Havoc
by The Blood Blossoms
Summary: A story about 4 high school kids who live in the world of anime. Everything is not right in this world and things seem a bit off about everyone, including our main characters. This is their tale and adventures in this messed up, upside down story which deconstructs anime in general and shonen manga and shows what it could be if it was intended for a more mature audience.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING DISCLAIMER: THE BEGINNING OF HAVOC IS VERY SLOW AND DOES NOT PICK UP UNTILL AROUND CHAPTER 4. WE AS DEDICATED WRITERS WHO ARE PUTING IN OUR TIME TO MAKE THIS STORY FOR ALL OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKS AND TO NOT GIVE UP WITH THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS AS WE DO REALIZE IT IS PRETTY BORING. WE BEG THAT YOU AT LEAST GIVE THE STORY 5 CHAPTERS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE AFTER THAT THEN THAT IS**** FINE. **_**Wow that was boring, now on to the story. I hope you enjoy and have a great time with it and give us feedback so we know how to make it better! Noblesse Oblige. Thanks for reading! -Gray Shizuku **

** Chapter 1**

"**Brrrrrrrrrrring!"**

**Fyre-** Frye smiled as she imitated the noise. It had been a couple weeks since she had started at the highschool and she was beginning to get used to it. As she came up on her locker, she sees a familiar face, "Hey Nae!" she calls.

**Nae-** "Hmm?" Nae responded looking up from the books he was collecting from his locker. A grin broke across his face as he saw her, "Hey!"

**Frye- **"Did you hear?!" She said excitedly hugging her books to her chest. "HE's coming back. Kaede's coming back!"

**Nae-** Nae let out a sigh. "Yes, I heard Kaede's coming back, and so did the rest of the school. The guys probably pissed at me. He got blamed, and suspended for a week, for me almost burning down the science wing. Doubt he'll be my lab partner again." Nae said, not bothering to check if she was following as he headed to first period science.

**Fyre- **Fyre cocked her head to the side. "What's so special about that? I'm pretty sure I've set the cafeteria on fire about...three times?" She fell into step with him. "I thought you guys were friends?"

**Nae-** "We are, it's just that he took all of the blame, when I caused the fire. The friggin beaker broke and spilt the chemicals everywhere, and made a huge fire." Nae said walking into the classroom and taking his usual seat in the back next to the window.

**Fyre- **"Well that was nice of him." Frye said lighting all the bunsen burners in the room. "He's a good guy!" She said sitting down on her table in the back of the room.

**Nae-** "Ya," Nae said, running his fingers through the flames. "So how was your weekend?"

**Fyre- **"I went over to Claire's! It was so fun." Fyre ran her fingers across the edge of the beaker.

**Nae- **"Where is Claire anyway?" Nae asked looking around.

**Claire- **Claire runs into the classroom"EEEEEEEEEK OH MY GOD! KAEDE'S COMING BACK!" She screamed running over to Fyre and Nae, "Hes just soooo hot! Too bad he doesn't like me...uuuuh yeah."

**Nae- **Nae sighed and smiled knowingly. "Yeah, tragic."

**Kaede- **"What? Like our love story?" He snickered, walking into the classroom. He sat down at his usual seat just in front of Nae and next the the window.

**Nae- **"Does that make you Julliet?" Nae said smirking at his friend.

**Kaede- **"No, it makes me the extremely attractive guy who doesn't like

the guy who has fallen head over heals in lo-" He was cut off by Claire's shrill shriek of delight.

**Claire-** "Oh my god you're back!" Claire exclaimed as she excitedly wrapped her arms around Kaede.

**Kaede- **"Satan!" He exclaimed in surprise, attempting to worm his way out of her tight grasp. "Get off me."

**Fyre- "**Having fun Kaede?" Fyre said smiling at his discomfort.

**Kaede- **Kaede had managed to push Claire off and hold her at arms length. "You're a sadist aren't you?" He asked, turning in his chair to face Fyre.

**Claire-** "Heyyyy!" Claire whined.

**Fyre-** "Hey thats not fair! Only most of the time." Fyre said smiling mischievously.

**Kaede- **"I knew you were into S&M." He sneered in mock anger.

**Nae-** "Heh heh. So did I." He chuckled quietly, staring out the window.

**Fyre- ** Fyres eyes widened in surprise. "SHUT IT!" she yelled setting Nae's shirt on fire. "You too!" she whirled to face kaede, sending a fireball at his face.

**Nae-** "Woah!" Nae said as the fire ate away at his shirt. Revealing his wings. "Damn it. I liked that shirt." He said as the fire finished eating his shirt and burned itself out, doing practically nothing to his wings or skin.

**Kaede- **Kaede sighed, and flicked one of his own fireballs at Fyre's. They met in mid air and vanished in a puff of smoke."

**Claire- **"Kaede its so sexy when you flick fireballs at people like that." Claire sighed.

**Nae-** "Get a room." Nae said making a gagging noise.

**Kaede-** "Says the one with no shirt."

**Fyre- "**Hmm" fyre said floating over. "I've seen better." She said shrugging.

**Nae- **"Ouch." Nae said in a fake hurt tone.

**Claire- **"Nothings better than Kaedes!" Claire said blushing.

**Kaede- **"Oh, all these fireballs, hehe, remind me." He turned to Nae, suddenly serious. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

**Nae- "**You mean like a "Bone"" Nae said looking at his jeans. "Or a Bone." He said looking up.

**Kaede-** "No, asshat. You know perfectly well what I mean." He snapped.

**Nae-** "Oh that." Nae said flatly. "Ya, sorry man."

**Claire-** "...Oh that's sad." Claire let out a long sigh.

**Fyre- ** "I dont get what the big deal is all it was was a little fire"

**Kaede-** "I wouldn't either if I was the one who had done it, NAE!" He quickly turned back around in his chair to face the front of the class. "I can't believe you. Turning out to more of a dick than Ace." He grumbled.

**Nae- ** "Oh. Sorry. I was on the floor because," Nae turned to Fyre, "Someone socked me in the jaw!"

**Fyre- **"There was a bug." fyre raised her hands in defense

**Nae-** " I think I see one on yours right now." Nae said cracking his knuckles.

**Fyre- ** "Really? It should have burned off by now?" Fyre said scratching experimentally at her chin

**Claire-** "Nae you may think that you can pull off that whole being cute while raging thing, but sweetie it just doesn't work for you." Claire said as she twisted around to look at Kaede more.

**Fyre- **"She's right ya know."

**Kaede- **Kaede sat looking out the window with a brooding gaze thinking about the angel, Ace, who was just a few grades above him. It was true that Nae wasn't hardly as mean as his crush, but Kaede was pissed and that meant logic didn't have to be part of his thought process.

**Nae-** "Whatever." Nae turned to Kaede, "GROUND CONTROL TO MAJOR KAEDE!" He said rapping his knuckles on Kaede's head.

**Kaede-** He was giving Nae the silent treatment, acting childish as ever. "..."

**Nae-** Nae let out a sigh, "Fine man, I'm sorry. Through your punch or make your quip, whatever makes you feel better."

Kaede- "So Fyre, How was your weekend?" He asked, determined to ignore Nae until he fessed up, and told one of the teachers it had been him.

**Fyre- **"Oh you know same old same old, set fire to a village again" she said looking sheepish.

**Nae**- Nae let out a grumble, "Fine thunder cunt, I fucked up. I set fire to the science wing, and you got blamed." Nae said, half shouting at, Professor Stein, the science teacher. Turning back to Kaede he said "Happy?"

**Stein-** Stein had been working hard on dissecting an American Bald Eagle, when he heard Nae's confession. Without looking up, he responded. "Oh I know, I just wanted you to say it." He said flatly with no emotion. "Three weeks Detention."  
**Nae-** "**_WHAT_**!?" Nae said whirling around to look at the screw-headed Teacher.

**Kaede-** "HAHA!" Kaede exclaimed pointing triumphantly at Nae. It took a moment for the full depth of the scenario to sink in and the demon slowly lowered his finger. "...Wait... What?!" He too turned to Face the science teacher he may or may not have had the hots for.

**Stein-** "Three weeks for you as well Kaede." He said, still not looking up.

**Fyre- **"hahaha you got in troooble." fyre sang floating upside down.

**Stein- "**Three for you too Ms. Fyre." He said cutting into the Eagle. It squeaked as the scalpel penetrated.

**Fyre- " **What?! Why me!?" fyre cried puffing out her lips

**Kaede-** "Hold up just a minute!" He yelled.

**Stein-** "Hmm?" He said, finally looking up. "What?"

**Kaede-** "Do you just have it out for all of us or something."

**Claire-** "Haha, Kaede you're so funny."

**Stein-** "Three weeks for you Claire, shall I continue."

**Claire- **"Eeeeeeeeeeeek does that mean I'll be in detention with Kaede!?"She leaped out of her seat.

**Stein-** "Heh heh." He chuckled

**Kaede-** "What now?"

**Stein-** "Just kidding."

**All-** "WHAT?" They all shouted in unison. Then they all groaned, seeming upset that they were fooled so easily.

**Kaede-** "Ugh... Satan, you had us all scared there, Stein."

**Stein-** "Oh, that's right. You still have detention, Mr. Rekcut."

**Fyre- "**Hahaha you're **_still_** in trooooble." Fyre sang again floating above Nae's head.

**Nae-** "Fuck holes..." Nae said under his breath, taking his seat again and putting the bunsen burner out by licking his forefinger and thumb, and pinching the tube lip.

**Kaede-** Kaede seemed happy again, reveling in Nae's pain. He turned to face his classmate a stuck out his tongue. "Gotcha."

**Claire- **"Nae no matter what you can never stay out of trouble, eh?" Claire laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-On that note the bell let out a loud ring and classes began. They rest of classes were drama free. The unlikely group of friends had no other classes together that day and met up again during lunch. They ate outside at a small picnic table under one of the large oaks behind the school-**

**(Fyre)-(Claire)**

**(Nae)-(Kaede)**

**Claire-** "Are you suuuuuuuure that you dont like me Kaede?" She said laying down her fork

**Fyre- "**Give it up Claire theres no use worrying over a weakling like him?"

**Kaede- **He shot a glance that was meant to be menacing. "Hm, and incase you haven't noticed yet dear, I'm gay. You are not a man. you have no penis." He explained causally, poking at his pizza with his fork.

**Claire- **"Are you sure you're not bi?" Claire said right before she lunged towards kaede and kissed him.

**Kaede- **Quick as a flash Kaede pushed Claire away just after their lips met. "Please, I've been gay longer than you've been alive."

**Nae-** Nae burst out laughing till he was crying. " **_I'm_** Bi, love. He's gay.

**Fyre- **"What's the big deal?" Fyre questioned since she

knew nothing of relationships.

**Claire- **"Oh my god Nae you better not date my Kaede!" Claire said as she leaped up and grabbed Nae by his collar.

**Kaede-** "It's hard to hate you when you're all innocent like that, Fyre." Kaede said only slightly sarcastically.

**Nae-** "God damn it would you let go." Nae said to Claire paused and contemplated the paradox of an angel blaspheming. "A kiss Fyre, is a display of affection from one person to another..."

**Fyre- **"a bup bup big words I no longer care, all they did was put their lips together what's the matter?"

**Claire- **"Fyre watch! this is a kiss!" Claire screamed looking for another excuse to kiss kaede.

**Kaede-** "If you want to show her, kiss her not me, damn it!"

He yelled frantically not wanting any of Claires cooties.

**Claire-** "Too bad sucks for youuuuuuu!" She giggled as she leaned towards him again but this time she missed and kissed his cheek. "Kaede don't move!" She yelled at him angered.

**Kaede-** He bristled in fear. "Only if you stop being so god damn straig-" He was cut off.

**Nae-** "Here's a kiss Fyre." Nae said grabbing Kaede and kissing him, one, to shut him up, two, just because.

**Claire- **"Back off Nae Kaedes mineeee!"Claire shouted as she pulled out a knife.

**Nae- **When Nae had finally pulled away it had be a couple of seconds since Claire's comment. "What?" he said, playing dumb, knowing she could never hurt him if she tried.

**Kaede- **"GAK!" Kaede exclaimed reeling backwards. "Hey! Only I'm allowed to do the surprise kiss thing." He said, arms windmilling as he tried to keep his balance on the bench.

**Fyre- **Fyre still not getting it but never one to be left out grabbed Nae and kissed him. "hmmm why'd he get so freaked out?" fyre said gesturing to Kaede.

**Nae-** Nae's eyes widened into saucers as Fyre kissed him, his face flushing red and feeling hot in the cheeks.

**Fyre-** "Claire now you try!" she said pushing claire into Nae.

**Nae-** Nae, still blushing, came only an inch away from Claire's face "Uhhhhh..."

**Claire-**"You jelly bro?!" Claire said to Kaede as she smashed her lips into Nae's.

**Nae- **Nae was cut short in his thoughts as she kissed him. "Mrmph!"

**Kaede-** "No, you guys are just freaks." He sighed, taking a sip of his water. "I wish I could skip a few grades, so I could be with Ace. Then I wouldn't have to be part of these creepy... things." Though of course Kaede wasn't nearly smart enough to skip even one grade.

**Nae-** "You're telling me." Nae looked around. "Hey, are we late for Sparing?"

**Kaede-** "So what if we are?" Kaede said frowning at his pizza which he hadn't even gotten to eat.

**Nae-** "Good point." Nae said finishing his bacon cheeseburger.

**Fyre- "**SPARING!, I can't be late Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!" Fyre said speeding off from the table leaving scorched a trail of grass and sidewalk.

**Claire-** "Yea lets go." She says dipping her last fry into her milkshake.

**Kaede-** "Whatever, I'm finishing my pizza." He sighed, showing no intent of getting up.

**Nae-** Nae got up, his lips tasting like a mix of Claire's lip gloss, and Fyre's lips. Following them he said, "See you later Uke."

**Kaede-** "Later, lover boy." He grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Nae, Claire, and Fyre-** They leave, throwing away their trash in a nearby waste basket. They manage to show up to class just in time. The teacher, Kakashi, telling them they weren't in trouble this time.

**Kaede-** He finished his lunch only slightly hurriedly. Then he threw out his trash, and flew to the track field where the class was being held. Just as he was about to run up to the teacher he was stopped by a voice.

**Kakashi- **Kakashi turned lazily toward Kaede. "Ten minutes late for class."

**Kaede-** He turned to see his homeroom teacher, Stein, standing behind him. Damn, he had been so close.

Kakashi- Three weeks detention."

**Kaede-** "Fuck."

Kakashi-"What?"

**Kaede-** "Nothing." He yelled over his shoulder and he ran up to his friends, and his position across from Fyre who was his assigned sparring partner.

**Nae-** Nae lit himself a cigarette, breathing in deeply. Blowing out the smoke Nae hopped back from foot to foot, eyeing his partner. His partner was supposedly one of the school's top sparrers. Standing 5'11 feet tall with three swords and green hair, Roronoa Zoro eyed him back lazily with his one functioning eye. "I heard you're pretty good at this kind of thing." Nae shouted to him across the training field.

**Kaede- **"What kind of thing~?" Kaede asked, just bearly able to hold off Fyre

**Zoro-** "And who told you that?"  
**Nae-** Nae smirked and breathed out smoke. "The laceration unit."

**Zoro-** Zoro smirked back at him. "And I heard you're light on your feet."

**Nae-** "And who told you that?"

**Zoro-** "What was left of the Karate Club."

**Nae-** Nae let out a laugh and blew out smoke, the nicotine kicking in and making him bounce on his toes.

**Zoro-** Zoro drew his swords, putting the white one in his mouth and the two black ones in his hands.

**Nae- **Nae pulled out two custom made short swords. Built into the hilt were triggers and in the butt of the blade were where Nae kept the magazines, the bullets fired out of one of the sides of the guards. Nae prepared for Zoro to make the first move.

**Zoro-** Zoro charged forward, confident of an assured win. "Get ready, boy."

**Nae-** Confident as always dodged, scraping one of his short swords against the one Zoro held in his right hand. This was just for show since he was of course to ready for an assured win.

[The fight raged on up until five minutes before the end of class. Both competitors were banged up and exhausted.]

**Zoro-** With one final burst of energy Zoro knocked Nae to the ground. He gave the other a triumphant grin, his eyes covered in shadow.

**Nae- **"Let's call it a draw." Nae said pointing the gun part of his sword at Zoro's crotch.

**Kaede- **"NO! I was saving that for later!" He shouted, as he was tackled to the ground by fyre.

**Zoro-** "What?! What are you talking about?" He shouted, at the redhead who he had hardly ever seen before.

**Gray- **"Hey, which one of you is Nae?" Said a strange grey haired boy who was holding a katana looking very mad at something

**Nae-** Nae, underneath Zoro's legs, peered through them. "Me."

**Gray-** "Yes you! Fight me, now!" He yelled as he ran at Nae with his blade ready to attack.

**Zoro- The swordsman had gotten bored and already walked away. He grumbled angrily. **

**Nae-** Nae shrugged "Okay." Nae sprung up and fired two shots at his assailant.

**Claire-** Claire walked over to Gray, "Hey who are you?"

**Gray- **Gray rolled back and dodged the two shots fired by Nae and told Claire as he laughed to himself and yelled out "I am the great leader of the infamous gang the "Blood Blossoms", the great and powerful, GRAY SHIZUKU!" He then proceeded to swing and hit Nae's sword several times not landing on hit.

**Claire-"**Uh narcissistic much... just saying when you introduce yourself as the great and powerful...and then you can't even hit Nae. I mean its not like Nae is any kind of fighting master or anything"claire said rolling her eyes.

**Gray- **"SHUT UP, YOU KNOW NOTHING" he yelled as he went to attack the girl when his blade was knocked out of his hand by another mysterious man.

**Ex-** "You should play nice with others, Gray. How are you going to get any friends if you kill them all?" said an older looking man who had the same kind of hairstyle as Gray, but it was the color blue. His blade also looked different from Gray's and he seemed more laided back.

**Gray- **"Wh-why are you here!" Gray yelled as he went to punch Ex but Ex dodged easily and looked down at him and smirked at him.

**Ex-** "You shouldn't go around telling lies, I am not dead yet which makes me the leader of Blood Blossoms still. Are you ok, miss?"

Claire-Claire starts laughing uncontrollably at the fact that Gray is a leader wannabe.

**Gray-** "HEY! If I went Tengen on him, he would have been dead by now!" Gray yelled out.

**Ex-** "Gray, why are you so mad, you are usually the nice one..."

Claire- "hes just PMSing. Almost all girls like him do.

**Nae-** Nae ran up to Gray in the confusion. A couple of feet away, Nae slid between Gray's feet and came up behind him, putting his sword up to his neck. "I win?"

**Gray-** "EX LOOK WHAT YOU DID, I LOST...how am I suppose to save her now...I can't even beat Nae, how do I beat a man who could crush my skull while asleep..."

**Claire- **"you can't." Claire stuck her tongue out at Gray."

**Gray-** "Thanks for the moral support."

**Claire-** "anytime." Claire winked at Gray.  
**Nae-** "I'm sorry, if you weren't ready we can start over you were kinda talking, and who can crush a skull?

**Gray- **"I am sorry, my bad side came out. I didn't mean any harm, i just need people to help me...there is a person I want to beat...can you please help me out. I swear I will pay you back!"

**Nae-** "Er, sure guy." Nae said scratching the back of his head, both swords still in hand. "What do you need help with?"

**Gray- **Gray bows down "I need you to help me improve my fighting. I also need...friends..."Gray states to the two standing in front of him.

Claire-"awwwwww i'll be your friend, but just a small tip here. I dont really think you want Nae to help you fight. He's not thaaaat good."

**Nae-** "Says the girl who only keeps a knife on her and doesn't know how to use it." Nae snapped bitterly without looking at her.

**Gray-** "Thanks for the tip...what is your name again?"

**Nae-** "Her name is "Ass Hat"" Nae said without emotion

**Claire- **"My name's Claire."Claire slammed into Nae with her shoulder as she answered.

**Gray-** " Nice to meet you, my name is Gray Shizuku!" Gray says as he sticks out his hand to shake her hand, still laughing at Nae's comment.

**Claire-** Claire shakes his hand with her very strong grip.

**Nae-** "She would."

**Gray-** "Owww" he said holding his hand.

**Claire- **Claire laughed,"sorry!"

**Ex- **Ex turns to leave and yells back to Gray " LOOKS LIKE YOU FOUND SOME GOOD FRIENDS, BE SURE TO KEEP THEM CLOSE, I WILL BE WATCHING YOU GUYS JUST IN CASE!" He yells then whispers to himself "I don't have many friends either..."

**Claire-**"uhh stalker much?" she said smiling.

**Nae-** "Says the girl who keeps a lock of Kaede's hair with her at all times." Nae said finally turning to her.

**Gray-** "He has always been like that...he acts like my older brother so he thinks he has to keep an eye on me or else I will do something rash, like today."

**Claire- **"that must kinda suck. Like did he watch you on your first date?"

**Gray-** "Nae, nice to meet you! I am Gray Shizuku!"

**Nae-** "Arch Angel Nae Rekcut, nice to meet you. I'm an ass." He said taking his hand and shaking firmly.

Claire-"so you admit it!" Claire said pointing at Nae.

**Nae-** Nae pointed to Claire, Kaede, and the rest of his friends, "But only to my friends."

**Gray-** Gray smiles as he says to himself "I found some good friends this time Autumn..." He then looks up and smiles as he says " It is nice to meet you all!" as he introduces himself to the others, including Zoro for some reason.

**Zoro-** "Er, nice ta meetcha." He said sheathing his swords.

**Claire-** Claire made a fake angry face," Okay where's my kaede? If he's ditching again I'm gonna hurt him for not telling me!"

**Gray- **"Who is Kaede?"

**Claire-** "only the hottest being ever to walk the earth." Claire let out a sigh as she thought of kaede.

**Nae-** Nae let out a small fit of laughter. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...honey, he's gay, and you have a better chance with Fyre."

**Gray-** Gray blushes "A-a-alright."

**Claire-**"I think its all just an act. You could tell he liked it when i kissed him earlier." Claire said in defense.

**Gray-** "Denial, much?"

**Nae-** "I didn't see him pushing me back and holding me at arms length like he did with you when I kissed him."

**Claire-** "Hes just playing hard to get... He has such soft lips..."

**Nae-** "I know." Nae said to annoy her.

**Claire-**" dont tell me you like him! Oh my god its so obvious he doesnt like you like that so just back off hes mine!"

**Gray-** "This guy is causing a lot of havoc it seems" said Gray with a half confused, half happy look on his face.

**Nae-** "Nah, it's a very close tie between me and him. Just two weeks ago I set the Science wing on fire by accident...and got Kaede blamed...also by accident."

**Gray- **"So that was you, huh..." said Gray to Nae. "Shouldn't we be getting to our class now?"

**Claire- **"Uh yea...but theres this dance coming up and i was kinda wondering if you wanted to go with me nae..."

**Nae-** Nae raised his eyebrows to his hairline. "Me?"

**Gray- **" Well he gets the special treatment..." Gray whispers to himself while looking at the floor. "I have got to get to our next class but I will give you two some alone time I guess. See you guys later!" says Gray as he leaves.

**Nae-** Nae gave Gray a confused look. "Er, okay."

**Gray- **"Don't worry, you will be fine Nae!" said Gray as he ran off.

**Claire-**"What got him so sad all of a sudden?" Claire said as Gray walked

off.

**Nae-** "Dunno. Hey, what class do we have now?" Nae said looking over at her.

**Claire-**"uhhhh I think we have like american history or somethin. I really dont wanna go to it. how about you?"

**Nae-** "No, but I can't skip class, so lets go." Nae said lighting another cigarette and walking off, letting out puffs of smoke as he walked away.

**Claire-**"He cant skip class."Claire said mocking Nae as she followed him to History.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Iruka- **"Alright class sit down and turn your textbook pages to 576 and we will start with Ichigo to read out loud." Said Iruka as he entered the room.

**Renji-** Renji leans over to Sanji and whispers to him " Doesn't Iruka know no one cares about History!"

**Iruka- **Iruka then leans over and smacks Renji in the back of the head and says "Renji, make that three more weeks of detention." he smiles to Renji as he groans.

**Gray-** "HAHAHAHAHA LOSER YOU GOT DETENTION!" cries out Gray bursting out in laughter.

**Iruka- **"GRAY, TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION!" yells Iruka from across the room.

**Gray- "**SHIT!"

**Claire-** Claire smirks and laughs,"Have fun!"

**Iruka- **"I heard that Gray, add one more week!" he yells again.

**Gray-** "Well, damn" says Grey in a lower voice this time so Iruka can't hear him.

**Claire**- "Just don't go," Claire said in an almost inaudible voice,"That's what we do. He doesn't notice."

**Gray- **"I try but my homeroom teacher is Smoker and he does not like it when I do that...I learned my lesson last time when he slammed me into the ground with his cheap smoke attacks several times for cutting class. He always is smoking in school too and he says we are the ones setting bad examples..." Gray whispers.

**Claire-** "that sucks... whatever its your choice just sayin though i wouldn't go." Claire said popping a stick of gum in her mouth,"want one?" she said pushing the package towards Gray.

**Gray- **"Sure." Gray says as he takes a stick of gum out and puts it in his mouth.

**Iruka-** "Claire, Gray, no gum in school spit it out."

**Claire-** "mmk." she said as she pretended to spit it out.

**Gray-** "What gum? I see no gum!" Gray says to Iruka.

**Claire-**"Yea gray doesn't have any. Hes ...uh... allergic."

**Iruka- **"Whatever you say, just don't interrupt class again or detention for you, Claire

**Claire-**"You got it!" Claire said as she winked at him and blew a big bubble with her gum.

**Iruka- **"Three week detention for you. Join the rest of your friends there tomorrow afternoon." Iruka said now tired of saying the word "detention".

**Claire-**"Okay see ya there baby." Claire said acting unfazed.

**Nae-** Nae chuckled to himself, He sat next to Renji, his still lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth while his feet were on the desk, his text book open on his crossed thighs. Blowing out smoke Nae said under his breath "Losers."

**Iruka-** "Spit it out, Mr. Rekcut!"

**Nae-** Nae breathed in deeply, "But this is my last one in my pack." he said, tendrils of smoke coming through his teeth.

**Iruka-** "And this is my classroom, now spit it out or deal with Smoker."

**Nae-** Nae looked around in mockery "Am I the only one who can taste the irony?"

**Smoker- "**You will be tasting my smoke if you don't spit it out, Nae Rekcut." Said Smoker as he walked/drifted in the classroom.

**Nae-** Nae put out the cigarette Wolverine style, by rubbing the tip against his open palm. Pointing what was left of the filter at Smoker Nae said. "Second hand smoking kills ya know."

**Smoker- **"And first hand does too." Smoker said as he left the room.

**Nae-** "Not as much as second hand, thats right, I watch _Darker Than Black_."

**Gray-** Gray came out after sinking in his chair and said to Nae "That guy scares me so much..."

**Nae-** "Is it the smoke, or the smoke?" Nae asked looking back at him.

**Gray-** "Both..."

**Nae-** "He's not so scary when you have a vacuum cleaner to defend yourself." Nae said snickering. "Or a ventilator."

**Gray-** "I will remember that next time he tries to jump me for skipping class."

**Nae-** "Ya see, I'm teaching you to fight while I learn History. I'm a boss."

**Gray-** "You really are a great teacher!"

**Claire-**"Really Gray, Really?" Claire said rolling her eyes.

**Nae-** Nae laughed. "Thanks guy. Means a lot."

**Iruka- **"Alright back to work, Sakura, continue from where you left off..." said Iruka to the class as the class continues on like normal.

**Kaede- **Kaede meanwhile was in a "special" class. He sat there looking bored while Yukio educated the class on how to defend against different things that crawled out off Hell. Considering Kaede was one of those things he didn't feel the need to pay much attention. He just waited for free period to begin.

**The period dragged on, until finally the bell rang signaling free period.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Claire-**"Hey guys you wanna go get frozen yogurt?"

**Gray-** "I dunno, I am not that hungry." said Gray.

**Claire-** "Sucks for you. Your coming." Claire said dragging him by the arm.

**Gray-** "Arg" says Gray as he is being dragged by force by Claire.

Kaede: "Hey~! You guys were gonna leave without me?"

**Claire-**"Kaede!" Claire screamed letting Gray go and wrapping her arms around Kaede.

**Gray-** Gray falls to the ground, slamming into the cement. "I'm free!" he yells.

**Kaede**: "Sweet satan. Let me go! I will rip you limb from limb, Claire." He hollered, trying to push to push the overly clingy girl away from him.

**Nae-** Nae walked up to them, his hands in his pockets and hunching over a bit. "Hey twinkle toes."

**Claire-** Claire leaned towards Gray and whispered in his ear,"See like I said Kaedes just playing hard to get."

**Kaede**: "No I'm not and-" He cut himself off to stare at grey. "Ooooh~ and who's this." He asked, floating out of Claire's grasp and up into the air.

**Gray-** "Hello, I'm Gray Shizuku! Nice to meet you!" He said as he stuck out his hand to shake Kaede's.

**Claire**- "Owwwwwww..."Claire moaned as she hit the ground after kaede pushed her off him.

**Nae- **Lighting yet another cigarette out of boredom, he breathed in deeply. "Weirdo."

**Kaede**- Kaede Gleefully drifted over to gray. He was happy to have a new, as he would put it, 'play toy'. "Likewise." HE took grays hand and kissed it instead of shaking it.

Claire- "This is kaede my uh...boyfriend!" Claire shouted as she wrapped her arms around kaede and tried to kiss him.

**Gray-** Gray grabs his hand and says "Thanks...also I see Claire is still in denial."

**Nae-** Nae stood there, slightly away from his friends, smirking at the scene unfolding in front of him.

**Kaede-** "Unfortunately." He glared at Claire. "Get off me!"

**Claire- **"I am not!" claire objected much like an angry toddler would.

**Kaede-** "I will never like you. not even as a friend... at least if you keep up this clingy shit." He growled, just about ready to rip her face off. "As you can see I'm very popular." He said, turning to Gray.

**Gray-** "I can tell that..." said Gray as he is still taking in what just happened.

**Claire-** "Uh..." claire just stood there feeling rejected.

**Nae-** "Don't worry love, you'll get used to it." Nae said exhaling a small cloud.

**Kaede-** "No, you probably won't. But anyway... what's your story. Did you transfer here~?" Kaede smirked, his feet still not touching the ground. "I really interested~"

**Claire-** "Oh hes got this whole thing where he's a leader wannabe and his leader watched him on his first date and hes in this thing called like blood on the dancefloor or something." Claire said excitedly.

**Nae- **"Love that band." Nae said "Very sexual, but still good."

**Kaede-** "I didn't ask you guys." He snapped. "I asked this lovely man." Kaede said in a much more (eheheh) sensual voice, putting a hand on Gray's shoulder.

**Gray-** "I'm here...for personal reasons...but yes I transferred here just a couple days ago..." said Gray as he brushed off Kaede's hand.

**Nae-** Nae imitated the sound of a plain and pretended to fire at something in the air, then made a spiraling motion while whistling, with a final sound like an explosion. "...Shot down."

**Kaede-** "Oh, har har. Very funny." Kaede flicked Nae on the forehead. "It's not like you have a crush on me or anything anyway." He whispered in his _friend's_ ear.

**Nae-** "Hey, I try not to, but damn." Nae said with a laugh. "Nah, it's not just you, I flirt with everyone, one of the perks of being bi."

**Kaede-** "You're gross." Kaede said, not realizing the irony for what he was saying. After all he did sleep around quite a bit.

**Nae-** "No, sodomy is gross." Nae said eyeing the demon, smirking a little.

**Gray-** "All of this actually made me hungry, wanna go get something to eat?" asked Gray.

**Nae-** Nae looked at Kaede "Please don't say you want to eat him." smirking a bit as he said it.

**Gray-** "Wha- THE HELL!" yelled Gray as his hair changed to a lighter grey more like silver and his blade had gold and blue streaks going through it and his eyes changed red. "Not cool man" says the new Gray.

**Nae-** "Er, what just happened?"

**Gray- **Gray looks over his body "Shit, I went Tengen!" yelled Gray.

**Kaede-** Kaede giggled. "That's hot."

**Nae-** "The hell is Tengen?"

**Gray-** "Oh, I forgot to tell you!" says Gray as he slowly turns back to normal. "Tengen is my "transformation" which is where my source of power comes from. The bad side to it is I can lose control of it and destroy whole cities so I try not to use it..."

**Kaede-** "Oh! I have a thing like that too." He blurted out. "...but I can't control it at all... so yeah. It's not working so well for me." He now seemed to have a cloud of doom and gloom hanging over his head.

**Nae-** "Trust me, I've seen it and its not fun." Nae said rubbing the place in his chest that Kaede hand buried his sword that one time. "Course Angels have something similar called God's Wrath but now I'm babbling.

**Gray- **"I guess we'll just have to work hard to control our powers!" said Gray.

**Kaede- **"Aw, you are cute. So optimistic. A real main character type." He teased.

**Gray-** "You never know what could happen...for better or worse..." said Gray as his tone got more and more serious. "But never mind that, we shouldn't have to deal with anything bad for right now so let's just focus on having fun!" Says Grey in his more normal tone.

**Kaede-** "Oh ok~. What kind of fun are you into?

**Nae- ** "Don't Say S&M." Nae said with a flat tone.

**Gray- **"Not like that! You know what I mean, as long as Smoker doesn't ruin our fun..." said Gray.

**Kaede-** He snickered, his mind still in the gutter. "Ok, ok. What do you want to do then?" He drifted down so his feet touched the ground and he could stand.

**Gray-** "I don't know..." said Gray as he got a dumb look on his face a he looked behind him and said "I think we lost Claire."

**Nae-** "She'll turn up." Nae said flicking the butt of his cigarette away.

**Gray- **"Alright well let's just go eat at the ramen stand" says Gray as the three leave to eat.

**Nae and Gray said goodbye to Kaede, who was not hungry, as they walked to the ramen shop.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Gray-** "Hey Nae I was wondering, do you have any signature moves, like Naruto's Rasengan or Kakashi's awesome Lightning Blade?" asked Gray as the two walked into the ramen shop.

**Nae-** "I have one. I harness the power of pure Gods Lightning into my blades/guns and am able to enfuse it's power into my bullets, and blade for one attack." Nae said walking over to the Ramen bar.

**Gray-** "That sounds so cool! I hope I get to see it one day! I actually have one attack of my own I call "Shinjun" where I take all of my power and unleash it into one attack. It has three different forms but the last form "Shinjun: Universe Breaker" would kill me if I used it now..." said Gray as he ordered his food.

**Nae-** Nae eyebrows raised "Impressive, would it kill you because you can't handle it, or because it draws from life essence?" Nae asked and ordered his Beef Ramen

**Gray- **"It would kill me cause I can't handle it, it would be to much of an overload for me. I could handle it though if I could reach "Tengen Form 4" but I can only control the first form right now." Gray said as he waited for the ramen to be ready.

**Nae-** "Ya know, I could use the "Hat and Clogs" method to make you stronger, but it would be no picnic." Nae said as the food came out.

**Gray-** Gray thought hard about it as he ate his food and when he was finished he slammed the bowl down and said loudly as he stood up "I will do it!"

**Nae-** Nae slurped up the last of his Ramen and stood up. "Okay kid, follow me." Nae said walking to the training fields.

**Gray- **Gray followed Nae to the training fields and stood there, waiting for what was next.

**Nae-** Nae turned around abruptly and charged at him so fast he was a blur. Drawing his swords and preparing to strike.

**Gray- **Gray suddenly pulls out his sword and yells **_"TENGEN"_** as his hair turns silver and his blade glows with blue and golden streaks going through it. "I will beat if I have to so I can get stronger Nae!" yells Gray as he sprints forward ready to attack.

**Nae-** Nae hit him with both his swords simultaneously hard enough to break a mountain.

**Ex-** Ex watches the two fight from a nearby tree and says to himself "This better work...I don't really feel like helping out Gray with his training...he should be able to do it all on his own. Teach him well Nae."

**Nae- **Nae summoned some regular lightning and charged his bullets and fired them rapidly while he took to the air, his black wings showing against the sky yelling "Death from above!"

**Gray-** Gray slides back and notices his many wounds as he looks up at the mostly unscathed Nae. "I can't lose...I CAN'T LOSE! **_"SHINJUN: WORLD CUTTER!"_** yells out Gray as a sudden blue aura covers his blade and grows huge as he runs at Nae ready to strike him.

**Nae-** Nae summoned lightning to his sword and dived down and hit the ground, causing a shockwave.

**Ex-** "Damn, this is one intense battle. I just hope these two don't kill each other..." Said Ex as he readied his blade incase he had to jump in.

**Gray- **Gray uses his blade to push himself into the air and doge the shockwave and he starts descend towards Nae. "JUST WATCH ME NAE, THIS IS MY TRUE POWER!" Gray screamed as his blade touched the ground and a unleashed his attack leaving the field covered in dust.

**Nae- ** Wove some hand signs and the smoke dissipated, showing that the only damage on Nae was his shirt had been blown off. "God damn it that was my last good shirt."

**Claire- **"Oh hey there you guys are...uh don't destroy each other cause then I won't have anyone to make kaede jealous- I mean to go to the dance with." Claire said oblivious to the fact that they were fighting.

**Gray- **"Claire, step back. I am about to do the worst thing possible..." said Gray. "You pushed me to this Nae..." **_"TENGEN SECOND FORM!"_** yelled out Gray as his hair changed to a dark black and grew all the way down his back and his sword's streaks turned black. "This is my true power, Nae" said Gray with his voice now a deep dark voice.

**Claire-**"Stop!" She shouted,"Don't do this! You're both my friends and I don't know why you're trying to destroy each other but just stop!" Claire sank to the ground and started crying.

**Nae-** Nae only let out a maniacal, insane laugh. "You call that power?" Nae's image flickered and he was suddenly in front of Gray. "You think you can match this?" Nae punched Gray at the speed of sound. "**_I am and Angel of Your Lord God and you think you can match my power!"_**

**Gray- **"I do. **_"Shinjun: World Cutter Barrage."_** said Gray, completely unfazed by his attacks as 30 blue auras came from the sky letting off a huge explosion "Petty angel. You can't touch that who is better than a god" said Gray smirking at Nae.

**Claire-**"OH MY GOD STOP!" Claire shouted as charged at the two unleashing Sonic Shockwave.

**Ex-** "SHIT, GRAY STOP BEFORE HE DIES" yelled Ex as he ran towards the battlefield.

**Nae- **Nae only let out a laugh that sounded like it belonged in every scary movie ever. He vanished and reappeared behind Gray. **_"Wipe that fucking grin off your face."_** Nae said, using Gods Lightning on him and stabbing him through the back. Gray's body lit up like the sun as soons the blade touched his skin.

**Gray-** Everything goes black. The last thing Gray can remember is Claire and Ex screaming and Nae laughing at his defeat.

**Claire- **Claire ran over to gray after he passed out,"What the hell is wrong with you Nae." She said at him as tears started streaming down her face.

**Ex-** Ex puts his hand on Claire's shoulder and says "Let him rest."

**Nae-** Nae dropped the act, his face resuming its usual laid back expression. "He's alive." Nae said not even checking to see if he was right. "We need to get him to med-ward." He said picking up his body and slinging him over his shoulder

**Ex- **"This better have worked...we now just sit and wait for him to come to..." said Ex as he followed Nae to the med-ward


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**One week later in Med-ward, they all gather around Gray's bed, the machines beeping and monitors blinking.**

**Nae-** "Jeeze, it usually doesn't take this long for them to wake up." Nae looked around, "Anyone wanna kiss sleeping beauty?"

**Ex- **"Kaede would in a heartbeat..." said Ex laughing at his own joke.

**Claire-** "Oooooh that gives me an idea!"Claire said excitedly,"Here Nae hold this!" Claire shoved a video camera in his hand,"Dont you wish you were Gray right now, Kaede?!" Claire then kissed Gray in an attempt to make Kaede Jealous.

**Gray-** "You shouldn't make fun of me when I am asleep." said Gray as he opened his eyes,realizing what just happened. "Wha-why di- did you..." said Gray as he sat up "Ah, it still burns a little. You gave the Dark me quite a beating. He was thinking of going Tengen Form 3 right before you knocked him out." said Gray as he looked at Nae. "Aw man, how long have I been out? An hour or two?" asked Gray.

**Nae-** "A week." Nae said lighting a cigarette "How do you feel?"

**Gray-** "Strong" says Gray looking at his arms and clenching his fists.

**Ex- **"Well then my work here is done. I will be seeing you guys later I presume and Gray, don't be reckless again." Said Ex as he was leaving.

**Nae- **Nae stopped Ex from leaving saying under his breath "You'll wanna see this." Nae turned back to Gray. "Really? Show me Tengen 4." Nae said completely serious

**Ex- **"NAE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE IS NOT REA-" said Ex until Nae cut him off.

**Gray- **"Wait Ex, I can do this..." Gray said as he took in a deep breath and shouted out **_"Tengen 4!"_**and his eyes turned a deep dark red, His hair a dark gold, and his sheathed sword on the table changed to a spiraling, glowing blue and gold. "Woah." said Gray just as surprised as the rest of the people in the room.

**Claire-** "That's hot. Almost as hot as Kaede." Claire said as she sent Kaede the video of her kissing Gray.

**Nae-** "So how does it feel to play with the big boys?" Nae said smirking and blowing out smoke.

**Gray- **"Pretty weird. It feels out of place..." said Gray as he looked over his body one last time. "It feels like I am overflowing with power."

**Nae-** "Well now you can work on Tengen 5. It's only uphill from here on out." Nae said

**Gray-** "Yeah, I guess...I wonder what Tengen 5 will look like...it is probably something really cool!" said Gray as he attempted to get up but the school nurse, Shizune, stopped him.

**Shizune- **"No Gray, you can't get out of bed yet, your wounds are still healing!" Shizune said as she pushed Gray back down into the bed. "Gray still needs a few more hours of rest so come and get him around after lunch time, ok?" Shizune asks.

**Nae-** "Fine by me." Nae said blowing out some smoke.

**Gray- **"JUST DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Gray yells to his group of friends as they are leaving.

**Nae-** Nae, never one to pass up a time to make a reference no matter how vague, fist pumped into the air and held his arm up while simultaneously hitting the play button on his Iphone so it played **_'Don't you forget about me.' _** "I loved the Breakfast Club."

**Gray-** Gray shifts his eyes and says "Ha ha ha very funny. I am the one who has to lay here all day..." At that exact moment Sakura walked in for here Nurse training. "NEVERMIND, I WILL BE FINE JUST LEAVE ME!" Gray yells out to his friends as they leave.

**Nae-** "God I can smell his boner." Nae said under his breath as he walked out of med-ward for lunch.

**Ex-** "Well I guess I will be going now so I will be seeing you guys sometime soon I guess. Have a nice day everyone!" yells Ex as he walks away.

**Claire-"**Uh so whatcha wanna do Nae?"

**Nae-** "Eat. I don't care what but I need to eat.

**Claire-** "Theres this really good Italian place that opened up across the street if you wanna go."

**Nae-** "Sure, but I'm drivin." Nae said as he grabbed her quickly by the waist and flew up into the air, bankin hard and landing at one of the outside tables of the restaurant.

**Claire- **"Sooooo how about skipping class today to go to chicago. Ya know Ferris Bueller's day off stuff."

**Nae-** "Is Paris good?" Nae offered instead

**Claire- **Claire laughed,"Yea sure but only if you pay for it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Gray-** Two hours later Gray sat there pretty mad realizing he had been abandoned by his friends and was pretty mad.

**Sakura-** "aw you look sad, are you ok?" Sakura asked Gray.

**Gray-** "I am just really ma- I mean yes i am very sad and I need company...will you stay with me?" said Gray faking a sad look.

**Sakura-** "Yes I will stay right here and keep you company!" She exclaimed

**Gray- **Under his breath he says " Score"

**Claire-**"Hey guuuuuuurl."

**Gray-** Gray turns to the door and thinks "DAMN WHY NOW!" but he says "Oh look it is my friends I am re- *cough cough* aw man i think I need to stay a little longer, I still feel bad..."

**Claire- **"hey Sakura watch out i think Grays trying to seduce you."

**Gray-** "I would never even think that!"

**Claire-**"Uh huh okay."

**Gray- **"Hey Sakura have you seen my awesome transformation? Watch this...**_"TENGEN 4"_**

**Claire-** "Oh my god your so dumb." Claire does a facepalm.

**Sakura- ***slurp* "Woah, Claire when did you get here"

**Claire- **"Uh yea ive kinda been here watching this for awhile..."

**Sakura- **"oh ok well Gray we will finish this later, bye!" she says as she leaves.

**Gray- **"See you later..." he says as he turns to Claire and says "Way to kill the fun. YOU GO TO PARIS WITHOUT ME THEN YOU SPOIL ALL MY FUN, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I DID THAT WITH YOU AND KAEDE?"

**Claire-**"Eeeeeeeeeeeek Kaede = Hotnessssssssss"

**Gray-** "And that is how you get her mind off whatever topic you were just talking about." said Gray now smiling as he swung his blade and sheath on his back and started to head out of the room.

**Claire-** "Guuuuuuurl go get some clothes on. Kaedes the only one who can pull off the nude look."

**Gray-** "What are you talking abo- oh...can you hand me my pants?" said Gray now blushing

**Claire-**Claire started laughing"Okay, Ya know i should have just let you leave like that."

**Gray-** "Then Smoker would have kicked my ass again..." said Gray as he finished getting his pants on. "Alright, let's go."

**Nae-** "Well well, and here I thought I would see you naked **_after_** the second date. I love my life." Nae said leaning against the doorway.

**Claire-** "Nae shut up! Its not what you think uhhh yea this looks really weird."

**Gray- **"No regrets. I just scored Sakura, man! I will walk the school without pants if I have to!"

**Claire- **"Sakura goes for any man who gets naked for her. She even went for Nae."

**Nae-** "Best new years ever...so far."

**Claire- **Claire let out a big sigh at how stupid the guys were being.

**Nae-** "Just kidding, I have yet to do Sakura. Claire just thinks that because I took her home and had dinner with her. She's super nice."

**Claire- **"Anyway are you guys excited for the dance this week? I gotta get my outfit still."

**Gray-** "Dance...I have a bad feeling about the dance..." Gray says as he diables Tengen minus the hair. "I love this hair!" Gray says.

**Nae-** "Mmmm me too." Nae said with a smirk

**Gray-** "I will call "rape" if needed." Gray says dead serious. "I can't be raped before I have my harem here."

**Nae-** Nae shrugged "I'm flexible."

**Gray-** "Anyways we should get going." said Gray as he started to walk out the door.

**Claire-**"Why do you have a bad feeling about the dance? Theyre so much fun!"

**Gray-** "I can't explain why but I just do."

**Nae-** "Clothes Gray. Clothes."

**Gray-** "...my shirt, right." he says as he grabs his shirt and puts it on.

**Nae-** "Better."

**Claire-** "Meh i dunno."

**Gray-** "She would rather have every guy have no pants on..." says Gray laughing at her.

**Claire-**"Not _every_ guy, but Kaede... yea he fits on that list."

**Gray-** "You would totally like Sasuke to be pantless correct?" he said teasing her.

**Claire-**Claire blushes,"uhh maybe i mean i totally didn't make a yaoi with him and Shikamaru..no...no"  
**Gray- **"Wow. Also was that every directed at me?" Gray asked.

**Nae-** Nae's face reddened. "**_YOU _**wrote that?!"

**Claire-**"Maybeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," claire said to Nae as she winked at Gray.

**Gray-** "Well then. Let's leave Claire's imagination alone for right now" said Gray.

**Nae-** "Er, ya. Well schools over. Whacha guys wanna do?"

**Gray-** "Well I have a date in a little bit but I have some time to waste...wanna spare some?" Gray asked. "This time, don't knock me out for a week though." Gray said to the two.

**Nae-** "A date with who?"

**Gray-** "The person who I just spent the last two hours with waiting for you guys." said Gray with his squinted eyes. "It is Sakura if you couldn't guess cause SOMEONE (Claire) had to interrupt our "chat"... But anyways do you want to spare or not, Nae?" asked Gray

**Nae-** Nae made a wicked grin. "Only if you wanna die."

**Gray-** "Who is the one who is going to die?" asked Gray. "I am not ready yet but the real question is are you?" Gray smiled back.

**Nae- **Smiled sadly at the memories. "Tried that, didn't work." He said with bravado so fake he was shaking.

**Gray- **"I tried that whole dying thing too once upon a time but that is a story for another day..." said Gray now looking to the ground, looking very depressed. "Anyways do you want to? I am all down for fighting right now cause I want to test my new moves!" said Gray.

**Nae-** Nae shrugged and then quick as a flash unfolded his wings and tackled Gray out the window and flew/dive bombed them both into the training field.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Gray-** "Well that was sudden" said Grey as he stood up and yelled **_"TENGEN 4"_** and like a little gold blur, appeared next to Nae and whispered "Got you" just before he yelled out **_"SHINJUN: UNIVERSE DESTROYER"_** and struck Nae in the side of the chest leaving a huge blue explosion with an aura so thick it could crush a human. "How did you like that?" smirked Gray.

**Nae-** The angel vomited blood and collapsed, convulsing.

**Gray-** "oh go no...NAE...ARE YOU OK?" yelled Gray over towards Nae. "Maybe I went to far..." said Gray to himself.

**Nae-** Nae had blacked out, but his body stirred, getting up facing away from Gray, swaying a bit from his own weight.

**Gray-** "UM I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD BE MOVING NAE!" Called out Gray as he slowly readied for the upcoming attack.

**Nae-** Nae turned around, blood dripping from the hole in his chest, his eyes pitch black except for the pupils which had morphed into white crosses.

**Gray- **"Oh my god...I am so sorry...it happened again...I have...I have hurt another friend...I am really worse than trash...WHY" Yelled out Grey as he noticed he was crying at the sight of his friend. "WHY DO I ALWAYS SCREW UP! I'M SO SORRY...I am so so sorry..." said Gray.

**Nae-** Nae spoke in his voice layered with several others. "We the might of God with smite thee where you stand."

**Gray-** "let my friend be himself...LET HIM BE" yelled Gray as he dashed forward and yelled out **_"SHINJUN: GALAXY BREAKER" _**and continued to run towards Nae.

**Nae-** Nae's arms became pure blades of light and charged Gray, cutting into his side with speed faster than light itself.

**Gray-** Gray coughed up blood and fell to the ground. "Damn, I liked this shirt...arg I got blood on it...looks like I am dy-dying again *cough cough*...no, not this time. I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! **_"SHINJUN: UNIVERSE DESTROYER"_**" Gray yelled out as he ran at Nae and screamed "THIS IS OUR FINAL ATTACK, MAKE IT GOOD NAE!" as the two clashed.

**Nae-** There was a blinding light and for a few moments you could see nothing. Then, the light disappeared. Nae was gone. Pulverised into nothingness.

**Gray-** "Nae...Nae...NAE?! NAE, NAE, NAEEEE" Cried out Gray as he realized what he had just done. He killed him. He had killed Nae. "SOMEONE HELP ME! HE IS DEAD, HE IS GONE, NAE IS GONNNNE! HEEEEELP!" Cried out Gray, but no came. No one at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Two weeks later**

**Gray-** "Damn, why did you just stop working, I just wound you!" Said Gray to himself as he looked down at his pocket watch. "Of course it wouldn't work." said Gray as he slipped it back into his pocket.

**Claire-**"its so weird without Nae. Ill actually admit i miss him... a lot.."Claire sank to the ground and started crying.

**Gray- **"I said I was sorry..." said Gray putting on a depressed look. "He was going to kill me...it was me or him and I couldn't die again...what should I have done...WHAT COULD I HAVE DONE!" Cried Gray

**Claire-**"I know you had no choice. Its just im still sad- wait died...again?"

**Gray-** "I never told you guys this...but i have been killed once before..."

**Nae-** "Feels like sunshine don't it." Nae said from behind the pair of them.

**Gray- **Gray suddenly burst into tears and turned around, shaking as he mumbled "Na-...Nae?"

**Nae-** "No, it's the ghost of christmas dumbass."

**Gray-** "I-i'm so sorry...I can't even speak..." said Gray as he burst out into a deep cry as he fell to the ground.

**Claire-**"Oh my god youre back!" Claire started sobbing as she threw her arms around Nae.

**Nae-** "Woah there lover girl save it for Kaede." Nae said but hugged her back anyway with a soft smile.

**Gray- **Gray stood up and laughed a little as he said "You made me go through a lot of trouble you know Nae. I had to move my date because of you"

**Nae-** "I called in sick, plus I had Sakura come over and be my personal nurse." Nae said with a wink.

**Gray-** "I got to that base long before you, Nae." smirked Gray.

**Nae-** "Then it's a good thing I didn't try anything, all she did was take care of me. You know how hard it is to put yourself back together DNA strand by DNA strand? Luckily when I finally had fingers, I called her up and she came over. That's all.

**Claire-**"Uhhhhhhh."

**Gray-** "You love this trolling stuff don't you...anyways sorry, I didn't mean to kill you...or something like that." said Gray now smiling.

**Nae-** "You did kill me. The only thing that brought me back was god. See that one move is one of the now 3 things that can actually kill me." Nae said wincing at the memory of the searing agony.

**Gray-** "And I can only get stronger" said Gray "But really I am sorry for what happened. At least we know I am strong enough to beat you with two Shinjun: Universe Destroyers." said Gray, looking on the bright side as usual.

**Nae-** "Nope. Not anymore. See my body is like a machine, it gets broken, it puts itself back together so it can't be broken that way again." Nae said with a smirk. "Better get a new technique."

**Gray-** "Well then it is time to tell you about my darkest secret. three words. Shinjun: God Slayer. A move that takes almost all of my life energy and would most likely kill me if I used it...hell I have already went down that road once...but never mind about that I would never use the move on you, Nae!" said Gray as the three walked to their lockers.

**Nae- "**Good to know, I didn't like dying" Nae said getting his science books from his locker.

**Gray- **"Yeah, I know how you feel..." said Gray as he got his books and started walking.

**Claire-**"how do you resurrect after you die?"

**Gray-** "I don't know. I died by being stabbed to death in a fight then I woke up in my apartment like it was a dream... I don't remember anyone reviving me but I am alive now so I dunno." said Grey.

**Claire-**"thats so weird..."

**Nae-** "That's how it happens for most people, and yes, including me." Nae said taking his seat at the back of Stein's room next to the window.

**Gray-** "Well guess it is time for class" Gray said as he sat down for class.

**Fyre- "**Hey guys I'm baaaack," Fyre said floating into the classroom.

**Gray- **"Hello, and who might this girl be?" said Gray raising an eyebrow to the floating Fyre.

**Fyre- **"hmm?" fyre said looking down at gray." well this is new, I'm Fyre" she said coming down closer."who are _you_?"

**Nae-** Nae put an arm around Gray. "My boyfriend. Dibs."

**Gray-** "Never." said Gray as he got very serious for a second. "Also you, floater girl...I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL LEADER OF THE BLOOD BLOSSOMS, MOST POWERFUL KID IN SCHOOL, GRAY SHIZUKU! NEVER FORGET MY NAME!" yelled out Gray as he shot out of his chair and continued to laugh maniacally.

**Claire-**"and i ask you yet again..Narcissist much?"

**Nae-** "Easy there Iki." Nae said smiling at the reference.

**Fyre- **Fyre lifted up his chin with her fingertip. "Interesting..." she smiled. "for future reference my name isn't 'floater girl'" she said flicking a fireball at Gray.

**Nae-** "Horny much?" Nae said using it to light his cigarette and swatting it away.

**Gray- **"Shit! How can I dodge fireballs and gloat at the same time?" said Gray back to his normal "Shonen-Like" attitude. "Anyways, Gray Shizuku, nice to meet you!" said Gray as he sat back down.

**Nae-** "Don't complement it," Nae said eyeing Fyre "it follows you home if you do."

**Fyre- **"More like you follow it home" fyre said smirking as fire swirled around her fingertips.

**Gray-** **_"Tengen 4" _**said Gray. "Just test me...I dare you..." said Gray as he squinted his eyes.

**Claire-**"Hey Gray you do realize that not every girl gets an urge to blow you when you do that like Sakura did."

**Fyre- *suddenly interested. **"Cute" she said smiling down at gray.

**Nae-** "Oh look." Nae said leaning back on two legs on his chair, his feet on the dest. "it likes you." He said blowing smoke at Fyre.

**Gray-** "It kind of scares me...but it is intriguing." Said Gray keeping Tengen 4 on because he liked it so much.

**Fyre- **"it should" she smiled eviley her flames growing brighter

**Claire- **Claire continued her thought as though no one said anything"Though i must say you are quite hot in that form."

**Fyre- **"Very true" she said laughing at claire.

**Gray-** Gray, thinking this as they are talking "My harem will soon be complete! That is one thing off my bucket list!"

**Nae-** "You can't have one if you've died already." Nae said taking a long drag and blowing it at the smoke detector.

**Gray-** "How so?" says Gray now getting serious.

**Nae-** "We said I stabbed you and you were out for two weeks." Nae said still blowing smoke at the detector "We never told you that you were dead for an hour."

**Gray-** "What do you know of my past?" said Gray in an almost scary tone.

**Nae-** "Nothing. I just know you were dead for 60 minutes after I stabbed you and ran 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 volts through your body."

**Gray-** "Well...I have had worse. Do you know what it is like to have everything and everyone that you ever loved to be taken away from you in a second as you are bleeding out on the ground? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE KILLED INSIDE AND OUT- sorry..."

**Nae-** "Try having your planet with your pregnant wife and unborn child destroyed and you weep in the only escape pod." Nae said not looking at them, still fixed on the smoke detector.

**Gray-** Gray, now mad, stands up and screams out "I KNOW HOW IT FUCKING FEELS TO LOSE EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO DAMN WEAK!"

**Claire- **"Try having the only people that actually matter to you suddenly hate you..."Claire muttered.

**Nae- ** Nae, without moving, smacked gray across the face. "Shut the fuck up you little punk ass shit. The fuck do you know about me?" Nae said giving Gray an evil glare

**Gray-** "I don't know a single thing. All I know is that you don't know a single thing about me. It is not like I could ever understand you. I am from the gangs...you are an angel...we are very different... all I know is we both lost someone we love...I can get her back but I don't know if you can...so I am sorry..." Said Gray now crying as he held his cheek. "I can't help but cry every time I think of her...her suffering and wounds that I had caused...her name was Autumn...and she was the girl I first loved...and the one thing that reminds me why I am still alive..." said Gray now just standing there.

**Nae-** Nae got up, saying nothing,and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

**Gray- **Gray was shocked for a second until he started crying again and hugged him back and finally said "I will...I will fix everything...I don't know how but I will...save everyone...no matter what...you can count on me."

**Nae-** Nae smiled at the boys naivety. "You can't save everyone. I learned the hard way." Nae said pulling away and holding him at arms length

**Gray-** "I don't care how long it takes...but I won't let anyone be hurt anymore...you can count on me!" said Gray smiling now again.

**Fyre- **"Wait a second...didn't you just kill someone?" Fyre said floating upside down.

**Gray-** "I wasn't going to be killed! Who do you think I am, Goku?" asked Gray.

**Fyre- **" Well duh you weren't gonna be killed but how do you explain you killing Nae when you just said 'I'll protect everyone'."

**Nae-** "Well yes and no, I killed him, but then he killed me, so we're cool." Nae said flicking the cigarette butt at Fyre.

**Fyre- "**Ohhh so that's how it works." Fyre said as the butt disintegrated on impact.

**Gray- **"Now that is out of the way we can move on to something else." said Gray

**Nae-** "We could, but I wanna hear the rest of you guy's pathetic sob stories." Nae said lighting another one. He had been smoking more than usual lately and he didn't know why.

**Claire-** Claire suddenly started crying for a reason unknown to the others.

**Nae-** "The fu-? Ah hell no. I'm not doing any teen-drama moments about how your boyfriend left you or something." Nae said taking a long drag

**Claire-**"Shut the hell up Nae! What do you know anyway?" Claire yelled at him through tears.

**Nae-** "I know I'm a sadistic bastard who doesn't know when to stop." Nae said breathing in deeply and blowing out smoke rings.

**Claire-**"Go away Nae."

**Nae-** "Fine." Nae said getting up putting his hands in his pockets and walking out.

**Gray-** "What do I do in a situation like this..." said Gray as he sighed.

**Nae-** "You grab her boob." Nae said patting him on the back and retaking his seat, and tapping her chest.

**Claire- **Claire shrieked as gray tried to take off her shirt.

**Nae-** "Atta boy! Get some!" Nae said laughing his ass off.

**Claire-** "Get the hell off me!"

**Gray-** "AH, NAE I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT WOULD WORK!" Yelled Gray.

**Nae-** "It worked for me!" Nae said laughing so hard he was crying, and he almost fell off his chair.

**Claire-**"Oh my god Nae get him off me!"

**Nae-** Nae eyed Claire without her shirt on. "Girl you got some curves you're hiding from us." Nae said as he pried off Gray with one hand.

**Claire-** Claire got up off the ground and glared at the 2 of them.

**Nae-** "Oh sorry, you were crying about?" Nae said picking her up, and helping her with her shirt.

**Gray-** Gray now speachless just sits there wondering what just happened.

**Nae-** "You can let go of me now." Nae said to her after he finally got her shirt on, yet she continued to hold him.

**Claire-** Claire Buried her face into Nae's chest as she continued to cry.

**Nae-** Nae sighed and took of his jacket, placing it on her shoulders, and held her close letting her cry.

**Gray-** Gray now completely stunned just sat there with a straight face and stared as Claire buried herself into Nae's shoulder, letting out all of her emotions that she has held in for so long.

**Nae-** "It's gonna be alright okay? I'm here for you." Nae said letting her cry.

**Claire-**"its good to know i have friends like you guys." Claire choked out through sobs.

**Nae-** Nae let her cry for a bit before holding her at arms length and saying "Now tell us what's wrong."

**Claire-**"I used to go to a nice school with friends who liked me and all that. i had a good life, but something happened there and and" Claire started crying harder.

**Gray-** "I don't really understand...but I am sorry you had to go through any pain at all...we should be the only ones who have to feel the pain of loneliness and helplessness...we should be the ones to be protecting you from all that dares to attempt to harm you...I am sorry no one was there when you needed them to be...I truly am sorry..." said Gray with a very serious tone.

**Nae-** Nae pulled her close and gently turned her face up to his. "Just shut up," Nae kissed her deeply "And be happy." He said pulling away.

**Claire-** Claire looked up at him and smiled.

**Nae-** "Better?" he said with a smile.

**Claire-**"mmhmm" she said still smiling.

**Gray-** "Now that all that stuff is over what do we do now?" asked Gray.

**Nae- ** Nae shrugged and looked down at Claire "Make out?"

**Claire-** "hmm okay."

**Gray-** "I don't trust you after what just happened" said Gray now shifting his eyes.

**Claire-** "What you want him?" Claire said laughing.

**Nae-** "You don't wanna watch?" Nae said pulling her closer so their hips touched with a smirk.

**Gray-** "I am not into that kind of stuff...sorry, I think." said Gray.

**Claire-** "You sure?" Claire said to Gray though she was looking at Nae.

**Gray-** "Positive like you and HIV." said Gray.

**Claire-**" haha you're so funny."

**Nae-** "See something you like?" Nae said to Claire

**Claire-** Claire blushed as she laughed.

**Nae-** Nae kissed her again, more passionately. "How bout now?"

**Gray-** "You could always test me out, I will be your wingman any day."

**Claire-**"I'm good. Kaede told me you've got crabs."

**Gray-** "Kaede wouldn't know. Also, by the way, he likes me a lot more than you." smirked Gray.

**Nae-** Nae twitched. "Is that so?" He said, his face turning darkly shaded and evil.

**Gray-** "Can someone translate Nae for me?" asked Gray feeling a little creeped out.

**Nae-** "I'll kill him. I will. I'll shove his ass right back to damnation."

**Gray-** "Alright, well...have fun with that I guess."

**Nae-** Nae noticed he was still holding onto Claire and jumped a little blushing. "Ah, er, sorry about that."

**Claire-** claire giggled"Its alrighhhhhht"

**Nae- **Nae just sorta awkwardly sat down and played with his fingers.

**Gray-** Gray likes to tell the truth when necessary so he just blurts out "You guys are very awkward...like _very_ awkward"

**Claire- **"yea we know"

**Gray-** "Claire I have decided that your unknowing emotions can only be helped in one way... FOR YOU TO BE A PART IF MY "ULTIMATE HAREM"! CONGRATULATIONS!" Said Gray as he stood up and yelled this out loud

**Claire-**"uhhhhhh" Claire just stared at him still pressed against nae.

**Gray- **"Claire, you should be happy after all not everyone passes the test! (Partly because of Autumn)"

**Claire-**"What test was this?" _was he testing my boobs when he held me down?_ she thought quite weirded out.

**Gray-** "The test of life, my innocent aids infected Claire!" said Gray with a wicked smile.

**Nae-** Nae, who usually never did this, held Claire close and turned so he was between them. "Creep."

**Gray-** "But isn't that how you enjoy life, Nae?" Said Gray who currently was lying down backwards on the table looking upside down at the two.

**Nae-** "No, you enjoy life by meeting someone nice, settling down, and not dying sad and alone like I will." Nae said over his shoulder at Gray, still protecting Claire.

**Gray-** _"__**But I have already done that you fool**__"_ said Gray now sounding wicked and evil but keeping his smile on his face.

**Nae-** "You died, but not sad and alone."

**Gray- **"It might have not been sad and alone but it was depressing and painful." said Gray keeping on his smile.

**Nae-** "Not the same thing, I'm gonna die in the dark dingy corner of some pub of a heart attack and no one will notice because I'm alone and pathetic." Nae said like he rehearsed it for hours. It turned out he did go over how he would Die if he truly could, for hours on end.

**Gray- **"You never know, you could end up like me Nae, with everything you could ever want and to have all that taken away...but please Nae, **_don't end up like the trash they call Gray Shizuku_**" said Gray.

**Nae-** "Er, don't plan on it, but lots of shit happens to me. It's almost like I only have bad luck."

**Gray-** "You know Nae, we are a lot alike...but we are just so very different from each other...we are like the best of friends who are also intense rivals who want the other one gone for good."

**Claire-**"Please never kill each other again"

**Nae-** "Can't promise. He pisses me off." Nae said with a smirk.

**Gray-** "Can't promise he won't attack and I will have no choice but to kill him." said Gray.

**Claire-**" Don't kill each other please." She said again this time with tears welling up in her eyes.

**Nae-** Nae turned her to face him, looking into her eyes, "No we won't do that, I promise. Okay?"

**Gray- **"Promises are made to be broken sometimes. Figure that puzzle out." Gray said as he got up to leave when stopped by Ex at the doorway.

**Ex- **"I need both Gray and Nae here right now." He said as the two walked toward him and asked him what he wanted. "I need something of you two...to die." said Ex as he cut the two down and threw the out the window and chased after them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Nae-** "Fu-" Nae almost said as he spat up blood as the glass of the window went into his back as he hit the hard ground.

**Claire-**"Nae! Gray!" Claire yelled as they fell.

**Gray-** Gray coughing up blood looked up from the ground and screamed "EX, WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

**Ex-** "Oh my dear boy, this was not my plan but **Grimm's Plan for you.**" said Ex in now a mocking tone.

**claire-**Claire being the rash decision maker she was threw herself onto Ex even though he was twice her size"I WILL NOT WATCH AS YOU KILL MY FRIENDS!"claire screamed.

**Ex- **"HAHAHA, **_stupid trash. _****Gentsuki**" said Ex as he slashed into Claire with a small green flare. "She will be preoccupied with her friends dying right now.

Gray- "Ex...you said Grimm...WHY THE FUCK IS HE STILL ALIVE?" Yelled out Gray as he screamed **"Tengen 4"** and unleased **"Shinjun: Universe Destroyer"**

Claire- Although claire was in much pain she still had to ask stupid questions"Waaaait so since you stalk Gray does that mean you just saw Nae and Imake out and gray rape me?" she said wincing

Ex- "What are you even talking about?" asked Ex who was preoccupied with the dying angel and his "friend" on the ground as he yelled out to Gray "I joined forces with Grimm who is still alive and **_still has Autumn_**" said Ex smiling and laughing "Did you notice something odd this morning? Such as the watch the Blood Blossoms gave you breaking?" asked Ex

**Gray-** "Yeah, how did you know?

**Ex-** "cause I killed the Blood Blossoms this morning. All but 5, not including you, are dead. Congrats Gray cause from today on you are the new leader of the Blood Blossoms!" Said Ex as he clapped very mockingly.

**Gray-** "YOU BASTARD" He yelled as he ran towards Ex

**Claire-** Claire kept trying to stall and unnerve Ex, "Weeeeell uh you see Gray just like raped me and uh Nae and I had a little makeout session so uh yea."

**Ex- **"What do you mean "Gray raped me?" He would never be capable of doing that besides he still thinks he can get back Autumn, so he wouldn't do that!" said Ex laughing.

**Claire-**"Are you sure? Because he did. Honestly Nae can get anyone to do anything. Hell I bet he could get you to do that!"Claire said trying to buy time for Nae and gray.

**Nae-** Nae got up off the ground, pulling two duel M1911s and unloading them into Ex's face, why kicking at him wildly.

**Fyre- **Fyre shot a fireball towards Ex and grabbed Claires' arm. "Ummm what's going on who is this guy?"

**Nae-** Nae weaved some hand signs and spat toad oil on Fyre's flame, making it bigger before axe kicking it into the top Ex's head. "Bad news." Nae said to Fyre.

**Fyre- **"Hmmm," she said smiling evilly cracking her knuckles, "It's been awhile since I've destroyed something."

**Nae-** "Happy anniversary." Nae said spitting up a bit of blood, the cut in his chest starting to take it's toll

**Fyre- **Fyre curled a tendril of fire a round Ex. "This will be over soon!" She said confidently

**Ex-** Ex smiled darkly, enjoying this. "Close proximity is your fault." Ex said dragging his sword across Fyre's chest.

**Fyre- **Fyre smiled "Oh bad move," she said as one of her fraying seals came off. Her white hair grew brighter as her flames intense

**Ex-** Ex stood up from the ground without a single scratch on him and smirked as he said "You think you can harm me? I am much stronger than I use to be. I am probably equal power to Tengen 4 in my normal state right now. You made a big mistake not playing dead, prepare yourselves!

**Gray-** "EX! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WILL JUST ROLL OVER AND DIE? I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Gray as he slammed his Shinjun into Ex's side.

**Ex- **Ex stood up and laughed as he had only one small deep cut on his rib area and he chuckled as he said "That won't work! HAHAHAHA!"

**Claire-**"Oh yes it will!" Claire yelled while running at him,"Sonic shockwave!"

**Ex-** "Shit." said Ex as he was unprepared for the strike from the girl lying hurt on the ground. Ex goes flying into the ground, and is shocked and gets up and says "That stung a little, you got dirt in my cut!"

**Gray-** "You're mocking us now, aren't you?! DO YOU REALLY THINK WE WILL LOSE TO SCUM LIKE YOU?!" Screamed Gray. "CLAIRE DO SONIC SHOCKWAVE NOW!" Gray yelled as he charged up his Shinjun

**Claire-** "SONIC SHOCKWAVEEEEEEE!" Claire screamed this time putting all her energy into the attack.

**Gray- **Ex fell to the ground now yelping with more pain than before as Gray ran so fast over he was just a Gold and Blue blur as he slammed his blade into Ex and screamed **_"SHINJUN: UNIVERSE DESTROYER!"_**

**Ex-** Ex got up, now with his shirt ripped off and bloody cuts and wounds all over his bloody including blood coming out of his mouth, said "You little brats...you haven't seen even half my power! GET READY! **"Shiro Abenja!"** as his whole body glowed white and his long sheath connected to his long sword and it turned to a giant white lance and the glow around his body solidified into a semi-transparent white armor set that covered Ex's body.

**Claire-**Claire quickly leaned over and whispered to Gray"Stay calm. Brace yourself. Play dead afterwards."

**Gray-** "Not this time. You do that and stay safe but I need to fight this battle...it is my duty as the great and powerful Gray Shizuku, leader of the Blood Blossoms, right?" smiled Gray

**Claire-**"No Gray, i'm not gonna let you get killed. I dont think i can watch anyone die after-"Claire got cut off by the blow from Ex.

**Gray-** "Don't worry! I don't plan on dying...yet at least!" Yelled Gray as he went in close to battle Ex. The two clashed furiously.

**Ex-** "You have gotten much much better than before, Gray! Then again, I should expect nothing less from the leader of the Blood Blossoms!" Laughed Ex.

**Claire-**"Godammit Gray!" Claire said as she leaped up and kicked Ex in the face.

**Gray-** "Damn it Claire, run away!" yelled Gray. "If you stay here you're going to get killed!

**Claire-**"Do you honestly think i care?"Claire yelled back while throwing a punch at Ex,"I'm not as weak as you think. I have killed someone before..." Claire's voice trailed off as she looked down.

**Gray-** "I DON'T CARE JUST GET OUT OF HERE! THIS GUY MURDERED ABOUT 20 PEOPLE WHO WERE HIS FRIENDS AND SOME WERE MUCH STRONGER THAN ME, JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Gray as he flashed down in front of Claire and blocked Ex's attack. "Also if you are going to fight don't just drift off like that!" said Gray.

**Claire-**"Sorry i get lost in the past...SONIC SHOCKWAVE!" Claire leaped onto Ex and grabbed him as she let out her attack.

**Ex- **"You really do underestimate me, girl. You shouldn't do that or else this might happen to you." Said Ex as he grabbed Claire and stabbed Gray right through his chest.

**Gray-** Gray coughed up blood as he was raised in the air with Ex's lance. "Do-don't worry, Claire...I have ha-had worse..." Gray coughed out.

**Claire-**"NOOOO!" Claire screamed,"I swear you will die I dont even care what happens to me now! YOU... NEED... TO... DIE!"claire Unleashed a fury of kicks and punches onto Ex.

**Ex- **"Tsk. I am wearing armor, you can't hurt me with something so trivial. Try this on for size. **"Gentsukai"**" said Ex as several different spears come out of thin air and struck Claire.

**Claire- **Claire shrieked,"Goddammit I can't do this alone!"Claire used up the last of her energy as she plummeted to the floor"Medicinal mist!" she yelled as she healed Gray now on the floor almost dead.

**Gray-** "CLAIRE!" Yelled Gray as he used **_"Shinjun: World Cutter Barrage" _**on Ex to knock him back. "Are you ok? You look really hurt!"

**Claire-** "uhhhhhhnuhhhhhhhh." Claire moaned as blood seeped out of her wounds,"I'm...okay...I deserve...this..."Claire tried to sit up as she coughed blood but fell onto her back.

**Gray- **Gray's eyes which were already a deep dark red turned to blood red as he flashed behind Ex and beat the shit out of him but had no huge impact. "Damn... I can't lose here... **I won't lose here!**" said Gray as he got ready and yelled **"TENGEN 5!"** and his hair grew long, and changed to a blood red color, his sword got very black with a few bronze lines running through it, and his voice got deep and dark. "You aren't going to survive this one Ex. **_"Dark Shinjun: Infinity Destroyer!"_**said Gray as he threw his Dark Shinjun at Ex hitting him right on the chest and blowing him up, leaving him full of bloody marks.

**Rhonda-**"What the hell?" A girl with Long red hair said as she walked into the fields.

**Gray-** Gray somehow deactivated his Dark Tengen and ran over to the girl in a flash as Ex was still recovering and said "Who are you? Are you friend or foe? I need to know now!"

**Rhonda-**"Uh it depends. Which would you rather I be?" She said appearing uninterested.

**Gray-** "I assume you aren't here to fight me, so can you help me?" he asked as he ran over and picked up claire, then ran back and told the girl "Can you take this girl to safety and get her healed? She got very hurt." asked Gray.

**Rhonda-** Rhonda just stood there with her mouth open"Is she- no never mind no time for me to ask. I absolutely cannot. I'll help you fight him though." She said charging at Ex.

**Gray-** "I can't thank you enough, just don't- wait...what are you doing? Watch out that guy is strong!" yelled Gray as he ran towards Ex.

**Rhonda- **Rhonda leaped into the air and dug one of her stilettos into Ex's eye."Uh you dont need me to keep this guy alive right?"she asked.

**Gray-** "It doesn't matter right now!" he yelled as he hit Ex with a **_"Shinjun: Galaxy Breaker"_**. Ex now knocked on the ground, and hurt.

Rhonda-"who is he to ya anyway?" She asked making the fighting seem effortless for her as she kept throwing punches.

**Gray- **"Well he use to be our friend until he massacred 20 people and stabbed me through the chest along with stabbing that girl over there several times. He is a bad person who needs to be taken down in short." said Gray as he turned to the girl and said "You know you really are cute."

**Rhonda-**"Hee hee you think so?" She said in a fake flirty tone while quickly flipping her hair over her shoulder.

**Gray- **"It is not very nice to make fun of people who just complimented you, you know." said Gray as he stuck Ex over and over again. "I think I might be falling in love!" said Gray in a joking voice.

**Ex- **"Damn you two!" he said as he stuck back at the two.

**Rhonda-** "Love you baby!" She said as she pulled out a rod from her pocket. she pressed a button on the side and a blade popped out of it making it into a scythe. she slammed it into Ex in one smooth motion.

**Ex- **"Damn, I hate scythes so much." said Ex as he went flying due to the scythe.

**Gray-** "But really you are beautiful, ya know." said Gray.

**Rhonda-** Rhonda laughed,"Wow thats the first time anyone's told me that. no kidding!"

**Gray-** "You should be told that more often!" said Gray smiling to her while blushing a little.

**Rhonda- **"Well I dunno I mean at my old school carrying around a retractable scythe wasn't exactly considered cool so people didn't talk to me much." Rhonda laughed,"Oh well."

**Gray-** "Their loss." smiled Gray as he started dueling Ex again.

Rhonda- Rhonda blushed a little looking at Gray right before she swung her scythe at Ex again.

**Ex- **"I am going to do it now, I AM GOING TO UNLEASH MY FINAL ATTACK! **_"GENTSUKANO!"_**" Yelled Ex as several giant lances came down from the sky.

**Rhonda-**"That's hot." Rhonda said with a smile.

**Gray- **"I can do better. **_"SHINJUN: UNIVERSE DESTROYER!"_**"Yelled Gray as he took out 3 of the 5 lances.

**Claire-**Claire just started to regain consciousness."Gray ima tellyou one more time,"Claire said, her words slurred together," Not all girls get the urge to blow you when you do that." Claire fell onto her back again and lost consciousness.

**Gray- **"Wh-who said anything about blowing?!" yelled Gray as he ran over to the other two lances to help out Rhonda.

**Rhonda-** Rhonda lashed out again on the last of the lances.

**Ex-** "Damn, there goes all of my energy. I guess I will be fighting you guys again later. Bye then...by the way, you two look good together!" smirked Ex as he left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Rhonda-** "Name's Rhonda."She said extending her hand.

**Gray-** "I am Gray Shizuku, it is _very_ nice to meet you!" Gray said in his usual optimistic tone with a smile.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda smiled but her face darkened when her eyes fell on Claire."Who's she?"

**Gray-** "Oh, she is Claire." Gray said.

**Rhonda-**"Oh that's odd she just looks a lot like someone i know..."Rhonda's eyes started welling up with tears but she quickly blinked them away.

**Gray- **"It is ok to cry." Gray said in a serious tone. "Sometimes you just have to let it out..."

**Rhonda-**"uh huh okay uh i think im good." Rhonda said looking at him like he was dumb,"Why waste life crying about things you can't change?"

**Gray- **"Because sometimes, you just have to let yourself know that you are still human...I have had that happen once or twice to me...we all need sometimes to just let it all out..." said Gray as he looked towards the ground then back up at Rhonda and said "Then after that happens, you can smile!"

**Rhonda-**Rhonda looked into Gray's eyes,"hmm yea i guess so." She said.

**Nae-** "No really. Just let the angel bleed into the dirt with a three inch deep cut in his chest from his collar bone to his hip." Nae said pulling out a cigarette with shaky hands and lighting it.

**Gray-** "Hey now I have that same problem bu- oh wait I got healed...shit." said Gray rushing over with medics. "Don't worry, you will be fine, Nae. You have gotten a lot worse in the past!"

**Nae-** "Blown the fuck up doesn't count." Nae said as his healing factor finally kicked in and he stopped bleeding. Getting up he swayed a bit. "Hello hello." Nae said looking at Rhonda. "And who might you be?

**Rhonda-**"name's Rhonda." She extended her hand even though nae was half conscious not on the ground

**Nae-** Nae tried to take it, stumbled, tried to catch himself, failed, and fell onto her, his lips meeting hers, and then hit the ground.

**Gray-** "YOU LITTLE BITCH OF AN ANGEL I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN IF I HAVE TO!" Yelled Gray now pissed at what Nae just did. "That little demon in disguise, just yell rape if he tries anything like that again cause he will I know he will..." said Gray.

**Rhonda-** Rhonda laughed,"Okay." She said winking at Gray.

**Gray- **Gray blushed as he stuttered "Y-yeah."

**Nae-** "Smooth." Nae said into the dirt. "By the way you taste good. What is that lip balm?" Nae said looking up at Rhonda, knowing it would piss off Gray.

**Gray-** "I really am going to murder you, Nae!" Said Gray as his eyes changed from his usual dark red to blood red again.

**Rhonda-** Noticing that Gray was being very protective of her and wanting to stir up some trouble she walked over to Nae,"Oh no don't kill him." She stroked Nae's cheek and started to lean in.

**Nae-** "I think I need a naughty nurse." Nae said smirking.

**Gray- **"You all are out to kill me...anyways, Nae can you explain to me why I could use Dark Tengen and control it?" said Gray getting very serious.

**Nae-** "You should be surprised you could use it and live. But ya," Nae said getting up, his wound healed, and lighting a cigarette. Breathing in deeply he said "I weakened the barriers of you potential. Meaning that you can now tap into a larger, stronger, percentage of your power in a time of rage, in a time of hate." Nae said chuckling at the reference he was about to make. "The power comes in a time of need not desire."

**Gray-** "So like with my hair golden, does that mean in Tengen 6 I could become a Super Saiyan." Said Gray smiling now at the thought.

**Claire- **"uhhhhhhnuhhhhhhhh" Claire moaned regaining conciousness and still covered in blood,"little help 'ere?"

**Nae-** Nae walked over to her. "This is gonna seem gross, but bear with me." Nae said cutting his wrist and touching the open wound to her open mouth, letting some be swallowed before pulling away.

Claire-"Eughhhhhhhhh" she cried,"what the hell was that?"

**Nae-** "Look at your wounds." Nae said to the fully healed patches of skin on her chest.

**Claire-** Claire knew perfectly well what nae's blood did but she couldnt resist the chance," Didnt know you cut Nae."

**Gray-** "I am not gonna swallow any blood so I can take care of my own wounds." said Gray.

**Nae-** Nae looked at her with a steely expression. "I have tried many forms of suicide. Enough to wipe the human population off the face of the earth."

**Gray- **"I CAN SECOND THAT...kind of, I guess." said Gray

**Rhonda-** Rhonda looked down at the ground and didn't say anything.

**Nae-** "Sorry. Sometime I can be very cynical." Nae said.

**Rhonda-**"Oh not i don't mind, I mean uh..." She trailed off looking distant.

**Gray-** "What is wrong?" Asked Gray, noticing something was off.

**Rhonda-**"I-I- uh I dont wanna talk about it okay."

**Gray-** "That's cool." said Gray as he continued to worry.

**Claire-** Claire just noticed Rhonda's Presence,"Holy crap," she whispered to herself as she jumped behind Nae.

**Nae-** "What?" Nae said turning around to look at her. "Does she bite?" Nae said in a slightly seductive voice

**Claire-** "Shut the hell up Nae!" Claire whispered fiercely in his ear,"I know her. Please introduce me to her for me. Just say I'm shy or something." Claire started shivering.

**Gray-** "Yo, Claire, what is up?" asked Gray.

**Nae-** "Sorry, she was attacked in a dark alley as a child and her two parents were shot, leaving her large sums of money. She has promised ot avenge their death by taking to the streets as the dark knight." Nae said in a convincing tone.

**Gray- **"Who is she, Batman?" Gray said laughing at Nae's joke.

**Nae-** "Damn it that was supposed to work."

**Claire-**"What the hell Nae?! Its not funny you don't even know my past!" Claire screamed at him.

**Nae-** "I'll pay for dinner tonight to make it up to you." Nae whispered to her.

**Gray-** Gray got very serious suddenly and asked Rhonda "Are you sure that Claire isn't that girl from your past you mentioned earlier? Cause Claire never acts like this around people."

**Claire-**"Goddammit Gray."

**Rhonda-**"She looks like someone i know...You sure youre names Claire?"Rhonda asked trying not to be apprehensive.

**Nae-** "She's my mistress. There's no way you know her." Nae said standing in front of her.

**Rhonda-**"Hmm. Okay well see you guys later!' She said winking at Gray as she left and blowing him a kiss.

**Gray-** "S-see ya!" said Gray. "I think I like her." said Gray now blushing. "She is pretty and can fight on my level!"

**Nae-** "I can only imagine the divorce fight." Nae said blowing out a large puff of smoke at Gray.

**Gray- **"I think the world might just end if that happened." smirked Gray.

**Nae-** "You have no idea." Nae said glimpsing the future for a second.

**Claire-** Claire started to tear up.

**Gray-** "Woah, woah! Why are you crying?" asked Gray as he rushed over to Claire.

**Claire-** "Because I know her, but please just go along with the act that i am extremely shy. She cannot find out that i am who she suspects me to be. She will kill me for sure."

**Nae-** "What did you do? Steal the last klondike bar?" Nae said without laughing which translated into 'why?'

**Gray-** "Then die, Claire. It is better to admit the truth than to hold it in for so long it turns into bitter hate. Take Ex for example..."

**Claire-** "I don't want to die to someone like that!" Claire yelled at Gray then looked down at the floor,"I killed her brother..."

**Gray- **"Why did you kill her brother?" asked Gray.

**Nae-** "Did **_he_** steal the last klondike bar?" which translated into _'Why?'_

**Claire-** "Goddammit,"She swore as she choked back tears,"I had no choice. It was just something I had to do. Of course now I regret it but if i hadn't i might be dead on the streets right now.

**Nae-** "For the Klondike bar?" Nae had lost his sense of right and wrong morally. He just said what came to mind and usually hid behind a smokescreen of sarcasm and sadistically.

**Claire-**"what's your problem?!"

**Gray-** "He is an emo asshole who has a sense of humor. That is him in a nutshell." said Gray.

**Nae-** "No, I've watched millions die for martyrs and fake gods. I snapped for millions of years and brought the population down to five. I have killed, murdered, and seen everything imaginable. I have lost most of my feelings and become a cold sadistic, sarcastic, bastard."

**Claire-**"I'm sorry you had to go through much and my troubles will seem very small compared to yours, but its a lot different when the person you have to kill...is your best friends brother.

**Gray- **"Aren't angels suppose to be happy not traumatized?" Asked Gray in his serious tone.

**Nae-** "The funniest Angel in the garrisons best joke is calling you pathetic humans 'Mud monkeys'" Nae said flatly.

**Gray- **"This 'Mud monkey' could kill millions if he pleased...and he probably will in the upcoming weeks..." said Gray as he trailed off to say "Anyways, Claire, what is your trauma?" asked Gray.

**Nae-** "Nine months ago." Nae said flatly again.

**Claire-"**I had no money and was living on the streets because my parents kicked me out. I was only 12. After a few months of having nothing to eat but whatever was in the trash bins I decided i needed to get a job and move on with life, but there aren't many jobs that a 12 year old can have. Anyway there was this man who came up to me one day and offered me a large sum of money if I'd do a job for him. I'd made sure to keep going to school and i went to a public school, the same one where Rhonda went. She had an older brother named Darnell and for some reason this man wanted him dead. I asked him that day but he said he couldn't tell me until the job was done. One day i was walking down the hallway and Darnell was just a few steps behind me. I had a dagger in my pocket, but i didn't take it out because i knew i couldn't kill him. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I looked behind me and realized he wasn't there so i walked into the bathroom to calm myself down. I didn't notice that he was in the room too until i looked up into the mirror. he stood behind me clutching a dagger that he was about to stab me in the back with. i whipped around and he hit my right eye," claire lifted up her bangs to reveal a horrible scar, "He seemed shocked he'd missed and so i grabbed the dagger out of his hand and i asked him why he tried to kill me. Apparently the man told him that I was going to kill him because he wanted me dead for the same reason my parents kicked me out. I had no choice but to kill darnell."

**Nae-** "Happy times."

**Gray-** "Well that was dark...but I have to say I am on Rhonda's side only because I also want revenge. The man Ex mentioned...Grimm...is the only person besides Nae who has killed me... and he is the reason why almost all of my friends are dead." said Gray whose face turned dark.

**Claire-**"Why do guys always side with the pretty girls?" claire sobbed,"you don't even know the full story."

**Gray-** "I don't. I side with the side I am on. Let me tell you in advance...next time we see Ex...I am going to kill him with no hesitation... after all, I am the leader of a gang you should remember." said Gray.

**Claire-**"Yes you do!" Claire said through tears,"you're only on her side because you think shes hot and you like her."

**Gray-** "**_wake up, Claire_**" said Gray now very serious and dark. "You should know me by now, I would not do that kind of thing."

**Claire -** Claire tried to respond but only started crying harder.

**Gray-** "Just let it all out...it is ok to cry..." said Gray back to his normal serious tone.

**Claire-**"Goddammit what have i done with my life? GODDAMMIT" Claire screamed as she produced a small gun from her pocket and held it to her head.

**Nae-** Nae strode up to her. His face a dark mask of anger and pure fury. He slapped away the gun, slapped her, and held her close. "You ever do that again I'll lock you away." Nae said serious.

**Gray-** "That is called abuse, Nae." said Gray.

**Nae-** "That's called a small stupid girl pointing a gun at her head because she blames the world for her problems." Nae pronounced stupid as 'Stchuped' his 300 years of living in london slipping back into his voice.

**Gray-** "I agree." said Gray.

**Claire-**"shut up! What do you know about me anyway?" She continued to cry even harder.

**Gray-** "More than most people but I could say the same thing to you. What exactly do you know about me? I could just flat out slit your throat right now if I wished to, so how do you know I won't?" asked Gray.

**Claire-**"Yea why don't ya?"

**Gray- **"**_Cause your my friend, stupid!_**" said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Uh what's goin on here?"

**Nae-** "Hello love. Were reminiscing about how many people we've murdered. So far we have Hundreds," Nae said pointing to Gray. "A brother." Nae said pointing at Claire, "And Trillions." Nae said pointing to himself. Saying it bitterly.

**Gray-** "I haven't murdered hundreds...yet...not until we meet up with Ex's forces!" said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"A brother?"

**Gray-** "My brother who threatened to kill Nae and put a hole through his chest..." said Gray.

**Claire-** Claire mouthed the words thank you to Gray.

**Gray- **"Anyways what brings you back here? Did you have a question or did you just want to see us again?" asked Gray to Rhonda

**Nae-** "**_CUT!"_** Nae shrieked. He got up and out of his chair, cigarette dangling out of his mouth. "You are supposed to stutter as you ask her out." Nae said gesturing at him with two hands. "And you," Nae said gesturing at Rhonda with two hands. "are supposed to flawlessly act like you don't know what he's talking about, but be squealing inside."

**Rhonda-** " I'm hungry. I wanted to see if you guys wanted to get something to eat."

**Gray- **"I am always up for getting something to eat." said Gray in a passionate tone.

**Rhonda- **"Rhonda laughed"Okay! Where you wanna go?"

**Gray-** "Anywhere you want to go is fine by me!" said Gray back to his normal, laid back tone.

**Rhonda- **"You wanna go to the chinese place that just opened up?"

**Gray-** "Yeah, sure! Sounds good already!" said Gray

**Claire-**"I thought you hated chinese..."she said as she walked off.

**Gray- **"Ignore her, she thinks she knows what people think sometimes. Like one time she yelled "I THOUGHT YOU HATED ITALIAN" even though I never said that...also I like Italian..." Gray told Rhonda.

**Rhonda-**"Alright. Nae you wanna come too?" She said flirtatiously just to annoy Gray.

**Gray- **"In another man's butt he does." smirked Gray.

**Nae-** "Sure I would love to go with you guys. Maybe teach Gray how to do a few...things."

**Rhonda-**Rhonda threw her head back and started laughing,"wouldn't put it past him...or you" she said with a smirk.

**Gray-** "Woah, I am no gay or bi. So I can be all yours."

**Rhonda-**"mmmmmmk."she said looking at him lovinglyyyy.

**Gray-** "Well then let's go." said Gray

**Nae-** "Now kid, you gotta be a straight shooter, ya gotta tell her how you feel. You need to show her a good time and walk her to the car when you're done. Or you could walk her to a motel if ya know what I mean." Nae said slicking his hair back, putting on large glasses and putting a toothpick in his mouth.

**Rhonda- **as long as its not a sketchy motel." she smiled at gray

**Nae-** "And I'll be just outside the door if you need me to help you with a few things." Nae said winking at Rhonda and laughing.

**Gray-** "I already said I am not into that kind of thing Nae."

**Rhonda-** "So its a 3-way now?" she said jokingly.

**Nae-** "I'll call up Kaede and it can be a four way. He can have Gray and I'll have you." Nae said laughing so hard he almost ate his cigarette.

**Gray-** "I would call the police." said Gray in a suddenly serious tone like when Nae usually makes fun of Gray. "Well then Rhonda, shall we go, without Nae?" said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"why not?" she said shrugging,"you wont miss me too much will you Nae?"

**Gray-** "He won't. Goodbye Nae!" Said Gray as the two walked off but before Nae gets out of sight, Gray runs back and tells him "A war is starting soon, just be prepared for when it comes." said Gray as he ran back to Rhonda.

**Rhonda-**"what'd you say to him?"

**Gray-** "I guess I should tell you as it does involve you now... that guy we faced today is backed up by an army of strong people. We all need to train in the upcoming weeks...they will be strong...after all...they are the ones who killed me before.." Gray said

**Rhonda-**" We can take 'em!" she said doing a karate chop in air.

**Gray-** Gray laughed and said "You are so cute at times...you cheered me up...thanks a lot!" he said

**Rhonda-** Rhonda smiled and kissed Gray.

**Gray-** Gray was totally shocked for a moment but then he hugged her and kissed her back.

**Rhonda- **"I think i love you."

**Gray- **"Great minds think alike now don't they" Gray smiled at her. "I think I love you too." he said

**Nae-** Nae could see them at a distance and saw Rhonda kiss Gray. Blowing out smoke and smirking he said "...Well that happened."

**Fyre- **"I still don't get why your kind makes such a big deal out of that." She said floating high above the ground.

**Nae-** "I'll tell you when you're- never." Nae said walking away from them in the direction of his house.

**Fyre- **"Fine then i'll just figure it out on my own!" she said opening a hole to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The next day during sparring.**

**Fyre- **"who shall be my victi- i mean partner today?" Fyre said tapping her finger on her chin smiling.

**Nae-**"I'm free." Nae said walking up behind her and lighting a cigarette off her skin.

**Fyre**- "Do you really want to get beaten by a girl...again. I am alot stronger then you." She said lifting an eyebrow

**Nae-** Nae breathed in and coughed violently. "Jezus are you wearing perfume? Cigarettes don't taste like a fucking flower."

**Fyre- **"Weeelll Bulma did spray me with some kind of liquid this morning when I saw her."

**Nae-** "Well it tastes/smells lovely. Now who's throwing the first punch?"

**Fyre-** "yawn. Who said there was going to be punching?" She said creating a fire tornado around Nae.

**Nae-** Now you have to understand, after being alive since the dawn of time, Nae had learnt every conceivable language, (He had helped make a few as well) so it shouldn't have been a surprise when the center of the tornado let out a long list full of colorful curses and swears. A flaming Nae jumped out of the tornado and, much to his embarrassment, was stark naked in the middle of the training field. "...FML..."

**Fyre- **"Don't you remember? I got a couple seals cut off and you know what that means don't you, I'm more powerful." She said letting flames snake along her arms.

**Nae-** "And I'm naked. Congrats." Nae said pulling out two dual M1911's and unloading both clips into her face.

**Fyre- **"...where were you keeping those?" She said alarmed.

**Nae-** "I can open rifts in space time back to my house you weirdo. By the way, this makes you the fourth woman to see me naked." Nae said pulling a lit cigarette out of his rift and breathing in deeply.

**Fyre- **"do not put me on that list. And you thought to get gun but not pants?" She said tilting her head at the strangeness of the snitchuation.

**Nae- ** Nae blushed deeply. "S-shut up. You ass hats burt, cut, shot, and ripped up all my other clothes. Why do you think I was so pissed two weeks ago when you burnt my last shirt!"

**Fyre- **Fyre slammed her fist onto her hand in realization. "The reason you chose guns instead of pants must be that you're a pervert!" She said smiling proudly that she had figured it out at last.

**Gray-** Gray burst out laughing from the tree he was hiding in as he said "SHE FIGURED YOU OUT, NAE!"

**Nae-** "I'm not a pervert! You ass holes just got rid of all my clothes!" Nae said wondering if he should cover up.

**Gray-** "Deny all you want but we all know you are doing this on purpose!" Laughed Gray.

**Nae-** "Fuck you! You're practically naked in your fucking Tengen 5" Nae shouted at him while shooting a cip at him.

**Fyre-** "Really?" She said curiosly.

**Nae-** Nae whirled around and said "Oh no no no no no. NO! You need to keep you innocence okay? You don't need to see that," Nae looked down at himself and covered up. "Or me for that matter."

**Gray-** "Here take my shirt so I don't have to see your dong hanging out." Said Gray as he threw Nae his shirt.

** Nae- **"Why?" Nae said making a loincloth out of his shirt by ripping it. "You don't want Rhonda seeing me?"

**Fyre-** Fyre smiled "Am I the only one who knows how to keep their clothes on around here!"

**Gray-** "There goes another one of my shirts." Said Gray to himself. "Also, I just don't want to see your penis flying around the middle of a public area" yelled Gray.

**Nae-** "First off, you don't wear clothes Fyre, those are glorified bandages. And Second, you should have seen Adam." Nae said pulling out a Deadpool mask from a portal and putting it on.

**Fyre-** Fyre growled at him dissing her seals

**Nae-** Another side note for all you kids out there is that Nae was the original inspiration for Marvel's "Deadpool". Taaaaaking that into account you shouldn't be surprised by what happened next. Nae pulled out two super soaker blasters filled with water from the arctic tundra. "I AM THE CLUB ROCKER!" Nae said charging Fyre and spraying like mad.

**Fyre-** "ahh,"she said crying out in pain as a stray stream of water hit her. She brought up a wall of flame between her and Nae.

**Nae-** Nae charged through the wall with a bucket of ice water "HERE'S YOUR BUCKET LIST!" he said dumping it on her.

**Fyre-** Fyre swirled a vortex of flame around herself evaporating the water on contact.

**Nae-** Nae slid between her legs and opened a portal to the middle of the ocean, letting the both fall through it.

**Gray-** "Well that just happened. Nae and Fyre teleported as Nae tried to be a pervert again...I'm bored now." said Gray as he laid back in the tree waiting for the two to return.

**Fyre- "**Dammit dammit dammit," she said as her body hurtled towards the water. She turned her palms down and shot jets of white hot flame sending her high into the air. "Hey Nae," she said grinning triumphantly. "Why don't we make this match more interesting!"

**Nae-** Nae shot out of the water shouting "**_Shoryuken!_**" as he did an uppercut into her jaw with a fish covering his knuckles so he wouldn't get burned.

**Fyre-** Fyre flew backwards a few feet from the force of the punch "Did you just punch me with a f-" Fyre was cut off as Nae backhanded her with the fish.

**Nae-** "And thats why meme's are better than you."

**Fyre-** Fyre got eerily quiet. She slowly reached up and closed her fist around the fish catching it on fire. Without a thought she slapped him with it smiling. "Now listen to me!"

**Nae-** "Errr?" Nae said mocking her and tilting his head.

**Fyre-** Fyre slapped him with the flaming fish so hard the mask came off and extinguished it."Let's go back to the school I'll tell you my idea there."

**Nae-** Nae came out of the trance he gets into when he puts on the mask that changes him into a beast. "Ow! The fuck was that f- where the fuck are we?!" Nae said looking around.

**Fyre-** "I don't know." Fyre said shrugging and taking an experimental bite of fish."I've got a wicked idea but you have to take us back to school first." She said grinning.

**Nae-** "Uhhhhhh..." Nae was still uneasy due to still being practically but not quite naked. "Okay." Nae said hugging her and falling through a portal that led to school. Stepping away he began to walk inside.

**Fyre-** Fyre flew to the gym. "REEMAS!" She yelled looking around." Get out here I know you've been here the whole time!"

**Nae-** Nae sighed "I guess I'm not going to get some proper clothes on soon am I?" He said to himself "I guess I'll just stay n-" Nae off as he hit the floor like he was hit with an unseen force

**Fyre- **Fyre burst out laughing. "I knew you were here!" She said smiling. "Give the weakling a break at least show yourself."

**Nae-** "Alright now who's got the balls?!"

**?-** "keh. This one is more stupid than I thought" Reemas said materializing beside fyre smiling.

**Nae-** Nae raised an eyebrow. "You do have the balls." Nae said eyed Reemas up and down.

**Reemas-** Barely sparing Nae a glance he turned to fyre. "What is your reason for summoning me?" He said tilting his head a bit to the side.

**Fyre-** "I need your help with something." She said urging him closer to whisper in his ear.

**Nae-** "This'll be good."

**Reemas-** Reemas just smiled a small knowing smile and looked back at nae. "I shall help you." He said creating a cloud to sit on.

**Nae-** "Oh shit not this again. Piccolo already did this." Nae said turning to Fyre.

**Fyre- **Fyre glanced at reemas "what do you mean?" She said looking down on nae genuinely surprised." This is nothing like that."

**Nae-** "Then what?" Nae said not dropping his guard.

**Fyre- **"Before I tell you anything I forgot to introduce you two. Reemas meet Nae, Nae meet Reemas." Fyre said happily.

**Nae-** "Hi, sorry I'm not usually mostly naked and in a loincloth. This is because Fyre burned all of my clothes." He said shooting an evil glance at her.

**Fyre-** Fyre smirked back at him.

**Reemas-** "Hey," he said glaring at nae. "Let me help you," he said he said waving his hand suddenly Nae had on a pair of black pants. "Better." he said to himself.

**Nae-** "Oooo. I like leather." Nae said reaching through a portal and rummaged around for awhile till he found a black leather trenchcoat and two breast holsters for his guns. "I like my clothes, and these pants go perfectly."

**Fyre-** Fyre burst out laughing uncontrollably.

**Nae-** Nae made an upside down middle finger "Can you hear this? Do you want me to turn it up?" On "turn it up" Nae flipped the his hand right side up so he flipped her off.

**Fyre-** "You do know those pants aren't real right?" Fyre said still giggling

**Nae-** "What do you mean?" Nae said suddenly feeling like he should cover up.

**Fyre-** "It's an illusion I don't really know how it works you'd have to ask him," She said pointing at Reemas.

**Nae-** "S-so I'm...still naked?!" Nae said, what's left of the blood draining out of his already naturally very pale face.

**Reemas-** "Calm down human no one can see your lower half, why do you think I went through the trouble of shielding it." He said landing on the ground.

**Nae-** "Ouch." Nae said in an even tone with a smirk. "So if you're not gonna kick the crap out of me to "Train Me" then what are you gonna do?"

**Fyre-** " I never said we weren't gonna kick the crap out of you." She said smiling innocently coming down to float beside Reemas.

**Nae-** Nae lit a cigarette off of Fyre's skin. "So? I can take you. All I need is a squirt gun."

**Fyre-** Fyre giggled "That won't work against him." She said pleased with herself

**Nae-** "What are you guys? Like Fyre and Icy. You should have a comic." Nae said with so much sarcasm you could taste it in the air.

**Fyre- **"Bzzzt wrong again. if Kyros were here you'd be right." She said scowling at the name.

**Gray-** Gray walking in at this time still half asleep looked at Nae and burst out laughing and said "Nae, those pants and that coat make you look so...Devil May Cry like...I didn't know Dante went to our school...also way to rip my shirt asshole."

**Fyre-** "Gray! Come here." she said gesturing for him to come over.

**Gray- **"Huh? What do you want?" asked Gray as he walked over to Fyre.

**Fyre-** "We're going to have a team battle you and Nae versus me and Reemas. How does that sound?" She said floating around him.

**Gray-** "As long as I don't have to hold back too much of my power, that is fine with me...also don't burn my clothes." said Gray as he drew his sword, ready to fight. "I have been training a lot so you better be ready!" said Gray

**Reemas- **"Let's just hope you are not as weak as your partner is." He said smiling.

**Gray-** "I assure you I am not as weak as him." said Gray, pointing at Nae.

**Reemas- **"We shall see." He said unimpressed. The air shimmered and he disappeared.

**Gray-** "Well the last person who was unimpressed by me turned out to be my girlfriend." said Gray smirking. "Shall we start then?" asked Gray.

**Fyre-** "I chose my partner well." She thought beginning to make a vortex of flames around the group. "Let's do this!" she said watching as an invisible fist crashed into his face.

**Gray-** Gray jumped back and smirked "I guess I shouldn't hold back. **_Tengen 4!_**" Gray said as he ran towards Fyre with a Shinjun World Cutter.

**Fyre- **"That wouldn't be smart." She laughed as she flew up out if the way. She sent tendrils of flames down towards him.

**Gray-** "Shit." Gray said as he did backflips and dodged five of the drills and slashed four but failed to hit the last and got hit. "Damn, take this!" Said Gray as he threw his Shinjun at Fyre. "I learned a couple of new tricks too" smiled Gray.

**Fyre-** The Shinjun sliced her cheeks as she failed to dodge fast enough. Before it could do further damage it was stopped in mid air. Fyre smiled. "Couldn't get here faster?" she said to what appeared to be empty air.

**Gray-** "Reemas, I presume?" asked Gray.

**Reemas-** Reemas materialized with a smirk the Shinjun in hand before sending it back at Gray. "I wanted to see you squirm." he said to Fyre.

**Gray-** Gray cut through the Shinjun like it was paper. "You shouldn't use my own moves on me, it doesn't work. Also you shouldn't underestimate me, I am Gray Shizuku, leader of the Blood Blossoms and one of the strongest humans alive. Chew on this, **_SHINJUN: GALAXY BREAKER BARRAGE_**" yelled Gray as he slammed his blade into Reemas.

**Reemas- **"Damn, that hurt. Reemas said wincing slightly. "You know that little speech of yours would be very intimidating... if I was human." Reemas sent blades of wind slicing into Gray.

**Gray-** Gray failed to dodge and got hit by the wind blades and coughed up blood as he smirked and said "Fyre, do you mind if I go all out on this guy...it could turn out like Nae from before but if I have your ok then this guy is done."

**Fyre-** Fyre pouted. Sad she was being left out. "Not possible but hell, give it your best shot." She said shrugging.

**Gray-** "Thanks for letting me go all out, **_Tengen: Universe Destroyer!_**" Yelled Gray as he jumped toward Reemas. "Don't worry, Fyre, I will fight you as soon as I finish this guy off!" Gray yelled.

**Fyre-** " Your welcome!" She said winking at him" but like I told you before you physically can't kill him."

**Gray-** "I know, just watch!" He said as he clashed into Reemas.

**Reemas- **"This is fun, he thought to himself i'd better drag it out." Reemas shot bullets of wind at Gray.

**Gray-** "Oh crap!" said Gray as he dodged the bullets and continued towards Reemas. "I learned well from Piccolo!" Gray smirked.

**Reemas-** "Keh. Apparently not enough." He said smirking as he shot needles of air at Grays vitals.

**Gray-** Gray attempted to dodge again but failed due to the needles going by fast as he coughed up blood as he fell. "D-damn...I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Gray screamed as he flashed up aside Reemas like a bolt of golden light and hit him with his Shinjun. "TAKE THIS!"

**Reemas-** "again with that don't you think it's getting a bit old." He winced in pain as his wound bled.

**Gray- **Gray with a shocked face on said "H-how did you just brush off my Shinjun: Universe Destroyer? You are really tough...this is kind of interesting as if you were a normal person, you would be dead by now.

**Reemas-** "Haven't you been listening to what we've been saying! First off I am not human and secondly I'm immortal! Although you may be strong you can not defeat me!"

**Gray-** "Immortal huh? Now this is going to be fun, now that I know that...I am going to show you something interesting...**_Tengen 5_**" said Gray as his body glowed with Gold aura and his sword got several red streaks and grew brighter. "Here is a little move I developed on my own, **_GOLD SHINJUN: GOLDEN SLASH!_**" Yelled Gray as he slashed Reemas with his now golden blade. "Instead of outer explosions, this slash will cause micro explosions in your body and will hurt like hell, but someone as strong as you should be able to take it!" Smirked Gray. "This will be my final attack! **_SHINJUN: COMBINATION GOLD AND BLUE UNIVERSE GOLDEN SLASH DESTROYER!_**" Yelled Gray as he attempted to hit Reemas and smirked "That is it for me..." as he fell back and slammed into the ground, passed out from lack of energy, his attack missing because of this.

**Reemas-** " I knew it ..weak like the rest of them." He said sad to see the battle end.

**Gray-** Gray said out loud as if he was dreaming it "I still have...a ways to go...but I will defeat...anyone who threatens my friends..."

**Fyre-** Fyre floated just inches above him."Are you ok! Reemas you better not have killed him! Gray!" She said shaking him.

**Nae-** Nae face palmed harder than Capitan Picard on Star Trek "...Fucking damn it Gray..." Nae muttered. "Okay my turn."

**Gray-** Gray woke up due to all the screaming and yelling. "Wha-what just happened? Oh, Nae is fighting. Finally! Took you as long as Dragon Ball to fight!" said Gray.

**Nae-** "Just call me Dante there Virgil." Nae said with a smirk.

**Fyre-** "yay everyones o.k.!" She said happily. "Reemas you went to hard on him!"

**Nae-** "Gray get up. I know how to beat these guys. Their both elementalists. All we need to do is take away their supply, or make something that gets rid of it.

**Gray- **"Easy for you to say, how the hell do I counter wind?!" Gray said as he jumped up

**Nae-** "You don't. You get fast and you get fast quick." Nae said breathing in his cigarette. "Fyre uses fire, so all we need for her is a large supply of water." Nae eyed Reemas. "But Reemas is tricky. He uses air and the only thing that can chew up oxygen is a large supply of fire in a tight space. So if we're gonna beat them, we need to drown Fyre, and suffocate Reemas."

**Reemas-** Reemas smirked."Why do you think Fyre chose me as her partner instead of one of the others?"

**Nae-** "Because your a windbag?" Nae said with no emotion.

**Reemas-** "Because wind makes fire stronger dumbass. And we are not elementalists, we're the actual elements." He said smiling eviley

**Gray- **"Don't underestimate me. I can beat a wind hole like you any day. You are nothing compared to Grimm." He said as he smirked.

**Nae-** Nae ignored Gray. "But it's a double edged sword for you to work with her." Nae sais for Gray's sake. "Because her ability chews up yours, so there's a limit to how much you can boost her without hurting yourself. And visa versa."

**Reemas-** Reemas looked at him with contempt. "If there is I've never reached it."

**Nae-** "Well you're about to." Nae said readying himself, pulling out his duel pistols.

**Fyre-** "You boys talk too much" she said swirling fire around both Reemas and Nae's mouths. "Can't you just be quiet!"

**Nae-** "Thanks for the light." Nae said breathing in and blowing it out again.

**Gray-** "Fyre here is a life lesson. Sometimes people need to just talk and sometimes they just need to fight, that is how it works in our world." Said Gray

**Fyre-** "then how do things ever get done?" She said tilting her head to the side.

**Gray-** "Ask someone who gets stuff done, which is not us." Gray said

**Nae-** "I consider myself to get stuff done." Nae said, shrugging and firing three shots into Fyre's head.

**Gray-** "Jesus, give a warning before you start your attack!" said Gray as he flashed behind Reemas and started cutting him super fast. "Did I ever mention that this mode makes me as fast as 5 fighter jets?" smirked Gray.

**Reemas-** "I'm faster." he said coming up behind gray an air blade in hand.

**Nae-** "I don't need to explain myself. She was getting antsy. So if fixed that." Nae said knowing it wouldn't kill her. Just hurt like a mother fucker.

**Fyre-** "ow ow ow!" She said clutching her head as she got back up" what was that for?"

**Nae-** "Idiot. He's made of air stupid. You're just putting yourself in the position to get cut up bad."

**Gray- **"And Garra was unhittable but Lee still kicked his ass!" He said dodging and hitting Reemas with a 3X Shinjun World Cutter Barrage.

**Nae-** "Boys." Nae said scoffing and leaning against the wall

**Fyre- **"You have no right to talk!" She said floating beside him still clutching her head.

**Nae-** "You owe me $500." Nae said flatly to Fyre, watching the others fight.

**Fyre-** "What for?"

**Reemas-** Reemas cloaked himself and slammed into Gray with a barrage of flying blades.

**Nae-** "The bullets lodged in you cranium." Nae said watching Reemas and Gray's fight with growing interest.

**Gray-** "Pulling out new tricks I see, you are taking me serious this time. That is too bad cause you won't be seeing the end of this fight cause I am going to beat the shit out of you!" yelled Gray as he dodged and screamed "**_Dark Tengen 6_**" as his whole body changed.

**Fyre-** "Well you put them there!" she said cheering for both sides."oh well that's interesting." she said looking at gray as he changed.

**Nae-** "Those bullets are 100% pure silver with hollow tips filled with holy water blessed by the pope himself. You're gonna get me three new ones. They don't come cheap." Nae said rooting for Gray.

**Gray-** "Now your done for. Hey Nae, want to see the strongest technique I have mastered so far? I call it the dark version of my God Slayer move and I can only use it 3 times per 2 weeks. I call it Dark Shinjun: Demon Hunter." smirked Gray

**Reemas-** "just don't pass out again k," he said yawning as he lashed gray again and again.

**Nae-** "No, I want you to trap him in a airtight room and light it the fuck on fire to burn up his oxygen. Use some earth and fire jutsus." Nae said flatly wanting to see if he could pull it off.

**Gray-** "But Nae, this move could even kill you in an instance let alone some low air bag. Just watch me." he smiled as he yelled "**_Dark Shinjun: Demon Hunter_**" and ran at Reemas.

**Nae-** "No, nothing can "Kill Me" it can just destroy my vessel. But don't worry. I've fixed that." Nae said with a knowing smile.

**Fyre-** "You assholes!" Fyre said angrily,"Reemas I give you permission to kill them." She growled

**Nae-** "That's a give love." Nae said unfazed by the comment.

**Gray-** Gray suddenly stopped and changed back to Tengen 5. "Kill you say? Well now I am not dying again that is for sure. Nae, can I use THAT Shinjun? The one that consumes life energy? I have enough stamina for one." said Gray

**Nae- ** "Not the time. Do what I said and you might win." Nae said still standing there, smoking.

**Gray-** "You're right, he is not worth that move." He said as he suddenly brought up a cage from the ground and enclosed it and said "Rindo, the trapping technique so complex not even Aizen could break out." he said. "Now it is time for the fire. Nae may I have that cigarette?"

**Reemas-** "Cute." He said looking at the trap. "But you're still going to have to die" he said creating wind vortexes around gray and Nae sucking the air from their lungs.

**Gray-** "Looks like I didn't plan for this Nae, I guess I am done for cause I have no new tricks up my sleeve." said Gray

**Nae-** "I'm an angel you ass." Nae said to Reemas. "I don't **_need_** air. I don't **_need_** food. I don't **_need_** water. I just like to pretend to be human." Nae said bursting out of the vortex, a blazing katana in hand that burned with the heat of the sun, causing anything in a 10 foot radius to suffocate from lack of oxygen. Nae charged Reemas and dragged the blade across his chest before taking to the sky, his black wings making him look like the angel of death. (Which he incidentally was.)

**Reemas-** Reemas added a couple million tons of air pressure to the air around Nae squashing him flat."anybody got a problem with that?" He said looking from Fyre to Gray.

**Gray- **"Oh wait I do have one new trick, totally forgot about it. **_Degrent!_**" Yelled Gray as he split the tornado and the ground and fire barrier that was cutting off the rest of the world, in half. "That is the power of my aura" smiled Gray seeing the impact he caused.

**Nae-** Nae picked himself up, not a bruise on him, coat blowing in the wind. "...**Ouch**..."

**Gray-** "Oh, Nae, did I do that or did he and wow you look badass right now! Well I think we can say that this fight is pretty much over." smirked Gray

**Nae-** Nae charged at Reemus, sun sword in hand, weaved some hand signs, slamming the ground with one hand to create a 10ft by 10ft airtight room, and released a barrage of attacks with the sword, room running out of air, and finished by shoving the sword deep into Reemas's chest.

**Reemas-** "ow.." Reemas growled." Nice try." Reemas fell down to the ground and passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Fyre-** "Well I guess its to be expected, he is the weakest." She said shrugging her shoulders matter-of-factly.

**Gray-** "He never really had a chance, I kind of feel sorry for him. I didn't even get to use my killer moves." said Gray

**Fyre-** "Sure you didn't." Fyre said looking at him raising an eyebrow.

**Gray-** "At least I kept my pants. Thanks for not burning them." Said Gray almost ready to dodge any fireballs Fyre would throw at him.

**Fyre- **"My pleasure." She said slapping Reemas to attempt to revive him." So what should we do with him?" Fyre said nudging him with her foot.

**Gray-** "I dunno, burn him? If he won't wake up then he probably used too much power and took too much damage so he has to sleep it off. I feel great after those 2 or 3 minutes of sleep from before cause I have been training so much I haven't had time to sleep." Laughed Gray. "You should probably let him rest for right now." said Gray to Fyre

**Fyre-** " Alright." She said lifting him into a tree." I'm starving! We do have lunch next right?"

**Gray-** "I believe so, I dunno as I never really eat lunch here." said Gray as the two started walking.

**Fyre- **"I can't believe Reemas." Fyre said setting posters on fire as she passed them for amusement.

**Gray-** "It shows he isn't as invincible as you thought. No one is truly strong enough to last against me and Nae but you already knew that didn't you, Fyre." Gray said as he smiled

**Fyre-**"I might have." She said smiling,"but I thought he'd last a little longer than he did." She said disappointed. "If he'd had a few more seals loose you two wouldn't have won."

**Nae-** Nae picked himself up and followed them. Three blocks down it struck Nae that his pants were still there. "Hey, if Reemas made my pants, and I made him pass out, why are they still here?"

**Fyre-** " Oh that should wear off in about 3...2...1." She counted down.

**Nae-** The pants evaporated, leaving him in, his makeshift loincloth and leather jacket "Damn it."

**Fyre- **Fyre laughed at Nae's discomfort. "The pervert's back!" She yelled.

**Nae-** Nae blushed deep, deep red, stuck his hand in a portal, and fished out a replica of the black leather pants. Putting them on, Nae took off his loincloth, closing his jacket to cover what had already been seen earlier. "Shut up."

**Fyre- **"Nope. To funny." She said in between laughs. "I can't believe you had pants this entire time and didn't put them on."

**Nae-** "I stole these from some store five blocks east of here. So no, I didn't have any pants." Nae said still blushing red as a beat.

**Fyre- **"so you're telling me you only own one pair of pants?" She said skeptically.

**Nae-** "Do I need to repeat that you burnt them all? I sent an order out a week ago to that place. These are flame, sword, and bullet proof to anything under a 50cal." Nae said running his hands down the skin tight leather pants.

**Fyre- **"Not my fault." She said shrugging."You shouldn't make me angry."

**Nae-** "I'm starting to think you just like to see me naked." Nae said pulling her over to a road that led down to the loft/warehouse section of town that people lived in. At the end of the street was a loft that had blue, red, green, and all assortment of neon colors glowing out of the windows. You could hear the beat from the speakers inside from down the street.

**Fyre- **"Why do you waste your time thinking." Fyre said smiling." You always end up at the wrong conclusion." Fyre said putting the emphasis on wrong.

**Nae-** "Whatever." Nae said walking up to the door of the blaring loft. Knocking on the door three times Nae waited. The music got louder as a bouncer opened the slide in the door. Seeing Nae his eyes widened and the slid closed, and the door was quickly opened and they were let inside. The whole house/loft was shaking with the beat but that didn't matter because of the amount of people dancing in the darkness of the strobe lights and lasers that caused the paint on the walls and people to glow.

"Welcome to my second home." Nae said over the noise.

**Gray-** "Cozy." said Gray back to Nae.

**Fyre-** "This place is...Awesome!" Fyre said floating towards the dance floor.

**Nae- **"Haha! Thanks, I put a lot of money into this place. Almost .000000001% of my life savings" Nae said going over to the bar and grabbing a shot glass filled with a blue jelly like liquid. Handing one to each of them Nae tossed it back. "Cheers."

**Gray-** "You can assure me that I won't die from this?" asked Gray. "It would be a pretty pitiful end for someone like me." said Gray

**Fyre-** Fyre downed the drink,"blech! What was that?" She said screwing up her face.

**Nae-** Nae smiled evilly. "Jelled and dyed Vodka. Welcome to the good life boys."

**Gray-** "Well maybe I will try it later...also Fyre you might want to throw that up before the effects kick in, after all you do want to stay innocent and all." said Gray.

**Fyre-** "No worries," She said happily,"I burn off alcohol like that." She said snapping her fingers.

**Nae-** "Too bad your's wasn't vodka." Nae said smiling knowingly.

**Gray-** "Wait, so are you saying mine had vodka? I am still underraged you know, Nae...for drinking at least." smirked Gray.

**Nae-** Nae looked over lazily at Gray, having to hear this all the time in this century. "I've been drinking since Dionysus made wine. I think you can have some lame ass vodka."

**Gray-** "Well now look at mister time lord, traveling around in his Tardis."

**Nae-** "Nice reference, kiss my ass." Nae said downing another.

**Fyre-** "Man I love being immortal. Age limits are thrown to the wind." She said looking around at the crowd.

**Nae-** "I'll drink to that." Nae said grabbing the bottle and emptying it into his mouth. "Gray, theres a lot of cute girls, i could set you up." Nae said having seen all these girls before at his other parties.

**Fyre-** "No way! Gray's mine!" She said wrapping her arms around him. It was taking a little while for whatever nae had given her to wear off.

**Gray-** "But I already have a girlfriend, Nae!" he jolted

**Nae-** "Says the girl who allegedly, "Knows nothing about relationships", and the guy who gets a hard on from his mom." Nae said flatly with no emotion line the sarcastic prick he was.

**Gray-** "I don't even have a mom..." mumbled Gray

**Fyre-** "Who's talking about relationships?" She said. "All I have done is claimed him."

**Nae-** "Whatever." He would never tell them, but he actually loathed himself. Thats why he was so mean all the time. He wanted to die so badly. But he couldn't. God knows he tried. So instead he was a sarcastic asshole all the time to egg on everyone to get a proper ass kicking because it was the closest thing he could come to dying.

**Gray-** "If you keep that look on your face, you are going to scare everybody away, Nae." said Gray in a serious tone.

**Nae-** "What look?" Nae said snapping out of his thoughts.

**Gray- **"You know, the one where you stare off into space as if you can see something we can't." said Gray

**Nae-** "It's nothing. Forget about it." Nae said quickly and looking away.

**Gray-** "Just don't stare too long or else something may just start staring back..." said Gray.

**Nae-** "I stare because I think about how I wanna die." Nae said quietly under the roar of the speakers of the party.

**Gray-** "The last time I heard someone say that, they betrayed me and left me for dead. You won't do that though, will you Nae?" asked Gray.

**Nae-** Nae's head snapped up. "You heard what I said?"

**Gray-** "I heard everything. Just don't do something reckless, or you might make Claire cry for two weeks again." said Gray.

**Nae-** "I'm not that stupid. And I've done stupid shit to try and kill myself. I once went up to Genghis Kahn and asked if he had down syndrome."

**Gray-** "Ever attempt to kill your friends? It doesn't work so don't try it but it could be a good try." Gray said as he chuckled quietly.

**Fyre- **"Can we all please stop talking about death." She pleaded looking up at the two." That time will come soon enough." She said sadly to quiet for the others to hear.

**Nae-** "Every race craves what it can't have. Immortals can't die, thusly we crave death. Hell, I **_am_** death."

**Gray-** "One last question Nae, what happens when this race goes against it's own crave? Does that make them monsters? Or are they just adapting because I fucking doubt Grimm isn't anything more than a sick fucking monster." Said Gray as his eyes changed blood red and he got so mad he smashed the glass in his hand.

**Fyre-** "I for one do not crave death though I am also immortal." She said pointedly.

**Nae-** "That's because you've been locked up and not forced to massacre millions with the flick of your finger." Nae snapped at her.

**Fyre-** Fyre looked down guiltily knowing that one day Nae would be horribly, horribly wrong.

**Gray-** Gray sat there, tapping his foot till he slammed it and said "You are just like the last guy I trusted, heartless and a fucking monster who should learn his place."

**Nae-** "I'm sorry, my dick was in your mouth, please repeat." Nae shot at Gray

**Gray-** Gray dodged as he said "I hope you learn one day before everyone close to you takes your pain because I can see your future and I CAN TELL WHY YOU ARE WRONG!" yelled Gray as he pulled out his sword. "I will kill you before the massacre starts, Nae...if you promise me that you won't turn out like I think then we can all just sit back down and continue our little talk but if not, Nae you are going to be killed by my blade." said Gray as he changed into his Tengen 4.

**Ane-** "I'm sorry is there a problem?" a man dressed in a black and white suit, stood before them, and exact replica of Nae. The only difference was his properly combed hair, and the glasses perched on his nose.

**Fyre-** "Fuck! Now there's two of him?! "

**Ane-** Ane smiled sympathetically. "From that response you've probably met Nae." Ane said, walking over offering her a hand. "Ane Rekcut at your service. I'm the one with actual manners."

**Gray-** "Met him? I fucking know him as well as you sir. Also when did we become the fucking party table?" said Gray still fuming with rage.

**Fyre-** Fyre looked down at the hand not knowing what to do. "What's he doing?" She asked.

**Nae-** Nae gave his twin brother the best death stare he could find in his vast arsenal of stares. Turning back to Gray he said "Know me? You never ask shit about me!"

**Kai-** "Well I didn't expect to see you here, Gray." said a mysterious, knife wielding, teenager about the age of Gray. "Ane, I didn't know you knew my leader!" said Kai smiling.

**Ane-** "No, my brother does." Ane said fixing his glasses. "It would seem the two of them are having a bit of a dispute."

**Gray-** "Wha-what is this...Kai...I thought you got killed by Ex!? Ho-how did you survive?" said Gray still focusing on Nae.

**Fyre-** " Wow seems weird that you guy's pasts are linked the only thing that would make it weirder is if He were here."

**Kai-** "Well I survived by this man here alone." said Kai as he put his arm around Ane. "He saved my life by treating my wounds and healing me back to life! I can also tell you that Ex said he wouldn't kill Shinji or Spike so there are two more members of the Blood Blossoms alive!" said Kai in his usual upbeat tone.

**Ane-** Ane smiled modestly.

**Nae-** "Are we just stand here and make out or are we gonna fight, because if you think I'm gonna stand here and take you saying that I would kill my friends than you have my leather boot up your ass to change your mind."

**Kai-** "Gray, what did you tell this guy that made him so upset?" Laughed Kai as he pulled out his knife and slit his wrist, creating a bloody mess. "I would lay down my life for Gray, just so you know Mr. Angel." smiled Kai.

**Nae-** Nae smiled that crazy and evil smile he showed before he went berserk that one time. "Cute."

**Gray-** "Kai, I called him Grimm." said Gray serious now

**Kai-** Kai just looked at Gray like he was crazy and said "Now why did you go and do that? You are really dumb sometimes, leader. Learn to not be so harsh on people."

**Fyre- **"Oh dear lord another macho contest." She said boredly playing with fire.

**Ane-** "They do get old don't they?" Ane said to Fyre, smiling kindly.

**Fyre-** Fyre looked at him mistrustfuly. No one was ever this kind without an ulterior motive.

**Gray-** "Nae, if you think you can take me and Kai then you are very wrong. Together we equal 3 times the power I have now. You won't win." said Gray.

**Ane-** "Something wrong?" Ane said genuinely worried for her. He was always nice to anyone. Unlike his brother, it was practically impossible to get him mad, and he was never rude to a friend, someone he didn't know, or a women.

**Kai- **"So Ane, if your brother goes berserk then will you help us take him down?" asked Kai.

**Ane-** "If he threatens your lives then yes. But if he is just fighting you, then no. He gets pissy when I do."

**Fyre-** "Why would you need help? You've got me." She said feeling put out.

**Ane-** "They wouldn't. That's why I'm not going to to anything. I'm just afraid that if you go in there you might end up actually hurting my brother." Ane didn't mean that she was weak, he just didn't want her hurting a friend.

**Fyre-** "Nae! Control your brother!" She said hiding from Ane.

**Ane-** Ane sank a little and resumed watching the fight, backing off of Fyre

**Kai-** "I guess I should introduce myself to you all." Kai said as all of his blood on the ground materialized into a blood blade around his knife. "I am Kai Natikaze, one of the legendary commanders of the Blood Blossoms. I use Blood as my weapon. Nice to meet you all." he said as he bowed and then jolted back up.

**Nae-** Nae made a crazed laugh that sounded like it belonged to a mix of Stein, the Keshin, and Sasuke. Charging forward Nae jumped, spining like a drill, and burried his sword in Kai's chest. Pulling out two more, Nae shoved them in an X into the spaces in Kai's collar bones.

**Kai-** "Oh...god...just kidding!" laughed Kai said as all of his blood became spikes and stabbed Nae through all the areas where blood was on Kai's body. "Know your enemy, Nae!" Kai smirked as he slashed his sword through Nae and kicked him back to the ground.

**Nae-** Nae only let out that laugh again, his hands glowed as he gripped Kai. Nae was evaporating Kai's blood from the inside.

**Gray-** "Like I would let you harm Kai!" yelled Gray as he slammed a Shinjun Galaxy Breaker Barrage into Nae, knocking him back before his attack could finish. "Fucking vampire." said Gray as he readied his next attack.

**Nae-** Nae cut him off with a back side kick to the throat.

**Fyre- **"Do you need help!" She called out to Nae.

**Gray-** "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON WOMAN!" yelled out Gray.

**Nae-** Nae threw a kunai at Gray's forehead as he talked to Fyre, still evaporating Kai's blood.

**Fyre- " **Honestly? I don't know...or care."

**Kai-** "**_Do you really think I need my own blood?_**" Asked Kai as he cut up Nae as fast as lightning and appeared behind him and said "Die. **_Blood Art: Friendly Fire_**." as Nae's blood in all the places he has been cut, went back into his body and stabbed him from the inside, leaving Nae looking like a blood cactus. "Dumbass." smirked Kai.

**Nae-** collapsedaped to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of their sockets.

**Fyre- **"On second thought...yours." she said looking down at Nae.

**Kai-** "Usually I would kill the bastard but he is your friend and he is Ane's brother so I will spare him." laughed Kai

**Nae-** The air split as some unseen force cut Kai down the middle perfectly. Nae still on the floor deadish.

**Gray-** "I won't let you get away with anything this time Nae...no god's power...this is it Nae." said Gray as he went Tengen 5. "This is the battle I will use it...**_Shinjun: God Slayer_**." he said as he charged up his attack.

**Nae-** Before the sword could hit Nae however, the air split again and Gray's sword was cut in half.

**Gray-** "Bold are we. **_Go fuck yourself._**" said Gray as his fist went through Nae's chest, glowing blue. "Power comes in a time of need not desire. You said that Nae...what is now then, **_friend?_**" said Gray, not even caring he just almost killed his best "friend". "I won't let you cause a war like the last friend I had went and did...he dragged everyone of us into it even though none of you had anything to do with my problems...I need to stop you here before you can do that too. Goodbye Nae."

**Nae-** Nae coughed up about a quart of blood and a bit of lung as he let out a blood curdling scream of pure agony, and Nae's lips curled into the slightest smile.

**Gray-** "Smile all you want, that won't change a thing." said Gray as he went Dark Tengen and rapidly punched through Nae's chest about 3 more times then changed back to normal. "Thanks for everything Nae. I truly am glad we met." Gray said as he let one single tear fall then threw Nae to the ground without a second thought.

**Nae- **Nae hit the floor. Dead.

**Kai-** Kai jumped up and looked over to Ane and asked him "So what do we do now?" he laughed.

**Nae-** "Well that was one hell of a way to lear you backstory but I figured this would be more fun than asking." Nae said picking himself up, the holes in his chest still open. "Sorry about all the drama. I was curious about your backstory."

**Fyre-** "Wait. What! Am I the only one who doesn't have a backstory now?" She said taking a break from setting Ane's glasses on fire.

**Gray-** "Too bad I figure it out when you cut my blade and stopped my Shinjun God Slayer. You would have let that hit you if you weren't acting but you knew I could kill you with it so you stopped me." said Gray noticing his blade was not actually cut but it was a mere illusion

**Nae-** Nae shrugged "Even the Angel of death has limits."

**Ane-** "Sorry about that. He can be a really sick bastard when he wants to be." Ane said glaring at Nae.

**Gray-** "Ever think of acting, you would make a great background character, Nae"

**Nae-** "Thanks. And by the way, would you really just kill me like that? Cold blooded and with no remorse?"

**Gray-** "If you were anything like Grimm, without even the tear. A person like him needs to be killed quickly and painfully." said Gray.

**Nae-** "Speaking of painful, HOLY FUCK!" Nae said realizing how much it hurt to have three gaping holes in his chest.

**Gray-** "Which hurt more, me or Kai?" asked Gray making fun of his pain.

**Nae-** "Lets see, Fuck You hurts more."

**Kai-** "He said you, so that means Gray is the champ. That must mean that Nae you wouldn't mind being my blood bag for a day, would you?" Kai laughed at Nae.

**Nae**- "Screw you man. That shit hurt. How are you not dead I cut you in half!"

**Kai-** "I can consume up blood and heal myself. This floor is a pool of blood man." he said. "I told you not to underestimate me, I am part of the Blood Blossoms, the gang which brought the whole entire underworld to it's knees then proceeded to behead it and pissed on it's corpse. You don't take people like that lightly!" Kai said.

**Nae-** "Well you just fucked with 1% of the power of the angel of death. How do you feel?" Nae said mimicking one of those prize presenters on a game show.

**Kai-** "Ask Goku, he will show you a "fun" time." smirked Kai.

**Gray-** "Hey Nae don't diss my gang. After all you are now a member of it. Congratulations, you passed the entrance exam. You too Fyre. same with Kaede and Claire and Rhonda and even Reemas." said Gray.

**Nae-** "What? I'm flattered." Nae said actually showing real emotion for once.

**Gray-** "Which now means you are part of this little war Ex is wadging! Fun times for everyone, right?" said Gray in a wooden voice.

**Fyre- **"Yay!" She said " Waiit does this means I have to take orders from you?" She said poking him in the chest.

**Gray-** "Not many orders, if none." said Gray. "Hell since Kai likes him so much, Ane is part of the Blood Blossoms too! We are kind of running low on members since the whole Ex incident." said Gray

**Nae-** "Oh god. Why Ane," He said more to himself than anyone else.

**Ane-** Ane smiled and bowed slightly "Thank you."

**Kai-** "ALRIGHT ANE, NOW WE ARE COMRADES! Awesome!" said Kai, high fiving Ane.

**Ane-** Ane laughed and high fived him back.

**Nae-** "So is this the part where we all jump up in the air and it freeze frames and rolls the credits?"

**Gray-** "Not quite yet. We still need to find our other members. There names are Shinji, Miles, Rose, and Raze."

**?- ** "Who is looking for who?" said a mysterious man from the shadows as his lightning lit up the corner he was standing in.

**Gray-** "We found Shinji. Everyone, this is Shinji Anderon. The strongest boxer in the world.

**Shinji-** "Gray, you flatter me too much."

**Nae-** "Can I call you **_"The Pikey"_**?"

**Shinji-** "Why? Also no. The only one who can call me by any names is Gray and he wouldn't do that...or else I would punch his face in." said Shinji as he walked out of the shadows and his lightning disappeared.

**Nae-** "Whatever Pikey. And by the way its because of a movie called snatch and this boxer guy (Brad Pitt) can kill a man with one punch."

**Fyre- **" Hi." Fyre said waving at Shinji glad to have met someone strong.

**Shinji-** "So are you the 'Rhonda' that Autumn is going to kill when she finds out about?" chuckled Shinji.

**Nae-** "No, Rhonda has more," Nae made a gesture to indicate breast size like the douche he was.

**Gray-** "Two things. One, Shinji, Autumn won't freak out, she doesn't need to, we were never dating and besides she is still..locked up..ya know. And two, Nae, I am going to punch you to death if you say that again." Said Gray as his eyes almost looked like they were on fire.

**Nae-** "Kinkey."

**Fyre- **Fyre punched Nae through the wall. "Nope, the name's Fyre," she said writing it in fire. "Nice to meet cha."

**Nae-** Nae's image flickered and a leftover image was punched. "That was pathetic."

**Shinji-** "Nae, was it? If you keep saying stuff about Autumn, Raze is going to kill you. Her brother is stronger than Gray. Samurais tend to be strong." laughed Shinji.

**Nae-** "You can't kill death. Ask Gray what happened two weeks ago." Nae said with a smirk.

**Gray- **"I killed him." said Gray flat out without anymore information.

**Nae-** "No no no no no. A week before that. Something about training and being a whiney bitch."

**Ane-** "Shut up Nae. I had to scrape you off of the training court a week later."

**Miles-** "Sounds like our Gray." laughed a guy as he walked out of the shadows with dual pistols on his waist. "Nice to see two of us made it out alive." said Miles. "Miles Ward, one of the best sharpshooters around with the trigger finger of about Mach 5 speeds. Nice to meet you all."

**Nae-** Nae's eyes shot up. "Well hello hell-"

**Ane-** Ane clamped a hand over Nae's mouth, sealing a metal clamp over it.

**Gray-** "Guess we don't have to go looking for the others, they are coming right to us." said Gray.

**Ane-** "Ane Rekcut. Arch Angel and messenger of the lord on high. At you service." He said offeirng a hand. "And this one," Ane said shooting a glare at Nae "Is Nae Rekcut. Angel of Death of the lord on high, and also the biggest douche in this room."

**Gray-** "Now that we have introductions out of the way let me tell you who this Grimm guy is. Grimm is a guy who kills because he is bored, he cares about no one, not even himself and he killed more than half of the Blood Blossoms and has the most deadly force of people since the Straw Hats. He is the one person to ever kill me and he use to be my best friend until he realized that he was bored with life. He is called Grimm because he thinks he is the Grim Reaper and he is starting a war with us probably because he noticed we were strong and he wants to test us. He can revive dead and they have no flaws unlike Kabuto. We need to be ready for this, cause no one is going to die this time. I swear to you all right here right now. And I would like to inform you that I can not assure your safety in this battle. There name is the Dead Leaves. Are you all up to the task of fighting because there is no backing out..." said Gray.

**Ane-** "Sounds like we're all gonna die. I suppose I could partake." Ane said with a smirk

**Fyre- "**Sounds fun and there's no way I'd let you do this alone." Fyre said looking down at the group smiling.

**Nae-** Nae put his arms around Fyre and Ane. "I wouldn't want to die with anyone but you guys." Nae had removed the clamp after some time.

**Fyre- **"So Gray." She said looking up at him seriously." What do you want us to do."

**Gray-** "It is simple. Fight the 9 death sins. The 9 deadliest warriors that are not Grimm or Ex in the Dead Leaves. Each one of them uses their own technique or power and they are going to be the toughest people you probably have yet to face but you will have to handle them. I will be fighting one of them too and I will most likely be taking on Grimm himself. Any questions?" asked Gray

**Kai-** "When do we fight them?" Kai asked Gray.

**Gray-** "In about two weeks time from now. We all need time to prepare and train." said Gray.

**Raze-** "Sounds like a pretty fun time." said a weird looking guy who was carrying a katana around his waist and was wearing a kimono and wooden sandals. "I guess I am the last Blood Blossoms member to arrive seeing as I brought Rose to safety so don't worry about the rest of the gang members. I am Raze Trigame. I am the samurai of the Blood Blossoms, nice to meet you all." said Raze as he got on his knees and bowed down.

**Fyre- **"What do you mean training?" She said looking confuzzled.

**Gray-** "Well do you want to die in this battle?" asked Gray in a serious tone. "These guys will rip you to shreds. We also need teams seeing how there are more of us then the 9 death sins." said Gray leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. "I am going alone and I assume Nae, you want to go alone?" asked Gray.

**Fyre-** "wait why do I have to team up. Are you saying I'm weak." She said her fire growing bright with anger

**Gray-** "Because you have Reemas and you don't want to fight an ice user alone do you?" asked Gray.

**Fyre-**"True. But if he passes out again it's not my problem." She said calming down again.

**Gray-** "Miles, you will be going alone this time because you have to face another gun wielder also Raze you are going to be fighting alone against their samurai. He is a tough badass so be careful. Shinji, who do you want to team up with?" asked Gray.

**Shinji-** "I guess I will go with Ane. Or I could always go alone if I can." said Shinji.

**Gray-** "I guess you could go by yourself...that would mean Kai and Ane will be going together though." said Gray.

**Kai-** "Fine by me. That is probably for the best anyways, me and Ane can work great together!" said Kai.

**Fyre- **" Sooo... how does this whole 'training' thing work?" She asked putting air quotes.

**Gray-** Gray slapped his forehead and said "Just ask Reemas or someone else. I don't want to explain"

**Fyre- **Fyre flinched at his harshness.

**Nae-** "Yes, I'm going alone and yes, I can help with the training. So can Ane."

**Ane-** "Thanks for just volunteering me without my consent." Ane said to Nae.

**Gray-** "Better than me having to train her..." Gray said.

**Nae-** "No offence, but yes. I trained Hercules and Ane trained Achilles. I think were good." Nae said regaining his sort of mean but semi-respectful demeanor and mood.

**Fyre- **" Thanks but no thanks boys, I don't need your help. I'm going to go call in a favor." She said her face grim.

**Gray-** "I guess we should put Claire with Rhonda seeing as strong balances out with weak...though Claire is going to be pissed." said Gray.

**Nae-** "Why," Nae said turning to Fyre. "is it bookclub night for the weaklings?" Nae said knowing she would get pissed but in truth he had never really fought her. She just burned his clothes off so if she was just gonna make the 9 evil dudes naked she wouldn't be of much use.

**Gray-** "It isn't our fault if Fyre is killed, that will be her lose. I assume Kaede is going on alone?"

**Nae-** "No. He's too weak out of his berserker state. We need a solid strategy. We need to re-stack the teams. Who's the fastest?" Nae said getting serious for the first time since they meet him.

**Gray-** "Re-stack how? I am going alone and Miles and Raze are matched up equally." said Gray

**Nae-** "I have a better idea if you would hear me out. What are the 9's abilities?"

**Gray-** "Raze is our only samurai so he will be going up against their 'One Motion style' samurai who has taken out whole armies. Miles is a ranged gunsmith and will be going against their gunman." said Gray.

**Nae**- "No." Nae said simply. "Raze and I will be a unit. I can take to the skies and provide support fire with my pistols as he takes that guy on. Miles will be partnered with Ane. Due to Ane's being able to break the sound barrier without more than two steps he will cut up the gunman while Miles shoots him."

**Gray-** That is your flaw. Each one of us will be cut off from each other in different rooms. They plan people to assume that the battles will be groups so they will catch them off guard. We could break down the walls but that might take two people but you can attempt this if you would like, but I am going in for the kill, then right to Grimm." said Gray getting very serious.

**Nae-** "And thats your flaw. You can't just Shoryuken your way through Grimm and think your gonna come out on top. You need support. You're gonna need to hold off on attacking him till we're all able to back you up."

**Gray-** "I get where youre coming from but I need to fight this one alone. Grimm is mine and mine alone, but anyone else is free game. Even Ex.

**Nae-** "You know you get really sexy when you're mad?" Nae said his voice dripping with sarcasm "Why do you insist on this Rambo kamikaze mission for yourself. Or do you forget how Ex almost killed you?"

**Gray-** "NO BUT I DO KNOW HOW GRIMM KILLED ME AND I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN COUNTER HIM!" yelled Gray.

**Fyre- **" If it's any help Reemas and I can deal with the walls. If all my guy deals with is ice I can deal with him PDQ.

**Nae-** "WITH WHAT? YOUR DICK? DO YOU WANT TO DIE AGAIN!" Nae said walking over and gripping him by the shirt.

**Gray-** "Fyre, your idea is great. Keep with it. I am leaving now!" yelled Gray as he pushed Nae off. "I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN REGRET NOT TRYING!" he yelled to him on the way out.

**Nae-** Nae burst out after him. "THATS A BOYS ANWER! A BOY WHO IS SO FUCKING COOL FOR SCHOOL THAT HE IS GOING TO HIDE THAT FACT THAT HE IS SCARED SHITLESS. YOU'RE AFRAID. YOU DON'T WANT TO FACE HIM. YOU DON'T WANT TO FACE YOUR MISTAKE OF A FRIEND."

**Gray-** "What would you know? I am the one who cause this. I will carry everyone's pain...or else I might just be crushed by regret...I am doing this to keep my sanity, Nae...not because I want to...all those years and you still understand nothing about the mind...how about you come back when you learn this feeling." said Gray as he dashed away.

**Nae-** Nae punched the wall with a shout of anger. Breaking through it. Nae turned on his heel and walked the other way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Time Skip-**

**First day of training**

**Nae-** Nae had changed from his usual outfit into a A-shirt and some cargo army patterned shorts. He lit a cigarette, waiting for the others.

**Gray-** Meanwhile, Gray was training inside a chamber in the Blood Blossoms HQ only he and Shinji know about so that the others couldn't find him for the time being.

**Kai-** Kai came up next to Nae and leaned against the wall and said "The others should be here any second now...what are we doing today?" Kai asked when he suddenly said "OH and I almost forgot, Shinji and Gray won't be training here today. I don't actually know where they are." said Kai.

**Nae-** "Asshole." Nae said under his breath. "I'll be training you guys. And trust me, I don't hold back, and I will break you all down and build you back up again." Nae said with a serious and dark face.

**Fyre-** " Hey everyone!" She said not gauging the mood. As she rode in on Reemas's shoulders.

**Kai-** "So I can do Blood Art?" asked Kai.

**Miles-** "Does that mean I can use live ammunition?" Asked Miles as he jumped down from the HQ's rooftop.

**Ane-** "That means. You will be trying and hit me." Ane said walking in, not in his usual suit, but in a black T-shirt and jeans.

**Fyre- **"Easy enough." she said sending a fire ball his way.

**Raze-** "I see everyone is here who wants to be trained by you two so may we start?" asked Raze as he walked up to the group.

**Ane-** Ane moved so fast there was an afterimage left behind that dissolved before the fireballs hit him. There was then a sonic boom and Ane reappeared next to Nae.

**Nae-** "You were saying?"

**Kai-** "I was saying LET US START THIS BITCH!" yelled Kai as several Blood drills came down into Nae and Ane.

**Nae/Ane-** There was another sonic boom as they reappeared 100ft away

**Nae-** "You're trying to hit Ane, not me." Nae said walking over to som bleachers and sitting down.

**Kai-** "Sorry" laughed Kai as he cut up Ane and dashed behind him with one last cut and looked behind himself to see if he hit him.

**Ane-** Ane moved slower this time, so no sonic boom, but Ane was directly in front of Kai. "Sorry." He said with a truly sympathetic look before he literally beat Kai's face into the ground with one punch, causing another sonic boom. Pushing his glasses back up he said "Next?"

**Kai-** "Tsk. No holding back eh? Sorry everyone. I really am. **_Final Blood Art: Bloodline._**" Said Kai as he stabbed himself in the heart then the head several time before finally cutting his wrist. His skin turned black and his body gota surrounded in blood as he grew big white fangs. "This is my final attack, Ane. Make it good!" laughed Kai with now a his normal voice combined with a high and low pitched voice. Kai's eyes finally turned pure white and black like a full moon in the night sky.

**Ane-** Ane instead of running away raced toward Kai. (Btw, Kai has to lose. they all lose. sorry but they need to get stronger and they cant if they win on the first try.)

**Kai-** "BRING IT ON ANE!" yelled Kai as he went in to cut him to bits.

**Ane-** "One," Ane dodged a slice "Two," making another dodge "Three," dodging again

**Kai-** "Welp I'm done. That's all folks." said Kai as he was beaten down by Ane.

**Ane-** "1 minute and thirty two seconds. Next?"

**Raze-** "I won't go down like Kai. Just watch me." Said Raze as he appeared behind Ane and sheathed his sword which no one saw him unsheath and looked back and said with a smirk to Ane "You are already done for...3...2...1...done"

**Ane-** The afterimage of Ane split in two just as the sonic boom caught up with Ane. From behind Raze Ane said "Oh sorry were we starting?"

**Raze-** "Don't mock me! Die!" said Raze as he slashed his sword at the speed of sound at Ane.

**Ane-** The light around Ane fractured and he was standing on top of Raze. "Honestly, do you people try?"

**Miles-** "See you in hell sucker." whisper Miles as he duel pistols shot out Meteor sized super bullets like a sniper's times 10 and they traveled as fast as light. "Boom." said Miles as the bullets made impact and blew up.

**Ane-** "Ummmmm..collateral?" Ane said plugging this guns with his index fingers and nudging his head in the direction of the smoking crater where Raze was passed out cold.

**Raze-** "I hoped..that would work...so close..."said Raze as he passed out.

**Ane-** "So far," Ane said turning back to Miles, his fingers still plugging his guns. "your evaluation sucks."

**Miles-** "You underestimate us, Ane." laughed Miles as Miles squeezed on to Ane and blew the two up with two bombs he set on his belt. "We win..." said Miles as the bombs blew up and he passed out from the explosion.

**Ane-** Ane looked down on the explosion from thousands of feet above, wings extended. "Wow. I spoke too soon." Flying down, Ane draped a glowing tarp over all of them, restoring their health and life force.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Gray-** Meanwhile, Gray and Shinji were fist fighting in the underground basement and training hard. "Damn Shinji, you really are tough!" Gray said as he went in to attack again and got only three hits on him before Shinji countered and knocked Gray back hard.

**Shinji-** "Thanks but flattery won't win the fight, Gray." said Shinji as he beat Gray to the ground then said to him "Wanna take a break?"

**Gray-** "Yeah, I'm beat." said Gray as he stood up and walked over to the benches and sat down.

**Nae-** Nae walked into the chamber and awkwardly sat down next to Gray.

**Gray-** "How did you find us?" Gray asked not even looking at him.

**Nae-** Nae held up his cell "GPS..." He said also not looking at him

**Gray-** "Well. That is great. Anyways what do you want." said Gray as he drank some water.

**Nae-** "To apologise." Nae said

**Gray-** "Alright. I am not going to join you guys in training because Shinji here has taught some of the greatest fighters of the world. Naruto, Luffy, Kenshiro, even Goku. But go ahead and apologise if that is what you are here for." said Gray.

**Nae-** "That was a real dick move back there. I seriously overreacted and I'm sorry." Nae said looking at his shoes sadly.

**Gray-** "It is fine now. I can go Tengen 6 you know. I can also use two Shinjun God Slayers instead of only one and I can do fist to fist combat incase my sword breaks. What did you learn new?" asked Gray.

**Nae-** "I learned to vaporize every DNA strand in the body of a carbon based lifeform and travel through time. I also learned to travel as fast as Ane. I was always jealous of how fast he was. Not to mention I learned how to pulverise matter with my fists."

**Gray-** "Science nerd." said Gray. "I need to get back to my training so if you want to join us feel free to but other wise you will have to leave. Also what do you think of the Blood Blossoms HQ?" asked Gray as he took one last sip of water.

**Nae-** "Swanky." Nae said getting up and following him to the ring. "And yes. I think I will. My hand-to-hand is shit."

**Shinji-** "I guess I will go easy on you then." smiled Shinji as his fists flew like they were faster than light and slammed into Nae 5 times which felt like the force of 5 rocket ships.

**Nae-** Nae coughed up some blood as he hit the ropes of the ring. "...Ow."

**Gray- **"Now you understand what I have been going through." said Gray. "And think that he is going easy on you." laughed Gray. "Shinji maybe I should take on Nae." said Gray.

**Nae-** "Fuck you. I can take Shinji."

**Shinji-** "Well here I come then." said Shinji as he went in for more punches.

**Nae-** Nae dodged one of them and had his fist connect. "Ha!" Nae said pausing for a moment.

**Shinji-** "You should learn not to pause so easy!" said Shinji as he hit Nae 6 times with both his fists.

**Nae-** Nae coughed up some more blood as he felt two of his ribs break and then heal. "Ahhhh!" Nae said in pain. Nae then proceded to punch Shinji directly in the jaw with 20% capacity.

**Shinji-** "Come on, that must have just tickled, right? That jaw punch was nothing on me!" laughed Shinji. "Gray, I'm getting bored, you wanna fight him in real combat like sword to sword or whatever you do?"asked Shinji as he mercilessly beat Nae to the ground and left him there.

**Gray-** "Sure, I will spar with him a bit." said Gray as all of a sudden the room changed to an open arena style of room with benches on the side. "This room defies the laws of time and space and any kind of science that is. Just take a break for now." said Gray as he sat back down on the benches.

**Nae-** Nae sat down and felt his broken ribs refit themselves back into place and heal. "Well that happened."

**Gray-** Gray stood up and grabbed his sword and looked to Nae as he asked "You wanna spar?"

**Nae-** "You would lose." Nae said with a friendly smirk.

**Gray-** Gray went Tengen 6 and said "Test me." His hair had a random blue streak in it and his sword now glowed brightly with red, gold, and blue.

**Nae-** "Impressive. I can remember the days when you were a weakish guy I used to hit on." Nae said smiling nostalgically

**Gray-** "It wasn't that long ago you know. Anyways this is the final Tengen so it better be as strong as you and Ane or else I hope there is a Tengen 7." said Gray as he readied himself to fight. "First one to get a ring out loses, you ready?" asked Gray.

**Nae-** Nae got up and grabbed his katana. "As I'll ever be." He said readying himself. "On three?"

**Gray-** "Three..two...one...zero" said Gray as he seemingly teleported behind Nae and attacked him. "Not as slow as I use to be, huh?" asked Gray as he cut up Nae.

**Nae-** Nae took a blade to the shoulder. It cut about an inch and a fourth deep. Nae winced and countered the other, dragging his sword across Gray's upper leg.

**Gray-** "Damnit! Take this!" yelled Gray as he roundhouse kicked Nae in the back and made him almost fall out of the ring.

**Nae-** "SHIT!" Nae said as he was kicked, and then somersaulted and landed just at the edge of the ring. Back flipping Nae axe kicked Gray in the collar bone, hoping to break it and cause hemorrhaging.

**Gray-** "I'm not going down that easy! **_Shinjun World Cutter!_**" yelled Gray as he slammed his blade into Nae's chest knocking into the air, towards the outside of the ring as Nae descended quickly.

**Nae-** Nae caught himself before falling and landed, putting away his wings, Nae channeled his aura of death into his sword and cut the air vertically, letting lose something that looked like a purely black Getsuga Tensho, cutting Gray's eye, giving him one of those badass scars that go from middle forehead to cheekbone vertically.

**Gray-** "AH DAMN!" Yelled Gray as a red aura formed around his blade and Gray yelled "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! **_DARK SHINJUN: DEMON HUNTER!_****"** Gray threw the Dark Shinjun right at Nae's eyes and hit him in the left one.

**Nae-** "**_JESUS-H-FUCKING-CHRIST!_**" Nae wailed as he covered his decimated eye.

**Gray-** "Sorry! Are you okay?" asked Gray ready incase Nae was faking.

**Nae-** Nae let go revealing the bloody socket. "Is it bad?"

**Gray-** "You look your best now! I bet the girls will be lining up!" joked Gray as he ran to get the medical stuff.

**Nae-** "Asshole. Get me a eye pa-" Nae said as he tried to walk to the edge of the ring, but his newly found fucked up depth perception caused him to trip face first out of the ring, landing with a hard thump and a groan of pain.

**Gray/Shinji-** Gray ran over to Shinji who had all of the medic packs and the eyepatch. Shinji who knew first aid treated Nae until his eye healed but Nae still couldn't see so Gray put the eyepatch on him.

**Gray-** "Now you look like a badass." said Gray.

**Nae-** "Like-

general of a revoultion hardened by war and the death of his wife and son badass?

or like-

A Zombie hunter, lone wolf guy badass?" Nae asked rubbing the fabric of the patch. "That scar is gonna look badass too. The Zombie hunter type."

**Gray- **"Imagine Kakashi and Kenpachi combined with the war veteran" said Gray. "Oh and also with the inclusion of you of course" Gray said.

**Nae-** Nae's eye lit up. "That. Sounds. Amazing." Nae said making inhuman noises on the inside while he fanboyed. internally. "Oh and by the way, and injury this severe on my body to something so fragile, is permanent. But don't worry about it."

**Gray-** "Well my scar isn't going away either, so we are now even! I just hope Rhonda doesn't mind it..." said Gray looking in the mirror he had. "Here is the mirror." said Gray handing him the mirror.

**Nae-** "Nah man, chicks dig scars..." Nae paused and considered his previous statement. "From shrapnel."

**Gray-** "Luckily we like to blow each other up a lot so cheers to that...kind of." said Gray.

**Shinji-** "I am just glad you are both ok. I thought Nae was going to die of screaming back there. And Gray, control your anger sometimes." said Shinji, kind of mad he had no scars.

**Nae-** "He can be a right winey bitch can't he?" Nae said getting up and swaying a bit. "Woah...Hey, Shinji, I need you to hit me till I'm used to fighting with one eye."

**Shinji-** "You need to rest for right now, you can't fight just yet. We will do a couple of eye tests and trials then maybe we can fight

**Nae-** "No.. I need to...fi-" Nae fell forward onto his face again and fell promptly asleep.

**Gray-** "He overdid it. Such a fool, he needs rest." Said Gray as a bed appeared in the room. "Here we will let him rest..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Time skip**

**3 days later in the arena.**

**Shinji-** "C'mon, faster! Faster!" yelled Shinji as he right hooked Nae.

**Nae-** Nae dodged Shinji's punch with grace and brought his knee up into his gut and retreated like Shinji had taught was getting pretty good with only one eye, his black eyepatch glistened under the light of the arena.

**Shinji- **"Nice job now can you take this!?" yelled Shinji as he went in for several fast hooks

**Nae-** Nae weaved his way through the punches with 100x the grace than three days ago, landing a solid right hook to his face with 70% power. His scale for power on punching had grown tremendously. 1% could pulverize Mnt Fuji.

**Shinji-** "Woah there.." Said Shinji as he spit out some blood and went in for his 75% speed hook. "Try this one now!" Shinji yelled.

**Nae-** Nae dodged all but one and blocked it, causing him to be pushed back a bit.

**Shinji- **"You still aren't hurt so let's try a 100% RIGHT HOOK!" yelled Shinji as he flashed in front of Nae and went in to punch him.

**Nae-** Nae dodged every other punch until the 5, which is when he flashed behind and three feet above Shinji, bringing his heel down into a perfect axe kick into Shinji's head. Nae's forearms were dented and bruised from those punches. The bone almost fractured.

**Shinji-** "Shinji spat out more blood as he rolled on his back and said "Good Job! One last surprise test though, then you pass!" said Shinji as he sprung up and his fists started glowing and cracking blue. **"****_Lightning Fists: Fighter's Spirit! _****"**yelled Shinji as he went in for the punches.

**Nae-** Nae would have normally said some smart ass comment, but after some hardass, nonstop training, he had matured. Now he stared down his opponent, calculating how to best beat him. Nae ran towards him, dropping to the floor and sliding through his legs. Springing up, Nae wrapped his arms around Shinji's neck, trying to choke him out.

**Shinji-** Shinji pounded the ground and electrocuted it and shocked Nae right before he fell due to lack of air.

**Nae-** Nae spazzed and convulsed from the shock but stayed on his feet. "Ouch."

**Shinji-** Shinji now having air gasped out "You...pass..."

**Nae-** Nae nodded and picked up Shinji, setting him down on the bleachers and putting his head between his legs. "Stay like that, it'll help the blood flow, and get your breathing normalized."

**Gray-** "I see you passed Shinji's tests." said Gray "Now the roles reverse. My tests are next. Grab your sword."

**Nae-** "Bring it." Nae said grabbing his Katana and drawing it, the blade cracking with a few bolts of his black aura.

**Gray-** "First some simple tests. Come at me with all you got." said Gray as the chamber turned from a boxing ring to an arena.

**Nae-** Nae started off basically, a few barrage attacks, aiming for the vitals.

**Gray- **Gray dodged these easy by basically walking two steps as they were very off from where they were aiming.

**Nae-** Nae turned up the heat a bit, using wide arcs and some quick footwork to attack him from different sides all at once.

**Gray- **Gray blocked most of his attacks easy and flipped back as he said "This may take a little while."

**Nae-** Nae smirked, now showing that he was just leading Gray on, Nae sped into him with enough speed to blur himself, stabbing at him from all sides, kicking him back into the barrage of attacks if he tried to escape.

**Gray-** "It was never your feet that was off, it was your eyes!" said Gray as he blocked the side attacks and countered with his **_Dark Shinjun World Eater_**. "Dodge." Gray said

**Nae-** Nae did what he was told and reappeared behind Gray and brought his sword down on his collar bone area, hoping he would make contact.

**Gray-** "First impact, eh?" said Gray as the blade cut his sholder but not where Nae aimed for. "The one that really screwed us up though was the Second impact." said Gray as he slashed Nae back

**Nae-** Nae gripped his stomach where Gray's sword hit wincing. Letting go Nae poised like his sword was a rifle, a long and wide column of his black aura bursting out of the tip, engulfing Gray.

**Gray- ****_"TENGEN 4!"_** yelled Gray from within the aura as he changed from Tengen 3 to 4 and broke out of the aura. "We might need to take a few days for this..." sighed Gray as he didn't plan to train anyone. "Alright. Come at me again.

**Nae-** Nae charged him, sword ready, yelling

**Time Skip**

**4 days later**

**Nae-** Nae blocked Gray's attack and paired with perfect form.

**Gray-** "Very good, now the last test." Gray went all out on Nae and even used his strongest Dark Shinjun.

**Nae-** Nae dodged, blocked, moved out of the way, and jumped over all of the attacks Gray threw at him, finally getting close enough, Nae pointed the tip of his sword in between Gray's eyes.

**Gray-** "You pass congratulations. Plus we both got a plus seeing how I can now use 5 Shinjun God Slayers instead of only 2

**Nae-** Nae fistbumped Gray "Boya." and sat down on the bench, exhausted.

**Gray-** "Let's go see how the others are faring" Gray said as he called Shinji over from his boxing corner of the chamber, and the three went up to the surface level to check on the others.

**Ane- **Ane was struggling to dodge a sword stroke from Raze as Miles shot at him. Ane jumped into the air and made himself horizontal to the ground, spinning as he too fired of shots in all directions at them, hoping that his airtime wouldn't cause him to get hit.

**Kai-** "You forgot about me!" laughed Kai as he flew into Ane with his wings of blood in his Bloodline form.

**Ane-** Once the smoke cloud from the hit had settled you could see Ane dusting himself off. "Now you're all as fast as me. Congratulations, you pass."

**Gray-** "Well now we have 4 days of nothing left to do till the fight." Said Gray as he came outside.

**Nae-** "We cou-" Nae was attacked by a worried Ane who was fussing over his eye. "I'M FINE I'M FINE JUST GET OFF ME!"

**Gray- **"You gonna be ok over there." laughed Gray at Nae.

**Nae-** Nae shot an evil glare at Gray "Shut up!" He said after Ane calmed down. "So what now?"

**Gray- "**There isn't really anything to do now..." said Gray as he leaned against the wall

**Raze-** "Anyone have any good ideas?" asked Raze.

**Nae-** "Paintball?"

**Kai- **"Food."

**Ane-** "Food works." he said as he walked to the door, Nae on his heels.

**Gray-** "Food it is then. Let's go to Nae's club and eat then. Unless you want to eat here at the HQ." said Gray.

**Nae-** "It's not a club, its my loft. It's only a club for raves on the weekends and the occasional friday. But yes. Ane and I can cook for you. I make a good burger if I do say so."

**Miles-** "Nae and Ane's place it is then!" said Miles as he holstered his guns.

**Ane-** "No fighting at the loft. We put a lot of money into it."

**Gray-** "Alright, we get it, now let's get going." said Gray as the group started walking


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
****Time Skip-**

**Back at the loft, Nae and Ane made cookies. The group ate except for Gray who went to go look for Fyre.**

**Gray-** "Hey Fyre, you in here?" yelled Gray as he walked into one of the training rooms that Fyre had rented out.

**Fyre-** "Hmm?" She said flipping down from the ceiling."Need something?"

**Gray-** "I wanted to know where you were cause I haven't seen...well anybody since two weeks ago and I was wondering how your training is going because me, Nae, Ane, and the rest of the Blood Blossoms have already finished our training." said Gray as he leaned against the wall

**Fyre- **" Hmmm. Well I don't really need to get stronger, but my speed and strategy have definitely improved." She said smiling.

**Gray-** Gray just put on a dumb face as he thought "She just basically said I don't need to get stronger but I got stronger, genius." Gray then smiled as he said " Well me and Nae's training went good except I kind of made Nae blind in one eye and now he has a really cool eyepatch and Nae gave me this huge scar across my face, but other than that we both became really strong. Like a lot stronger than before!"

**Fyre- " **I knew something was different!" She said brushing her fingers across his scar.

**Gray-** "Anyways, do you think you are ready for this?" asked Gray as he got serious.

**Fyre-** Fyre looked at him with literal fire in her eyes and smirked."Of course."

**Gray-** "That's great then. I guess you don't have to train any more, do you?" asked Gray.

**Fyre- **Fyre smiled excitedly." Finally! No more training."

**Gray-** "Don't blame me if you get your ass beat..." said Gray under his breath.

**Fyre- **"Trust me. It's not a problem. That's much more likely to happen to you." She said eviley.

**Gray-** "Whatever helps you sleep at night, I guess..." Said Gray.

**Fyre- **Fyre glared at him" do I hear some doubt?" She said coming close.

**Gray-** "Yes and much of it too. I almost got blinded last week so I better be a hell of a lot stronger than you." said Gray in his normal tone now.

**Fyre- **"Well we're just gonna have to see about that huh." She said snaking fire up behind him.

**Gray-** "I learned to buy fireproof clothes, no more burning my clothes." said Gray with a smirk.

**Fyre- "**Hey It's not my fault!" She said winding the fire around him. " If you weren't so _weak _you wouldn't get hit." She said

**Gray- **"I could beat you in a literal heartbeat." said Gray.

**Fyre- **" That's adorable!" She said lifting up his chin." Little baby thinks he can win when he's already lost." She said creating fire blades in anticipation.

**Gray-** "Fyre you should learn to keep your mouth closed, a flower was never told to pluck her own petals out." smirked Gray

**Fyre- "**Seems you have the same problem." She said wrapping the fire around him completely flaring it brightly." Guess I win."

**Gray-** Gray cut the flames in half still leaning against the wall. "You lose." said Gray.

**Fyre- **" Let me tell you a secret... I never lose!" She said whipping her daggers at his vital

**Gray-** "Stubborn." Said Gray as his afterimage was still where he was leaning and a loud boom went off when he was behind Fyre, her daggers in hand and his blade to her throat. "Nice try though."

**Fyre- **" Who said I was trying?" She winked as the fore double dissolved.

**Gray-** "Same here, Fyre. I haven't even gone Tengen yet." said Gray as he sheathed his blade and went back to the wall. He lit a cigarette as he said "These things help relieve stress you know. Not that I am going to get addicted or anything plus everytime I use one I have to have like 5 breath mints before my breath stops smelling like smoke. I don't know how Nae does it." said Gray.

**Fyre- **"Yuck that's what that taste was?" From the shadows

**Gray-** Gray shifted his eyes as he said "What taste."

**Fyre- **"When I..Oh what do you humans call it k- somthing?"

**Gray-** "Killing?" laughed Gray. "You probably mean kissing. Who did you kiss?" asked Gray.

**Fyre- **"Nae was helping me learn what a kiss was but I still don't get what the big deal is. It's just putting your lips together."

**Gray-** "Sounds more like he was being a pervert. He probably did it wrong anyways. I could show you how it works but you can't tell anyone or else Rhonda will literally kill me." said Gray as he shivered at the thought.

**Fyre-** Fyre smiled." No problem." She said floating forward.

**Gray-** Gray put gum in his mouth and said "Well are you ready?"

**Fyre- **" Yep." She said looking up at him.

**Gray-** Gray grabbed Fyre slowly and kissed her deeply for a while before stopping and going back to lean against the wall again.

**Fyre- **Fyre smiled. "Hmm well at least it didn't taste bad. I think I'm beginning to understand."

**Gray-** "In what way?" asked Gray.

**Fyre- **"Different people kiss differently. So kisses are special to that person right."

**Gray- **"I guess. Alright enough talking about kissing, ok?" asked Gray.

**Fyre- **" Alright." She said and surged towards him daggers in hand." I did say I would win didn't I?" She said slashing him.

**Gray-** Gray dodged as he said "I don't want to do this right now."

**Fyre- **" Alright coward. Let's get back to the others then." She said dissolving her daggers disappointedly.

**Gray-** "Well actually I still don't know where Claire and Rhonda are, we kind of need to find them." said Gray. "You're free to go back to Nae's place or come with me, it is your choice." Gray said as he started to leave.

**Fyre- ** Fyre flew after him. "One of these days we need to have a serious fight. No interruptions!" She said pouting

**Gray-** "Yeah yeah, whatever." said Gray as they walked to the training room that Claire had.

**Nae-** "Ooooooooooooooo I'm telling Rhonda!" Nae said, stepping out of the shadows.

**Gray-** "I am going to take out your second eye then rip off your mouth so you can never speak again, you walking cancer victim!" said Gray as his eyes turned blood red.

**Nae-** "I'm a being of purity. I can't **_Get_** cancer. Nor bad breath for that matter." Nae said glancing at Fyre."

**Gray-** "Fuck if I care, doesn't matter." said Gray as he was ready to actually blind Nae and rip his mouth off. "I will be going easy on you compared to what Rhonda would do to me."

**Nae-** "You forget how badly I kicked your ass only three weeks ago." Nae said smirking.

**Gray- **"Three weeks ago. What about today, or all of this week for that matter." said Gray. "I was going easy on you."

**Nae- **"Even today. But don't worry. I won't tell her."

**Gray-** "One of these days you are going to push it to far Nae..." said Gray as the three continued to walk.

**Nae-** "Did you forget when you "Killed" Me?

**Fyre- **Fyre sighed. "What's the big deal all he was doing was teaching me."

**Nae-** "Allow me to let you in on a secret," Nae said looking at Fyre "women don't care about the details when it come down to their man."

**Gray-** "True facts. That is why now from what Kai said I am afraid to meet HER again." said Gray.

**Fyre- **" Human girls are so strange. Why can't we just kiss whoever we'd like."

**Gray-** "Oh and you haven't even met HER yet. Autumn Trigame, Raze's sister and the girl who claims I am her reason for life" sighed Gray. "But Grimm has her locked up right now..." Gray trailed off.

**Nae-** "Their strange because their chemistry is different and strictly hormonal. They are primitive when it come to their man cheating on them. The same goes for men but their just punching. Women have a tendency to scratch, claw, and aim for the variables." Nae said lighting up.

**Fyre- "**Well I'm not like that." She said

**Nae-** "Yes you are. All females are basically the same. But so are men. We are raging apes who are sex drive. Women are superficial beings of self importance."

**Gray-** "Also known as control freaks and...sex monsters?" said Gray.

**Fyre- **" I am _not _a sex monster!" She said indingintly.

**Nae-** "I never said you were. But like all women, you're a tease. Men are the Sex Monsters."

**Fyre- **"Now when have I ever been a tease."

**Gray/Nae-** "All the time." They said in perfect sync.

**Fyre- **"Hmph that's mean I can't think of a single time I've teased you.

**Nae-** "How about the time you reached across the table and kissed me, and then acted like you didn't know what you did."

**Fyre-** "Well I'm new to all this and that was one time."

**Nae-** "Not to mention your fascination with burning our clothes off." Nae said gesturing to Gray and himself.

**Gray-** "It is almost like you want us to be naked." said Gray.

**Fyre- "****_To be honest neither of you has much in the abs department."_**

**Nae-** Nae lifted up his shirt revealing a six pack. "I think I'm good, are we good?" Nae said looking over at Gray

**Gray-** "I would rather not." said Gray.

**Nae- **"Why? Saving yourself for Rhonda?" Nae said smirking.

**Fyre- **"Maybe he's insecure about his flab?" She said

**Gray-** "Maybe it is because my shirt gets knocked off every single battle it seems for some reason and you have probably already seen my six pack." said Gray. "Besides I don't want Fyre to get her way, seeing us half naked without effort put into it."

**Nae-** "So? I need to prove to "The Tease" that she's wrong."

**Gray-** "The Blood Blossoms don't work with terrorists." said Gray.

**Fyre-** "Alright." Fyre said pouting.

**Nae-** Nae made a face of mock hurt. "How DARE you!" Nae said putting his arm around Fyre defensively, "This beautiful woman isn't a terrorist, a dangerous psychopath maybe, but not a terrorist. She has feelings too."

**Gray-** "She seems pretty entertained when she sets us on fire and watches us blow up." said Gray.

**Nae-** "So?!" Nae said keeping up the act. "She is perfect just the way she is." Nae said kissing her cheek.

**Fyre- **Fyre pulled away. "Gray I think Ane is pretending to be Nae. Help me!"

**Gray-** "What is your deal with Ane!" said Gray. "Anyways we are here."

**Fyre-"** I find him creepy." She said shrugging

**Nae-** Nae let out a two minute long laugh. "That's because he's crushing baaaaaaad on you."

**Claire-**"Uh hey." claire said greeting everyone.

**Gray-** "Well look, it is Claire. I wonder if she remembers us, it has been 3 or 4 weeks now. Nice to see you again."

**Nae-** "Oh hey, please don't cry over my missing eye and Gray's scar okay?" Nae said walking over to her.

**Gray-** "Don't tell her about the whole club incident" whispered Gray to Nae.

**Claire- **Claire walked over laughing to the group,"oh god you are a horrible whisperer. what happened?" Claire took her hand off of her arm revealing a large gash on her skin.

**Fyre- " **Hey where's Rhonda?" Fyre said looking around

**Claire-"**Dammit Fyre I could care less where that fucking bitch has been." Claire spat her

**Gray-** "You really need to make up with her because you are fighting with her in the war." said Gray.

**Nae-** "Or we could never squash this and leave it till the last minute."

**Fyre- "**Dang I wanted to talk with her about somthing." Fyre said dissapointed

**Gray-** "Fyre, I will murder you." said Gray as he drew his sword.

**Claire-"**Okay sure, ill make up with her...WHEN SHE STOPS TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME!" Claire shouted.

**Gray-** Gray got really serious and looked over to Claire as he said "You better make up or you are going to be killed in this battle and I won't be sorry because I warned you."

**Nae-** "Were all gonna die. All of us. No matter what we do we're gonna die." Nae said lighting up and breathing in "Even Fyre and I."

**Fyre- "** Thank you for that lovely prophesy wednesday adams. You know we could still win."

**Gray-** "We will never know unless we try, Nae...plus I planned to die already...I am going to go past my limit." said Gray as he sheathed his sword. "It is fate. Fate is a bitch."

**Nae-** "Have you even meet fate? She's a cynical, dark, bitch that see's the dark side of everything."

**Allison-**"Hey guys! Found her!" a girl with long green hair shouted out the door upon entering.

**Gray-** Gray's eyes, which were red, turned back to normal as he asked Claire "Who is that?"

**Claire-**"Oh shit, oh shit so not good." Claire said under her breath.

**Allison-"**Allisons the name." She giggled,"Hey hows it goin Alleria? Ready to die?" she said smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Gray-** "Tsk, they never learn." Said Gray as he pulled out his sword and asked "Can I kill her, Claire?"

**Nae-** Nae cracked his knuckles "If I kill this kid that would make 396 million. Kids only."

**Gray-** "I feel kind of sorry for her. She doesn't know how deep of shit she is in." said Gray as his hair went golden and a blue streak went through his hair and his sword glowed Golden, Blue, and Red.

**Rhonda-**"you i knew your name wasn't claire," Rhonda said walking in, "Oh and by the way we've got back up, two more on their way. Her eyes locked with Grays,"Oh my god Gray!"She smiled.

**Gray-** "Well, looks like it is a reunion." said Gray as he readied his phone to call the Blood Blossoms.

**Nae-** "Avengers assemble? Or is this more like the Braidy Bunch?"

**Claire-**"Dammit just leave me alone! You guys don't understand anything." She said to Rhonda and allison."You dont even know anything, neither did my parents okay?"

**Gray-** "Well Nae, who do we side with? Claire or Charlie's angels?" asked Gray as he listened to the two groups banter.

**Allison-**"Shut up, you wanna be on our side. I know you do" She said winking at Gray.

**Gray-** "I have a girlfriend." said Gray as he hit speed dial and 5 booms went off and the Blood Blossoms appeared.

**Nae-** "And your girlfriend want's to kill my er-friend."

**Rhonda- **Rhonda walked over to gray. "Yea back off allison." She kissed him on the cheek.

**Fyre- **Fyre smiled as Reemas uncloaked himself. "So how long have u been stalking me."

**Reemas- "**A while."

**Kai-** "Seems like we interrupted something big here. HOLD THE PHONE THE GIRL'S JUSTICE LEAGUE IS ATTACKING!" laughed Kai as he cut his wrist and blood spilled everywhere.

**Gray-** "Well Rhonda, would you like to explain what is going on here?" asked Gray.

**Nae-** "Is this happening? This is happening isn't it?" Nae asked Shinji

**Shinji-** "Well you better have learned good from me, Nae cause this looks like it is happening." said Shinji as he cracked his knuckles and got into his fighting stance.

**Rhonda-**"Gray who's side you on boy?" she said pulling out her scythe," because i am not afraid to totally poke out your eye with my heels like i did with Ex." she said with a wink.

**Gray-** "I have no idea any more so why don't we just stop and talk for a second." smiled Gray as he split a line between the two sides. "NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION" yelled Gray as he floated into the air "What is this all about?" asked Gray as he stood there in the air.

**Nae-** "The butler did it, with the candleholder in the dining room" Nae said cracking up.

**Gray-** Gray burst out laughing and then said "Ok, Ane did it then?"

**Ane-** "S-shut up! I'm not a butler, I just have manners!"

**Lily-**Lily and Amy walked in,"that bitch did it. Dark magic, fucking everywhere." She said pulling out a machete.

**Ane-** Ane stiffened and suddenly became uncomfortable with the amount of women in the room.

**Gray-** "Alright, Claire, like to explain why they are spouting nonsense over there?" asked Gray.

**Claire-**"Its not dark magic okay? Why don't you guys understand."

**Nae-** " "I hate you! You're ruining my life! You never understand!"" Nae said in a mock teenage girl voice "That about sum it up?"

**Gray-** Gray now confused as hell looked at Nae and said "Are they calling Claire's special moves dark magic?"

**Amy-**Amy laughed," Her name isn't claire." she laughed and waggled her finger at claire, "Someones been lying. anyway let me introduce you to Alleria."

**Nae-** "Something of the sorts. That one," Nae said pointing at Amy "Is saying Clarie, sorry Alleria, uses dark magic. Its nasty stuff if you've seen it."

**Gray-** "Well Claire, what is your _real_ story. I think it is only far as I told you about Grimm. That is not an easy topic to discuss. Go on no name, I am listening.

**Claire-**"Well my name is Alleria, but i don't do dark magic. I went off to this other school for a year to learn all kinds of different spells and things. They somehow found this other facebook page that I created just for the other people I met at the other school. They somehow found the thing and accused me of dark magic. My parents found the thing too and threw me out of the house. The only thing that should seem even questionable was this one post i got from my friend that said that the lesson that day was kinda creepy and it talked about what we learned. its not like i use that stuff."

**Gray-** "Pretty good defense but I don't know how much I can trust you "Alleria" so lets-" said Gray until Nae cut him off.

**Nae-** "Lets lynch her!" Nae said cracking up again.

**Gray-** "Nae, serious time. Even Kai knows that. Alright now can we please hear the other side of the story, please before Nae cuts me off again" said Gray. "Go ahead girls."

**Rhonda-"**Well i think i have the best view point on this so if you dont mind im gonna tell it. After she came back to school i wanted to know where she went because claire was my best friend, not to mention my only friend, so i was wondering how you go from being super nice to suddenly killing off your friends brother whos also youre fucking boyfriend! Anyway i looked her up right and found this facebook page of hers and on it someone said: hey that stuff we learned in class today like creeeepy i dont wanna have to kill someone with a spell. I told these three and we sorta joined up"

**Gray-** "Well all the facts add up and I really can't say which one of you two won this little battle. I am no judge so I just have to go with the side I like the best which again, is not easy. Nae, can you help me out here?" asked Gray. "Because if I am adding up the facts right, Claire seems to be the guilty party here. She murdered her boyfriend cause she was kicked out of her home and she still has not mentioned why she had killed him." said Gray

**Claire-**"I heard from someone else that they had seen him talk to the same man who asked me to kill him and he actually wanted me dead not him. he told me to kill darnell as a way of getting us together."

**Gray-** "Now who exactly is this man, because he wasn't just giving you money, was he?"asked Gray.

**Nae-** "These are some smexy photos on your facebook page. When did you take these?" Nae said holding up his phone.

**Claire-**" Dammit Nae."

**Nae-** "I'm just saying you look hot in these photos...Where these professionally done?" Nae said looking closer.

**Gray- **"Probably, knowing Claire. Back on topic." said Gray. "Anyone have anything else to say?" asked Gray

**Allison- "**Nope picking sides like now~"

**Gray-** "Alright, jury who do you side with?" he asked turning to Ane and the others.

**Kai-** "Me, Shinji, Raze, and Miles are on Gray's side, whatever that is." said Kai.

**Nae-** "I'm in too bro." Nae said walking over.

**Ane-** Ane was the only one who hadn't moved to a side. He didn't know where to go. He found it wrong to hit women, but he didn't want to betray his friends.

**Gray-** "Looks like it is up to me." Grays said as he finally decided and said "Sorry Claire, but I have to side with them for right now. You kind of lied to us. Plus you need to get over this before you get yourself killed or even worse, kill yourself." said Gray as him and the group walked across the line to the other side.

**Lily-** "Hey Ane you wanna come over, too~? If you do I'll go have dinner with you tonight~" She said looking at Ane.

**Ane-** "Uh, o-okay." He said pushing up his glasses and walking awkwardly over.

**Gray-** "Looks like voting is done. Can we just say it now that Claire is pretty much dead. Cause me and Nae, let alone the rest of the Blood Blossoms

**Raze/Miles/Kai- **"Sorry but we can't do this, we are switching sides." the three said at the same time.

**Raze- **"This is kind of wrong to beat on one girl. Sorry Gray, but we promise we won't kill you, after all my sister would kill me if I did that" said Raze as he Miles, and Kai went over the line and stood at Claire's side.

**Allison-"**You guys know that you basically just signed up to be killed."she shrugged,"o well lets get this started." She pulled out two daggers and gripped one in each hand

**Gray-** Gray burst out laughing as he said "They are part of the Blood Blossoms! If they die, they will just come back ten times stronger! This is going to be fun. Right Nae?" Gray said looking to Nae.

**Nae-** "If I kill her that would maaaaaake..." Nae tapped a finger to his lip "33 million? And thats just women. God I hate myself for having such a high number."

**Claire-**"yay. my life is being reduced to just another person Nae has killed. nothing more"claire sighed

**Gray-** "I don't know what number this would be, but it is probably a good one." said Gray looking on the bright side.

**Nae- **Nae became very serious. "I could **_Never,_** kill you. I like you too much."

**Rhonda-**"Hey Gray take it easy and don't let yourself get killed. I dont wanna live in a world that doesn't have you."Rhonda said to Gray.

**Gray-** Gray laughed as he said "They won't kill me and if they do, then I am really weak, so don't worry about it!"

**Rhonda-**Rhonda laughed"Alright lets do this just like we did with Ex."

**Nae-** "Hey Bonie, Clyde, can we start now?"

**Amy-"**Lets go." She ran towards claire with a punch

**Gray-** A loud boom went off as Gray hit blades in the air with Raze. "Who is going to win, my blade or your blade?" said Gray as the two jumped and slide back

**Raze-** "Sorry bout this Gray, but your going to lose. I am a hell of a lot stronger now!" said Raze as he went in to slash Gray with his Mach 5 speed slashes.

**Nae-** "**_CAUGHT IN A BAD BROMANCE, WOOOAOOO AOOOO OOO OO! CAUGHT IN A BAD BROMANCE!_**" Nae said as he came down onto Raze's. "But seriously, bad bromance." Nae said looking back at Gray.

**Miles-** Miles shot in full automatic rounds at Nae as he knocked him off Raze. "Your one to talk Nae, look at you and Gray." smirked Miles as his bullets formed the shape of two swords. "This is my true power, swords that hurt like you just got shot by a RPG." laughed Miles as he and Nae clashed.

**Lily-**Lily ran at claire,"Sorry bout this." She said smashing into claire with her machete.

**Claire-**Claire tried to dodge the blow but got hit on the arm with lily's machete.

**Nae- "****_CLAIRE!" _**Nae swept Lily's feet out from under her and roundhouse kicked her, sending her back into the carnage

**Kai-** "Kuhahahaha! Nice Nae!" said Kai as he shot several blood drills at Shinji

**Lily-"**Dammit Nae who's side you even on?!" She said as Amy kicked him.

**Nae-** "You should have seen me during Revelation." Nae said smirking.

**Gray-** Gray slammed his blade into Nae and slashed him over and over with a Shinjun: World Cutter Barrage

**Nae-** Nae blocked it. "Heavenly Rage!" Nae shouted as he jumped into the air and did something like the move "Stinger" in DMC while dive bombing Gray.

**Claire- **Claire didn't bother trying to attack. She just dodged attacks.

**Gray-** "DAMN, ARE TRYING TO KILL ME?" asked Gray as he used Afterimage to get out of the way of Nae's attack.

**Nae-** Knowing he would do this, Nae let a "Dark Crescent" where Gray appeared. "I'm protecting my friend!"

**Allison-**"Alleria darling you cant run forever!" She said stabbing her with her blades.

**Claire-"Sonic shockwave!"**claire shouted latching onto Allison to deliver a powerful shock.

**Gray-** "Nae, you bastard, we are going to give each other more scars and eyepatches. Take this!" said Gray as he went Dark Tengen.

**Nae-** "Look, I'm not going to kill you...But I won't let you kill Claire" Nae said glaring out his one eye.

**Gray-** "Whatever you say." Gray said as he dodged the Dark Crescent and Threw a Dark Shinjun at Nae.

**Claire-** "Nae just switch sides. I'm gonna die either way.

**Nae- **"What do you mean?" Nae said blocking the Dark Shinjun with some difficulty, he was going to get run over by it any secound.

**Gray-** "This is just a warm up! C'mon Nae, use what I taught you. Or now what Shinji taught you." said Gray as he knocked Nae to the ground where Shinji was waiting for him. Gray went over to Kai and started fighting him.

**Claire-**"They're all really strong. I can tell Lily's holding back."

**Lily- **"Right you are darling! But I can go all out if ya want!" She said charging at Raze and slamming her machete into him, "ugh i really hate how much blood gets on this to get off."

**Nae-** "**_RAZE!_**" Nae countered the Dark Shinjun he was blocking with another Dark Crescent, shooting them both in the form of an X at Gray.

**Shinji-** "Not so fast" said Shinji as he used his full power on Nae. "I am not going easy on you like Gray, so be ready for some broken bones!" said Shinji as he beat down Nae and knocked his sword out of his hand so he couldn't shoot at Gray.

**Nae-** "Get out of my **_WAY_**!" Nae said as the unleashed a mad flury of roundhouses, reverse roundhouses and rapid fire punches, all at 100% power.

**Raze-** "Damnit woman!" said Raze as he clash\ed with Lily and was barely blocking her attacks

**Kai-** Kai got beaten back by Gray and he had to regenerate so he fell back to get back to health.

**Gray-** Gray transformed back to Tengen 5 then yelled out"Nae, this is what the war is going to be like so I am going all out now. Here is the true power of Shinjun. **_Shinjun: God Slayer._**" All of a sudden the room went blue and the Shinjun took up the whole room until it materialized into a copy of Gray if he was a Shinjun and it followed Gray's orders. "This is my true power." said Gray as he charged at Nae and slashed him up with both himself and the Shinjun God Slayer version of Gray.

**Allison-**Allison charged at Miles with both of her blades and lashed out with a fury of cuts.

**Miles-** "GAH!" said Miles as he attempted to block but jumped back because he was bad at fighting with swords. "D-damn, these cuts are deep...but I can win!" said Miles as he jumped back to counter Allison's slashes.

**Nae-** Nae got hit in the chest by all three of the attacks. "F-f-f...u-ck."

**Claire-**"Nae!" She cried out while Rhonda charged at her.

**Gray-** "Looks like I killed you again. Sorry!" said Gray as his clone stabbed Nae through the chest and blew up.

**Lily- **"Ally you need any help over there?" She said running over to allison and miles.

**Nae- **Nae stood up. Covered in blood. "You're an asshat you know that?" Nae said before charging Gray and Cutting his kneecap and his forearm.

**Gray-** "Sorry, I held back." said Gray as he stabbed Nae over and over and over then cut both his legs. "Take this!" said Gray as his fist glowed blue and went through Nae's chest **_"SHINJUN SOUL!"_** yelled Gray as he threw Nae to the ground.

**Nae- **Nae shireked in pain. "**_AAAAAAAAAAAH!_**"

**Claire-**"Medicinal mist!"Claire yelled trying to heal nae but she aimed it wrong and it healed Grays wounds instead."shit Nae hang in there!"

**Gray-** "Thanks for the mist!" laughed Gray.

**Nae-** Nae cut Gray through Gray's arm, vomiting up a quart of blood.

**Gray-** "It isn't coming off that easy!" said Gray as he kick Nae to the ground and powered up his Shinjun and yelled **_"LIMIT BREAKER!"_**as a giant purple aura came around Gray and all of a sudden the room got 20 times heavier with Gray's power. "Ready, Nae?" asked Gray as he screamed **_"FULL POWERED SHINJUN: GALAXY BREAKER!_**" and Gray ran at Nae.

**Nae- **Nae felt his ribs break and one of the puncture his lung. "**_AHHHHHHHH!_**"

**Gray-** "Your immortal, right? So this shouldn't hurt too much after you die. After all, you said you wanted to die so let me grant your wish." said Gray as he slammed his Shinjun into him.

**Nae-** Nae got to his feet, swaying a bit. "God Skills: The Fury of The Angel Michael." Nae said before he glowed blue and vanished reapering behind Gray, holding up Gray's severed arm.

**Claire-**Claire ran to go help Nae.

**Rhonda-** Rhonda quickly pinned Claire to the wall," uh uh you're not going over there. Im gonna save you for last."

**Gray-** "Ow, what is your deal with arms?" asked Gray as he cut Nae's arm off with a Degrent and ran to pick up his arm with his teeth.

**Nae-** Nae grew them back and drove his sword through Gray's throat. "Shhhhh." Nae said putting a finger to his mouth.

**Gray-** Gray appeared behind Nae and cut into his throat as he ran to Shinjin and created a barrier around him and Shinji so no one could break in. "Shinji, use the forbidden move for healing." coughed out Gray as Shinji healed him back to full health and reattached his arm.

**Nae-** The cut in Nae's throat healed. Nae began to glow black, tendrils of his aura coming off his body. Nae's body began to change. His black, feathery wings turned dry, leathery, and batlike. His eyes, usually slitted and yellow, turned pure black. His teeth turned long, pointed, and animalistic. Long, curving horns sprouted from his head and his katana turned into a jagged, vicious looking long sword.

**Lily-**Lily having already beaten Miles and Raze ran towards Nae and cut his leg.

**Gray-** "Hold up, Lily. I have him." said Gray as he flashed in every direction cutting Nae to ribbons with his Shinjun God Slayer clone and then finally blew up Nae with his full power and created a strong barrier around Nae, incase he was alive. "EVERYONE IN HERE THE NEW TARGET IS NAE. FORGET SIDES HE WILL MURDER YOU ALL IF YOU AREN'T CAREFUL!" yelled Gray now in a very serious tone. "I Have faced this form of Nae once before. He almost killed me." said Gray charging his Shinjun World Cutter Barrage.

**Nae-** Nae raised his hand, his skin black and hard and fired a blast of black aura at Gray the size of a mountain.

**Gray-** "What is that? Some plaything? Bring it on." said Gray as he shot a Giant sized Shinjun: Unic attack Destroyer.

**Lily-**"I'll hold Claire, Rhonda, you go help Gray since hes kinda your boyfriend and those two are kinda knocked out" she gestured to Amy and Allison.

**Nae-** Nae took his sword and disappeared. Space ripping whenever he slowed down to turn. Nae dragged his sword across Gray's stomach.

**Gray-** "Nae, this will be our last attack. MAKE IT GOOD!" said Gray as he ran at Nae with the rest of his power put into his blade.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda also charged at nae with her scythe.

**Nae-** The demon entity Nae Disappeared and drove his sword into Rhonda's stomach

**Rhonda-**"Ach." She cried out as she coughed up blood on the floor.

**Gray- "Bastard you're done for. Take this!"** screamed Gray as he stabbed Naw so many times over and over and over and over that the room's air began smelling like blood from all of it that Gray was making Nae spill **"I TOLD YOU NAE, I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD JUST END UP KILLING ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS AND LOOK, I WAS RIGHT! NOW JUST ROLL OVER AND DIE YOU MINDLESS ASSHOLE!"** Gray yelled as he cut up Nae so many times he was faster than his regeneration.

**Nae-** The heape of demented flesh that was left over of Nae. Nae regenerated faster than possible when he was able to do as an angel and Shoved his sword into Gray's chest, letting a Dark Crescent fire through Gray's stomach.

**?- **Sudden clapping came from the corner and laughing as he said "Looks like litte Gray is going to die before we even get to fight. To bad so sad."

**Gray-** Gray coughed out "G-Grimm." as he kicked Nae to the ground and fell back to the ground himself.

**Grimm- **"Miss me much?" laughed Grimm. "Don't worry, I watched the whole battle and I can say you got really strong! I am looking forward to fighting you. And you, Angel, you also are a very good fighter. Maybe after I kill Gray, I can kill you next." Laughed Grimm as he clapped and laughed again.

**Nae-** Nae shoot a Dark Crescent x500 at Gray and attacked while Grimm was blocking the Dark Crescent

**Grimm-** "You underestimate me angel!" said Grimm as he cut the Dark Crescent in half with his hand. "Try harder." said Grimm.

**Lily-**"I dont even know who the hell you are but honestly we're kinda in the middle of somethinso like...getthefuckout!"she said calmly to Grimm as Vlaire tried to free herself from Lily's grip.

**Grimm- **Grimm laughed as he said "You want me to leave? MUAHAHAHAH! She is the comedic one, yes?" asked Grimm as his Scythe appeared out of thin air. "I am the Grim Reaper of humans, you don't just ask me to leave!"

**Nae- ** While Grimm was distracted Nae attacked him, Jaw's wide and bitd deeply into Grimm's neck. Drawing blood.

**Lily-"**Well i kinda just did. Anyway let me finish up with Alleria and then you can have your little makeout session with Gray or whatever the hell you want~."

**Grimm- **"Foolish bird, get off me." said Grimm as he slashed Nae once and knocked him, very hurt, down to where Claire was. "You. Girl being held on the wall. Finish off this angel of trash." said Grimm as he went for the door.

**Gray-** "G-Grimm you bastard! I'll kill you here and now!" said Gray as he tried to get up but fell back down because he was so hurt he couldn't move.

**Claire-**"Hell no. I...I love him."

**Nae-** The demonic thing that was Nae looked over at Claire. "Er?" Nae said as he started to change back

**Grimm-** "I will be seeing you all again in a week at the war, yes? It is going to be fun but goodbye for now!" Yelled Grimm as he left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Claire-**"Uh you didnt hear that."

**Lily-"**Heey when you come back in a week mind bringing some air freshener? it smells like shit down here."

**Gray-** "D-d-damn...I couldn't do anything to him...again...Nae...kill me now...I am useless." said Gray as he laid there on the ground.

**Nae- **Nae changed back to his normal self, took two steps, and collapsed.

**Lily**-"Well Alleria, Rhonda's gonna be sad that she's not gonna be the one to kill you, but oh well, she'll be happy you're dead."Lily pulled her blade out of her belt and pulled it back ready to stab claire.

**?-**Out of nowhere a man a few years older than claire slammed into Lily knocking her to the ground,"Dammit Lily." he picked up her machete and stabbed her stomach with it.

**Nae-** Nae crawled over to Claire, taking Lilly's knife to the chest.

**Gray-** "Who are you?" said Gray as he used his sword as a cane to walk and then fall against the wall behind him.

**Claire-**"Holy shit." she whispered,"Ryan she screamed throwing her arms around him.

**Gray-** "Another one? I-I am out of energy to fight!" said Gray as he attempted to patch up his wounds with some extra medical supplies he had.

**Ryan-**"Oh my god ew get off me Alleria." he said shoving her off so hard she fell on the floor, "I'm not gonna fight you. Dont wanna completely murder you or anything."

**Gray-** Gray, now getting his energy back to walk from Shinji's medical stuff, walked over to Ryan and readied himself as he said "You sure?"

**Nae-** Nae woke up. Looking around, he gasped. "W-what happened?"

**Gray-** "You went all freak mode on me again and then Grimm came and kicked your ass, then Claire said she loved you and you turned back to normal." said Gray looking over at Nae.

**Nae- **"S-she did?" Nae said?

**Claire-**"did you have to fucking tell him that?!"

**Gray-** "I did though! It was essential to the plot! I am surprised he didn't freak out that Grimm kick his ass in one hit. He seems like the type to freak out about losing, not someone saying something obvious like 'Claire loves you'."

**Nae-** "I-I Uh..." Nae blushed **_deeply_** red.

**Gray-** "Oh and you also made me pissed cause you stabbed Rhonda through the chest asshole!" said Gray as he went over to Rhonda and use the remaining supplies he had to heal her.

**Nae-** "Move." Nae said pushing Gray out of the way as he got to work, undoing what he did. When he was done she was perfectly fine. He healed her wounds better than new. No scars or anything.

**Gray-** "I will stay hurt until I can get Shinji to heal me cause I don't want to be healed by your healing "style"." said Gray as he looked around and said "You have a lot of people to heal around here."

**Nae-** Nae looked down in shame. He was unspeakably sorry. He didn't know what to say. "I'm-I'm super sorry..."

**Gray-** "Yeah well you weren't the worst threat during the battle. Grimm now has targeted you as well as me. Fucking asshole, I can't wait to kill him." said Gray as his voice got really dark.

**Nae-** Nae healed everyone as best as he could. "So what's our next move?"

**Gray-** "None of them are awake yet." said Gray as he walked with Nae. " Our next plan of attack is just to wait a week for the war or at least that is what is best right now." said Gray.

**Nae-** "Okay." Nae went over to Claire, sitting down next to her. "So um..."

**Claire-**"Uh but like what do we do about Lily and all them? They probably still have a death wish for me and and." Claire started crying.

**Gray-** "Then you will have to beat them till they understand your pain" said Gray. "I only fought because I thought it would be a good warm up."

**Claire-**"Yea thanks for that Gray. Feels great when your friends take sides with people they dont even know."

**Gray-** "Hey I know one of them!" said Gray. "Besides, Nae was the enemy at the end there. I was playing around until he went all crazy on us." said Gray.

**Claire-**"Uh yea that was kinda hard to watch."

**Rhonda-"**What the hell happened?" she said barely conscious.

**Gray-** "Well let's see, you came to help me fight monster Nae, got stabbed, then I beat Nae to a bloody pulp and healed you, kind of." said Gray helping her up from the ground.

**Rhonda-**"Owwww jesus my stomach hurts."

**Gray-** "It may hurt for a while, you were stabbed." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"thanks for that Nae."

**Gray-** "At least he said he was sorry, before, while you were asleep...it's the thought that counts." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda laughed,"yea i suppose. Im just happy your alright! You ready to take on Grimm next week?"

**Gray-** "I was never not ready. I don't care what I have to do, I just have to beat him." said Gray.

**Claire-**"uhhh so can we leave before the rest of them wake up?"

**Gray-** "I guess, it is your choice, do you want to talk to them or not." said Gray.

**Claire-**"Uh not really." she turned to see Ryan walking out the door,"Hey where are you going?"

**Ryan-**"Just because I saved you doesnt mean i like you or anything. I just don't want you to die to a bitch like that. Later Alleria."

**Gray-** "I would rather die by girls than by a dick like him." said Gray as he collected up his stuff and turned to Claire and said "You ready to go?"

**Claire-**"Uh yea..."She said sorta distant.

**Gray-** "What about Rhonda?" he said as he pointed to her laying against the wall as he said "She will see us leaving, you ok with that?"

**Claire-**"I honestly don't care unless it'll affect your relationship or whatever,"she said rolling her eyes

**Gray-** "No, it won't affect anything really. I guess we should get going then. I will take you to one of the safest places I know, the Blood Blossoms HQ." he said as they started walking


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Claire-**"I'm not coming to your room if thats what you mean."

**Gray-** "Not funny...well kind of but the HQ is a giant place, not only my house." said Gray.

**Claire-**"so you are taking me to your room!" She laughed.

**Gray-** "Nah, I am going to take you to one of the safe rooms where you won't get flat out attacked like here unless they have a tank."

**Claire-**"yea good point I suppose that your room wouldn't be the safest. Theres a 95% chance of getting pregnant if you go to your room."

**Gray-** "Rhonda is not pregnant." said Gray.

**Claire-**Claire laughed,"Jesus Christ you get around i mean first sakura then her!"

**Gray-** "H-hey, I'm serious about her this time!" said Gray as he blushed.

**Claire-**"yea as much as i hate her you guys are cute together."

**Gray-** "Thanks, I guess." said Gray as the two continued walking until they reached the HQ. "Well, this is it." said Gray as they walked into the breathtaking base.

**Claire-**"Uh will they be cool with me coming here since im kinda not ya know a blood on the dancefloor member or whatever the hell its called

**Gray-** "Oh, that is what we were going to tell you. You made it into the Blood Blossoms. I mean Nae and Fyre are also members." said Gray as the two entered an seemingly endless room known as the Vault safe room.

**Claire-**"Oh like for realz!?"Claire said excitedly and then added,"i will be much happier to accept this than i was with your ultimate harem..."

**Gray- **"I wasn't taking no for an answer." said Gray as he shut the Vault door behind them.

**Claire-**"this or the ultimate Harem?"

**Gray-** "This." said Gray. "And as the leader of the Blood Blossoms I must protect my members so you will be safe here, with me as your bodyguard." said Gray as he jumped on to the couch.

**Claire-**"Ah okay good."claire smirked,"yeah some bodyguard you'll be. I still remember that night when you listened to what Nae told you to do."

**Gray-** "Hey I trained Nae after I made him blind in one...eye...I still trained him!" said Gray.

**Claire-**"his eyepatch is so ."Claire said spazzing out.

**Gray- **"Calm down! Jesus your spazzy...you know you should have just told him how you truly felt about him sooner. He is back there healing your enemies, making sure they wake up. Something you should have probably helped him with instead of running away with me. I would have stayed with Rhonda, but you looked like you were about to melt down." said Gray as he bandaged up he wounds with the supply kit by the couch.

**claire-**"we can go back if you want. Sorry i was just about to cry from what Ryan said to 's...well thats my brother."

**Gray-** "Well it looks like we both have asshole brothers then. Mine wasn't really my brother but he was close. But do you really think you can handle going back and facing them?" asked Gray.

**Claire-**"dont care. im gonna have to at some point ya know. and who knows they might be did say she was gonna take Ane on a date or whatever."

**Gray-** "I guess we should go back then." said Gray as he opened the vault and got all of his stuff together and started to leave.

**Claire-**"alright."

**Gray-** "Well what do we do this week now that we are all done training and the war is coming up." said Gray as the two walked back to the Training Rooms building.

**Claire-**"this thursday night theres gonna be a dance. I asked Nae to it awhile ago to make Kaede jealous. Doubt he remembers."Claire said with a sigh.

**Gray-** "Kaede has been gone for a while. He was visiting someone, right?"

**Claire-**"Not kaede. I was wondering if Nae remembers hes goin to the dance with me. and yea i think he was visiting his i checked his name was dante. Really hot guy."

**Gray-** "Hm. I am guessing since Nae does like you he did remember" said Gray.

**Claire-**"he likes me?!"Claire asked shocked.

**Gray-** "It was kind of obvious." said Gray as they walked into the building.

**Claire-**"i never pick up on these things."

**Gray-** "Well, we're here." said Gray as he opened the blast doors.

**Claire-"**Ya know what im just gonna go-uh-uh- home see ya later Gray."

**Gray-** Gray grabbed Claire before she could leave and said "Don't worry about it, me and Nae and the rest of the Blood Blossoms are all right here, just go right in." said Gray as he pushed her through the door.

**Claire-**"ugh okay."

**Kai-** "Oh hey look, Gray is back!" said Kai as he went over to where Gray was standing. "How are you doing?" he asked.

**Gray-** "I am doing just fine." he told Kai as he went to lean against the wall.

**Rhonda-**"hello Gray"Rhonda said indifferently.

**Gray-** "Hey, you feeling better?" asked Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Sure. Im just are you doing on this fine day Gray Shizuku?"

**Gray-** Gray's eyes shifted as he said "You're mad at me, aren't you...Why?"

**Rhonda-**"Oh no not at all. I was just wondering if you had a good time with Fyre while i was gone?"She said angrily.

**Gray-** "What are you ta-...oh...THAT...I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so...so sorry...I love you." Gray said as he bowed down at her feet.

**Rhonda-**"What the hell Gray? I'm gone for a week so its totally okay to go kiss someone else yea. Cause thats how it works now."

**Gray- **"Well I didn't instigate it I mean but I...love...you?"

**Rhonda-**"you didnt start it. Are you trying to say that you couldnt get her off you or something?"

**Gray-** "Yeah, kinda, I guess."

**Fyre- **" Hey that's not fair you're the one who offered to teach me!" Fyre said coming forward

**Gray-** "My memory is more clear than yours Fyre, and you wanted me to teach you also by the way where were you during the battle?" asked Gray.

**Rhonda-**"teach her what?!" Rhonda yelled her cheeks getting red from anger.

**Fyre- "**Liar."she said 

**Gray-** "Teach her how to dougie." Gray said as he got up on his feet.

**Rhonda-**"whatever Gray." She said walking away towards the door.

**Gray-** "Woah wait, don't you and Claire have something to talk about? Or could you two at least acknowledge each other." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Okay. Claire you're still a bitch. happy Gray?"

**Gray-** "No, not really." said Gray. "Will she be attacked again?" he asked.

**Rhonda-**"who? fucking claire or Alleria or whatever we call the little rat?"

**Gray-** "Yeah, I mean she is still a human. Plus Nae likes her so I guess I should know." said Gray.

**Claire-**"dammit guys! I can hear you talking about me and honestly i dont even care okay? Im going home!"

**Rhonda-**"Its not like you have one to go to."

**Gray-** "Both of you need to make up Claire so sorry also Rhonda I am sorry about this." said Gray as he trapped the two in a barrier. "Now make up or else I won't let you out." said Gray as he sat back and waited.

**Fyre- **"Wow those two really hate each other huh." She said floating up

**Rhonda-**"dammit Gray let me through."

**Gray**- "Are you two made up?" asked Gray.

**Claire-**"Are you and Rhonda?"she countered.

**Gray-** "Whatever helps you sleep, now make up already." said Gray.

**Claire-**"How can you expect us to when you and Rhonda havent?"

**Rhonda-"**Gray let me go out now!" Rhonda said pulling out her retractable scythe, but not taking the blade out

**Gray-** "If you fight, I won't let you out and Claire, how can me and Rhonda make up when you and her can't make up." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"claire you are so stupid. Goddammit why was i ever your friend?" Rhonda said sitting down on the floor and starting to cry.

**Gray-** "Try this logic. Rhonda I love you very much but you two can't keep this up forever. You will have to face this soon and now is the best time. I don't want either of you to die so you both need to make up so I can protect you as best as I can."

**Rhonda-**Rhonda pulled out her scythe and slammed it into Gray.

**Gray-** Gray coughed up blood as he said "L-looks like you broke my barrier...probably should have made it stronger...sorry..." said Gray as he spit out a bunch of blood and fell to the floor, bleeding.

**Kai-** Kai just sat there, watching this whole thing unfold, letting everything go it's corse. He didn't know why he stayed but he did...watching.

**Rhonda-**"I'm so stupid. I actually thought that you would be different from all the others that ive dated, but you werent Gray shizuku! You didnt care for me just like thye didnt!" she yelld at him tears welling up in her eyes.

**Gray-** "I lie a lot...that is the way I get through life...but I can promise you that everytime I told you of my feelings for you, it was never fake. I don't want to ever lose you... so don't cry, because I guess I just am not worth it... I just want you to be happy, that is all I care about." said Gray. "Just know this...I never stopped loving you, Rhonda. Not for a second and if you are leaving I just want to say this...thanks for everything."

**Rhonda-**Rhonda sat down,"Oh my god. I dont know what to say. I mean uh..." Rhonda started crying, feeling bad for blowing up at Gray.

**Gray-** "Don't cry for me...I'm not worth it." said Gray as he crawled to the wall and sat against it.

**Rhonda-**"just shut up Gray.I''m sorry i shouldnt have gotten so just this has happened to me so many times."Rhonda said sitting beside him.

**Gray-** "That's good...I do sincerely love you Rhonda, and never forget that. I would carry the world for you." Gray said as he turned to Rhonda.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda locked eyes with gray,"I love you too." She said and kissed him.

**Gray-** Gray grabbed Rhonda and pulled her in closer and kissed her again.

**Rhonda-**"Sorry i was mad. After all it was only Fyre."She said rolling her eyes before she kissed him again.

**Fyre- **" At least he enjoyed it." She murmured to herself.

**Gray-** "It is ok, you had the right to be mad." said Gray before they kissed again.

**Rhonda-**"wanna go back to that crappy hotel we were at last month?"

**Gray-** "We should probably go back to my place...it is closer and much more safe." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"alright."Rhonda shrugged as they got up.

**Gray-** "Let's go then." said Gray as the they went up to leave.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Time Skip-**

**Thursday(also the day of the dance)**

**Gray-** "Good morning, everyone." Said Gray as he walked into the classroom.

**Claire-** "Hey guys!"

**Nae- **Nae walked into class, cigarette out the corner of his mouth, carying his messenger bag like Ichigo likes to. "Mornin."

**Claire-**"Nice purse Nae"

**Nae-** "Thanks." Nae said sitting down next to the three of them and putting his feet up on the desk, looking lazily over at them with his one eye, his patch glinting as it caught the sun.

**Claire-**"uh that eye patch is hot."

**Gray-** "That was sudden." Said Gray as he looked out the window

**Nae-** Nae's cheeks made a slight, but noticeable change to a pink "Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself."

**Claire- **Claire blushed.

**Nae-** "So when am I picking you up? Or did you think I forgot?" Nae said smiling.

**Claire-**Claire smiled,"You remembered! Uh anyway i dunno. You wanna get somethin to eat before the dance?"

**Nae-** Nae smiled "I would love that. As long as you don't mind riding on my Motorcycle."

**Claire-"**Uh as long as you don't mind my hair being a wreck."

**Nae-** "Your hair will look beautiful. It always does." Nae said nonchalantly

**Claire-** "Hm thanks,"She said blushing

**Nae-** "So, um...I've got a question." Nae said blushing a little

**Claire-**"What is it?"

**Nae-** "When you kissed me, um...Did you mean it back then?" Nae said blushing deeper than before.

**Claire-** Claire started blushing,"uh yea."she said embarrassed.

**Nae-** "R-really?" Nae said shooting up too fast and falling backward out of his tilted chair. Getting back up he said "Really?"

**Claire-** claire laughed still blushing."yea."

**Nae-** Nae grabbed her gently but forcefully and pulled her down to him into a deep kiss.

**Claire-**"You know I've always liked you. I neever actually liked Kaede. That was more of a cover up because I didn't think you liked me."

**Nae-** "Well I do. Even back then, but I thought you liked Kaede so I just went for everyone." Nae said blushing after their kiss.

**Claire-** claire leaned in and kissed Nae again.

**Nae-** "I could get used to this." Nae said smiling and hugged her close as he kissed her back.

**Claire-** "So could I." She smiled and kissed him again.

**Nae-** Nae kissed her back. "I think- I think I love you."

**Gray- **Gray, who was laying back, his head out the window and smoking a cigarette, said out loud to the two "You done yet?" as he just stared at the sky and blew out smoke.

**Fyre- **"Hey guys?" Fyre asked as she floated into the classroom. " What exactly is this 'dance' everyone's talking about."

**Gray-** "It is a thing that has to do with this 'kissing' thing you don't seem to understand. You like someone, you ask them to the dance. That is how it works." said Gray still staring at the sky.

**Fyre- **" Oh that's what it is." Fure said happily. " so you can go with more than one person right."

**Gray-** Gray suddenly almost fell out the window as his cigarette dropped out of his now gaping mouth as he asked Fyre "You didn't accept EVERY guy who asked you out, did you?"

**Fyre- **" Weelll..." She said realizing she may have done the wrong thing

**Gray-** "Well now that you are already in the hole, there is no getting out. How many guys did you accept?" asked Gray as he went back to laying down out the window.

**Fyre- **"Maybe 3 give or take. The others were all weaklings."

**Gray-** "Y-you fought them?!" yelled Gray as he sat back up again.

**Fyre- "**Nooo I didn't want them to die. I just shot a fireball at them If they flinched I said no." Fyre said

**Gray- **"Hell Fyre, who asked you out? Monsters? I couldn't even not flinch at your fireballs!" said Gray.

**Nae-** "Guess." Nae said as Trunks came through the doors. "By the way, since when do you smoke?"

**Gray-** Gray then laid back and said "I guess yes"

**Claire-** Claire turned away from Nae,"Jesus fuck Fyre you are really hopeless when it comes to love..."

**Gray-** "All of us are. I thought that was very obvious." said Gray now staring at the sky as he was laying out the window again.

**Lily-**"Uh it is." Lily said popping a cigarette in her mouth.

**Gray-** "Look who it is. Killer girl. At least she has some sense." said Gray as he layed there.

**Nae-** "Shut up." he said to Gray. "and you. Where's my brother?"

**Lily-**"hello darling." she said taking a seat in front of Gray.

**Gray-** Gray looked up from the window as he said "Hello."

**Nae-** "Asshat. Where's my brother?" Nae said plucking the cigarette from her mouth and putting it in his own.

**Gray-** "Wow Nae, your mean. I thought your brother left during the battle." said Gray as he lit another cigarette.

**Lily-**"Remind me never to go on a date with him ever." she said rolling her eyes,"hes so unromantic."

**Ane- **Ane walked into class. Seeing Lily he didn't even flinch. "Hey Fyre." He said with a smile and small blush.

**Claire-** "Hey Ane fyres already goin to the dance with 3 other guys so your kinda late but She might be okay with a 5 way afterwards."

**Gray-** "Dance...dance...I have a feeling I forgot something." said Gray as he looked at the sky. "Shit." said Gray without changing his tired voice. "Forgot to ask Rhonda to go. I am done for this time." said Gray as he blew out smoke.

**Fyre- **"What's so bad about going with three guys?" Fyre said

**Ane-** "W-well I kinda..." Ane mumbled the rest as he asked her to the dance. Blushing violently. "..wanted to know if you...w-wanted to go to the dance w-with me..."

**Rhonda-**Rhonda walked into the room and sat down next to Lily.

**Gray- **"In advance, sorry." said Gray as he spit out his cigarette and popped in some gum.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda sighed,"for what?" seeing if it was the dance as she thought.

**Gray-** "The dance. We should go together." said Gray as he sat up. "I kind of forgot to ask you so, sorry." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Gray you're really late on this. You know that right?"

**Gray-** "I know. I really am sorry it isn't like I didn't want to go with you I just sorta forgot." said Gray.

**Rhonda- **"Gray someone else already asked me."

**Gray-** "And who would this guy be?" asked Gray. "I know how to make people disappear ya know."

**Rhonda-"**I'm just kidding I'm not going with anyone!" Rhonda laughed,"I did get asked though."

**Gray- **"You really scared me there." Said Gray. "Who asked you?"

**Rhonda-**"Claire's brother. Hot guy really hot." she smiled,"not as hot as you though."

**Gray-** "That asshole who seems like he doesn't care for anyone but himself. Ryan, was it?" said Gray as he hopped back into his chair.

**Claire-**"yea." claire suddenly got really distant.

**Gray-** "I would have killed him if you said yes, ya know." said Gray.

**Nae-** "He would. Tried to kill me once."

**Lily-**"I wish you did." she started to tear up.

**Amy-**amy walked into the room,"ohngod Lily what now?"

**Nae-** "What?! Why?!"

**Lily-**"i dont even know your name. What makes you think im just gonna tell you my backstory."

**Nae-** "My name is Nae Rekcut. I'm an Angel. I delever messages, kill, and purge for our lord god. I am curetly dating Claire. Nice to meet you."

**Gray-** "Speaking of which, is that Ryan guy ever coming back because I plan to sock him if he does." said Gray.

**Nae-** "You never said you were Bi." Nae said smiling evily.

**Gray-** "Haha, so fucking funny" said Gray as he hit Nae

**Nae-** "Love you man." Nae said laughing at Gray.

**Gray-** "Whatever. Anyways when did we become the Breakfast Club?" said Gray.

**Nae-** "Since I was dubbed "The Criminal.""

**Claire-**"Please dont try to kill my brother okay."

**Gray-** "No promises. You have seen me when I get mad." said Gray.

**Fyre- **" Alright. I'll give you the test." She said to Ane deciding to be fair even if he did creep her out.

**Claire-**"he may be a dick to those he hates like me and That." she pointed to Lily," but number 1 hes really strong even though he doesnt look it and number 2 hes my brother."

**Gray-** "I don't care. You have seen how strong I am first hand. Besides, if he tries to touch anything I love, he is on the hit list right up there with Grimm." said Gray as his eyes changed blood red.

**Ane-** "What kind of test?" Ane asked Fyre.

**Fyre- **"Oh this is gonna be fun." She smiled and launched three huge white hot fireballs at him.

**Ane-** Ane closed his eyes. There was a glint of light, and the fireballs were sliced in half. Ane straightened himself up and put away his sword. "Did I pass?"

**Claire-**"Woah boner alert!"she said laughing.

**Fyre- **Fyre said with a huge smile "You passed"

**Ane-** "Thank you." Ane said with a bow to her. "And you shut up." Ane said to Claire with a glare.

**Gray-** "Now we are done, right?" said Gray as he got up. "Now can we all leave this place, school is so boring." said Gray as the bell rang.

**Nae-** "No. We have to stay fo- OF FUCKING COURSE WE CAN! PARTY AT MY PLACE!"

**Gray-** "Alright." said Gray as he turned to Rhonda and said "You coming or staying?"

**Rhonda-**"ya sure im comin."

**Gray-** "Well let's go then." said Gray as he went to the door until he stopped and turned around to look at Nae.

**Nae-** Nae smiled and offered a hand to Claire. "You coming?" He said in an unnaturally nice tone for him.

**Claire-** "I dunno." Claire said looking off into the distance,"I dont really wanna create any trouble if Rhonda and them are going."

**Gray-** Gray laughed as he said "Trouble? Last time me and Nae was at this club we kicked the shit out of each other! Nothing can really beat me putting holes through Nae's chest!"

**Nae-** "They won't cause trouble. I'll bounce them if they do." Nae said helping her up.

**Gray-** "You bounce Rhonda, I bounce you." said Gray as his eyes change color**.**

**Claire-** "I don't really want a hole put through me."

**Nae-** "I can protect you. Not to mention you can fight too." Nae said with a smirk.

**Claire-** I gotta get ready for the dance anyway."

**Gray-** "Her loss, let's go Nae." said Gray as he walked out of the room.

**Nae-** Nae frowned sadly. "Okay. The doors are open if you change your mind." Nae said walking away with the others to his loft.k;fd

**Claire-**"whatever."she said following them to Naes house.

**Nae-** Nae looked back and smiled. Dropping back Nae slid his hand into her's.

**The group then arrived at Nae's crib and the party commenced. **

**Gray-** "I swear I am going to go deaf every time I come here." said Gray over the music.

**Nae-** Nae laughed "That's what they all say."

**Gray-** "Says the guy with the eyepatch."

**Claire-**"Meh i like it."

**Gray-** "It is cooler than my place for me cause my place is so fucking big it gets overwhelming."

Rhonda-"Hmmmmm i've never been to your place Gray."

**Claire-**"At least u have somewhere to live." she muttered almost inaudibly.

**Gray-** "Rhonda you have been there many times but you forget everytime we go there" said Gray laughing as he said "Wonder why."

**Ane-** Ane frowned at Claire's comment. "You can stay with us. If you want."

**Rhonda-**"Heh heh maybe I do drink too much." she smiled.

**Gray-** "That is not all you do there..." said Gray in a lower tone.

**Claire- **"Huh? you heard that!?" She panicked,"I mean uh no my place is just uhh like really crappy so uh."

**Ane-** "I can tell when someone lies to me. You're gonna stay with us. There are plenty of rooms, and you would have no shortage of privacy."

**Gray-** "If you don't want to live here you could always crash at my place. There are over 1000 rooms for all of the gang members even though we barely have 600 worldwide." said Gray.

**Claire- **"Uh no i'm good. like i said i've got a place. See ya at the dance Nae." she said awkwardly leaving.

**Nae-** "I'll see you there." Nae said. He was getting excited because this was only the pre party to the party.

**Claire-** "See ya"she said kissing him goodbye.

**Gray-** "Bye Claire." said Gray as he went back to talking to the others. "Hey Nae, something is up with her." said Gray.

**Nae-** "I know. It's been bugging me." Nae said

**Gray-** "Maybe it is stress. We are going to fight a war while her past catches up to her and she confessed to the love of her life on the night of a huge ass dance. Most people would break under that pressure." said Gray as he smirked and said "Well any normal person, which is not me".

**Nae-** "No, she's stronger than that." Nae said smiling.

**Gray- **"You never know..." said Gray.

**The Pre-party went on for a while longer before everyone went to go get ready for the dance.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Gray-** Gray went back to the HQ and got ready

**Rhonda- **Rhonda went back to her house and put on a long purple dress on and put her hair up in an elaborate bun.

**Gray-** Gray went outside to find a limo outside his house. Gray looked at for a moment as he thought "When did this..." as he walked into it and told the driver to go to Rhonda's place.

Rhonda-Rhonda walked outside her house to see gray in a limo,"oh my god gray!"

**Gray-** "Yo. You like it?" he asked.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda stepped inside,"Like yea. You really didn't need to rent a limo Gray i mean its just me."

**Gray- **"Well I do love you a lot..." said Gray as he thought "I didn't even rent this!"

**Rhonda-** Rhonda smiled,"oh god don't tell me you stole it."

**Gray-** "Well I didn't steal it...but I think it is Nae's so thank him." smiled Gray

**Rhonda-**"Ahhh okay good i was kinda concerned there."

**Gray-** "Just relax. Tonight is your night." said Gray as he told the driver to go to the school.

**Rhonda-**"sso uh you excited?"

**Gray-** "I mean, I guess cause I haven't ever really gone to one of these things before." said Gray

**Rhonda-**"neither have i." she said looking up at gray."never had anyone to go with."

**Gray-** "I will go anywhere with you cause I promised you that I would never let you be sad or alone again." Gray smiled to Rhonda.

**Rhonda- **Rhonda smiled,"thanks." she said and kissed him.

**Gray-** "Welcome. Now come on and let's go." said Gray as the two arrived at the school.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda held Gray's hand as they walked in.

**Gray-** "It is really crowded." said Gray as he looked across the giant room where the dance was being held. "I never knew we had THIS many students." said Gray as he looked around.

**Rhonda-**"Yea well its kinda hard to notice when you ditch all your classes and go fight people 24/7!" She said laughing.

**Gray-** "Hey, anyone would skip they're class to go fight..." pouted Gray

**?- **"Excuse me." said a girl who walked up to the two. "Are you Gray Shizuku?" she asked.

**Gray-** Gray had a shocked face for a second before he shaked it off.

Rhonda-"Are you alright gray?" Rhonda asked suddenly concerned.

**Gray-** "Yeah, yeah just some old memories coming back." said Gray

**Rhonda-**"do you a... go to this school?" she asked not recognizing the girls face.

**?-** "No, no, no, I am transferring here after being out of school for a looooong time" said the girl as she turned and said "So he really is Gray?"

**Rhonda-**"Oh well Im Rhonda,"she said extending her hand,"and you obviously know my boyfriend Gray."

**?- **"Hi! Also Gray! Nice to see you again." she said as she shook Rhonda's hand and said "Autumn Trigam. Glad to be back!"

**Gray-** "Wh-wh-wh-what did you just say?" said Gray as he got pale.

**Rhonda-**"Gray, are you sure you're okay? You don't look so great. If somethings wrong you can tell me."Rhonda said her face darkening.

**Gray-** "I am not ok...she is the girl who I told you all about. The girl who I died for. The girl who was captured by Grimm. This is her." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda whispered to Gray,"I thought you said she was dead."

**Gray-** "I thought that same thing. Grimm said he would keep her alive for a while but he never said he would have let her go let alone leave her alive." whispered Gray.

**Autumn-** "Well Gray, I see you still remember me! I didn't forget you! You were mean though to go out and get a girlfriend like this...I still love you!" she said as she jumped onto Gray. The girl had long black hair that was up in a long ponytail and she was wearing a blue dress, much like a movie star's dress.

**Rhonda-**"What...The ...Hell Gray!? I figured that you guys had broken up or something before he took her! Like what is this?" Rhonda said angrily.

**Gray-** "Correction. We never dated." said Gray as he pushed Autumn off of him. "The girl is obsessed with me on crazy levels."

**Autumn-** "C'mon Gray, I know you love me!" she said as she jumped on him again.

**Gray-** "I kind of have a girlfriend now Autumn so please, get off" said Gray as he pushed her off again.

**Autumn-** "You are no fun Gray..." she pouted. "I come here to this dance just for you, not knowing anyone and you turn me down."

**Rhonda-**"ya i came here for him too thank you." Rhonda said winking at Autumn.

**Autumn- **"I guess that makes you my...rival?" she said as she looked at Rhonda. "But trust me, i'm gonna win Gray over! Be prepared, cause this means war!" she said.

**Rhonda-**"Nice meeting you! Cant wait to see you again darling!" Rhonda said laughing as she blew a kiss to Autumn and winked at her.

**Gray-** "Yeah, great. Well Autumn since you have a line of dateless guys behind you, we won't keep you any longer. Let's go, Rhonda." said Gray as the two left Autumn.

**Rhonda-**"so uh just wondering, but you died for that?"Rhonda asked nodding her head to Autumn.

**Gray-** "I have regrets too" said Gray as they walked. "Yeah, a while ago I was in love with her but kept it inside but I got over her after a while seeing as I thought I would never see her again. She also is one of the highest ranking people in the Blood Blossoms so don't take her lightly." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"well...fuck."

**Nae-** Nae after the party went up to his room to change. He put on a tailored pure white suit with a red tie, and changed his eyepatch to a black one. Grabbing his keys he jumped on the back of his Suzuki and drove over to where she told him to meet her. Looking around he wondered where she was.

**Claire-** Claire stepped out of her car wearing a puffy light blue dress,"uh hey." she said shyly.

**Nae-** "You look stunning." Nae said with a smile. "

**Claire-**"Thanks." She said looking away blushing.

**Nae-** Nae frowned at the car. "I thought you said you have an apartment?"

**Claire-**"You're just meeting me here", claire recited her pre-planned response to this question, "I just thought this would be easier since my apartment is kinda far away."

**Nae-** Nae sniffed the air and made a face. "Liar. I can tell when your lying. It stinks."

**Claire-** "Maybe its my perfume because I sure as hell don't live in a car okay? I'm not that cheap!"

**Nae-** Nae flinched "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.

**Claire-**"Whatever. Its fine."Claire said locking her car and jumping into nae's.

**Nae-** "You should put this on." Nae said giving her a helmet and starting the bike up.

**Claire-**"Dammit Nae why'd you bring this? I mean like I'm wearing a dress!"

**Nae-** "Sorry." Nae said pushing the red button on the dash and the bike morphed into a stretch limo. "Behold technology and being rich. Champagne?" Nae said holding up a glass.

**Claire-**Claire smiled,"Why the hell not?"

**Nae-** "I love you." Nae said kissing her and pouring her a glass.

**Claire-**"I love you too Nae." She said kissing him back.

**Ane picks up Fyre-**

**Ane-** Ane shuffled from foot to foot outside of Kami House. A little nervous to pick her up. He had dressed in a pure black suit in contrast to his albino hair. He ran a hand through his hair and rang the doorbell.

**Fyre- **Fyre opened the door in a short golden strapless dress. " Hi!" she said excitedly. "I already sent the others ahead so we better go."

**Ane- **"Uh, okay." He said blushing as he gave her a bouquet of roses and led her to the limo.

**Fyre- **Fyre smiled and hopped in.

**Ane-** "Ummm, this isn't to much is it?" Ane asked sitting next to her.

**Fyre-** "Yeah but since its here lets go!" she said singeing the driver to make him go faster.

**Ane-** "Why I like you I don't know." Ane said to himself and smiled

**Back at the dance-**

**Nae-** Nae opened the door for Claire outside of the school which was buzzing with activity.

**Claire-**Claire grabbed Nae's hand as the two walked in.

**Ane-** Ane opened the door for Fyre with a smile.

**Claire-** "Hey Ane just a tip fyre doesn't really get this whole love thing so just take it easy on her."

**Fyre- **" I wonder where the others are?" She said floating up to look for her other dates.

**Ane-** "Others?" Ane said puzzled.

**Gray-** "What are you doing?" asked Gray as he walked out of the school.

**Ane-** "Wondering who the..."Others" are." Ane said confused.

**Gray-** "You mean Fyre's other dates?" said Gray.

**Ane-** Ane's heart sank. "Oh..." he said feeling absolutely awful.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda who stayed in the school when everyone else was outside noticed a somewhat familiar face sitting in the corner, "No it can't be." she muttered to herself shaking her head.

**Gray-** Gray came up to Rhonda and said "Something wrong?"

**Ane-** Ane dragged himself inside and found himself a drink, and sat down in the corner.

**Rhonda-** Rhonda snapped back,"Huh? oh uh no i just saw someone who looked familiar. no matter lets dance."

**Gray-** "Looks are deceiving here. I mean we have seen so many past faces turn up I wouldn't be suprised if it was a person from your past." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda looked down and softly said,"No i'm positive its not. I know this person to be dead." a tear streaked down rhonda's face.

**Gray-** Gray went in and hugged her and said "You will be ok. Just don't cry."

**Claire- **Claire pulled Nae over to the dancefloor.

**Nae-** Nae put one hand on her waist and grabbed her hand with the other. "Do you know how to waltz?" He asked.

**Claire-** "Uh huh. do you?" she said blushing.

**Nae-** Nae smiled warmly. "Did it with Queen Elizabeth." The music began and Nae led her into the dance.

**Claire-** "Ahhh suuuuure ya did."

**Nae-** Nae raised an eyebrow "Just how old do you think I am?"

**Claire-** "Oh yea immortality and shit."

**Nae-** "She was quite the dancer. In more ways than one." Nae said laughing.

**Claire-** "Uhhhhh"

**Nae-** Nae laughed "Don't worry." Nae said with a wink "Ancient history.

**Claire- **Claire laughed. She looked behind Nae and saw a familiar girl with hair pulled back into a blue ponytail sitting in the corner staring at her. Claire's face fell and she pulled away from Nae,"Hey I'll be right back,okay?"

**Nae-** Nae frowned "Uh...Okay."  
**Fyre- **" I found them." She said as she came over with three boys in toe. "Everyone meet Mori-sempai, Trunks, and Garra." she said introducing her dates to the group.

**Nae-** "Harem much?"

**Fyre- **" I guess you might call it that." she said smiling devilishly

**Nae-** "I thought you didn't know about such things and didn't understand relationships. By the way what did you do to my brother?" Nae said looking over at him sulking in the corner.

**Claire-**Claire walked over to the girl.

**?-**"I have something for you." She said blankly handing her a folded piece of paper.

**Claire-** "is it from-?"

**?-** she nodded."bye."

**Claire-**"wait!" she started to say but the girl had already run off.

**Gray-** Gray looked over at Claire and walked up to her and said before she noticed him and said "What is in that envelope?" asked Gray

**Claire**-Claire said nothing just stared at the note in her hand, shaking with fear.

**Nae-** "What's wrong?" Nae said concerned.

**Claire-"**Uh nothing... its uh..."she said sticking her hands behind her back.

**Gray-** "Something is wrong. that same person got Rhonda spooked. What is going on here?" he asked. "Still holding back secrets?"

**Nae-** "Seriously what's going on?"

**Rhonda-**"Holy shit claire. Okay what'd she give you?"

**Claire**-Claire stiffened at the sight of Rhonda talking to her, "Uh why's it matter?"

**Rhonda-**"It just does okay?!"

**Gray-** "Seems kind of big." said Gray.

**Claire-"**Uh no its uh really not just a note okay."

**Autumn-** "Then why not read it." said Autumn as she waltzed over.

**claire-**"I don't feel comfortable doing that...not now anyway."

**Gray-** "Whatever...Autumn where did you come from?" asked Gray.

**Rhonda-**Look this is really important okay? I need to know her name! She looks extremely like someone i used to know."

**Nae-** "This is a way to start the night." Nae said rubbing his temples.

**Gray-** "Just ignore it." said Gray as he walked away.

**Autumn- **"Gray, you want to dance with me cause your date is busy?" she asked

**Gray-** "Never." said Gray as the two walked away.

**Rhonda-**"I'm not busy. Go the fuck away."she said pulling Gray over to the dancefloor.

**Gray-** "Well that was sudden." said Gray as he let himself be dragged.

**Nae-** "Try to use protection you two!" Nae said to them with a smirk

**Gray-** "Yeah, yeah." said Gray.

**Rhonda-** "Dammit Nae."

**Nae-** Nae turned back to Claire "You sure you're okay?"

**Claire-** "Yea im fine. Can you keep this in your pocket?"she handed him the note."I don't really wanna carry it all night, oh and please dont read it okay?"

**Nae-** "I won't." Nae said putting it in his jacket pocket. "So, um..." Nae blushed. I- well Ane was- I mean I was too but-...You sure you don't need a place to stay?"

**Claire-**"No i have a place."

**Ane-** Ane stumbled into Nae and caught himself on his shoulder, breath smelling of liquor. "I- um. I jsut wantned to sway vat, I wub you bro."

**Nae-** "I love you too, are you okay?"

**Ane-** "And your so luchy to have a girl like Claire. She's so pretty and smrt. You are perfect for eachover." He said his words slurring.

**Claire-**"Jesus fuck he's drunk."

**Ane-** "Mno jsut buzzed." Ane said before falling over into another guy, causing him to spill his punch on himself.

**Guy-** "Hey asshole, his is a $200 suit!" The guy said grabbing Ane by the collar.

**Ane-** Ane flicked the guy, sending him into the wall. "Smory

**Claire-**Claire turned to the guy who spilled his punch,"uh just letting you know tye dye isn't really "in" if ya know what i mean."

**Gray-** "Looks like they are having trouble." said Gray to Rhonda looking over at Ane and the others.

**Rhonda- **Rhonda laughed,"they always seem to get in trouble."

**Gray-** "Yeah..." Gray said as the two danced.

**Rhonda-**"You're a good dancer." she said blushing.

**Gray-** "Th-thanks, you too" said Gray as he blushed.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda laughed,"You are so cute when you blush like that Gray!"

**Gray-** "Wh-whatever." said Gray as he blushed harder.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda smiled,"I remember when we first met and you kept blushing like that. I was like oh my god does this hot guy like me?"

**Gray-** "You made it seem like I was just another stupid guy..." said Gray. "Good thing I'm not one to give up easy." Gray laughed.

**Rhonda-**"Gray Shizuku you aren't just another stupid guy at all."Rhonda said with a smile.

**Gray-** "I knew that much." Gray said as he smiled.

**Rhonda-**"God i love you, Gray."

**Gray- **"I love you back then" Gray said.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda smiled and kissed him.

**Gray-** Gray held Rhonda closer and kissed her back. He then got down on one knee and said "Rhonda I love you so very much and I hope you feel the same." Gray then got a ring out and asked her "Will you marry me?"

**Rhonda-**"Oh my god Gray!"Rhonda shrieked as she threw her arms around him,"Hell yes!"

**Gray-** "Cool. I was nervous as hell" said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"you honestly thought I'd turn you down? its not like I'm secretly crushing on Nae!"she said making a face.

**Gray-** "That didn't even cross my mind." said Gray as he laughed. "Anyways, I am glad you said yes." Gray said.

**Nae-** Nae smiled. "Thank god he got that out of the way. YOUR WELCOME FOR THE LIMO!" Nae shouted to them.

**Gray-** "Whatever." said Gray as he stood up.

**Nae-** Nae turned back to Claire, "Which um, reminds me..." Nae got down on his knee himself "If I'm gonna die next week, I wanna die a happy man." Nae said pulling out a ring of his own.

**Claire-** "Oh Nae. I-I."Claire stammered getting choked up.

**Nae- **"You don't need to say yes..." Nae said looking at the ground

**Claire-** "Of _course_ im gonna say yes!"she said tearing up.

**Nae- **"Really?" Nae said looking up and blushing

**Claire- **Claire just threw her arms around him and kissed him in response.

**Nae-** "I love you." The sadistic asshole said, finally warming up and pulling his head out of his own crabass and starting to show emotion.

**Claire- **"I love you to."

**Gray-** "Well looks like SOMEONE stole my idea." said Gray.

**Nae-** "No. I just didn't want to die alone without her knowing how much I loved her." Nae said not adding his usual "Asshat" to the end of the sentence. He was starting to warm up.

**Gray-** "Whatever you want to say." Said Gray.

**Claire-**"I have a feeling we should kiss, but sometimes i feel like doing crystal meth and im like hmmm better not."claire said to nae,"just kidding."she laughed kissing him.

**Nae-** Nae kissed her back. "Wait wher-"

**Ane-** "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" rang out from the stage where the twin albino stood, sloshed. "I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY BROTHER!"

**Nae-** "Oh shit."

**Ane-** "Do you know how old he is? He's close to a google. He'll be a google next summer, ISN'T THAT RIGHT NAENY!" (was a nickname for Nae when they were boys I.E. Nanny)

**Nae-** "Oh Shit!"

**Gray-** Gray was laughing so hard he almost cried as he said "Your brother...is hilarious!"

**Claire- **Claire laughed harder than she had 4 a long time.

**Ane-** "Do you want to know something? One night, waaaaay back when, Nae got super drunk, and asked King Henry if he could have a go at his wife!" Ane said laughing along with the crowd. "You know what the best part was? He said yes!" Ane said before collapsing into another fit of laughter

**Nae-** "OH SHIT!"

**Ane-** "One time, we were in england during the ruel of Cromwell when having fun was a sin. As you imagine, we didn't listen to well."

**Autumn-** "Story time?! I have a story!" said Autumn popping out "Once apon a time I screwed Gray! The end!" she laughed

**Ane-** "So what happened was, we threw a party in the middle of the ballroom at the palace, and men and women came from miles around and partied, but that's not the good part,"

**Gray-** Gray spit out his drink as he said "Wait...what...when?!" yelled Gray.

**Autumn-** "You might not remember, but it was special." she laughed.

**Ane-** "And that night, I got sloshed like tonight," Ane said, his old English acent slipping into his speech "and do you know what I did. I rode the chadelier like a pony till it came crashing down. I of coure barfed everywhere and Nae had to drag me home. But god it was a good night."

**Rhonda-"**Well if its story time..." she said to Autumn,"How bout the one of how Gray just proposed to me so fuck off or how bout the story of how ive screwed him twice? Which one would you like to hear darling?"

**Autumn-** Autumn burst out laughing as she said "Nice joke! I was his first anyways" she laughed as she walked away.

**Gray-** "I swear I know nothing of this. It was probably Ex or Kai's joke. Completely serious." said Gray.

**Ane-** "BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE BEST STORY IS?" Ane said over everyone in the room causing them to go quiet. "The time when I asked a girl out, bought a limo, flowers, and she forgets about me to spend time with her other **_three_** dates." Ane said tearing up.

**Rhonda-**"You may have been first, but you didn't stay with him. meaning things didn't work out huh sweetie. its okay you can admit it."

**Autumn-** "Humf. I can too! I was kidnapped! I have an excuse." she said.

**Rhonda-**"Okay so if this was a perfectly flawless relationship i think Gray would be a bit more eager to get back together with you

**Ane-** Ane tried to walk of the elevated stage, swayed, stumbled, and puked while falling forward off the stage onto his face.

**Gray-** "That wasn't an option in her defense." said Gray as he just sat there watching.

**Nae-** "Shit. Guys I gotta take him home I'm sorry." Nae said propping Ane up on his shoulder and walking to the doors.

**Gray-** "We should probably go then too. Nothing more to do here really." said Gray.

**Claire-**"wait! I dont have a ride!"

**Nae-** "I'll drop you off." Nae said opening the door of the limo for Ane, and opening her.

**Claire-**"Okay thanks." she said stepping in,"Oh hey can I have the note back?"

**Nae-** "Yes." Nae said getting it and handing it to her. "That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my entire existence.

**Gray-** "Sucks for you." laughed Gray.

**Claire-**"what cause of your bro?"she said her back turned towards nae while unfolding the paper.

**Nae-** "No sure," Nae said to Gray and Rhonda "You can totally invite yourselves into my limo. And yes"

**Gray-** "I thought this was ours and you were in it." said Gray as he sank back into his seat.

**Nae- **"You know what? It doesn't matter." said Nae.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Claire-"**Holy shit!" She said clasping her hand over her mouth as she quickly rolled the note up into a ball.

**Nae-** "What's wrong?"

**Claire-**"Uh nothing. Its fine. Seriously don't worry about it."

**Nae-** "Are you ever going to tell me? I'm just here to help."

**Rhonda-**"Okay Claire i just need one thing from you okay? what was that girl who gave you that note's name"

**Claire-**"I dont know. she started to answer me but she stopped herself. I think it starts with sh something."

**Rhonda-**"What the fuck...?"she whispered starting to cry.

**Nae-** "What is it?" Nae said leaning forward.

**Rhonda-** "Well I have no idea what claire is holding in her hand, but that girl who gave it to her...I think she's my sister Shawna." she said through tears.

**Gray-** "Well...that is not good." said Gray.

**Nae-** "Does your sister have blue hair and is a little taller than Lilly?"

**Rhonda-**"Yes her hair was blue."

**Nae-** "Was?" Nae said frowning.

**Rhonda-**"Well just until now I thought she was dead...This doesn't even make any sense. About 6 years My mom dad and sister all died in a car crash. Darnell, my brother, and I were the only ones to survive it.

**Nae- "Darnell like the one that Claire..." Nae bit his lip and looked at the floor.**

**Gray- **"You had it rough! That is terrible."

**Rhonda-**Rhonda started sobbing uncontrollably,"I lost him within 2 years of the rest of them."

**Nae-** Nae glared at the floor, not saying anything.

**Gray-** "I am so so sorry you ever had to go through any pain." said Gray. "Trust me. I will never let you go through any pain like that ever again. You can count on me. After all, I would carry the whole world on my back if you asked me to!" said Gray.

**Fyre- **Fyre looked down grimly " soon enough there won't be one for you to carry."

**Nae-** "I see you took your happy pills today." Nae said to her. "How did you even get in?"

**Fyre- **"Shut up!" She said her head still down white hair covering her face.

**Ane-** Ane groaned on the on the other side of the limo.

**Nae-** "You broke my brother you jerk!"

**Fyre- " You try getting away from three guys! It's hard!"**

**Gray- **"Maybe he was always broken" laughed Gray.

**Nae-** "Shut up!" Nae snapped at Gray. "Now answer me what did you do to him!?"

**Gray-** "Calm down before you hurt yourself." said Gray.

**Fyre- **"I didn't do anything it's not like I ment to ignore him. I. Couldn't. Get. Away!" she said eyes blazing

**Nae-** "Oh, were you too busy having a four way!?" Nae spat.

**Gray-** "Shut the fuck up Nae." said Gray as his voice got dark. "You really need to chill the fuck out." said Gray.

**Fyre-** Fyre snarled at Nae. "At least someone has some sense!"

**Nae-** "You know he genuinely likes you? He actually cares for you which is something new by the way. Do you know what he used to do? He slaughtered families. During the "Cleansing." of egypt, he was the one who murdered thousands. He brought the plagues and killed everyone. He was a heartless bastard and I was honestly ashamed to call him my brother. Then you come along and just fuck with him and his emotions!"

**Fyre- **"I'm sorry!" she yelled. " I'm sorry that that is all I ever do. I don't want to hurt everyone I don't want to destroy everything!" She said shaking uncontrollably.

**Gray-** "Both of you stop. If you don't, I will kill you both. So fuck you both. You pansy ass inexperienced mother fuckers. You make me sick."

**Nae- **"Oh please don't say you'll kill us. Because you haven't already tried. And where the fuck does a shitstain of the fucking universe like you get of talking to me like that. I could shoot you a new eyesocket and skullfuck you if I wanted. Fuck you!" Nae said flipping off Gray

**Gray- **Gray put his sword up to Nae's throat. "Test me." Gray said in a steady voice. "I FUCKING DARE YOU TO! JUST DO IT! YOU WANT TO DIE I WILL KILL YOU! OR ARE YOU TOO FUCKING SCARED? ARE YOU SCARED? JUST YELL IT! SCREAM IT! CRY OUT "KILL ME"! DO IT WITH ALL THE PAIN YOU HAVE INSIDE YOU! DO IT NOW YOU FUCKING BASTARD ANGEL!" yelled Gray in a crazy voice.

**Nae-** "BASTARD ANGEL? THATS THE BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH YOU FUCKING PATHETIC SHIT! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR HEAD, OUT OF YOUR WELL WIPED, BLEACHED, PAMPERED ASSHOLE, I THINK THE FUMES ARE GIVING YOU DELUSIONS! IN FACT, WHY DON'T I HELP YOU YOU PUSSY!" Nae said grabbing the sword and putting it through his neck.

**Gray-** Gray soulless pushed the sword farther into Nae's throat. "You talk too much." said Gray as he got a huge smile on his face and screamed "THE ONLY WORDS I NEED OUT OF YOU ARE CRYS OF PAIN! DO IT! SCREAM FOR ME! BEG FOR YOUR LIFE LIKE THE REST OF THEM! LET ME TASTE YOUR BLOOD! I WANT TO HEAR YOU CRY, NAE!"

**Nae-** "Only if your rough with me." Nae said laughing maniacally.

**Gray-** "I'll chop you up. Burn you. bash your head in. drown you. beat you till your bones become dust. I have killed many in different ways. Choose your poison you crazy asshole." Gray said as he laughed like he was insane.

**Nae-** "What the fuck do you think I am? A vampire? Fucking retard, just kill me like a man you little shit. If you can. Now please," Nae said looking down at the sword, his yellow eyes now red, and his teeth pointing like that time back at the base. "pull out slowly. I'm a virgin."

**Gray-** "Beheading?" asked Gray as he pushed the sword left and right.

**Fyre- **Fyre wiped blood off of her cheek. " Wait a little while and you'll all be dead. Then you won't have to fight anymore right?" She said tilting her head smiling a little crazily.

**Nae-** What was left of Nae's neck turned his head to face her. "Cynic much? What are you on about!?"

**Gray-** "She thinks she has the world in her hand." said Gray. "Wake up and smell the blood Fyre, you are worthless like all of us." laughed Gray.

**Fyre- **" That's where you're wrong you and your tiny race are worthless to US. She said spreading her hands out. " I do one tiny thing any you're all dead. All of you." fyre said.

**Gray-** "Gray burst out laughing as he hopped up and looked Fyre in the face and said to her "**_Even gods die at one time!_**"

**Nae-** "**_Says the immoral to the immortal! Dumbass!"_** Nae said to her not even flinching, laughing even. A shrill and insane laugh that would make a sane man shiver.

**Gray-** Gray suddenly snapped as he said "You laugh at me, no? I am still being laughed at..." as he sunk down and his voice turned to normal. "Well then I will beat the sense into you" said Gray as he flipped his blade and beat Fyre with it. He went full power. He was as fast as light.

**Fyre- **Fyre didn't even flinch as she looked down to see yet another seal fall to the ground.

**Ane-** Ane caught the arm Gray was using to beat Fyre and ripped it off. "No man should **_EVER_** hit a woman.

**Gray-** Gray smiled as he said "Touchy." and his body turned completely blue before he suddenly stopped and looked around and said "D-did I just really almost..." shivered Gray "Use that?"

**fyre- **Fyre came back. To herself as the seal hit the ground. "W-w-what just happened she said. " how many did I lose!" She said looking around herself frantically.

**Gray-** "Nae...I...almost killed you all...my body turned blue...I was going to blow up Earth..." said Gray as he reversed the injury on his arm with barriers

**Nae-** "It's cute that you think so." Nae said, his warped voice turning normal as he changed back

**Gray-** "I am serious...Shinjun: Blue Will...the only move a human can achieve that is able to kill a whole entire race...the cost of it...is death of the user...and everyone within a whole planet system of him at full power... but full power has never been achieved...I have enough firepower to destroy the whole Earth.

**Ane-** Ane was glowing. But not like something normal. He was on fire with energy. White hot energy. He was pissed off and couldn't stop himself. He was going to kill someone if he didn't stop.

**Fyre- **"Check it out. Ane's coping me." relieved when she counted that all her seals were still there minus one.

**Ane-** Ane was fueled by white hot rage. He moved at the speed of sound and buried his knee into Gray, burning him with the energy surrounding him.

**Gray-** "Dumbass, don't touch me." said Gray as he countered the energy with his own **_"Unlimited Limit Breaker."_**said Gray as he surrounded everyone in purple aura and suddenly almost crushed them with it due to so much energy flowing out of him.

**Ane-** Ane's feet made dents in the ground as he withstood the weight. He charged Gray, hitting him repeatedly with the weight of 50 planets

**Gray-** **_"Tengen 6"_** said Gray as he teleported out of the car and 5 miles away in a secure area where no one would get hurt.

**Ane-** "You," Ane said sidekicking Gray at the speed of light and with enough force to pulverise a galaxy. "Are a pathetic excuse for a man."

**Gray-** "Playtime is over." said Gray as he appeared behind Ane. "Stop this before we both get hurt. I am not going to fight you." said Gray.

**Fyre- **"weeelll if you guys are not gonna fight then I have a question." she said not reading the situation.

**Ane-** "What is it?" Ane said calming down and smiling at her.

**Fyre- **"Why are you so angry at him." she said pointing to Gray.

**Ane-** Ane blinked "Ah well..." Ane blushed. "Its not right to hit a women. And I care for you."

**Fyre- **"Oooh well then you are a stereotypical bastard!" she said smiling.

**Ane-** "Wh-what?"

**Fyre- **"Why should I need you to defend me. I. Am. Not. Weak!" She said through narrowed eyes.

**Ane-** "I-I never said you were..." Ane said starting to feel bad

**Fyre- **" humph and I felt sorry for you but now..."

**Gray-** "Fyre, you don't say that. You thank him." said Gray.

**Ane-** Ane looked down at the ground "I'm sorry...

**Fyre-** "what?! But I was doing so well. I got Cristina from el amor de mejor down perfectly!" She said surprised

**Ane-** "Wha-what?"

**Gray- **"Fyre, important lesson here. T.V. and the real world are very different." said Gray.

**Ane-** "I'm still confused...Are you mad at me, feel bad for me, or what?"

**Fyre- "**But Bulma said this one was just like real life!" She insisted. "And yes I don't need to be defended like some a little baby!"

**Gray-** "Fyre...that logic is so wrong...you might want to actually learn how to act in real life...cause this is not it." said Gray.

**Ane- **"Should I just go? or..."

**Fyre- **"I suppose you can stay."

**Ane-** "R-really?" Ane said perking up

**Fyre- **"Yep. Now how are we getting to your house?" she said.

**Ane-** "Well I can fly so, I'm good."

**Fyre- **"I mean non- flyers." She said gesturing to Gray trying to be secretive.

**Gray-** "I can fly...kind of...well more like float but I can also move as fast as sound." said Gray noticing Fyre's whispering was bad.

**Ane- **"Cool, then let's go." Ane said unfolding his wings and flying in the direction of the loft.

**Gray- **"I'll be there in a bit. I am going to change into casual clothes." said Gray as he bolted away.

**Fyre- **" I don't know whether I should take this off yet.." She said looking down at her dress.

**Ane-** Ane turned scarlet with blush. "Ummmm..."

**Fyre- **Fyre looked to Nae for guidance. " what's wrong with him" she whispered.

**Nae-** "He finds you attractive and is embarrassed at the thought of you flying in a dress. And no, he is not a perv." Nae said walking up to them

**Fyre- **"Ahhh' ok makes sense." she said floating upwards.

**Ane-** "S-shut up Nae!"

**Nae-** "I'm just saying what you wouldn't"

**Ane-** "Can we just go home now?" Ane asked the others "Please?"

**Nae-** "Fine." Nae said giving Fyre a change of clothes "Tshirt and Jeans, that okay?"

**Fyre- **Fyre tore the bottom half of the t- shirt off." Better." she said burning off her dress and putting the clothes on

**Ane-** Ane then passed out from a nosebleed.

**Nae-** "Damn it." Nae said with a sigh.

**Fyre- "** What's his problem?" she said looking at him

**Nae-** Nae hoisted his brother up on his shoulder. "You got him excited."

**Fyre- " **I can't imagine why." she said surprised. "It's not like he saw anything."

**Claire-**"Fyre you slut! You just stripped in front of 3 men! Two of which are engaged!"

**Fyre- **" what are you talking about my seals didn't come off. And isn't that what happens at bachelor parties?"

**Gray-** "What are you even talking about Fyre?" said Gray as he ran next to the others after making it back from his house

**Fyre- "**Claire says I'm a stripper just because i burned my dress off."

**Gray-** "Hmmmm...I agree. Anyways we are here." said Gray as he floated down and walked into the loft.

**Fyre- "**MY seals didn't come off so I was not naked!" she said angrily

**Gray-** "Whatever." said Gray as he walked into the loud loft.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Claire-**"Fyre c'mon just admit that you wanted Ane to see you that way."

**Fyre- **"Why would I want that?"

**Gray-** "She still doesn't understand..." said Gray.

**Claire-**"A hopeless case..."

**Fyre- **" humph!" she said annoyed

**Claire-**"Look Fyre if you want help on this subject just ask Allison. shes a pro."

**Rhonda-**Rhonda pulled out a switch blade,"Shut the fuck up bitch."

**Gray-** "Calm down you two." said Gray.

**Claire-**"I'm calm."

**Rhonda-**"Shut up claire!"

**Gray-** "Whatever you say. Just relax." said Gray going up to Rhonda.

**Nae-** "I don't know if your a slut, but you need to not strip in front of my infatuated brother."

**Fyre- ** "I'm dressed like this all the time. Other than my vest I mean.

**Nae-** "You mean BARELY dressed." Nae said snikering.

**Claire-**"Save it for the after party when u guys can get a room."

**Nae-** "Not happening. My brother has lost enough blood out of his nose."

**Fyre- "**It wasn't that much." Fyre said going over to Ane.

**Nae-** "It progressively goes up with the lack of clothing increasing as well."

**Fyre- **" Hey I put on the clothes you gave me." She gestured to the torn shirt and pants.

**Nae-** "After you took off your clothes and showed how you're missing most of your seals." Nae said flatly carrying his brother inside.

**Fyre- **"I didn't show him anything ... he looked."

**Claire- **"Suuuuure."

**Nae-** "You coming?" Nace said sticking his head out of the door.

**Fyre- **Fyre flew in. "God dammit I'm hungrey."

**Nae- **Nae sat Ane down on the couch and walked into the kitchen and started to cook. "What do you want?"

**Fyre-** "Ambrosia if you've got it."

**Claire- **"Ambrosia,Really Fyre? Really?"

**Nae- **"Here." Nae said throwing her a sphere of ambrosia the size of a watermelon. "And yes Claire, I can carry the stuff.

**Fyre- **Fyre's eyes glowed. "I haven't had this stuff since Zeus!" She said digging in.

**Nae-** "Nice guy, kinda bossy though." Nae said frowning as he started up the grill and put burgers on.

**Claire-**Claire sighed,"this is so weird, you guys talking about all these people from forever ago."

**Fyre- **"Don't be dissapointed he was very gropy." She said getting disgusted just thinking about it.

**Claire-"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."**

**Nae-** "Ya." Nae said putting the fries in the oven and starting it. The kitchen/lounge/dining room was starting to smell quite good.

**Fyre- **"So when is 'this', She said poking Ane' "gonna wake up?"

**Claire- **"I think he passed out."

**Fyre- "**Keh. Weak." she said flicking him in an attempt to wake him.

**Ane-** Ane shot up with a scream, not from the flick, and he was in a cold sweat. "It was horrible. You four were making out all the time so I was alone!" Ane said pointing to the engaged. He then directed the rest to Nae "And that satanic kitten was there two, he had a ball of yarn and he turned on me!"

**Claire- **"...what the fuck?**..."**

**Nae-** "Ane had a very tragic and traumatic experience with a kitten. Considering out cat eyes I find it ironic." Nae said with a chuckle.

**Ane-** "You shut u-OH GOD IM STARVING! WHERE'S THE FOOD?

**Nae- **"It'll be out in a minute."

**Ane-** Ane turned to the others. "So...Tomorrow we fight, what's the plan?"

**Gray-** "Wing it." said Gray, laying back on the couch.

**Fyre- **" Hell yeah! Finally someone who thinks like me."

**Gray-** "Actually it is just opposite Fyre. We are going to be at a major disadvantage. Even though we have many very powerful people, they have power in numbers and strength. They are better prepared in every way."

**Fyre- **" So what we will still win."

**Nae-** "And what do we have, a Pariah, a Stripper, a Leader, a Nerd, a Witch, and a Ass." Nae gestured to himself when he said Ass

**Fyre- **" I call leader!" Fyre shouted vefore anyone else could.

**Gray-** "Which one is which?" asked Gray. He turned to Fyre and then said "By leader he meant me, stupid"

**Nae-** "Gray is the leader, Rhonda is the Pariah, Claire is the Witch, Ane is the Nerd, I'm the Ass, and Fyre is the stripper." Nae said with a laugh. "Oh and The Jets. Thats the Blood Blossoms."

**Fyre- **" Fuck you." She said with a pout

**Gray-** "What did I tell you." smirked Gray to Fyre.

**Ane-** "Nerd?" Ane said sounding offended. "And Fyre is not a stripper, she is a woman, and a nice one at that."

**Fyre- **" Yeah listen to the nerd!" She said empowered.

**Nae-** "Get a room." Nae said flipping a burger and smirking.

**Gray-** "If you want to have verbal sex, don't do it around me." said Gray.

**Fyre- **"You can have sex verbally?"

**Nae-** "Yes Fyre, you should try a verbal BJ." Nae said almost dropping a burger from laughing

**Gray-** "She probably already has." laughed Gray.

**Fyre- **" Does that mean you can get verbally pregnant?!" Fyre said horrified

**Ane- **Ane was blushing like mad "Shut up! And no Fyre, there just being assholes." Ane said glaring at them.

**Gray-** "You can Fyre. Wear your verbal condom next time you and Ane have verbal sex." said Gray.

**Fyre- **Fyre looked wide eyed and scared as she turned to Ane. "You had a verbal condom right!"

**Ane-** Ane covered himself up as he blushed harder. "I can't believe your listening to this horseshit! Don't get me wrong I really like you, and I would if you like me back, but their being stupid and lying to you!"

**Claire-**"Fyre honestly you don't want to have to get a verbal abortion."

**Gray-** "It hurts. Like a lot. Ane is just covering up the fact that he forgot a condom." laughed Gray.

**Fyre- " **You've had to get a verbal abortion before Gray." She said looking sympathetic

**Rhonda-**"Gray has had to many you know he has a vagina? Yea that was a shock the first time i got in bed with him!"Rhonda said laughing.

**Ane-** "But he's human...right?" Ane said joining in.

**Gray-** "Rhonda you're so mean to me!" laughed Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Awww you know i luv ya."she said kissing him on the cheek.

**Nae-** "So Gray, how does it feel to ride the hobby horse with Rhonda-Sorry, **be** ridden." Nae said laughing

**Gray-** "Nae, you would know." said Gray.

**Nae-** Nae winced. "Low blow man. Dick move."

**Gray-** "I am the leader. My say is final." said Gray.

**Nae-** "So how do those women's jeans fit you Gray, with your tiny ass and womanly parts that is?"

**Gray-** "Says the Bi one."

**Nae-** "O ho ho ho! A**nother** Bi joke. Heard every single one in the book. **Literally**, since the dawn of time."

**Gray-** "Whatever, you dinosaur. You're like a vampire without all the good traits." said Gray.

**Nae-** "What was that mud monkey? Did you figure out fire yet?"

**Gray-** "You will regret the day you see me kill thousands of angels. It will be glorious." laughed Gray.

**Nae-** "Yes, the pointless slaughter of my brothers and sisters while AC/DC plays in the background. Can't wait for that one."

**Gray-** "I am not saying I will be going up there to kill them. I will see them soon enough. Weither I like it or not" said Gray.

**Nae-** "I dunno, you've been pretty bad according to Rhonda." Nae said smirking.

**Gray-** "Then I will break out of hell so I can come and kick your ass one last time." said Gray.

**Nae-** "Good luck getting past Alester, Lilith, Astaroth, the 7 Deadly, Azazel, Lucifer, aaaaaand Cerberus."

**Gray-** "If I am already dead, what stops my power limits? Nothing. I won't be held back by physical strength. I can use all the energy I want."

**Nae-** "You really don't understand this do you? Your a little bitch in a cage. You are literaly their plaything, they, chain you up by putting meathooks through various parts of you, torture you everyday all day and at the end of each day, ask you if you want off the rack to torture other people, with the promise that if you do, the pain stops."

**Gray-** "Then I will blow myself up. Everytime I come back I will kill myself again. Easy solution right?

**Nae-** "Wrong, see one thing people get wrong is, you can't die in hell. That make the torture more fun for the demons."

**Rhonda-**"this party sucks."She said pulling a bottle of vodka out of her jacket.

**Gray-** "I could always make it better for you." laughed Gray.

**Claire-**"Woah there Gray."

**Rhonda-**"Shut up Claire you so immature."Rhonda said laughing as she looked at Gray.

**Gray-** "It is because Claire hasn't done it yet with Nae I bet." Gray said as he burst out laughing at the two.

**Nae-** "Oh yes we have. We've done it-Fuck you times." Nae said "It's her decision. When she's ready she's ready and I'm not gonna push her into it."

**Claire-**'Starting tonight it'll be one." She said to Gray.

**Nae-** Nae nearly dropped the plait of burgers and blushed. "R-really?"

**Claire-**"Yea unless you like Gray happen to have a vagina."

**Gray-** "MORE VERBAL SEX! JESUS GET A GODDAMN ROOM PEOPLE!" yelled out Gray.

**Nae-** "Don't worry, I don't. Ask Rhonda." Nae said before going into a fit of laughter. When he was done he looked up at Gray "Kidding."

**Gray-** "Fucking A." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda left Grays side and walked over to Nae putting her arm around his waist saying jokingly, "Oh yea you weren't there that night huh Gray?"

**Nae- **"Yup, she needed a **Real Man**. Ya know? One with manhood?" Nae said playing along.

**Gray-** "I can't believe how wrong that comment was, Nae." said Gray.

**Rhonda- **Rhonda walked back over to gray,"dont worry I still love your vagina and all Gray."

**Ane-** "Someone's got to."

**Claire-**"yea poor Rhonda signed up for that." She said with a wink.

**Gray-** "And you have Nae, congradu-fucking-lations." said Gray.

**Ane-** "Rhonda I think Gray's time of the month is here." he said biting his lip to hide a smile.

**Gray-** "Whatever you say. At least I don't get a hardon every time the girl I like talks to me." said Gray

**Rhonda-"**I know. Today he asked me for a tampon during the dance and i was like Gray darling I'm not on mine at the current moment."

**Gray-** "Well Autumn would have been fine giving me her's..." said Gray as he trailed off.

**Ane- **"I do not!" Ane Said putting his hands over his crotch self consciously.

**Fyre- **" He does?!"

**Rhonda-**"Lets see bout that."

**Ane-** "Wha-What do you mean?" Ane said getting scared.

**Gray-** "Yeah why don't you show us and not cover up if you don't have one." said Gray

**Ane-** Ane turned scarlet in the cheeks. "I don't need to, I don't have one."

**Just then the doorbell rang.**

**Ane- **"Oh thank god."

**Gray-** "Lazy people." said Gray as he got up to answer the door.

**?-**The same blue haired girl from the dance stood at the door,"Is claire here?"

**Gray-** "Yeah but you have to meet her inside." said Gray as he pushed the girl in and slammed the door shut as he said "I caught that girl from earlier.

**?**- "shit let go of me!" She bit Grays arm so hard she drew blood from it.

**Gray-** "That tickles." laughed Gray as he flicked her and she flew off him.

**Ane-** "Hot potato." Ane said moving at lightspeed and caught her "Scooby Doo" style. "Sorry about that. Some men have no class."

**Gray-** "Low blow, Ane." said Gray. "I have plenty of class."

**?-**"For you."She said looking at Claire as she held out a folded up note that claire accepted.

**Ane-** "Would you like me to let you down now?"

**Gray-** "Stop Ane." said Gray as he got serious. "Keep her there. I have a feeling she isn't on our side." he said as he looked at her closer.

**Fyre- **" So we now have a prisoner?" she asked settling on Ane's shoulders looking down at the girl.

**Gray-** "I guess you could say that." said Gray. "Anyone have any questions for her?" asked Gray still in his serious mode.

**Ane-** Ane smiled at her. "Don't mind him. What's your name?"

**?-**"I cannot tell you that.I was sent here for one reason, to deliver that."she pointed to the note in Claire's hand.

**Ane-** "Would you mind if I asked why?"

**Gray-** "Torture is a cruel thing, wouldn't want to use it on someone like you." said Gray.

**?-**"I do not know."

**Ane-** Ane smiled "A messenger who doesn't read the note. You're a good person eh?"

**Gray-** "Ane, we don't know that. We still have gotten no answers out of her. She probably won't give us a word of information. That is bad for her." said Gray

**?-**"What do you mean bad for me?" She time she spoke there was no inflexion in her voice, just a simple monotone.

**Ane- **Ane glared at Gray "You are not harming this girl."

**Gray-** "If that is what it takes, right Shawna? Is that your name?" asked Gray looking for any type of reaction.

**?-**The girl nodded. seconds later she gripped her head wincing.

**Ane-** "Well Shawna, I'm Ane, and that guy over there is Gray."

**Gray-** "One other question. Rhonda. Is that your sister's name?" asked Gray.

**Shawna-**Shawna's face lit up with recognition when she looked over at Rhonda."H-" she started to say something but her face quickly took on her blank expression.

**Gray-** "What if I told you she was here. Or that I am to marry her? I know who you are now and you don't want me to tell her, correct? Then cooperate."

**Ane-** "I don't think she can. Something's stopping her from memory recognition beyond her name."

**Gray-** "You know anything to counter this?" asked Gray

**Shawna-**"Counter. What's that mean?" She said flatly.

**Gray-** "Ane? You have any ideas?" asked Gray.

**Ane-** "I could "Hack" her brain." Ane offered. "It's compecated and usually takes a while but I can do it.

**Shawna-**Shawna winced again even though nothing was apparently wrong.

**Gray-** "Do it fast. Her memory might be clearing as we speak." said Gray.

**Ane-** Ane put his hand on her head and closed his eyes. Suddenly he was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see anything up himself. "Someone did a good job clearing this place out." Ane's mind self said.

**Shawna-**suddenly it became hard for her to breathe. Her heart rate quickened and then slowed down to an unnatural pace.

**Gray-** "Here take this." said Gray as he gave her pills to help her with internal injuries or problems. "I have few of these so take it quick.

**Shawna-**shawna shook her head,"no" she said feeling her throat seize up.

**Ane- **Ane walked thorugh the darkness till suddenly he was in a hallway. A hallway that looked like it went on forever. Ane tried one of the doors but it was locked. "Damn."

**Gray-** "Then I will make you take it." said Gray as he forced it down her throat. "Now you should be fine." said Gray.

**Shawna- Shawna started choking as the muscles in her throat tightned not letting the pills get down.**

**Ane-** The hallway flickered like there was static. Something was going on out there. He needed to work quickly. Ane got to work trying to pick the lock.

**Gray-** "You're impossible." said Gray as he blew air into her mouth by kissing her so that her throat opened up for her to take the pill.

**Shawna- **Shawna stood up and winced again. This time whatever was causing her pain was more intense because she fell to the floor.

**Gray-** "Damn it all." said Gray as he looked for injuries on her body.

**Shawna-**"Let me leave." She said almost inaudibly through her ragged breathing.

**Gray-** "Will you die if we don't?" asked Gray.

**Shawna- **Shawna nodded coughing uncontrollably

**Gray-** "I would normally let you die but I will let you go as soon as Ane is back out of your head." said Gray hoping she would last.

**Ane-** Ane became frustrated as he couldn't get any of the doors open.

**Gray-** "Ane if you can hear me, you need to come out now." said Gray.

**Ane-** Gray's voice rang through the darkness and bounced off nothing as it echoed over and over. Ane ran for a set of stairs that appeared. He ran up them as fast as his legs would carry him.

**Shawna-**shawna fell to the ground in a burst of spasms.

**Ane-** Ane awoke with a gasp and began panting.

**Shawna-**her eyes rolled back into her head as she murmered,"outside"

**Gray-** Gray picked the girl up and carried her outside and set her down. "There you go. You do the rest." said Gray as he headed for the door.

**Shawna-**suddenly she returned to her state before she reached the house.

**Ane- **"Shawna I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you."

**Shawna- **Shawna dipped her head and ran off.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Next Morning, After The Gang Slept At Nae and Ane's Place**

**Gray-** "D-damn...last night was blurry." said Gray looking around the bedroom he was in.

**Rhonda- **Rhonda slowly opened her eyes,"huh?"

**Gray-** "Good morning." said Gray to Rhonda.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda smiled sleepily,"good morning." she said giving him a kiss.

**Nae-** Nae walked up to the door of their room and knocked three times lightly. "Breakfast in 10 minutes."

**Gray-** "Ok." said Gray.

**Nae-** "And change the sheets. But only if their...used." Nae said shivering.

**Rhonda-**"...wow Nae."

**Gray-** "And now I am not changing anything for you. I wasn't going to in the first place." said Gray.

**Nae-** "Whatever." He said and walked back into the kitchen with Ane and started to make croissants, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast.

**Ane-** "What were they doing?"

**Nae-** "Playing patty cake-What do you think? Sleeping."

**Ane-** "Shut up."

**Gray-** "Good morning to you all." said Gray as he walked into the kitchen.

**Ane-** "Good morning. Quite a night we had eh?"

**Gray-** "Yeah, tired me out a bit." said Gray as he sat down.

**Ane-** "Ya."

**Ane-** "I'm gonna check on Fyre." Ane said walking down the hall and knocking softly on her door.

**Fyre- **Fyre shot fire under the door. "Fyre is not in at the moment." She said sleepily.

**Ane-** "Ummm, okay. Breakfast is ready."

**Fyre- **Fyre opened the door. "Food?" She asked standing in the door with her hair undone.

**Ane-** "Yes. Good morning." Ane said smiling. "Come down when you're ready." Ane said walking down the hallway.

**Fyre- **Fyre flew into the kitchen."Where. Is. The. Food."

**Ane-** Ane pointed to the table as he sat down. "Here." He said giving her two of everything and extra bacon.

**Fyre-** Fyre looked down in awe. "Thank you." She said kissing him and taking the food.

**Ane-** "Heh, y-your welcome." Ane said blushing a deep red.

**Rhonda-**"wow Fyre somethin happen between you guys last night?"she said with a wink.

**Ane-** "No! A man respects a woman's privacy and space." Ane said still blushing.

**Claire-**Claire walked downstairs sleepily,"Jesus fuck what happened last night?"she said rubbing her head.

**Nae-** Nae smiled "Good morning. And Rhonda's sister showed up last night."

**Gray-** "Way to keep a secret in." said Gray.

**Claire**- "Did she give you anything?"she asked now suddenly alert.

**Ane-** Ane looked at Gray. His stare asked if he should tell her.

**Claire-** "Alright hand it over."

**Gray-** Gray gave him a look that said no don't tell her.

**Claire-**"right now. Give it."

**Ane-** "No. She gave us nothing." Ane said with a face that was trained to lie.

**Claire-** "I'm serious give me the fucking thing right i don't see it i might die. Like for real."

**Gray-** Gray got really serious and said "We got nothing. Shut up."

**Ane-** "She was just doing reconnaissance. We caught her outside the house. She didn't have any info or a note."

**Claire-**"Give me the goddamn just handling that thing puts you at risk okay. just give. me. the. goddamn. paper."

**Gray-** "What risk am I not already at. I am the leader of a huge gang. I don't know how much more danger I can be in."

**Claire-** "You can be in a lot more okay. Just give it to me."

**Gray-** "Like what? Life threatening? What the fuck do you call this war? Also we already said we have no paper so just be quiet."

**Rhonda-**"Look this is the one time that i will agree with anythng the little bastard says just give the fucking thing to her"

**Gray-** "I refuse as there is no paper. I don't even know what you are talking about." he said still keeping a serious face and voice on.

**Ane-** Ane took out the note, but didn't hand it over. "Fine. I lied. I'm good at it and it was my job. But I don't think you need this just yet."

**Claire-**"Please give it to me. I wouldn't want it so bad if there wasn't a good reason okay?"

**Ane-** "And I might have read it." Ane said with a steely expression.

**Claire-**"Holy shit! Why would you read that? Its not even for you to see?"

**Gray-** "It is the best decision for the group, Claire. Ane would hand it over if it wasn't for me telling him not to." said Gray.

**Ane-** "I said "Might"" Ane said

**Rhonda-**"Gray let her have it. I think i know what it is and if so its very important that she gets it okay?Do this for me please."

**Gray-** "Not this time. We know nothing. That will stop now." said Gray still serious.

**Rhonda-**"Fuck it."she said pulling out her scythe.

**Ane-** Ane handed over the note.

**Claire-** Claire grabbed the note and quickly opened it,"Oh shit."she murmered shoving it in her pocket.

**Gray-** "Ane, I'll kill you." said Gray not letting his serious tone go. "Same to you Claire. I won't hesitate to kill you. I have done it many times."

**Ane-** "Fuck you! That note is none of our business."

**Gray- "**But it is. As of now it is our business. If I could die from just reading the note you are a very dangerous person Claire. I don't know if I can trust you anymore." said Gray.

**Claire**-Claire calmed down and said playfully,"it still really isn't your business but whatever I'll read it. It says monday. And you'd die if the note didn't get delivered to me."

**Gray-** "I will be gone by then. Is that all it says?" asked Gray.

**Claire- **Claire tried to act unfazed,"thats it." she said showing them the note.

**Gray-** "I know a liar when I see one. What does the letter mean?" he asked.

**Nae-** "Back off Gray, you're being an asshole."

**Claire-**"uh it uh means uhhh that my friend wants to take me shopping can come if you want to darling."

**Gray-** "My gang is my business, Nae. To protect the good of all is my purpose and this is not for the good of all I can tell you." said Gray. "Why did you think the BB existed?" he asked.

**Claire**-"Look,"she said suddenly getting very stern,"this doesn't concern you and if you stay out of it it won't affect you at all.

**Gray-** "It might not concern me. I am a walking timebomb. But it does concern those I care for and if you think I am just going to sit here and let them get hurt in any way then who the hell do you think I am?" said Gray.

**Nae-** "Easy there Kamina. Claire is on our side. That's all that matters." Nae said getting between Gray and Claire.

**Gray-** "How the fuck do you know what a person thinks? Last time I checked you weren't god. We trusted Ex too if I need to remind you." said Gray.

**Nae-** "I may not be god, but I'm damn close. So back the fuck off. She won't betray us. Ex was a wrinkled asshole who tried to kill us. That's it."

**Gray-** "Then call me a sinner." said Gray.

**Nae-** "You're not a sinner. You're an asshole with a sword, and some abs." Nae said glaring at him.

**Gray-** "And you're a walking reject." said Gray. "I'll be dead and gone soon enough so just wait for that day Nae. I bet it will be the happiest day of your fucking life." sad Gray as he slammed the table.

**Nae-** "FUCK YOU!" Nae said punching into Gray's jaw. Hard enough to knock him over. "You're nothing but an fucker in his own twisted suicide pact. Why would you think I want you dead when you're my best friend?"

**Gray-** "And without the pact what would I be? A killer. An insane one. I need this Nae. It is what keeps me from losing it. I have a problem and the only solution is death or insanity. So I am sorry you say that, but just so you know, I am barely standing as it is." said Gray as he got up.

**Nae-** "That's a bullshit lie. You are just a man on the verge of breaking, and if you don't have the balls to pull yourself together then how do you expect to lead us?!"

**Gray-** "I have done it enough times now to know how to lead a group of killers. I can do it even if I am going insane. The problem is not that. The problem is I can't even trust myself anymore. How am I supposed to live not even being able to look myself in the mirror and trust my own fucking body?" yelled Gray.

**Nae-** Nae hit him again. They both fell to the ground. Nae got on top of gray and began to pound into him. "You think your insane? You think you know what it's like to be a killer? You think you know about the monster inside yourself? **_I HAVE A MOTHER FUCKING DEMON IN ME! I ALMOST KILLED YOU WITH IT! REMEMBER!?"_**

**Gray- **Suddenly Gray's phone began ringing.

**Nae-** Nae stopped mid punch. "Who's that?"

**Gray-** "I don't know." said Gray as he picked up the phone as said "Hello?"

**Grimm-** "D-day motherfucker. Ready for a battle?" laughed Grimm on the other line as the phone suddenly hooked up to the loft's speakers and Grimm's voice was going throughout the whole house.

**Gray-** "What the fuck is this...what is this...IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE TO YOU, GRIMM?" yelled Gray as he got pissed off.

**Grimm-** "Kind of." said Grimm before he burst out laughing at Gray. "Anyways you all are competing in this battle, yes? Well then before we start do you have anything you want to get off your chest? Questions or just hateful statements? I would love to hear some more jokes!" said Grimm.

**Nae-** "Sorry Grimm, I couldn't hear you over me being the **real** fucking Grim Reaper?"

**Grimm-** "Cocky, eh? We will see if you can really back that up once I rip you from limb to limb and shower in your guts and blood. Will you still be the better Grim Reaper then?" asked Grimm.

**Nae-** "No, I'd be your mom last night."

**Grimm-** "Abandoned at birth. Nice try though!" laughed Grimm. "Besides, my mother is dead. I killed her!" he said as he laughed some more.

**Gray-** "You're sick. You don't deserve death. You deserve endless pain for eternity." said Gray.

**Grimm-** "I would love that. It would be like a wet dream!" laughed Grimm.

**Nae-** "Happy to oblige."

**Grimm-** "Happy to receive. Just so long as I am on top!" said Grimm.

**Nae-** "Oh you dirty bitch work the shaft." Nae said to the Grimm through the speakers.

**Grimm-** "I like you Nae. I will enjoy hearing your death sounds! They will forever ring in my ears and will fill me with joy. Another one checked off the list." said Grimm.

**Nae-** Nae smirked "You sure know how to ask a guy out."

**Grimm-** "I know well!" laughed Grimm.

**Claire-**"Go fuck yourself Grimm."

**Grimm-** "I have done that one before!" said Grimm as he went on a laughing fit.

**Nae-** "Okay, thats nice, now hows about you actually fight us?"

**Grimm-** "How about you come to my tower and prove yourselves?" he said now serious. "It is no fun fighting weaklings."

**Rhonda-** "Mmmmmmk darling. Well be right over. Would you like me to bring dessert?"

**Nae-** "Ya, we'll be right over, make yourself ready. Put on some music, maybe some candles, and your head on a fucking platter."

**Grimm-** "I am have already prepared myself so don't make all of my stretching for nothing!" said Grimm as he laughed.

**Rhonda-**"Okay see ya then. Can't wait! Ive missed you so much!"Rhonda said walking over to the phone to hang it up.

**Gray-** "Grimm...I have one question...why did you let Autumn go?" asked Gray

**Grimm-** "Easy. To remind you I was still around. She was nothing to me. I would have killed her right then and there as you died if she didn't give you a reason to think rationally and plan out your next move. I am the reason you are alive you know. I brought you back to life because I was bored with the old you. You are just a toy to me. Once you break, I will fix you again and again untill I get bored with you. You are a weak toy at that." said Grimm, serious again.

**Nae-** "Sick fucker."

**Rhonda-**"You will not hurt Gray. I will make sure of that."She said all the playfulness of before draining from her voice.

**Gray-** "You should watch your back. Some toys don't like to be played with." said Gray as he hung up the phone. "Bastard."

**Rhonda-**"hey let my call Amy and the girls up and then we can go,"she looked over at Claire,"Oh and you, just stay out of our way and well deal with you after the war."

**Gray-** "Hold on one second." said Gray as he pressed a special made button with a red cherry blossom on it. "The others have been alerted. We are now in war times." said Gray.

**Nae-** "Ya, why don't I just summon the angels. There's a spotlight on the roof, it shines out a giant cock."

**Gray-** "Go ahead and do it. They might not arrive on time though. Dicks take a long time to stretch that far." said Gray.

**Claire-**Claire pulled out her phone and walked into the other room,"Hello?Ryan?,"she whispered,"Hey theres a war today and I really need to live until monday. Please help."

**Nae-** "No. They won't come. They have **_Bigger_** things to do."

**Gray-** "Are you one of the strongest angels?" asked Gray.

**Nae-** "Yes. Ane and I are the second highest class. Michael is above us. And God above him."

**Claire-**Claire walked back into the room,"Okay i think i have someone coming."

**Gray-** "Someone I like?" asked Gray as he turned to Nae and said "So if Grimm can beat you, he is equal to most angels." said Gray.

**Claire-**"I convinced my brother."

**Nae-** "Good. We need **_everyone_**. Call in every favor anyone has ever owed you. **_Make_** them come."

**Gray-** "There are some people I don't want to talk to. And the rest are to far away so the closest BB will have to do." said Gray.

**Nae-** "Fine. All Ane and I have is ourselves. We don't have people who owe us favors. We owe people favors."

**Claire-**"Uh theres someone i could call, but i don't know that i want to or that they could even come."

**Fyre- **"I can get Reemas. And last I heard Thanatos was in the area."

**Nae-** "Get all four of your elements, and the rest of the gods here. I don't care if you don't like them. Just do it. War is a time of struggle and we need warriors."

**Gray-** "Well we are heading out now so make your calls fast." said Gray as he gave Rhonda his phone and headed for the door.

**Claire-**"alright. Hey Rhonda call Asono and ill call Aaron and Cecelia."

**Rhonda-**"They wont come, Their on tour with their band."

**Claire-**"Just do it."

**Fyre- **"Thantos, Reemas, and I will be enough I refuse to call Kyros. I don't need his help!"

**Claire-**"Fyre just call him! I'm calling people who completely left me. Your calling him."

**Nae-** "Yes you do Fyre! Now do it! That's not a request! That is an order from your superior officer in rank!"

**Fyre- **Fyre pulled at her hair. " Dammit Dammit Dammit. Fine!"

**Ane-** Ane put a hand on Fyre's shoulder. "I'm sorry about Nae, thank you." Ane said smiling.

**Gray-** Gray turned around and looked to Fyre and said in a serious voice "Do it now."

**Rhonda-**"Hey I got Aaron and Cecilia. they said that they are actually doing a concert about an hour away from here tomorrow so theyre in the area. What'd Asono say?"

**Claire-**"She's coming but only because She doesnt want Ryan to be killed and because the rest of her band is coming."

**Fyre- **" You happy now I called him. He should be here in a second."

**Gray-** "Whatever. We are heading out." said Gray as he went out the door.

**Nae-** "For those who need weapons, come here." Nae said walking over to a wall and tapping it twice so it opened into a bright room filled with every weapon ever made, and some never seen by human eyes."

**Rhonda-**"wait we gotta wait for everyone to get here!"

**Gray-** "They will meet us there. Now hurry up or get left behind." said Gray.

**Kyros- **"Trying to leave without me?" He said coming out of a glass of water.

**Nae-** "Have we meet?" Nae asked the new man. "I'm sorry I meet a lot of people but I've seen you before."

**Amy-**"Hey Allison Lily and i are here. I think Ryans just pulling up...Hey whos that coming out of the limo?"

**Gray-** Gray stopped suddenly and looked with minor interest to the limo. "Looks like we have rockstars fighting with us. I guess this is an open party now." he said as he went and leaned against the side of the house by the front door, waiting for the others.

**Claire-**"Holy shit I think thats Asono."

**Ane-** "Flashy." Ane said picking up a shotgun, and two pistoles.

**Aaron**-Aaron followed Asono and Cecelia out of the limo,"Rhonda, That you?"

**Rhonda-**_Oh shit why'd I call him?_ she thought to herself

**Gray-** "So who is this?" said Gray as he walked back inside, following the three who just arrived. "I would like to know the people who I have the job of protecting." said Gray a he walked up to them.

**Aaron-**"Jesus fuck i missed you so much Rhonda! Look Im really sorry about the tour, its just music is my passion ya know?"He said right before he threw his arms around her and kissed her.

**Gray-** "Hey there, getting a little too close. I will chop your head off if you do that again." said Gray as he took out his sword.

**Nae-** Nae blinked and laughed his ass off. "Now that's a line even **_I_** wont cross."

**Rhonda-**"Uh,"She said backing away,"Aaron well... I'm kind of engaged."

**Aaron-**"Your WHAT?!"he said his face red with anger.

**Rhonda-**"Uh yea."

**Gray-** "I know what it felt like for Rhonda like when Autumn came back now." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Aaron you shouldnt be so pissed. I havent seen you, let alone spoke with you for three years. We werent even dating when you left."

**Nae-** "Now's not the time for this, is it?"

**Gray-** "Let him be mad. He could be a nice warm up for me." laughed Gray.

**Cecelia-**"Dont be a dick Aaron. I know your still pissed that she broke up with you the day before we left but does it really matter? no it does not okay?"She turned to every one else,"anyway I'm Cecelia, thats Asono, and youve met Aaron over here."

**Gabriel-** "Nice to meet you." Said a man who appeaired out of nowhere.

**Gray-** "Look, another weirdo." said Gray as he turned to Gabriel. "Might as well be a convention of people I don't know who are fighting with me for no reason." said Gray.

**Thantos- "**A weirdo! Where!?" Thantos said tunneling up from under the floorboards. "What's up little sis I got your messege." He said smiling.

**Gabriel-** "I asure you, I am not a weirdo. I am Gabriel, the Arch Angel." Gabriel said offering a hand to Gray.

**Gray-** "Nae, you didn't say anything about angels coming." said Gray as he shook Gabriel's hand.

**Claire-**"Oh god you better not be as stuck up about being an angel as Nae is. "she said rolling her eyes.

**Nae-** "They usually don't. What are you doing here?"

**Gabriel-** "It's nice to see you too brother." Gabriel said smirking.

**Gray-** "For a second there I forgot all angels were related. Weird." said Gray as he sheathed his sword.

**Gabriel-** "It makes dating awkward."

**Gray-** Gray laughed as he said "I could imagine."

**Nae-** "Should we get going?"

**Gray-** "I guess." said Gray as the group headed outside.

**Nae- **"So how do we get there?"

**Gray-** "Look up." said Gray as a high tower appeared in the skyline. "That is Grimm's "Tower of Sinners." It only shows up when Grimm decides for you to see it. That is why no one else could see it until now." said Gray.

**Nae-** The albino angel smiled "I'll get my red leather coat."

**Gray-** "Better be ready to fight a lot. Grimm has so many underlings they could fill a nation." said Gray.

**Nae- **"Let them come" Nae said drawing his sword and began walking to the tower.

**Gray-** "And they will." said Gray.

**Nae-** "So do we knock on the door or what?"

**Gray-** "We just bust in and cause as much havoc as possible. We will go from there." said Gray.

**Nae-** Nae smiled a crazy and evil smile "Then lets do it." Nae said cuting the door into 5 giant pieces.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Ane-** Ane jumped over his brother and began to shot the shit out of everything moving in sight.

**Claire**-"If we don't make it out of this,"Claire said to Nae,"I want ya to know that I've never had someone who loves me like you do, the way you do. And I've never had someone as good for me as you. No one like you!" She sang out quoting high school musical.

**Nae-** "Well I love you. And that's what I wanted you to know before I die." Nae said, his eyes turning blood red and his teeth elongating. He charged through the doors and cut into every underling in sight.

**Gray-** Gray walked into the room, hair glowing gold. "Dumbasses think they can beat us. Funny." said Gray as he flashed all around the room and suddenly 1/4 of the weak men were on the ground. "Weak." said Gray.

**Claire-**Claire quickly kissed him before walking in.

**Rhonda-** "You got that right. This'll be easy"

**Gabriel-** Gabriel sighed and pulled his sword out of his cane, his white suit stood out in the crowd.

**Stryde-** "Look, some little fish have walked into the wrong part of the sea." said a man with spiky blue hair who jumped down into the mass amount of people.

**Lily-**"This place sure is the wrong part of the sea, like its really gross in here. I mean what _is_ that hanging on the wall?" she pointed to an animal head mounted on the wall.

**Nae-** "Who's taking fish stick here?"

**Stryde-** "Hello, I am Stryde. One of Grimm's best men. I am the welcoming party." he said.

**Allison-**Trying to faze him she shouted out,"Best man? who'd he get married to. And how few friends does he have that you were his best man?"

**Stryde-** "How about you shut the hell up. That is nice, right?" said Stryde as he walked towards the group.

**Allison-**"Hmmmmm okay. I'll let my swords do the talking!' she said running at him both of her short swords gripped in her hands.

**Stryde-** "I am not the only one here." he said as he let the sword hit and bounce off of him. "Fun fact, by the way. Don't hit the metal man with a sword." he laughed as he turned and said "Looks like my backup has arrived." as a huge group of strong looking people arrived.

**Nae-** "Allison, can you take this guy?"

**Allison-**"Yea i got him he's all talk. Kinda dumb really. I mean hes acting like hes better than us but hes not ya know?"

**Ex-** "Well it looks like you all are having a fun time." laughed Ex.

**Nae-** "Well Hiya Ex. Ya know, out of all the men I've met, no one has been able to rip a hole in me quite like you did. Mide if I return the favor?"

**Rhonda-**"Hey Ex hows it goin? Remember me?" she said with a wink pulling out her scythe.

**Gray-** "Boo." said Gray as he flashed behind Ex and started cutting him up at amazing speeds.

**Ex- **Ex totally brushed off Gray by countering his attacks as he said "Go ahead and try Nae. Also yes I do remember you...girl...your my...borther's...girlfriend." said Ex as he dragged his long sword across Gray.

**Rhonda-"**Darling hows your eye healing up?" she said as she ran at him and did a jump kick slamming her shoe into the same eye she did last time they met.

**Nae-** Nae moved at the speed of light and put his hand around Ex's neck, hoisting him up and squeezing the air out of him.

**Vyx-** "Ah ah ah, not so fast emo albino." said a weird tall german guy as he slammed into Nae.

**Nae-** "oooooo ho ho ho someone's got balls." Nae said smiling.

**Lily-**Lily ran over to help Allison.

**Stryde-** "Tsk, why do I get all the bitches." said Stryde as metal spikes came out of the ground and attacked the girls.

**Ane-** Ane moved fast enough to ripple space and put both his guns into Stryde's mouth. "**_Don't. Call. Them. Bitches."_** He said before unloading his bullets at lightspeed through his head.

**Stryde-** "Nice protein." said Stryde as he grew bigger and more metallic. "Metal plus metal makes more metal dumbass." he said.

**Amy-**"Alright girls we got this lets show him whos boss." She said as Lily and Allison ran to both of her sides.

**Amy Lily and Allison-**"Trio Attack!" They Cried out slamming into Stryde with millions of colored beams.

**Nae-** Nae rolled over Vyx when he was hit and drove his sword through his back so it cut the spinal cord.

**Vyx-** Vines whipped out and repaired his spinal cord with plants as the other vines grabbed and choked Nae as they slapped and beat him.

**Nae-** "Bondage eh? Kinkey."

**Vyx-** "Whatever floats your boat." said Vyx as his vines became sharp and stabbed Nae over and over again.

**Gabriel-** There was a wide arc of glinting light and the vines split into thousands of little pieces. "You're pathetic. Stick to the garden."

**Vyx-** "Interesting." said Vyx as he threw Nae to the ground and went into the ground, traveling through the roots in the ground.

**Gabriel-** "Another mud monkey playing god eh?" Gabriel said stabbing a root and causing them all to catch fire.

**Cecelia-** Cecelia ran towards Vyx,"Attraction!" She yelled casting a spell that would make Vyx attracted to her.

**Vyx-** "GRAHHHHH!" screamed out Vyx as he burned and crawled towards Cecelia for guidance. "He-help me!" he screamed out.

**Gabriel-** Gabriel put a foot on Vyx's back and smiled. A glint of light and Vyx's head rolled.

**Cecelia-** "Hey dont worry youll be fine!." she said kissing him as she found her dagger. she slammed it into his stomach.

**Vyx-** "My...roots...have been...pulled...RAUWHEAAAAAA!" he yelled as his body disinegrated.

**Gabriel-** "One pathetic piece of shit back in the dirt." Gabriel said sheathing his sword in his cane.

**Asono-**"C'mon Aaron lets take this guy!" she said looking at Ex as the two loaded an arrow into their bows.

**Ex-** "GAHAHAHA! Look at this! Is this how far you have fallen Gray?" he asked.

**Nae-** "Look at this." Nae said driving his sword through Ex's eye. "Now we match."

**Aaron-**"Screw it Asono, theres to many people here!" He said as he pulled out a sword and came at ex.

**Asono-**Asono ran behind Ex and jumped up in the air, slamming her foot into the back of his neck.

**Ex-** Ex appeared unfazed. "Try again." he said as he slammed his blade into Asono and hit Aaron with his very long sheath

**Nae-** Nae shot a bolt of dark energy at Ex's heart "**_SHOT TO THE HEART!_**" Nae said with a smirk.

**Ex-** **"Shiro Abenja"**said Ex as his body had a transparent white armor set around it and he connected his sheath to his sword, making a big white lance.

**Kyros- **" You know it really pisses me off when whelps try to act big. Makes me wanna shut them up. " kyros said creating a huge broadsword. "What about it meat sack wanna try me." He said to Ex.

**Lily-**" Guys this isnt working!" she said breaking off from the other two causing the attack to stop. She ran at him and slammed her machete into his neck.

**Claire-**"Sonic Shockwave!"She yelled as Ex got hit with the attack.

**Ex-** "This again?" said Ex as he said **"Gentsukai"** as 20 more lances appeared and went into everyone attacking him.

**Nae-** "Yes." Nae said as he was enveloped in a dark column of energy that erupted from the ground beneath him. When it was gone, Nae was covered in a pure black armor. His katana had turned into a 12 foot long by 1.5 foot wide sword. It too was black. He turned to face Ex, cutting the lance in two, moving so fast it looked like he didn't move.

**Ex-** "The black knight versus the white avenger. I think you lose." said Ex as several giant lances came down from the sky and Nae was surrounded in a dome of spears. "Repent, motherfucker." said Ex as all the lances went into Nae

**Nae-** Their was a trail of black aura that moved around the dome at light speed, the lances splitting perfectly in half. "Trumpet sound, bitch."

**Ex-** Ex dragged his lance across Nae as he was distracted and said **"Gentsuki"** and Nae was sent into a daydream of Ex bringing down planets and cutting Nae to ribbons. After 5 seconds Nae was suddenly injured inside his head but not on the outside of his body and fell to the ground. "That is the power of illusions." smirked Ex

**Claire- **"Nae!" She cried out seeing him get hurt,"Thats it Ex." she ran at him while beams of light started coming from the pendent she had on her neck. Suddenly her eyes started to glow. A strong beam shot out of the pendant that knocked Ex over.

**Gray-** "Claire, I am taking this one." said Gray as he stepped up.

**Ane-** "I'll back you up."

**Gray-** "Ane, you remember when you said you would like to kill Nae if he betrayed us. Well this guy is my...adoptive brother...I want to do this alone. This is my fight." said Gray as he went Tengen 6 and charged up his Shinjun. "This will be our last time fighting, Ex. You will die now."

**Gabriel-** Gabriel walked over to Stryde. "And what would you be able to do?"

**Stryde-** "Hello angel." said Stryde as he surrounded Gabriel in spikes and closed in on him. "Bye angel." he laughed.

**Thantos- **" Now that wasn't very nice." Thantos said walking up to Stryde. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson." He said slamming two boulders into Stryde.

**Stryde-** "Try harder." said Stryde to Thantos, still trapping Gabriel.

**Claire-**Claire threw a punch at Stryde.

**Stryde-** "You will break your hand." said Stryde as he threw Claire off of him

**Gabriel-** Gabriel cut a door shaped hole into his spike wall. Stepping through it he looked over at Fyre. "Well hello hello."

**Fyre- **"Need a little help" She said creating a fire vortex in each hand flinging them at Stryde. "Let's see hoh long it takes to cook you."

**Stryde-** "Oooh, hot metal hurts, right?" said Stryde as his whole body became metal and he ran at Fyre, beating her down.

**Fyre- **Fyre put her hands together and melted a hole through his chest.

**Ryan**- Ryan threw himself onto Stryde. He leaped on him and the two fell onto the ground before he could get to Fyre.

**Stryde-** "I told you, you will break your han- OW!" he yelled as he got knocked back. "How are you toughed than metal!"

**Ryan-**"years of training."He said still punching Stryde.

**Asono**-"Hey need some help?" She said kicking stryde."Fuck" she swore realizing he was made out of metal.

**Stryde-** "ENOUGH!" yelled Stryde as he surrounded the whole floor with spikes and himself with spikes and let out a barrage of attacks on Ryan by becoming the spikes he put down.

**Gabriel-** "Fyre, heat him up. make him red hot. I'll take it from there."

**Ryan-**"Ill hold him down." Ryan said tackling him back to the ground.

**Fyre- **Fyre rained white hot flame down on Stryde.

**Stryde-** "GRAAAAAH!" he yelled as he made his spikes surround his body and go down on Ryan and him.

**Ryan-**Ryan's hands stung with burns from Fyre heating stryde up but he didn't care and held him in place still.

**Thanatos- **" I've got a better idea" he said manipulating the earth within the metal to create some hole for ryan to escape through.

**Gabriel-** Gabriel cut through the white hot metal body of Stryde, making him into 100 pieces.

**Stryde-** "You think this will be easy? There are hundreds like me plus 9 of almost equal power to Grimm. Then Grimm himself. You're all dead! KAHAHAHAHAHAHA! yelled Stryde.

**Lily-**"Just shut up. Now this won't hurt a bit honey." She said digging her machete into his neck.

**Stryde-** "See you in hell...bitches..." said Stryde as his body melted into the ground.

**Gabriel- **"I think I'm racking up on the killcount."

**Ex-** "C'mon Gray, let me test your true strength! COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" yelled Ex

**Rhonda-**"Alright Gray you and I've got this. Lets do it just like when we first met. 'Kay?"

**Gray-** "No. I must kill him alone. He is past the point of return. He is at the level of Grimm for me. I can't let him die by anyone but me. **_Shinjun: God Slayer_**" said Gray as a Shinjun clone of him appeared.

**Rhonda-** "Alright just don't die Gray."

**Gray-** "Yeah. I won't." said Gray a he ran at Ex and started his attack. "TODAY YOU DIE, EX!"

**Ryan-**Ryan walked over to Lily with one of his hands gripping the switch knife in his back pocket.

**Lily-**"Ryan," she said noticing him walking over to her,"You take one step closer and i will not hesitate to fucking cut you up!." She pulled out her machete.

**Ex-** **_"GENTSUKANIKANO!"_** yelled Ex as he clashed with the Shinjun clone and said as his blade had a huge green aura "LET'S SEE WHOSE FINAL ATTACK IS STRONGER, GRAY! MINE OR YOURS! RAAAAAAAH!" Ex was surrounded in a huge green and blue blast.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda walked away from where Gray and Ex were fighting and over to LIly and Ryan,"Okay i know you two love birds gotta go work out your differences and all but nows not really the time."

**Ryan-**"LOVE BIRDS?!" He said enraged as he grabbed Rhonda and pulled his switch up to her neck.

**Gray-** "Ex... I know your alive...so take this." said Gray as he stabbed the shadow in the dust and felt the blood fall on his hand. But he also felt tears. Ex was crying.

**Ex-** "Good job...Gray...I'm so...proud of you...I am glad to call you...my...brother...goodbye..." said Ex as he hugged Gray and died.

**Gray-** "Wh-what..." said Gray as he cried and said "I am...so sorry...bye...Ex." Gray pulled his sword out of Ex and left him on the ground as he wiped away the tears and walked away, barely even scratched.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Claire-**"Gray! I need you- Are you alright?"she said running over to him.

**Gray-** "Claire...did I do the right thing?" asked Gray.

**Claire-**"Yea its okay. He would have just killed you but look I need your help. My brother and lily are fighting and i think hes gonna kill rhonda."

**Gray-** "He was proud of me...he never wanted to kill me...he...lied...died...for me..." Said Gray as he fell to the ground.

**Nae-** Nae walked over to Gray, got down on his knees, and put an arm on Gray. "I'm sorry."

**Claire-**"Gray look i know you've been hurt by this but you need to get the fuck up. GetthefuckupGray!"

**Gray-** Gray snapped back and got up and said in his normal serious tone "What is it?"

**Claire-**Claire pointed over to where Ryan Lily and Rhonda were.

**Gray-** "Shit." Gray said as he flashed over to where the three were and grabbed Ryan as he said "Stop that now. If you don't, I am going to kill you."

**Nae-** "Touchy."

**Lily-**"Ryan, put her down now okay?"

**Ryan-**Ryan let go of Rhonda and advanced towards Lily.

**Gray-** Gray didn't let go. "I told you to stop." said Gray.

**Lily-** Lily ran at Ryan attempting to stab him in the stomach.

**Ryan- **Ryan freed himself from Gray's grip and dodged Lily.

**Gray-** "BOTH OF YOU STOP!" yelled Gray as he made a huge cut in the ground between the two. "This is not the time or the place!" yelled Gray.

**Lily- **"Ryan I swear to god. Just stay out of my way and I'll leave you alone okay? I don't get why you keep trying to kill me**.**"

**Nae-** "Neither do I."

**Gray-** "Daddy issues, now let's go." said Gray as he approached the stairs to the next floors

**Nae-** Nae followed him, Ane as well

**Fyre- **Fyre followed riding on Thantos' back with Kyros a little ways behind.

**Kyros- **"How many more self righteous meat sacks are there?" He said following

**Gray-** "I dunno, a lot. They are going to keep getting stronger as we move up through the tower." said Gray.

**Ane- **"Feeling descriptive eh?"

**Fyre- **" Gahh so much walking!" Fyre said resting her head on Thantos'.

**Gray-** Gray heard a loud crash and boom as he walked into the room as he said "I think we found the rest of my gang."

**Autumn-** "Oh, Gray! Hiya!" Autumn said as she ran up to Gray. "We have about 10 abnormal strengthened guys in here but they are being beat pretty badly by the rest of them. How has your group been faring?" asked Autumn looking back as the rest.

**Nae-** "Oh god."

**Ane-** "It's back."

**Rhonda-**"Were doing just fine."she sad curtly.

**Kai-** "Hey look, it is the late people!" said Kai as he turned a guy into something that looked like a blood cactus.

**Claire-"**hey how you guys holdin up?"

**Kai-** "Great, I have racked up 3 kills so far!" laughed Kai

**Gabriel-** "Just you wait..." Gabriel whispered

**Claire-"**Alright lets go get 'em!"

**Fyre- **" Hell yeah another floor of the idiots." She said having a little to much fun with this.

**Shinji-** "We have it covered." said Shinji as a huge lightning blast went across the room from Shinji's fighter's will.

**Autumn-** "I never really got to fight though, they were all too weak for me." said Autumn

**Rhonda-**"more like too strong."she rolled her eyes at Autumns cockyness.

**Autumn-** "Oh you want to see?" she said as she walked up to one of the stronger guys and cut him down in one series of attacks. "They are just too weak." she smirked.

**Nae-** "Girls, girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now can we move on?"

**Raze-** "Whatever you say, Nae." said Raze as he walked up to Nae and sheathed his blade and a whole row of men fell.

**Rhonda-**"showoff."she muttered walking up the stairs.

**Miles-** "Yeah, he just wants attention!" yelled Miles as he shot up the remaining men. "Aand now the floor is done."

**Ane-** "Nice guns." Ane said to Miles holding up his own

**Miles-** "Thanks, you too." said Miles as he holstered his guns.

**Asono-**"alright lets get moving." she said throwing her hair over her shoulder as she ran on.

**Gray-** "Yeah I guess... said Gray as they continued up the steps and noticed that the floors they were going by were emptied out. "What happened to all the soldiers?" asked Gray.

**Grimm-** All of a sudden a booming voice came over the loudspeaker and said "Congratulations, you all made it past the first test! Now we move on to the real tests of strength and will. The battles of the Death Sins and the Blood sins for those who are left behind and want to battle while waiting for those who are fighting to finish."

**Rhonda-**"Okay just shut up. You realize that none of us actually care right? Its kind of like how you're supposed to read the terms of use before you accept it but no one does. Thats what its like now. Youre talking and were supposed to listen before we fight you but we arent listening.

**Gray-** "Well he is at least giving us a warning. Last time I was here I had no warning I had to fight a guy of almost equal power to Grimm." said Gray.

**Rhonda**-Rhonda shrugged

**Gabriel-** "So who do we kill next? And by we I mean me."

**Gray-** "It is totally random. You will be matched up with whoever they think fits you best." said Gray as they went into a room with 9 different doors and some of the group member's names on it. "Here we are." said Gray.

**Nae-** Spotting his own, Nae walked over to Gray and fist bumped him. "See ya on the other side dude."

**Gray-** "See you..." said Gray seeing his door right in the middle.

**Nae-** "And you, you crazy bastard." Nae said turning to Ane. "You stay safe." Nae said showing the one emotion he was ever see showing twice on record, concern.

**Ane-** "You too you crazy asshole." Ane said walking over to his and Miles's door.

**Miles-** "Well, I guess we go in now." said Miles as he opened the door.

**Ane-** Ane followed.

**Gray-** "I guess I should go in too. Wish me luck." said Gray as he went through the door.

**Nae-** "Good luck..." Nae said feeling like it was going to be their last good bye. He went into his door.

**Fyre- **" Awesome I've got this one!" she said Leading Thantos and Kyros along with her. " See you soon everyone!"

**Kai-** "Cool, me and Raze got one too!" said Kai as they went in.

**Shinji-** "My name is on this door. It is with a guy named Ryan, a girl named Amy, and a guy named Gabriel. Seems like we have the most people out of all the doors.

**Amy-"**Alright see you guys later!"She said to Allison and Lily.

**Shinji-** "Guess we go in now. See you all later." said Shinji as he walked in.

**Ryan-**"Alright lets just get this over with."he said pushing past them and through the door

**Gabriel-** "Rude." he said before following

**Ryan-**Ryan turned around and flipped him off still not in a good mood from seeing Lily.

**Gabriel-** "Bad hair day?"

**Shinji-** "Seems like it." said Shinji.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Amy-**"Guys just stop we need to focus and stratagize here. If we all just start randomly attacking it wont do anything."

**Gabriel-** "Fuck the police." the white suited 16 year old said as he started to massacre Grimm's underlings.

**Shinji- **"Dumbass, the door isn't even shut." said Shinji as he shut the door and moved faster than the speed of sound, beating the underlings down to the ground and continuing not to let up on them. " Now you have fucked yourselves over." said Shinji as he threw the underlingsl into the air and said **"Thousand Cannons Punch Barrage"** and kept them up in the air by punching him so fast they stayed up.

**Ryan- **"You dickheads." he said pushing past them.

**Gabriel- **"Having fun?" Said Gabriel as he cut through 100 of them. "Kill count at 103. I'm gonna beat Kai."

**Shinji-** "I only just started" said Shinji as his fists became lightning and he blasted a hole through the group of underlings chests.

**Gabriel-** "Hey, this is kinda fun." he said cutting down 200 more of them in tens. "Kill count 302."

**Shinji-** "These guys seem weaker than the ones from before..." said Shinji as he beat the underlings down

**Gabriel-** Gabriel dodged 50 of their attacks before yawning and cutting them all cleanly in two. "502"

**Shinji-** "Watch yourself." said Shinji as he landed a hit with his lightning punch and knocked out a whole row of enemies. "They have power in numbers

**Gabriel-** "Thank for the heads up." Gabriel said jumping over the shock wave as it dissipated. "What's your kill count?"

**Amy-**"Alright guys we got this."She said slamming into them with her fists

**Gabriel-** Gabriel looked over at Shinji. "No seriously, what's your kill count?"

**Shinji-** "356, roughly." said Shinji.

**Gabriel-** The 16 year old laughed "...I'm winning." He said cutting down the rest. Sheathing his sword back into his cane he looked around "748. Where's our bad guy?"

**Shinji-** "I dunno. But still, I don't get why these guys are so-" said Shinji until he got cut off by the weaklings disappearing. "Holograms?" said Shinji.

**Gabriel-** "Does that affect kill count?"

**Ryan-**"holograms...really?!"

**Ikamono-** "Welcome to my room. My name is Ikamono, nice to meet you all." said this guy with long spiky hair that reached the back of his neck and made him about an inch taller because of his spikes. He had black hair and was wearing just normal everyday clothes. "I hope you all give me a good challenge." said Ikamono.

**Gabriel-** "I will if you will."

**Ikamono-** Ikamono laughed as he said "I will." and slammed into Gabriel and Shinji, making contact with both.

**Gabriel-** "Thank you sir would you like another?"

**Ikamono-** "What are you on about?" said Ikamono as he hit Gabriel again and sweeping Ryan's legs.

**Gabriel-** Gabriel smirked as the guy's shirt split down the front, revealing a cut from Gabriel.

**Ikamono-** "Feisty." said Ikamono as he clapped from far behind Gabriel. "Good job, you can cut a hologram!" laughed Ikamono.

**Gabriel-** Gabriel whirled around. "So it's gonna be one of **those** fights." he said with an exasperated sigh

**Ikamono-** "Is it." said Ikamono right into Gabriel's ear as he punched him

**Gabriel-** "Sorry old man," Gabriel said smirking showing his pointed canines. "But I'm not legal yet." Gabirel said stabbing Ikamono repeatedly.

**Ikamono- **"Sorry, but I am 22. Not old." said Ikamono as he appeared all around Gabriel and punched Gabriel around the circle.

**Gabriel-** "I'm 16, technically, so you're old." Gabriel said spitting up some blood onto his suit.

**Amy-**"Okay Ikamono. Why dont you come down here and actually fight us instead of fighting us with fucking holograms. Honestly im bored, like you are boring me here."

**Ikamono-** "But I am right here. I am each and everyone of these Holograms. You will never beat me!" said Ikamono

**Ryan- **"whatever." He said pulling out his switch and stabbing one of the holograms in the stomach with it.

**Shinji-** "Well can you take this? **"FIGHTERS FLAMES OF WILL!"** yelled Shinji as he burned each hologram at light speed with sound breaking punches. Knocking out all but 10 of the holograms. "Now fight us for real." said Shinji as he started to beat up one of the holograms.

**Gabriel-** Gabriel stared at the red stain on his impossibly expensive suit, shaking with rage.

**Amy-** "I'm sick of all this hologram shit but its just something we gotta get through."she said kicking her opponent.

**Ikamono-** "Well well now you only have 8 of me left." said Ikamono as he fused with his 8 into three separate holograms "Now three with the power of 8." laughed Ikamono.

**Gabriel-** "**You. ****_Ruined. _****_My. SUIT!"_** Gabriel screamed as he unleashed a fury of attacks consisting of everything from sword attacks, hand to hand combat, and colorful language.

**Ikamono-** "Sh-shit!" said Ikamono as the whole room's holograms formed 7 missiles and fired them at Gabriel as Ikamono punched and kicked him back.

**Gabriel-** "**_rrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAH!_**" Gabriel yelled as he caught all of the missles and threw them at Ikamono, riding one of them and stabbing him from all sides.

**Ikamono-** Ikamono teleported to Gabriel and started to punch and teleport around him as he used all sorts of weapons from his machine to attack him as ikamon become one person instead of 3.

**Gabriel-** "**Die, ****_Die,_****_ DIE!_**" Gabriel shouted as he stabbed Ikamono in the heart, cut his wrist and throat, and decapitated him.

**Ikamono-** "IF I AM DYING I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME!" he yelled as he jumped onto Gabriel and let out a flurry of explosive attacks blowing himself up with them.

**Gabriel-** Gabriel fell out of the air, pissed, smoking, and in his boxers :-| Hitting the ground he coughed up some blood. Getting up, he shouted at the smoke cloud above him "**_YOU OWE ME $1200 YOU PUSSIED OUT SON OF A BITCH!_**"

**Shinji-** "Well that one counted for sure." said Shinji as a voice boomed over the loudspeaker

**Grimm-** "The third stage begins. Gray Shizuku and Nae Rekcut have made it to me. Get ready for the final test." laughed Grimm as you could hear yelling in the background.

**Gabriel-** "What is this street fighter?" Gabriel said as he just appeared in another finely pressed bleach white suit. "Thank god I brought a spare."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**In Gray and Nae's Arena-**

**Gray-** "Well look at that. Hey Nae." Said Gray looking over his room and seeing the glass between his and Nae's room

**Nae-** Nae waved a short, two fingered wave. "Hey. Some place this dude's got."

**Gray-** "Too bad we are separated. Looks like we have different people to face." said Gray looking around for his oppenent.

**Nae-** "Ya, never thought I'd say this, but I would kinda like your help with fighting Grimm."

**Gray-** "That is if you make it past your guy first." said Gray looking over at the demon now standing in front of Nae. "Good luck with that...thing." said Gray as he unsheathed his sword and turned to the guy in front of him.

**Nae-** "And who might you be? I've killed so many of your kind that I stopped caring about the names.

**Astaroth- **In a warped voice the goat horned, black skinned, thing in front of Nae answered "_I am the demon Astaroth. Crowned prince of hell that commands forty legions."_ he said drawing a jagged, large, and vicious looking sword.

**Nae-** "I've heard bout you." Nae said pointing his sword at Astaroth. "Always wanted to meet you. I just though you were a bedtime story to scare little baby angels. Guess I was wrong."

**Astarot-** _"And I've heard of you. The Angel of Death. The slayer of civilizations. Tell me, how close are you to falling and becoming one of us?"_ Astaroth smirked evilly

**Nae-** Nae's eyes widened and his blood went cold. "S-shut up. I'm here to kill you, so why don't I get to it?" Nae said charging him and slashing at him.

**Astaroth-** Astaroth dodged easily and parried, aiming for Nae's side.

**Nae-** Nae blocked but was knocked off his feet and sent tumbling.

**Astaroth-** Astaroth taking the opportunity brought his sword down on Nae

**Nae-** Nae blocked, their blades send sparks as they grinded against each other, neither of them giving in.

**Astaroth-** Astaroth bit into Nae's neck over their sword lock.

**Nae-** Blood squirted from Nae's neck as he yelled, faltering in his block just enough to let Astaroth's sword cut an inch deep into his chest "AHHHHHH!" Nae took his sword and worked it over to Astaroth's arm and cut an inch into it.

**Astaroth-** _"Ahhhh!"_ Astaroth roared as he let go of Nae's neck

**Nae- **Nae kicked Astaroth off of him and took to the air, black wings making large shadows on the ground.

**Astaroth-** Astaroth took to the skies as well.

**They then proceeded to attack at each other, in a fight of the gods.**

**Nae-** Nae, covered in cuts, bleeding badly, poisoned from Astaroth's sword, attacked once more, in his Angel of Death Armor, his sword covered in his dark aura and attacked at full power as he drove his sword at Astaroth.

**Astaroth- **Astaroth, also covered in cuts and bleeding purple blood, attacked once more at full power, his aura a mix of purple and black.

**The room was dark. the two collided when the room cleared, the two were on the opposite side of the than they started.**

**Nae-** Nae's helmet fell off perfectly cut in half, his white hair soaking with some blood at the edge of his hairline. Standing up, Nae's sword shrunk back into it's regular katana size, sheathing it with a click.

**Astaroth-** Once Nae's sword clicked shut, Astaroth split into thousands of pieces, spraying purple blood everywhere.

**Nae-** Nae cut the glass separating the room's in half, shattering it into thousands of pieces. "Well that was tedious."

**While Nae's fight was going on, in the room next to him was Gray, fighting his own battle.**

**Gray-** "And who are you?" asked Gray looking towards the middle of the room.

**Wing-** "Are you Gray Shizuku? Hello, I am Wing Tusame, the head of the 9 Death Sins. Nice to meet you." said Wing as he stood up straight from the wall he was leaning on.

**Gray-** "I didn't know I was famous." said Gray as he unsheathed his sword and walked toward Wing.

**Wing-** "Well around here you are pretty well know. Anyways are we going to fight or just talk." said Wing as he took out his sword and clashed with Gray.

**Gray-** "You get to the point fast at least." said Gray as he slashed at Wing. "Take this! **Shinjun: World Cutter Barrage!**" yelled Gray as he started cutting up Wing at the speed of sound

**Wing-** "Kh, that hurts!" said Wing as he countered and knocked Gray back. "Watch this! **Jet Blade: Mach 5 Cut Barrage!**" yelled Wing as he cut up Gray at lightning speeds and had an aura much like Gray's Shinjun.

**Gray-** "Sh-shit!" yelled Gray as he spit out some blood and jumped back and said "You're pretty strong. Try this on for size. **Shinjun: Universe Destroyer!**" Gray ran toward Wing and slammed his blade into him.

**Wing-** "Gah!" coughed out Wing as he spat out blood and went flying through the smoky air before blowing up from the Shinjun. "That one really hurt." said Wing as he got up, now having small injuries and cuts around his body. "Here try this on for size. **Jet Blade: Rocket Obliterator!"** yelled Wing as he flashed up to Gray and hit him much like Gray did to him.

**Gray-** "D-damnit!" yelled Gray as he went from Tengen 5 to 6. "I won't lose to you!" he yelled as he fought and clashed swords more with Wing.

**Wing-** "You can't win, just give up!" said Wing as he knocked Gray to the ground.

**Gray-** "If you don't like outside damage then try inner damage! **Golden Shinjun: Gold Slash Barrage!**" yelled Gray as he cut up Wing and the inner explosions went off.

**Wing-** "That won't work." said Wing as he coughed up blood and stood up. "Try harder." he said as he put three deep stab wounds across Gray's chest.

**Gray-** "Gaah!" coughed out Gray as he fell.

**Nae-** "Need my help? Or should I stand here like a boss?"

**Gray-** "I can do this alone, in one last attack." said Gray.

**Nae-** Nae smiled showing pointed teeth "I expected nothing less."

**Gray-** **"SHINJUN: GOD SLAYER!"** yelled Gray as he had a Shinjun clone of himself appear and started fighting Wing.

**Wing-** "Bring it on! I can take you!" said Wing as he was holding up against both Grays. "IS THIS YOUR FULL POWER?! IT IS PATHETIC!" laughed Wing as he stabbed the clone, realizing that Gray was far away from him now and he couldn't pull his sword out. "Wh-what is this?! TELL ME!" demanded Wing.

**Gray-** "My last attack." said Gray as the clone blew up and knocked Wing to the ground.

**Wing-** "H-how? Why didn't you kill me?" asked Wing as Gray headed for the door.

**Gray-** "Because, I believe you can be a better person. So live and use your full potential for good, not for evil. The choice is yours. To live or die. And what to do if you live, be good or evil again. See you later." said Gray as Wing passed out and he left the room.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Nae-** "Letting a man live? Are you going soft?" Nae said smirking as he mocked Gray

**Gray-** "He can choose to come and fight me again, but if he does then I will kill him. He can do good. I know it. Unlike you Mr. Take no prisoners.

**Nae-** "Astaroth deserved less than what i gave him." Nae said walking next to him.

**Gray-** "Whatever, I wonder how the rest are doing." said Gray.

**Nae-** "Gabriel keeps texting me his kill count, which last I checked was pretty high so I'm sure their fine."

**Gray-** "I wonder how the girls are faring." said Gray as they walked up what seemed like an endless flight of stairs.

**Allison**-Allison and Lily ran in carrying Claire,"Shes hurt really bad! Almost unresponsive!"

**Nae-** Nae turned to face them "Claire?" He said at first confused. Then it hit him "Claire!" Nae said rushing over

**Claire-**Claire moaned and moved her hand revealing a huge wound on the side of her stomach.

**Nae-** Nae's blood ran cold. "C-Claire, can you hear me?" He asked, tearing up.

**Claire-**"Nae." Claire's voice came out in a quiet whisper,"Is that you?"

**Nae-** Nae let out a quick breath he didn't know he was holding in. "You're awake. J-just stay still okay? We're gonna get you help."

**Claire-**"o-okay."she said flatly.

**Nae-** Nae moved her hands away from the wound. "This might sting a bit." Nae said as he started to murmur in an ancient language. He wound was covered in a lightly hued purple healing fire. The fire would hurt her a litttle, but it would close the wound and stop the bleeding.

**Claire-**"Make it stop."she said flinching and turning to the side, her eyes wet with tears.

**Nae-** Nae felt himself choke up. "I-in a second babe. Okay? Just a little bit longer."

**Claire-** "No make it stop."she said starting to shake from the pain.

**Nae-** "Almost closed Claire. Almost closed." Nae said feeling tears roll down his face. The wound was starting to scab over as the fire sped up her healing process.

**Claire-**"Just stop okay?" she said looking at him,"there's no use."

**Nae-** "See? G-good as new." Nae said as he stopped and her wound closed shut, leaving no trace or scars.

**Claire-**"Why'd you heal me? Im just gonna die later today anyway."

**Nae-** "Why would you say that?"

**Claire-"**Because i am so weak. I don't want to die to someone like who were going against. Thats why i-i."Claire's eyes started to well up with tears as she sat up."

**Nae-** Nae pulled her close into a hug. "Just shut up okay? You're not gonna die here." Nae said calmly into her ear.

**Claire-** "What's the point of all this anyway? I mean we all die anyway."

**Nae-** "Yes, we all die. Even me. But here's the difference between us and the dirt beneath this tower, we get to choose when and how. We can die alone in a pool of our own blood here as quitters on life. Or we can live, and fight our way to a new tomorrow. You are not weak. You are not going to die. And you are most certainly not going to tell me you can't fight. You are the strongest woman I know. Let's keep it that way."

**Claire-** Claire looked up at Nae and kissed him.

**Nae-** Nae smiled softly. "I love you."

**Claire-**Claire smiled back and said,"Love you too."

**Nae-** "We should get up. I think they're starting to stare." Nae said smirking.

**Claire-**Claire laughed,"Let them stare then."she said kissing him again.

**Nae-** Nae blushed lightly "Maybe I will." Nae said sliding his arms around her waist.

**Claire- **Claire blushed,"God i love you."

**Nae-** "Can I ask why?" Nae said smiling.

**Claire-**"Can i ask why you think I shouldnt?"

**Nae- **"I'm a cynical sarcastic ass?"

**Claire-**Claire smiled,"Well then i suppose that i am very attracted to cynical sarcastic asses."

**Nae-** "Then should I try harder to be an ass?" Nae said laughing

**Claire-**"Just stay exactly how you are."she said laughing too.

**Nae-** "Ummm...I wanna ask you, ummm...and I hope I'm not asking too soon..."

**Claire-**"Yea?"

**Nae-** Nae blushed a deeper red. "Umm...when this is all over I-I wanted you to move in with me..."

**Claire-**"Like that would be amazing." She said blushing.

**Nae-** "C-cool..." Nae said smiling and kissing her.

**Claire-**Claire smiled,"Not too hard a choice on my part. Living with the guy I love is a lot better than living in a car."

**Nae-** "So you were lying." Nae said smirking.

**claire-**Claire blushed really hard and turned away,"Uh no i wasn't."

**Nae-** Nae turned her head with his index finger and thumb to face him. "You're kinda cute when you're trying to hide a lie."

**Claire-**"Oh just shut up okay."she said playfully.

**Nae-** "No, I like messing with you." Nae said smiling.

**Gray-** "Can we stop fooling around and continue on. You three should stay behind." said Gray pointing to Claire and her group. "I would hate for more people to see what is about to happen than needed." said Gray. Just then Gray's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" he answered.

**Kai-** "Yeah Gray, we are done down here. One problem though, we have an extra person. I promise I have a good explanation just listen." said Kai as he started his story.

**Raze-** "Hm, so this is our guy?" said Raze as the two walked into their room that looked much like a field in those old samurai movies.

**Takeo-** "Hello, my name is Takeo Kanawasi and I am going to be your opponent. If you are ready I am too." said Takeo as he stood up from the kneel he was in. He had short spiked up hair and was wearing a black kimono with his blade on his right hip.

**Kai-** "Bring it!" said Kai as he formed his blood blade.

**Takeo-** Just then Takeo appeared right in front of Kai and shot his sword out, not touching it as it cut up Kai everywhere. Takeo walked behind Takeo and held his sheath up as the blade fell perfectly into it. "One down. One to go." said Takeo as he flashed in front of Raze and shot his blade out again.

**Raze-** "Da-damn!" said Raze as he somehow countered the blade and knocked in in a different direction

**Takeo-** Takeo dashed to where the blade was and landed it in his sheath without touching it faster than anyone Raze has ever seen, even Nae and Ane. "You are a samurai too, yes? Then let me show you something special." said Takeo with a smirk as he took out his blade in his left hand and the immense pressure almost crushed the two others in the room. "Here is my power as a swordsman." said Takeo as he touched the ground and the whole room's ground became a crater. "Let's start." he said as he dashed at Raze and slashed him twice and kicked him back.

**Raze-** Raze coughed up blood and struggled to stand. "Y-you are good...but I will win." said Raze as he dashed towards Takeo and cut him up a couple of times but did no lethal damage to him. "I am not doing anything!" said Raze as he attempted to hit him again but just got knocked back by Takeo.

**Kai-** "TAKE THIS!" yelled Kai as he slashed Takeo up so many times that no normal person could count then he appeared behind Takeo and said **"Blood Art: Friendly Fire."** and Takeo's blood became needles and some were sticking out of him.

**Takeo-** Takeo was stunned for a moment before he came back to his senses and said "Ouch, you got me. That won't happen again." Takeo dashed to Kai and cut him up in a barrage of attacks before knocking him to the ground and leaving him there, bleeding out. "Stay there this time." said Takeo as he turned to go and fight Raze more.

**Kai-** **"Blood Art: Bloodline."** said Kai as his body changed and he grew Blood wings and flew over to Takeo and started slashing him up before saying **"BLOOD ART: VAMPIRE'S KISS!"** and made a second blood blade as he came down on Takeo and stabbed him right through the back as he yelled "RAZE, DO IT NOW!" as Raze ran towards them.

**Raze-** "ALL OF OUR POWER, MY HOPES, DREAMS, AND VENGEANCE WILL BE PUT INTO THIS ONE ATTACK! TAKEO, THIS IS YOUR END!" yelled Raze as he cut Takeo right down the middle of his chest.

**Takeo-** Takeo was thrown by Kai to the ground as the two headed for the door. Takeo got up and said "You have pushed me...pushed me to my limit...you will pay the ultimate price now...prepare yourselves." as he put his blade into his right hand and the pressure made the room 50x heaver. "Here is my full power as a samurai, come and fight me!" he yelled as he flashed up to kai and cut him twice, leaving huge marks and kicked him away, leaving him useless.

**Raze-** "I will beat you, for all of those who have not had a chance to fight...for my sister...for my friends...for Gray and the Blood Blossoms...but most of all...for me...I won't lose...I WON'T DIE HERE!" yelled Raze as a white aura surrounded him, coming off of his blade. "Takeo, this attack will beat you. Get ready for failure, cause this is it." said Raze as he dashed to Takeo and yelled**"DEATH PRESSURE!"** and slashed up Takeo.

**Takeo-** "GAAAAAAAAH!" screamed out Takeo in pain as his body was crushed by the attack and tossed aside. Takeo struggled but stood up and coughed out "I-I want to learn under you...please take me with you."

**Kai-** "And that is how we earned another member!" laughed Kai. "Anyways we are almost where you are now." said Kai.

**Gray-** "Good, just hurry, we can't wait much longer...we are going to go ahead but meet us up at the top." said Gray as he hung up the phone.

**Rhonda-**"Heya~!"she said emerging from her door without a single scrape. she laughed,"I don't really think that was a fair matchup! I suppose girls who wear skirts and paint their nails don't really look like the fighting kinda type, do they?"

**Gray-** "Well it took you long enough." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Shut up Gray. If you wanna be unscathed from a battle its gonna take a second longer. I didn't really feel like being beaten to a pulp today thanks.

**Gray-** "Whatever. You are staying behind, down here. I can't have you up there during the fight." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"I am absolutely not Gray Shizuku."

**Gray-** "I am not going to lose more people than i have to. I don't want you to die." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Fine." She said grabbing Claire's dagger,"If you don't let me up there i will stab myself right now because I don't wanna live in a world without you longer than i have to."

**Gray-** "That is stupid, put the knife down!" said Gray. "You can't be serious! I one day am going to die in a fight and today might be that day so I don't want you to see that or, even worse, be killed too." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Dont care Gray. I'm coming up there. I-I love you more than anything."

**Gray-** "I know that. If I didn't then I just wouldn't be Gray Shizuku, would I? I am doing this because i am afraid. Afraid of myself, my past, my future. I can't look in a mirror straight anymore. I am going to do things up there which won't be the moral things to do. Grimm is going to do and say brutal things. I might even be pushed past my limit. I can't predict what I am going to do anymore. So I ask you, if you must come, look away when things get rough. I don't want someone I care about so much see the true Gray Shizuku." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Look you're gonna do this, and you're gonna do this with me by your side okay? And by the way darling, I'm also coming because your tengen form is veeeeeery sexy."She said batting her eye lashes

**Gray-** "Wh-what does that have anything to do with this?!" blushed Gray. "I can't say you are going to be safe, are you sure about this?" asked Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Well as Claire said during our first fight together,'not everyone gets the urge to blow you when you go tengen,' but this one sure does,"she said pointing to herself.

**Gray-** "I just want to make sure of one thing...continue on if I die. I might not be back but you have a right to hope. I don't want you to waste your life crying over me, I am not worth a whole person's life...even worse I am not worth yours. So promise me that you will continue on...for me." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Gray,"She said looking into his eyes,"There is no other you." She kissed him.

**Gray-** "Thanks...I guess we should get going again." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Alright Lets do this!"she said running up the stairs with her bright red hair flowing behind her.

**Kyros-** " Leaving without us again I see. Some friends you got here Fyre." He said smirking cynically.

**Gray-** "Hm, you would think so." said Gray as he was leaning against the wall. "You know nothing about us if you think that." said Gray.

**Kyros**- " Nor do I want to know more." Kyros said. " Your idiot live bore me." He said yawning.

**Gray-** "Then why are you here?" asked Gray. "For fun? For entertainment? For laughs? Or just to make an ass of yourself because you are doing a perfect job right now." said Gray.

**Kyros-** " Well I did come here for those reasons but this isn't a challenge at all."

**Gray-** "Then go ahead and leave. I don't need you, you will just slow me down." said Gray.

**Rhonda- **Rhonda took out her scythe,"Get lost or I'll take you, And i don't think you want that."She said slashing her scythe through the air when it hit the wooden railing on the steps leaving a dent,"Shit."

**Kyros-** " An idiot like you who can only wave her weapon in the air has no right to challenge me."

**Gray-** "Says the dumbass who will make the team worse and would probably get ripped to shreds if he didn't have help. I could take you on with my hands tied. Bring it on, you might make a good warm up match, if you can even do that." smirked Gray.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda enraged by Kyros dropped her scythe down on the stairs,"Okay hand to hand. Me and Gray against you."

**Gray-** "I don't want to kill him." said Gray.

**Fyre- **" I told you dumbasses I didn't want to call him." Fyre said angrily.

**Rhonda-**"I never said kill. How about maim or seriously injure, not to quote harry potter or anything."

**Kyros- **"You idiots can't kill me besides the fact that I'm immortal, you're not strong enough. He said looking bored

**Gray-** "Everything dies, I just would have to find your weakness. I met another person who claimed to be immortal, he is dead." said Gray.

**Kyros- **" Good luck with that meat sack."

**Gray-** "What do you know? Not a single thing. So what you're immortal, I can do the same things you can. I am not below you so stop fucking acting like it or else you're on my hit list. The guy we are fighting today is also on my hit list, I waged fucking war. Imagine what I could do to you." said Gray

**Kyros- **"Except that you can't do anything. I can kill you without even moving."

**Gray-** "I can do anything I want. I could fight God if I needed to so don't act so cocky or else I don't care who you are I am going to murder you and hang your head on the wall." said gray

**Rhonda-**"Oh you are asking for it!" She said picking up her scythe.

**Thantos-** Thantos created a wall between the two. "This is so not a good idea."

**Gray-** "Don't move." said Gray to Thantos as he flashed behind him. "Are you with this ass or us. Meaning are you against us or with us." said Gray as he grabbed the hilt of his blade, ready to unsheath it.

**Thantos- **"I don't want any unnecessary death so put the sword away." Thantos said.

**Gray-** "I never unsheathed it." said Gray as he let go of the hilt.

**Thantos- **"Who said I was gonna let you." He said smiling friendly.

**Gray-** Gray whipped the sword out and held it to his throat. "Don't worry, I don't intend to hurt you, just set an example. I am not your regular everyday person. I wouldn't even call myself human any more." said Gray as he kept his eyes on Thantos.

**Rhonda-**"You do not wanna mess with ever."

**Thantos- **Thantos shifted the ground beneath him so he was far away from Gray. " I'm sure I don't!" He said laughing.

**Gray-** "Moles can go underground, warriors can stay above it. I walked to you." said Gray as he appeared next to Thantos.

**Fyre- **"Gray just cool it ok! Thantos just saved your lives."

**Gray-** "Whatever you say Fyre. I could have been safe alone. You haven't seen even half my power." said Gray as he sheathed his blade. "I am not going to let anyone talk bad of my friends. So don't even try to stop me anymore." said Gray

**Fyre-** Fyre looked completely annoyed at not being taken seriously."Look you don't know Kyros alright." She said shaking a little.

**Kai-** "What is up people?" said Kai as he walked up the steps. "Somethin goin down here?" asked Kai.

**Gray-** "No, just dealing with an asshole." said Gray.

**Kai-** "Cool! What does he do?" he asked

**Gray-** "I don't know, ask him yourself" said Gray.

**Kai-** "Hey dude, what do you do?" said Kai as he walked up to Kyros.

**Kyros- **"keh like I would tell you."

**Rhonda-**"He fucks your mom every saturday night."she said rolling her eyes.

**Kai-** "Whatever man, I use blood. Now can you tell me." said Kai.

**Fyre- **Fyre facepalmed." Sorry about him. He's the water elemental of our group."

**Kai-** "Cool...what does that mean, he controls water or somethin? I kind of do that too." said Kai.

**Kyros- **"This one's the dumbbest of your friends so far. He said to Fyre." Listen kid if there's water in it I control it."

**Rhonda-**"Okay that's it."She said rolling up her sleeves before she ran at him and slammed her scythe into him.

**Kai-** "I could take you on waterboy." laughed Kai. "I am made up of blood, and I won't run out of it. I consume blood if I am dying...wait a second...does that make me part of the immortal family?" laughed Kai.

**Rhonda-**"I dont think so hon'." she said slamming her scythe into Kyros again, this time knocking him over.

**Kyros- **"What family?" He asked setting up a wall of water between him and what he had deemed a minor annoyance.

**Kai-** "Ya know the ones that live forever. I can't age a single year of my life without going through 20 years. It is part of the curse of the Blood Art.

**Kyros- **"We've been alive since before the dawn of time. Don't talk to me about curses." He said smiling.

**Kai-** "Whatever. You are the boring type of immortal. I have heard your story. You are sad cause you can't die. You are mad cause you kill. You are happy cause you know everything. I've heard it all." Said Kai.

**Kyros- **" Whoever said I was sad. All the years of creation to wreak havoc and destruction is bliss." He smiled evily.

**Kai-** "I just don't want a whiny emo around. We have enough of them." said Kai. "Gray can I kill him?" asked Kai.

**Gray-** "Wha- no!" said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Weeeeeell we should probably get going,"She said looking at the door looming at the top of the steps,"Sooo,"she turned to Kyros,"You have two options, you can leave on your own, or we can give ya a little help finding the exit."

**Gray-** "Yeah." said Gray. "Wait, where is Raze and that other dude, Kai?" asked Gray

**Raze-** "Right here." said Raze as he walked up the steps. "Sorry we were slow coming up, injuries take a while to heal with this stuff." said Raze holding up the Medpac.

**Takeo-** "Well now that we are here, shall we go in?" said the swordsman.

**Gray- **"As long as you all are ready. I have one request though. Let me and Nae go in alone. I know you might disagree but trust me. Wait 5 minutes and you will thank me later..maybe not thank but still..." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Yeah Takeo, you don't look so great. Probably best if you don't come in with us."

**Gray-** "I meant everyone. Knowing Grimm he might just try to pull something so stay out here until we open the door." said Gray.

**Nae-** "God I leave for five minutes to help my brother and all hell breaks loose." Nae said walking back over to them

**Gray-** "If hell was here, it would be a lot worse." said Gray.

**Nae-** "You know you're talking to an **angel** right? I've been to hell. and yes its far worse."

**Gray- **"Whatever" said Gray as he went up to the door. "The others are going to be up soon but we don't have time to wait. Hurry up."

**Nae-** Nae walked past Gray and up the stairs. "This is it." He said staring at the door

**Gray-** As the two opened the door it shut randomly behind them and wouldn't open up. "Shit."

**Nae-** "I guess the other's aren't invited eh?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Grimm-** Grimm was talking over the speaker system in the Tower as he turned around, revealing himself.

**Gray-** "GRIMM! WHAT IS THIS?! EXPLAIN!" yelled Gray

**Grimm-** Grimm hung up the phone he was talking into and said "Don't you know it is rude to talk to people when they are on the phone." laughed Grimm.

**Nae-** "Don't you know its rude to be a sadistic douche bag?" Nae said slightly muffled as he lit a cigarette

**Grimm-** "You would know!" said Grimm as he broke out laughing.

**Nae-** "Exactly how baked are you right now? Seriously, your combacks suck harder than your mom." Nae said flipping shut his lighter and blowing out a small cloud of smoke

**Grimm-** "Just happy that I can finally kill more. I have been stuck up here for a while and I am itching...for blood." said Grimm as he teleported to Nae and cut right into his ribs.

**Nae-** The after image disappeared, as the tip of a cigarette hit the ground. "This is my last one asshole. Try not to cut this one up." Nae sais lighting another one.

**Grimm-** "I will am for it." said Grimm as he looked at the cigarette and it got cut. "What do I win?" asked Grimm.

**Nae-** Nae flashed in front of him long enough to blow out smoke in his face, and show him that he missed before going back to where he was.

**Grimm-** "Think your fast? Guess what, that thought will get you killed one day." said Grimm as he motioned his blade to Nae's chest. "Check that out, hotshot." said Grimm as Nae's chest had a huge bloody mark cut across it. "And that was me not trying." laughed Grimm.

**Nae-** "Oh no! I'm slain! How will I e- Just kidding." Nae said as the wound closed on it's own. "And my brother, way faster, just ask your mom."

**Grimm-** "He can have her. I was the one who cut her the fuck up." said Grimm as he chuckled.

**Nae-** "Sick fucker." Nae said as he appeared behind Grimm and bitch slapped him upside the head, just to show off his speed.

**Grimm-** "I don't like that." said Grimm as he stabbed Nae over and over again in a matter of seconds without even moving more than an inch. "You know I hate cocky asshole guys like you. I will have fun killing you." said Grimm.

**Nae-** "Ouch." Nae said coughing up some blood. "Now that were close," there was a sonic boom as Nae cut Grimm's head off.

**Grimm-** "You can't kill me like that." said Grimm as his head reattached itself. "Try harder." said Grimm as he slashed Nae's neck.

**Nae-** Nae's neck sprayed blood into Grimm's face. "Ew." Nae said before shoving his hand through Grimm's chest and blasting a hole the size of a table through him.

**Grimm-** "Feels good." said Grimm as he laughed and did the same to Nae.

**Nae-** Nae just stood there, smoking. "Is the kiddy shit over?"

**Gray-** Gray appeared behind Grimm in an instant with a Shinjun: Universe Destroyer fully charged and cut up Grimm with it several times as he sent him flying.

**Grimm-** Grimm stood up as he regenerated and looked at his blown up body parts and holes in him and said "This is but a flesh wound." as he flashed over to Nae and Gray at superhuman speeds and cut them both up, making contact each hit.

**Nae-** Nae coughed up a large sum of blood before standing up once again. Nae's body shimmered as his Death Angel armor came out and Nae's sword quadrupled in size, making it look something like a cross between Zangetsu and Rebellion (Bleach and DMC)

**Gray-** Gray changed from his Tengen 4 to 6 and said "Now that we are powered up, can you at least show some of your power." said Gray as he readied himself for a hellstorm.

**Grimm-** "Sure. **_Death Reaper Form._**" said Grimm as his sword changed into a scythe and he grew a long black coat of aura.

**Nae-** Nae attacked, so fast that he didn't even move, The air behind Grimm split as Nae cut him in half.

**Grimm-** Grimm walked past Nae and said "Really is that the best you can do." as he cleanly cut through Nae. "Seriously, I thought you would be a challenge." yawned Grimm.

**Nae-** Nae felt the sword his then pass through. Lucky for him, his armor takes whatever hit its take, and lets it pass through to the other side. Nae decapitated Grimm and flew thousands of yards away and shoved it onto a pike before blowing it up with a nuclear sized blast of energy. "Probably didnt do shit but damn it looked cool."

**Grimm-** "I thought we went over this already." said Grimm as he sat on top of Nae's blade and cut up Nae in three clean sweep of his scythe.

**Gray- **"Now you know why I hate scythes." said Gray as he cut up Grimm, forcing him to cough up blood due to his sheer amount of strikes.

**Nae- **"**Tenshi-kira**" Nae said as he fired a small ball of black/red energy at Grimm. Just as it hit Grimm, Nae cut through it and made as series of ferocious blows at a speed so fast time had trouble keeping up.

**Grimm-** "That one hurt." said Grimm as he appeared above the two with a series of cuts and marks.

**Nae-** "**Tenshi-Reki**" Nae said and shot a spear of energy through Grimm's eye

**Grimm-** **_"Soul Harvest."_** said Grimm as he cut through Nae's blast and went down and unleashed a barrage of death blows on both Nae and Gray until he shot a huge energy blast that looked just like skull at the two and blew them up.

**Nae-** "**Heru-inai**" Nae said before stabbing Grimm and sending him deep into his worst possible nightmare to distract him before blowing his entire body into nothingness

**Grimm-** "Seen it all before." said Grimm as he teleported behind Nae. "I have no more nightmares. I killed them all." he said.

**Nae-** Nae whirled around and delivered some death blows, as many as he could till Grimm's body was a bloody husk.

**Grimm-** "Look, the baby angel can make a body painting. Great job." said Grimm as he whipped off most of the blood.

**Gray-** "NAE, MOVE NOW!" yelled Gray as he came out from the shadows with a fully charged Shinjun: God Slayer.

**Nae-** Nae did as he was told and moved out of the way, just missing being hit by the blast.

**Grimm-** "SHIT! I WON'T LET YOU! **_SOUL HARVEST!_**" yelled Gray as he made a skull shaped blast about 20x bigger and stronger than last time and clashed it with Gray.

**Gray-** "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! GRRRRIIIIIM!" screamed Gray as the clone glowed furiously and slashed through Grimm's slash and made contact with Grimm, causing a blue light to fill the room before a loud boom came and blew up Grimm and the doors and windows along with it. As the smoke cleared on Nae and Gray's side, it revealed a very badly injured Nae and Gray, but smoke was still clearing on Grimm's side and nothing could be seen.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda ran into the room,"Gray!?"she called tears filling her vision.

**Gray-** "Right here. This fight isn't done." said Gray as serious as he has ever been.

**Fyre- ** fyre flew in."It better not be I haven't destoyed enough yet." She said smiling.

**Nae- **Nae got up, his white hair covered in red and black smeers of blood and soot. Nae walked into the smoke, katana drawn. "Stay there." He said to the other's without looking.

**Grimm-** "The fun has just begun." laughed Grimm as he cleared the smoke, revealing many clones of himself. "Now we can all play together, yeah?" asked Grimm, showing the many marks he had from the Shinjun, some big and fatal looking.

**Rhonda-**"Love to babe."She said pulling out her scythe.

**Nae-** Nae turned to the others with a death stare. "Stay. Back!"

**Grimm-** "LOOK THAT ONE ALSO HAS A SCYTHE! WE ARE JUST ALIKE!" laughed Grim as him and his clones started towards the others. "Now these clones only hold 3/4 of my power unless you get one of the three who hold my full power." said Grimm.

**Fyre- **"there is absolutly no way I am letting an idiot like this live." She said creating her fire daggers.

**Rhonda-**"Yeah sure whatever tvinni."She said rolling her eyes.

**Nae-** "**_I SAID STAY THE FUCK BACK HE KILLED GRAY AND NOW HE'S GONNA KILL Y-_**" Nae was cut off as he was hit dead on by Grimm's Soul Blast at 100% power, enveloping him completely.

**Grimm-** "Don't ruin the fun, Nae." said Grimm in a semi-serious voice.

**Rhonda-**"Dont give a damn Nae."

**Gray-** "Stay back. I will handle him" said Gray

**Fyre- **" Oh blah blah with the high and mighty act." She said reading to through a dagger.

**Gray-** "I SAID STAY BACK, THIS IS AN ORDER." yelled Gray.

**Fyre- **" I do what I want." She said flinging them.

**Grimm-** "Poor girl, read the warnings, dumbass." said Grimm as his clone cut right through Fyre's shoulder.

**Nae-** The angel unplastered himself from the crater left over from the blast just soon enough to see Fyre get hit. "**_NO DON'T!_**" He shouted to Grimm

**Fyre- ** "Looks like you weren't all talk huh." She said as the wound began to seal.

**Grimm-** "Who?" said Grimm as he cut up Fyre's body into tiny pieces.

**Fyre- **Fyre shoved a dagger into him as she fell to the ground.

**Nae-** "HEY THUNDERCUNT! UP HERE!" Nae said as he soared high above them, his wings casting long shadows on the ground.

**Grimm-** "Hey, no cheating said Grimm as he shoved his Scythe through Nae to stop him. "I am the real one, not him." said Grimm as he cut up Nae and flung him back.

**Nae-** Nae felt the scythe cut deep into him, triggering his awakening. Nae began to glow black, the very sun blotted out by his aura. Nae's skin turned white, and his eyes black. His hair grew long and down to his back. His aura formed a flowing robe that swallowed up the light that tried to reflect off of it. His katana turned into a long scythe, out of it you could hear the faint screams of the damned souls it had reaped. In a warped voice Nae said "I am the true angel of death. Repent now or be forever damned."

**Grimm-** "There we go. Hopefully you have gotten stronger than last time we fought." laughed Grimm. "Guess I should change too. **_"Death Reaper Form 2: Soul Consumer"_**** Here is my true power. Let's have some fun, ok?**" said Grimm as his aura consumed the blade, making it look like it was made out of human bones and blood. The aura coat now had white streaks through it and was stained with blood.

**Nae-** Nae took Grimm's scythe out of him, staring at it for a moment. He then abruptly dashed forward and buried it deep into Grimm's chest. They hit the ground so hard Nae acutally buried Grimm's head into the dirt. "Repent now or be damned."

**Fyre-**" Dammit Nae I wanted to have a little fun with this one." She said floating up off the ground healed

**Grimm-** "This shit is for wimps." said Grimm as he stood behind Nae, unharmed. "We still playing?" asked Grimm.

**Nae-** Nae got up and spun around, dragging his scythe through Grimm's arm. The aura of his scythe cut it off for good, leaving a smoking stump squirting blood.

**Grimm- **"Again. What are you doing, you even trying?" asked Grimm as he healed his arm. "You lose." said Grimm as he did the same thing to Nae as he held out his hand and said "Burn away. **_1000x Soul Hunt Barrage._**" as he shot 999 Soul Hunt blasts at Nae and charged up the last one to full power, equal to a Shinjun: God Slayer at full power.

**Nae- **Nae's cloak ate the power, causing his scythe to grow. Nae charged up his Scythe and hit Grimm with the equivalent of 9000 Shinjun God Slayer's.

**Grimm-** "You couldn't even kill a bunny let alone me." said Grimm as he charged up his move **_"Soul Festival"_** said Grimm as he unleashed a barrage of attacks and explosions onto Nae, leaving him a mess. "Wake up and smell the blood, Nae. You're covered in it." said Grimm.

**Nae- "Tentei-Kira"**Nae said as he hit Grimm with the force of ninety trillion Shinjun God Slayers and the room was blocked out by a black aura that filled the whole room.

**Grimm-** "Weak." said Grimm as he appeared behind Nae and cut him up so many times that no one one would be able to see him. "Soul Obliterator" said Grimm as he completely obliterated Nae. "that should hold him back for about 5 to 10 minutes." said Grimm

**Fyre- **"Don't you think you have other things to think about." She said creating a fire vortex in her hand.

**Gray- **"I don't need your help Fyre." said Gray as he got back up from the ground.

**Fyre- **"Then don't think of it as help. Think of it as divine intervention" She said flinging it.

**Grimm- **"Little girl, you bore me. Let me kill Gray then I can toy with you." said Grimm as he brushed off her attack

**Fyre- **"Sorry but that's not an option." She said appearing behind him sending a fire stream through his back.

**Grimm- **"Ow, that hurt soooo much." teased Grimm as he cut down Fyre.

**Autumn-** Autumn walked into the room, happy like normal until she saw Grimm. Her face got struck with fear and she started shaking uncontrollably. "T-t-t-t-g-g-g-g-g" studdered Autumn as she fell on her knees and started crying. "W-w-w-w-w-w-why...Gr-Gray a-an-and Nae...h-h-h-he is...so..." mumbled Autumn.

**Grimm-** "Hm?" said Grimm as he smiled and looked at Autumn. "Look who decided to show up!" said Grimm started to walk towards Autumn.

**Autumn-** "S-s-st-stay back! STAY AWAY!" Autumn cried out.

**Gray-** "GRIMM, STAY AWAY FROM HER, IT IS ME WHO YOU WANT!" yelled Gray as he ran as fast as he could from across the room but couldn't make it in time. Grimm took Autumn as a hostage. "LET HER GO!" yelled Gray as he stopped dead in his tracks after seeing Grimm grab Autumn.

**Grimm-** "No...I think want to painfully torture her until you give in and let me kill you...or I could just slowly kill her...what...to...do?" said Grimm as he laughed maniacally and grew an evil smile.

**Shinji-** "GET THE HELL BACK GRIMM!" yelled Shinji as he became so fast that his lightning fists were the only thing visible so he looked like a lightning bolt. Shinji beat Grimm up and down and hit him directly in his current wounds, making them bleed more and reopen, even giving him some marks and two big black bruises.

**Grimm-** "GRAH!" coughed out Grimm as he spit out blood and got knocked back from Autumn, falling to the floor. "You...Shinji...you have improved...but you made me mad...so I am going to kill you!" said Grimm in a very dark and intimidating tone as he dashed towards Shinji, cutting him up and leaving many deep wounds.

**Shinji-** Shinji coughed out a ton of blood and was injured badly but got up and turned his fists to fire as he said "I can't let you live anymore Grimm, you have hurt too many people...I won't let you kill anyone else...no more of my friends are going to die by you, GRIMM!" screamed Shinji as he unleashed a flurry of attacks onto Grimm, leaving Grimm with some minor wounds.

**Grimm-** "D-damnit! How can you even touch me, let alone attack me?!" yelled out Grimm as he slashed up Shinji more but Shinji kept getting up. "How are you even still alive!?" yelled Grimm.

**Shinji-** "Be-because...I have the will to live!" yelled Shinj as he beat up Grimm more.

**Grimm-** "AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I TAKE THAT LIFE AWAY?!" yelled Grimm as he stabbed Shinji right through the chest.

**Shinji-** Shinji coughed up blood and coughed out "I-I still fight." as his fists combined both fire and lighting into one "**_Lightning Flames of Will._**" said Shinji as he punched up Grimm so many times that sparks were flying and he finally put all his power into one punch and hit Grimm with all his strength, knocking him across the room. Shinji then fell to the ground and laid back as he bled out on the floor.

**Gray-** Gray rushed over to Shinji and started to cry as he said " Y-you okay there...it looks pretty bad."

**Shinji-** "I don't think I am going to make it out of this one alive...sorry everyone...I failed...I failed, I failed, I failed...I am so sorry." said Shinji as he started to cry. "I was worthless, I couldn't even harm him much...I thought I could protect everyone...I thought I could finally fight on par with him...but I failed...I disappointed you all...I am a disgrace to humans and the Blood Blossoms...I should have just left you all...alone..." said Shinji as he threw up buckets of blood and coughed out even more.

**Gray-** "If you are going to die then at least be proud when you do, or else you really are a disgrace. You hurt him more than any of us could have in the amount of time you had, and your strong as hell and protected Autumn. So hold your head high, or else you're death was nothing but a waste." said Gray as he looked at Shinji, his tears nearly gone.

**Shinji-** "Th-thanks Gray...thanks everyone...I truly do think of you all as my friends...so remember that...I was the man who died for you all...and had no regrets of it...Gray...don't let anyone else die...kill this son of a bitch once and for all...not for the world...but for your own vengeance...you...I...we all...deserve...v-vengeance...so please...carry on this one thing for me...my will...to have Grimm killed...thanks for everything...friend..." said Shinji as he closed his eyes and grew cold. Shinji was dead.

**Kai-** "Sh-Shinji?" said Kai, being serious and crying for the first time.

**Raze-** "SH-SH-SHIT!" screamed Raze as he fell to his knees

**Autumn-** "H-h-h-he saved me...G-G-G-G-G-G-Grimm took another one's life...h-h-he is going to kill us all!" cried Autumn, still in shock from before.

**Gray-** Gray was quiet as stood up with a face full of rage but still calm and collected. "Grimm... I might not give you what you deserve, but I will kill you. A person like you needs to be killed in the worst way. GRIMM!" yelled Gray as he dashed over to Grimm who was still staggering from Shinji's punch and slashed and cut him up faster than anyone had seen. He stabbed, slashed, cut, jabbed, slammed, and even pierced Grimm's throat as he finished by driving his sword through him and holding his hand only inches away from his head and said **"Shinjun: Mass Blast."** as a blast of blue intense aura came out of Gray's hand and covered Grimm, blowing him far away from Gray.

**Grimm-** "BASTARD!" yelled Grimm as he came at Gray and unleashed a barrage of attacks onto Gray which could break a whole mountain in one hit, let alone this many. "DIE AGAIN BY MY HAND, GRAY! COME BACK AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANT TO SEE YOU SUFFER! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM IN PAIN AND BREAK DOWN! I WANT GRAY SHIZUKU TO JUST ROLL OVER AND KILL HIMSELF BY THE TIME I AM DONE WITH HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME, GRAY?!" screamed Grimm as he threw Gray to the ground.

**Gray-** "You...you are worse than trash...you don't deserve death. You don't deserve hell. You might not suffer nearly as much as you need to, but I am not letting you go out without at least a little pain! You will experience worse than hell, Grimm." said Gray as he stood up and said to himself "Damn, only two more God Slayers...looks like I'll have to use some of my life energy. It is worth it though." said Gray as two Shinjun clones of himself appeared and all ran at Grimm as they unleashed an uncountable amount of attacks before finally all stabbing into Grimm as Gray walked up to him and looked him in the face and said "You will die now."

**Grimm-** "Go ahead and try, Gray. You can't kill me. You will never be able to, so just be a good doll and roll over and die!" said Grimm.

**Gray-** Gray started glowing blue as he looked at Grimm and said "How about now."

**Grimm-** Grimm suddenly put on a shocked face for the first time and said "H-how can you use that move?! I THOUGHT NO ONE WAS ABLE TO ACHIEVE IT! YOU AREN'T SERIOUS, ARE YOU?!"

**Gray-** "Completely." said Gray as he layered on 1000 barriers but kept the sound barriers off. "This is my final attack. It might kill me, yes but I need to stop Grimm. I want you all to hear his death." said Gray from inside the barriers

**Grimm-** "I WILL STOP YOU! LET ME GO, GRAAAAAY!" yelled Grimm as you could hear cutting and struggling.

**Gray-** Gray coughed a bit but then said "This is the move that not even an immortal man can survive. The move that no one but the person who created the original Shinjun could use. **_Shinjun Spirit._**" said Gray as you could hear many different cuts and screams then finally a loud boom that could shatter even the strongest buildings. Then finally silence as the barriers came off and Gray and Grimm lied there.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Grimm-** "I...have been defeated...finally...freedom...but I want more...I want...something...more...I want to kill more...I want to be cleansed of my worries and troubles...but we don't get what we want...do we? Life...is a bitch...see you all...in hell...assholes...I will be looking forward...to hearing you all suffer..." coughed out Grimm as he died.

**Gray-** Gray crawled over to his group of friends who had finished off all the Grimm clones together. "Hey there...I have had worse..." said Gray as he turned and laid on his back.

**Autumn-** Autumn burst out into tears as she fell to her knees again right by Gray and mumbled out "Oh Gray...why?"

**Fyre-** " Gray..." Fyre said floating over. "What are you doing. Whoever said you could go and get yourself hurt like this!"

**Gray- **"Me. I had to use a move that would make sure he would die. I used an explosion that could blow up two whole earths and he still lived for a couple seconds after...he wasn't going down easy either. He stabbed me right through my stomach several times but only hit 3 times." said Gray.

**Fyre- **" I don't give a fuck how hard it was to kill him. You're hurt don't you care!" Fyre said angrily.

**Gray-** "Not much...I knew it would come to this...I predicted this ending...I wanted it to end different...but happy endings are overrated I guess." said Gray.

**Fyre- **"shut up you idiot. I thought you said you wanted to protect everyone...How are you gonna do that if you're DEAD huh?!"

**Gray-** "I can't. But with this you all are safe for now...I promise though even if I am dead I will train and watch over you all...I will always be there for you..." said Gray.

**Fyre-** " keh. That still doesn't mean we won't miss you... Have fun living out your fantasies of fighting angels." Fyre said hurt.

**Gray-** "I never fantasized about that...I said I would kill them if they touched any of you. And like I care if you miss me...it just means I failed not as a protector or fighter, but as a friend." said Gray.

**Fyre- **"But that's the best thing about you!" She said hurt that he could brush off their friendship without hesitation.

**Gray-** "I wasn't done...but I won't say I regretted a moment of our time together...you all mean alot to me...so if you do forget me, just don't forget this. I care for all of you." coughed out Gray.

**Fyre- **"What next' and you scarecrow I'll miss you most of all' this isn't the wizard of oz. You can't just tap your heels together and have everything be ok!" She cried.

**Gray-** "I know...I can't...no one care...this is reality...not some made up bullshit...I won't make it out alive...I think we all know that...we just don't want to accept it...but we have to...even if it hurts..." said Gray.

**Fyre- **"You know one day if we meet again...I'm gonna punch you soo hard!" She said trying to muster a smile.

**Gray-** "You should try to smile despite me dying here. I will be but a thing of the past. Sometimes you should look back at me but don't let me hold you back...keep walking towards your future...smiling the whole way." said Gray as he smiled at Fyre.

**Fyre-** Fyre smiled down at him." I'll do what I want... "

**Gray- **"Of course you will." he said.

**Rhonda**-Rhonda rushed in her eyes filled with tears,"no...Gray..."

**Gray-** "I-I didn't want you to see me like this." said Gray.

**Rhonda-**Rhonda sat on the ground and bent over him,"Oh my my god Gray. Why the hell did you do that?!"

**Gray-** "I wasn't going to let him kill anyone else...I guess I didn't think it through much did I?" said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"I-I-I dunno."she said getting choked up and not knowing what to say.

**Gray-** "Don't worry about me Rhonda. I shouldn't weigh you down. Just promise me you won't keep your head in the past." said Gray

**Rhonda-**"I will make no such promise Gray."

**Gray-** "I can't die easy like that. Don't worry, I might be back someday! It is not like we will never see each other again. I won't forget you or anything. I just don't want you to be depressed the rest of your days because of me. That is something I would hate.

**Rhonda-**"I've lost so many people near to me Gray, but you...well no one has ever meant more to me than you. And it will always stay that way."

**Gray-** "Then I promise you that I will come back as soon as I can. Even if it means fighting God himself I will come back for you." said Gray. "Just smile for me before that. I don't like it when you get all sad like that, I like it best when you are happy!" said Gray as he smiled at her.

**Rhonda-**"Damn it Gray. I'm coming with you."She said drawing a dagger from her pocket.

**Gray-** "DON'T! YOU HAVE SO MUCH LIFE STILL IN YOU, DON'T THROW IT ALL AWAY!" yelled Gray.

**Rhonda-**"A life without you is pointless." she said kissing him.

**Gray-** "Then 3 days is all I need! I promise you that I will be back here, well and alive, 3 whole days from now." said Gray as he coughed up some more blood.

**Rhonda-**"You and your vagina better be back here Gray Shizuku." She said now full out crying.

**Gray-** "I will be back here. You can count on me." said Gray as he started crying. "Even if I can't fulfill my promise, I will be there the next day. I can assure you I will try as hard as I can to get back here. Just promise me to keep on living without me until then, ok?" said Gray.

**Rhonda-**"Goddammit Gray! You can't leave. YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" She said sobbing.

**Gray-** "If I had a choice I would stay. I would relive these last couple months forever if I could, but I can't. So stay for me until I return. Then I can take over." said Gray

**Rhonda-**Rhonda touched his cheek,"Okay."

**Nae-** There was a spiraling eruption from the crater Nae was blown up in. Nae reappeared, in **Reaper Form**, panting and with a crazed look. He stopped for a moment. He looked around, following the trail of blood till it finally led to Gray. Once it finally registered to him what had happened his face turned to a look of pure horror. He staggered over, scythe dragging behind him till he finally just dropped it and ran over. Nae swallowed hard. "...Hey dip shit, how's it hagin?" He said trying desperately to keep the choke out of his voice.

**Gray-** "Pretty badly, I have a stomach ache." said Gray. "We won at least." coughed out Gray.

**Nae-** Nae looked at the wound and his eyes widened into a panic. He couldn't heal this wound. But he needed to be strong for the others. He needed to tell them that it would be he that reaped Gray's and what was left of Shinji's souls "Looks like it kid, you should try tums."

**Gray-** "Listen Nae...take care of everyone else. Don't head for war or else more will die, and I don't want anymore people to end up like me or Shinji." said Gray. "I might have survived if I didn't blow myself the fuck up." said Gray as he spit up more blood. "Be strong, Nae. But I can tell you're holding back. Just so you know, it is ok to cry now." smirked Gray.

**Nae-** Nae didn't fall to his knees. He didn't wail out that he would avenge his death. This wasn't a fucking movie, and he wasn't fucking Leonardo DiCaprio. No. He stood there, and let the tears fall from one eye. Never making a sound. "You think? I thought you could "Slay Gods." You're supposed to live. You're supposed to be the leader. Not me. I'm the asshole who is a giant dick to everyone. You're the one who is made for leadership, not me!"

**Gray-** "Here is a fact for you Nae. A leader is only good if he is prepared to give up everything, including his life, for his friends. Maybe I did a shit job, but my job is done. Nae, you still have so much time. Show me what you're going to do with it." said Gray.

**Nae-** Nae choked up, but did his best to hide it. "I-...I need to tell you. I'm the angel of death. I reape the souls of the dead or dying. I'm sorry but...I'm going to have to take you..."

**Gray-** "I am not going to heaven am I?" asked Gray. "I have done things that even slaying Satan himself wouldn't make up for. Maybe it is for the best. After all, I never really was sane." said Gray.

**Nae-** Nae laughed. "No, not unless you want to. You just committed an act of justice and righteousness. Thusly, if you wish it, you may be permitted into the gates of everlasting bliss. Or...You may go to purgatory. I know how that sounds, but there you can build and be anything. The laws of physics don't apply." Nae said still sad but explaining

**Gray-** "Sounds awesome...I guess I should go now...vision is getting hazy...I can't...say...how much...I...how...I..." said Gray as he got quieter. "I couldn't be more happier. Thanks." said Gray, truly happy for once in his life. "Here is my final life force." said Gray as his fingers snapped and blue and gold fireworks started going off. "Be...careful...everyone...and...don't forget...me...cause I will never...forget any of you...that...is...a...pro...mise..." said Gray as his eyes finally shut for good.

**Nae-** Nae bent down, touching a hand to Gray's head, taking his soul into himself. He then went over to Shinji's body, extracting his soul as well. Now that their souls were with them. Nae sort of faded into purgatory. Once there, Nae let their souls take their normal shape. "Goodbye my friends." Nae said before fading back out of purgatory. Once back Nae wiped away the tears from his good eye, and the small, single tear of blood from under his eyepatch.

**Rhonda-**"Goddammit."she muttered wailing.

**Fyre- **" What the hell do we do now!" Fyre said fire tears welling up.

**Nae-** "Now," Nae said turning to face the group. "We carry on like Gray said. We meet up every day after school and train our asses off. Were gonna get stronger so that **_this_** never happens again." Nae said walking toward the door. "You will either go to your homes or crash at my place, the choice is yours. Bright and early tomorrow we're training." Nae said walking down the stairs, not bothering to see if they were following.

**Fyre-**" How are we supposed to just rip him from our minds!" Fyre said deciding to stay at there place instead.

**Nae-** Nae turned on her, with a look that could scare a dragon into pissing itself "No." he said in a scary calm voice. "We're going to honor him, and never forget him. He will be the motivation to be stronger and faster than we were today. We've had two casualties. That should be the last."

**Kai-** "I hope so..." said Kai as he looked back at the final battlefield. "I couldn't help you guys because I was stuck fighting some goddamn clones. That won't happen ever again. We all promise from today on that we will live on...for Shinji... for ourselves...and especially Gray..." said Kai as he walked out of the room with the others as they left the disaster that just happened that day...the death of their leader and friend...Gray Shizuku...the strongest human and best friend to ever live, was dead.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Time Skip-

After three day of rigorous training, but three years for Gray and Shinji due to purgatory, the group trained on.

Nae- Nae woke. 'Three days...' He thought. 'Three days since all of this started. Since I became leader. It's not as easy as Gray made it look.' Nae said turning over

Claire-Claire woke up and sleepily said good morning to Nae.

Nae- Nae turned over to face her. "Morning beautiful." Nae said smiling.

Claire-"shut up i haven't done my hair yet!"she said looking at him.

Nae- "You still look amazing." Nae said kissing her.

Claire-"i love you." she said before kissing him back.

Nae- Nae smiled. "You sure? That's what you said last morning too."

Claire-"hmmmmmmm..."she said smiling,"yea i think so."

Nae- "Not getting cold feet?"

Claire-Claire laughed and kissed him,"when we gonna get married?"

Nae- "Uh- I dunno...I guess we didn't really choose a date eh? What day of the week to start off?"

Claire-Claire sat up with a start,"Day of the week...Shit is today monday?"

Nae- "No, it's a wednesday." Nae said sitting up as well "Why?"

Claire-Claire layed back down,"no reason."

Nae- "Well then we can't get married on a monday." Nae said putting his arms behind his head.

Claire-"How bout saturday?"she asked.

Nae- "Nope." Nae said staring at the ceiling

Claire-"why not?"she asked.

Nae- "No one gets married on a saturday."

Claire-"actually lots of people do now."

Nae- "What other days besides Saturday and Monday work for you?"

Claire-"I dunno."

Nae- "I'm just skrewin with ya, I any day works for me." Nae said laughing.

Claire-Claire smiled,"you can pick the day."

Nae- "Oh uh...How's Saturday?" Nae said smirking.

Claire-Claire kissed him,"Saturday's perfect."

Nae- Nae kissed her back and sighed. "...Do you think I'm doing a good job...since Gray's been gone?..."

Claire-Claire sighed as her eyes welled up with tears,"youre doing just fine,"

Nae- "I've been wondering myself. I force them to get up at the crack of dawn, do 2000 push ups, then run 15 miles everyday while being chased by Ane at lightspeed. Then, when the're all worn out, I force them to fight. I just think I'm pushing too much. I don't think it's something Gray would do."

Claire-"I dunno Nae. I mean although i5s a lot we can see that you have good intentions. i think we just need to take a day off of training. You've been kinda...distant lately."

Nae- "I know...It changed me. I had to reap my friends soul. I had to watch them die. I didn't want this. And I'm trying to avoid it in the future."

Claire-"yeah, I get it. Rhondas really wrecked from this whole thing. I tried to say something to her and she just told me not to talk about Gray because I didn't understand because I don't have feelings or whatever."

Nae- "...Ya, if I hadn't gotten blown up...I could have stopped all of this..." Nae said feeling really bad.

Claire-"Its not your fault."

Nae- Nae got up. "I guess. We should probably get going. The other's are waiting."

Claire-"yea I guess so"

Nae- "But uh-" Nae blushed "Maybe we should put some clothes on?"

Later That Day

Kai- "Damn Nae...I am tired as hell!" huffed out Kai as he downed another whole bottle of water.

Nae- Nae, after nine straight hours of training, had just started to feel warm. "No you're not." Nae said cutting the bottle in half. "You're going to beat me even after all that extra heavy shit I made you do."

Kai- "Nae, I need that water. What do you think blood spawns form?" asked Kai.

Nae- Nae threw him a large bottle of water. "Down it. You have five, four, three, two, one."

Kai- "Easy." said Kai as he downed the bottle.

Raze- "Stop fooling around you two, we still have three more hours of sparring." said Raze stopping his season with Takeo to tell them this.

Nae- "You're done." Nae said flashing behind Kai and hitting him hard with the blunt side of his katana.

Kai- Kai coughed. "Shit, that stings Nae." said Kai as he turned around, now holding the back of his neck.

Nae- "Then, dodge it." Nae said doing it again but from the front.

Kai- Kai jumped back, dodging this time successfully. "That was a close one." said Kai.

Nae- "Not quite." Nae said from above him as he brought the blunt end down on his head.

Kai- "Owwwwww!" whined Kai. "I am going to be a brainless zombie by the time we are done cause you are giving me so many head injuries!" said Kai as he shot Blood Drills at Nae out of frustration.

Nae- "By the time were done you'll be able to dodge a fucking attack." Nae said dodging Kai's "Like that." Nae said hitting Kai's side.

Kai- "Whatever." said Kai as he fell to the ground from the hit.

Nae- "If any of you think you have what it takes to spare me and hit me step forward. Because I would hope that after three days you would have the fucking balls to do so." Nae said looking around.

Takeo- "My hits might not hurt much unless I actually use my sword but I think I can at least hit you once with the speed I have." said Takeo

Nae- "Then put your big boy pants on and hit me." Nae said not even bothering to take a stance.

Takeo- Takeo dashed over not even moving, breaking the sound barrier, and slashed into Nae with equal speed with his sword in his left hand.

Nae- Nae was behind him. He place his palm on Takeo's back, fingers splayed "Boom." Nae said as he let out a blast of black aura.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Takeo- Takeo dodged the blast barley then went in for a counter attack at his full speed as he went faster than any of the others could and started to ready a strike for Nae as he came in contact with him

Nae- Nae sweeped Takeo's feet out from under him and brough the blunt end of his katana into his chest to speed his fall.

Rhonda- "Dammit Nae!" She said slamming her scythe on the ground and walking over to him. "I think we're all just sick of training like this. With you actin like your better than us and beating us up. I'm leaving damn it."

Nae- Nae grabbed her by the arm. "I know you're all tired, but you need to trust me, I'm trying to help you."

Rhonda- "I don't even care. You'll never be Gray no matter how hard you try."

Nae- Nae reached across and smacked her "You don't get to say that. You don't get to play 'The sad little girlfriend'!" Nae said "YOU DON'T GET TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO MISSES HIM!"

Rhonda-"I'm not saying that I am the only one who misses him! I'm just saying there's no fucking replacement for him. And no matter what you do you won't...be...anything...close...to...him!"she yelled at Nae.

Nae- Nae felt himself burn with searing anger. "I KNOW! I KNOW I'M NOT AS GOOD AS HIM! BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'LL SIT ON MY ASS WHILE MY FRIENDS ARE VULNERABLE!...I'll be damned..." Nae's voice faltered "...if I have to do that again..." He said as he flashed back to when he reaped their souls.

Rhonda-"Dammit! If you know you're not as good as him then stop trying to be him!"she yelled at him her eyes tearing up.

Nae- "I'm not. I'm trying to be better. He got most of us killed." Nae snapped harshly.

Rhonda- "You won't be better goddammit! Just stop trying! Theres no use!"

Nae- "If I don't lead you, who will? Gray appointed me to the leader of this army. And I am only training you so that you can protect yourself. I only needed three days for that. Your training is over." Nae said throwing down his katana. "And don't you ever say that I think myself better than humans." Nae said storming out "Human's get all his love."

Rhonda- "You obviously do think you're better."

Nae- Nae stopped at the door. Quaking with rage. "HUMANS HAVE SOULS! HOW COULD I AN ANGEL EVER AMOUT TO YOU?! YOU GET MY FATHER'S LOVE! YOU ARE THE SUPIRIOR RACE! YOU CAN GET STRONGER! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO CAN ADAPT AND CHANGE! ANGELS STAY WHO THEY ARE, WHAT THEY ARE, EMOTIONLESS BASTARDS WHO WILL NEVER BE HUMAN! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY GRAY WAS BETTER THAN ME?!" Nae spat. "BECAUSE HE WAS HUMAN!"

Rhonda- "Gray was better because Gray actually cared about us."

Nae- "Fine Rhonda. What do YOU want to do?" Nae said storming back over to her.

Rhonda-"This." she said pulling a dagger out of her pocket as she drew it back to stab herself.

Nae- Nae grabbed her wrist, twisting it till the dagger out of her grasp. "Do you really think Gray would want that? Let me allow that?"

Rhonda-"Is that the only reason you stopped me? because Gray would be fucking pissed? Dammit give it back."

Nae- Nae keep a grip on her wrist. "Not just because of Gray. I care about you too." Nae said looking down "I care about all of you."

Rhonda-"if you care about me give the goddamn thing back!"

Nae- "And if you know me, you know I won't let you kill yourself." Nae said handing it over but keeping grasp of her wrist.

Rhonda-Rhonda flinched when Nae gripped her wrist,"owwww...let go. Please."

Nae- Nae let go gently, but not completely. "Here, let me." Nae said wrapping up her wrist. Blushing a bit but not enough to be noticeable.

Rhonda-"Damn."she said

Nae- "What?" Nae said getting on his knee for a better angle at bandaging her up.

Rhonda-"Nothing."she muttered running away.

Kai- "Wonder what is her problem." said Kai as he watched Rhonda leave.

Ryan-"hey bitch."he said to Rhonda walking over.

Rhonda-"get away from me."she said stiffening.

Ryan- "look i just wanted to say sorry for last year."he said kissing her as he grabbed his switchblade.

Rhonda-Rhonda was shocked, but didn't pull away.

Ryan-Ryan pulled his switch back, about to stab her.

?- Suddenly a flash whipped by and knocked Ryan back whilst picking up Rhonda in his arms. The shadows covered his face so Rhonda couldn't see who it was who had saved her. "Really. Three whole years and you still need me to save you." said a very mature voice.

Rhonda-"what the fu-GRAY!"she said throwing her arms around him.

Gray- "Correct answer. My name is Gray Shizuku." smirked Gray.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Rhonda-"Shit, I missed you!"she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Gray- "It was only three days in human times. Think about me, I had waited three whole years." said Gray. "Now, why is Ryan trying to kill you?" asked Gray.

Rhonda-"you mean that kiss? I'm sorry about that."she said looking at the ground.

Gray- Gray sighed. "You honestly did not realize he was about to stab you?" asked Gray.

Rhonda"wait...what?!"

Gray- "I can finish him off, but it seems like Claire doesn't want me to. I guess I should ask him. HEY, RYAN. YOU WANNA DIE YET OR DO YOU WANT ME TO SPARE YOU? I KIND OF NEED TO KNOW NOW!" yelled down Gray to Ryan.

Ryan-"bitch go fuck yourself." he said popping a cigarette in his mouth and walked off.

Gray- "...no." said Gray as he transformed. "Tengen 7. Is this mode cool to fight in?" asked Gray as he teleported to Ryan within nano seconds. "Cause you kind of threatened my fiance's life and I want to murder you right now, but I can hold that urge in." said Gray

Rhonda-"Gray don't. He's stronger than you."

Gray- Gray burst out laughing. "He is? GAHAHA! I could beat him in base form!" said Gray. "I did three years of non stop training! Nothing can really beat me now! Not even Grimm!"

Ryan-"chick's right."

Gray- "Really? Where were you for the Grimm fight because even though you might be able to do a hell of a lot of damage to me, you could never beat me!" said Gray as he snapped his fingers and 8 shinjun clones appeared. "But just to make things clear, I can't fight him?" asked Gray

Ryan-"Don't have time for this..." he said rolling his eyes and driving off in his car.

Gray- "You had time to murder someone but not to fight me...he must be scared of me!" said Gray as his Shinjun clones disappeared.

Rhonda-"His priorities are kinda off."

Gray- Gray returned to his base form as he said "Aw man! I was really looking forward to a serious fight!" said Gray.

Rhonda- Rhonda sighed," he would have killed you."

Gray- "You haven't seen me go serous yet!" said Gray. "So where is Nae and the others? Shinji and me were looking for you all but then Shinji got sidetracked and I lost him then I stumbled upon you." said Gray

Rhonda-"Can we not talk with Nae now?"

Gray- "Hm? What happened? I told you guys to be nice and stuff, didn't I? Three days and you two already forgot what I said?"

Rhonda- "Nae's got us training 24/7 and I kinda blew up at him today for beating us up everyday."

Gray- "Idiot like always I see. Nae should learn how to be a better leader. What if I wasn't allowed to be revived? Then you all would have been screwed." said Gray.

Rhonda-"I'd have been dead if we didn't know you were coming back because Nae wouldn't have-" Rhonda started crying.

Gray- "Wait but what I saw from purgatory, you guys didn't think I was coming back. Anyways Nae has weird quirks about him. You get use to it after a while." said Gray. "Why are you all bandaged up though?" asked Gray just noticing her crying. "Wait...why are you crying?" asked Gray.

Rhonda-"I guess Nae thought you were coming back. I dunno that's kinda what it sounded like."Rhonda looked at him," I tried to kill myself. "

Gray- "Glad you didn't kill yourself. If you did, you would have to go through the hell I went through with Shinji. It was hard and hurt more than hell, but it was worth it. I can call myself the official strongest human now!" said Gray.

Rhonda- Rhonda smiled and lightly punched gray on the shoulder," you trying to say I have no chance for heaven Gray?"

Gray- "No, you deserve better." said Gray with a smile.

Rhonda- Rhonda smiled," what's better? Your vagina?"

Gray- "Whatever." said Gray. "Even though I don't look it as you don't age when you're dead, I am much more mature now. Nae should learn a thing or two from me." said Gray.

Rhonda-Rhonda sighed," there's a lot he needs to learn from you."

Gray- "Well what do we do now then?" asked Gray.

Rhonda-"I dunno. What do you suggest we do?"

Gray- "Hmmm...I don't really know. You want to go out to eat or something?"

Rhonda- "sure I'm kinda hungry. Where you wanna go?"

Gray- "Paris. Paris sounds good right now. You want to go?" asked Gray.

Rhonda-"how the hell do we get to Paris?" She said smiling.

Gray- Gray grabbed Rhonda by the side and within a second the two were in Paris. "That is how." said Gray.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Rhonda- Rhonda laughed," so where to?"

Gray- "Anywhere you want. We are in the city of love." said Gray.

Rhonda-"yea we are." She said kissing him.

Gray- Gray kissed her back. "I guess we should get a room for the night before we think of we're to eat. I don't really want to show myself to everyone yet and knowing Shinji, he is probably somewhere in Japan right now because he got so lost. I have some contacts I can call if you want somewhere fancy." said Gray. "Everything is on me while we are here." said Gray

Rhonda-"Gray you don't have to. I can pay for myself."

Gray- "Really?" asked Gray as the two arrived in front of a huge mansion. "You can pay for this?" asked Gray as he opened the gates. "Welcome to the Shizuku Mansion of Paris, France." said Gray as the two walked inside.

Rhonda-"holy shit this is huge."

Gray- "I never told you, did I...my parents were royalty but I cut ties with them until they died and I took over their wealth." said Gray. "That is why the BB HQ is so big. I spent millions on it." said Gray.

Rhonda-"my parents are dead too." She said looking down.

Gray- "I am so sorry...I never got to meet them but they must have been nice people if you were their child." smiled Gray.

Rhonda- Rhonda smiled at him," yea I miss them sometimes. They died in a car crash along with my sister."

Gray- "You have had some bad experiences in your past. I feel sorry for you." said Gray as he showed her through the house.

Rhonda-"Don't feel bad for me. It's just the past and there's nothing I can do about it, so what's the point in getting caught up in it, ya know?"

Gray- "If it helps you sleep at night then that is fine." said Gray as he finished their tour up.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Back At The Base-

Nae- Nae had stopped training for the day. He went back to his room, lying on his bed he stared at the ceiling fan go round and round. 'I am a tyrant.' Nae thought to himself. 'I'll never amount to Gray...I'll never amount to anything...' Nae said as he slowly fell asleep.

Claire-Claire walked in the room looking very disheveled,"Hey." She said.

Gray- "You really shouldn't wake him. He will be pissed." said Gray as he was leaning against the wall behind Claire. "Guess who." said Gray.

Claire-"oh thank god you're back!" She said hugging him.

Gray- "Shhh, not too loud or else you will wake Nae. I don't want him to know I am back yet. Plus I have only a little bit of time to be here right now so I don't have time to get in a whole conversation with Nae." said Gray.

Claire-"I honestly don't give a damn if I piss him off or not right now."

Gray- "Just don't wake him up. So how has life been going without me?" asked Gray.

Claire-" awful. Don't die again gray. Naes taken over and become like a tyrant with this dumb training schedule."she said looking down.

Gray- "So I heard. How has everyone been handling it?" asked Gray.

Claire-"well... Not so great. Rhonda just blew up at him today, but honestly he needed someone to tell him that were sick of him beating us up with his fucking katana every day as training."

Gray- "That someone isn't me. You guys have to solve this by yourself. Remember he won't know I am back yet. I want to see in person what he is doing and stuff like that." said Gray.

Claire-"I'm not going to training tomorrow." She said rolling up her shirt to reveal a large cut," I can't take any more of this."

Gray- "Damnit Nae. I see he still can't hold back." said Gray.

Claire-"I'm so sick of it. And it's also like I'm about to marry this person." She sighed," I don't know what to do anymore."

Gray- "Put off the marriage. Honestly I don't plan to actually get married to Rhonda yet. We are still too young. But I proposed to her so that no one could take her away from me." said Gray.

Claire-"yeah I guess I could just do that. Thanks Gray!"

Gray- "No problem." said Gray as he went to leave.

Fyre- "Hey Claire you gonna t- What the heck is he doing here?!" She said coming through the door.

Gray- "Oh. Well this is awkward." said Gray as he stopped walking.

Claire-"Shhhh don't wake up Nae."

Fyre- "Don't worry but I have some unfinished business to take care of." She said cracking her knuckles.

Gray- "Unfinished business?" asked Gray.

Fyre- Fyre punched gray as hard as she possibly could sending him into a wall.

Gray- "Wh-what the hell do you not remember of don't wake Nae?!" said Gray. "Anyways that punch was pretty weak. You should really train more." said Gray.

Claire-"Shit." She said seeing nae stir. Don't wake him up! He can't see that Gray is back!"

Fyre- " I was only keeping my promise. And if you thought that was weak then maybe I should try again. She said threateningly.

Gray- "You make me laugh." said Gray. "I need to leave now or else Nae will wake up and see me. See you all later I guess." said Gray as he teleported away.

Claire- Claire sighed," sounds to me like grays gonna let us suffer through another day of naes boot camp."

Fyre- "Damn we have been doing this for like ever. Nae's stupid training is getting old fast."

Claire- "yeah I have so many cuts on my body I don't think I can go through another day of this."

Fyre- "Hmmm. What if we lead training instead today. It'll be fun!"

Claire- Claire smiled," sounds good to me!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Fyre- Fyre headed downstairs." We should see how much fun we can have with these guys. Then maybe Nae would lighten up a bit."

Claire-" hopefully."

Fyre- Fyre walked into the training room." Listen up maggots today we will be your teachers!" Fyre said

Kai- "Even worse than Nae." said Kai as he laughed. "You serious?" said Kai as his laughter died down.

Fyre- "What do you think ?" She asked conjuring up her daggers.

Kai- "Damnit Fyre, I don't beat up women!" said Kai.

Fyre- "You got that right." She said shooting the daggers at him." Seems to me all you do is get beat up."

Kai- "Fuck you." said Kai as he appeared behind Fyre and slashed up her back. "No blood here, ey?" said Kai as he slit his wrist and made his blood katana.

Fyre- Fyre slashed at him with her daggers dodging his attacks."Yawn see what did I tell you."

Kai- Kai slit his whole body up and poured his own blood on Fyre as he said "I might not be able to use your blood but I can still use mine. Blood Art: Heavy Fire." said Kai as all the blood stabbed into Fyre.

Fyre- "First off ew and secondly ouch." She said sending a fire vortex straight into his chest.

Kai- "OWWWW! I might not die but this still hurts you know!" said Kai as he coughed up a ton of blood and fell to the ground. "You just made a damn hole in my chest! Goddamn and I thought Nae was bad!" said Kai as he put his hands like an X and said "Eat this. Blood Art: Massive Blood Cannon!" yelled Kai as he shot a big red blast at Fyre.

Fyre- Fyre countered with a giant blast of fire the two met in the middle." You have no idea." She smiled.

Kai- "BRING IT ON!" yelled Kai as he backed up power into his blast to his very limit as his blast got closer and closer to Fyre.

Fyre- "Uh buh buh." She said sending a dagger into the back of his neck while strengthening her own blast.

Takeo- "Woah, no way lady." said Takeo in a very serious voice as he cut her blast in half with his katana in his right hand. "My teammates aren't going to be beat by you." said Takeo as he dashed so fast he couldn't be seen to Fyre and cut her twice before knocking her to the ground. "The pressure in my blade is enough to make a normal man break from just looking at it. You just took two hits from it. You should not be able to move for a while." said Takeo.

Fyre- "Good thing I'm not a man. She said slicing into him with her blades.

Takeo- "Whatever." said Takeo as he teleported behind her. "You are really trying to hurt us badly. Look at Kai. He might be out for a day or two. Serious time Fyre. Some people like me aren't immortal. We can't survive stuff like what happened to Kai. Lucky Kai is immortal or else I really would have gone in for the kill." said Takeo.

Fyre- "Why do you think I went so hard on him." She said flipping away. "What do you think the point of training is?"

Shinji- "To dick around." said Shinji as he walked into the room. "What, no welcoming party?" said Shinji with a smirk.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Claire-"damn where were you?"she asked wondering why he showed up so much later than Gray.

Shinji- "What, I got lost. Plus Japan is a nice city, when you suddenly notice you're in Japan then you sightsee for a while." said Shinji.

Claire-"hmm I guess. Now where's Nae?"

Shinji- "How should I know?" asked Shinji as he talked to the rest.

Claire-"dunno"

Nae- "Nae just woke up from a short nap and is wondering why Fyre thought it was okay to beat the shit out of my teammates." Nae said running a hand through his bed head. He hadn't slept a full day's night in four days.

Shinji- "Well look who it is, speaking of the devil" said Shinji as he walked over to Nae.

Nae- "I see you're back already. That means he should be back soon too." Nae said with a smile as he gave Shinji a hug.

Shinji- "About that...not really." said Shinji.

Nae- "What do you mean?" Nae said frowning

Shinji- "Well...I actually don't know when Gray is coming back if he is ever coming back. He told me something odd before I left. He had said I guess I won't see you for a while then...tell the others to be safe and take care for one another." said Shinji.

Nae- "..." Nae didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked into the living room of the loft. "Everyone take a three day break. I've been a tyrant long enough..." He said before sinking into a large arm chair.

Gray- "Well you're boring. And I came all the way here from Paris to watch you train everyone." said Gray as he came out from the shadows.

Nae- "Ya well we can't all be you." Nae said bitterly. He often heard Gray's voice in his head, criticizing his every move and he thought he was talking to himself

Rhonda-"now he figures it out." She said rolling her eyes.

Gray- "I guess not. Really you should learn some managing of your team though. You know that jerk Ryan almost killed Rhonda yesterday?" said Gray going along with Nae's theory of Gray being in his head.

Nae- "Shut up. I know about that." He mumbled to himself. "I should have killed him...But I can't. It's not what you would do is it?"

Gray- "Well I wanted the same thing but I held back. I held it inside. If I get really mad the whole Grimm incident might happen again." said Gray.

Nae- "God I'm pathetic. I half kill my teammates to try and make sure they don't get killed. I'm a monster, same as always..."

Gray- "Sucks for you." laughed Gray as he sat down behind Nae's chair.

Nae- Nae whirled around and grabbed a bottle off the table and chucked it at the intruder

Claire-"Nae goddammit! Don't hurt him!" She yelled at him.

Gray- The bottle broke without Gray even moving. "Is that the best you can do?" said Gray.

Nae- Nae stood up. Silent. "...YOU ASS!" Nae said punching him


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Gray- "Woah, c'mon, what if I am just an illusion. Then Claire is going to think you're insane." said Gray as the punch seemingly went through him.

Nae- "Don't you pull that afterimage shit on me you dick! How long?! How long have you been back?!"

Gray- "About a day or two. I told you already that I was in Paris. Were you not listening? I had to save Rhonda. How did you think I knew about Ryan attacking her? You are really dumb sometimes!" laughed Gray.

Nae- "So what now?" Nae said kinda worn out "You just take charge again?"

Gray- Gray laughed. "Grow up, Nae." said Gray in a now serious tone which Gray has never spoken in before. "If I can, so can you. I have been training for three whole years. You have been training for three days. Plus I am still on vacation. I just took a small detour here." said Gray. "Learn to grow up, maybe you might actually be a nice person then." said Gray.

Nae- "Whatever." Nae said walking over to the bar and making himself and Gray a drink. "And I'm older than you."

Gray- "Then why do you act like you're still 15.

Claire-"Gray please stay."Claire shook her head," We need you here."

Nae- "Because I'm stuck perpetually at 19." Nae said sipping his drink and offering a glass to Gray

Gray- "Two things. One, you don't need me here. Two, If you don't grow up Nae you're going to end up dead. I learned that the hard way." said Gray.

Claire-"without you everything fell apart in 3 days. Imagine if it was a year without you how messed up we'd be!"

Fyre- "Ahh come on Gray what's more fun than hanging out with us. Stay."

Nae- "He has things to attend to. Let the man talk."

Gray- "Jesus, you are all bombarding me! I just got done with three years of non-stop training!" said Gray. "Now listen, I am no perfect leader. I have many flaws and when I get really mad I go and blow myself up! I am not only leaving again for my own good but for all of you! I am teaching you a lesson for once in the time we have met but you are shooting it down like a goddamn jet!" said Gray.

Rhonda- "But you're perfect for us." She said kissing him.

Gray- "A band of freaks. Maybe, but no one is perfect." said Gray.

Fyre- "See perfect!" Said Fyre smiling

Nae- Nae felt a pang of hurt inside from all of this. "So what's the point then?"

Gray- "None of you understand...you all need to learn what the point is on your own. If I keep helping you through life what will happen when I can't come back?! What the hell are you going to do then?!" said Gray keeping his composure.

Nae- "Nothing." Nae said shooting Claire, Rhonda, and Fyre a dirty look "Just keep being a tyrant."

Claire- " Yeah you keep doing that and see how that works for you."

Gray- "Nae, I am going to fight you now." said Gray as he got a very mad face on. "If I can't tell you it, then I will beat it into you. You need to grow up" said Gray.

Nae- "Oh, I'm sorry "Old Man" how is Moses doing? Does Da Vinci still write you?"

Gray- "Go fuck yourself." said Gray as he pulled out his sword. "You are lucky, you were here. You were with everyone. It was only me and Shinji up there. It doesn't matter if you own a world if it doesn't have anyone it."

Nae- "Sorry "Old Man" we're fresh out of Viagra so I can't, but ya know what? Everything went to hell without you, you were gone, and I was in charge. And I did a fan-fucking-tastic job didn't I?!"

Gray- "I could beat you harder than you have ever been. I could kick your ass so hard it wouldn't generate. But I can hold back. You don't deserve my full power right now. Stop acting like a bitch Nae." said Gray.

Nae- "What should I do? Nothing is ever good enough. I'm not a good enough friend." Nae said looking at Fyre "I'm not a good enough leader." He said to Rhonda "And I'm not a good enough fiance." Nae said to Claire.

Gray- "The fuck are you talking about? Name one other person who could bring up everyone and make them not depressed bags of crap. No one but you." said Gray.

Nae- Nae laughed a hollow laugh. "You're telling me to grow up, but still hide behind my smokescreen of lies and cynicism?"

Gray- "Behind you." said Gray as he snapped his fingers and 30 Shinjun Clones appeared. "I won't hold back if you go any farther." said Gray as he approached Nae.

Nae- "Are you that desperate for the other eye? Fine. I'm sorry. I'll learn your lesson Yoda." Nae said putting away his sword and sitting back down, sipping his drink.

Gray- Gray cut Nae's drink without moving. "Nae, you need to learn or else you are officially everyone's, including your own damn fiance, enemy" Gray said.

Nae- "Why doesn't she just "Postpone the wedding"? Nae asked him using quotations. "I'm a light sleeper."

Gray- "And you're also an asshole." said Gray as he kick him and his chair back. "Wake up from your little daydream, dumbass."

Nae- Nae fell out of the chair, he suddenly felt like he was suffocating. He panicked, thrashing out but there was nothing. Everything was darkness. Suddenly he say the floor he hit it hard and awoke with a yell.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Nae- Covered in a cold sweat he was panting. Once he collected himself he went down stairs and stopped himself as he saw Gray talking to the others. 'Grow up Nae.' Rang in his head as he continued down the stairs.

Gray- "Well look who it is." said Gray.

Nae- "H-hey you're back!" Nae said running over and hugging his friend.

Gray- "Well I had to come back eventually. You honestly didn't notice me before when I was talking to you behind your chair? You fell asleep on me, it made me think I was boring you!" said Gray.

Rhonda-"You are boring." She said laughing.

Nae- Nae shivered. "Uh ya...So how've you been?"

Gray- "Good...I should be in England about now though so we have to cut this chat short, I have a business meeting for the Blood Blossoms." said Gray. "You could always come with me, after all you are the second leader of the Blood Blossoms so this whole thing kind of requires you in case I have to leave again.

Rhonda-"what happened to going to Paris?"

Gray- "This meeting will only take today, We can still go." said Gray. "Well Nae, are you ready? Teleporting might feel weird at first so just bare with me." said Gray.

Nae- "I've done it before. Let's do this."

Gray- "Right" said Gray as he said goodbye to the others and grabbed Nae's shoulder and within seconds the two were in England.

Nae- Nae breathed in deeply "God I missed England." Nae said with a smile

Gray- "Well, we're here." said Gray as he pointed his finger to a great tall castle. "Welcome to the Shizuku Castle of England." said Gray.

Nae- "Niiiiiice." Nae said whistling. "Been awhile since I was here."

Gray- "England?" asked Gray.

Nae- "No, Castle Shizuku. I used to be in parliament. The Round Table before that."

Gray- "So you must have met some of my past family!" said Gray.

Nae- "Your great great great grandfather tried to cut my head off." Nae said with no emotion.

Gray- Gray laughed as he said "Sounds like something my family would do. I left them for a reason. I took over the family though because my parents died and my brother can't be found. They say he changed his name." said Gray.

Nae- "You and I might be related." Nae said quickly and then speeding up to keep his distance.

Gray- "Wait...what?!" yelled Gray as he tried to keep up. The two entered the grand building.

Nae- "Your Great great great Grandfather was mad for a reason." Nae said speeding up even more.

Gray- "So wait...I am part angel?! NAE EXPLAIN!" yelled Gray.

Nae- "Well um, your great great great Grandmother was beautiful that night and she was so nice uh...ya...But no, you're 100% human" He said

Gray- Gray just stopped and said "So I have been talking about...that...with my...damnit Nae." said Gray as the two walked into the conference room.

Nae- "Your taking this better than Arthur did."

Gray- "Arthur...is that my...father?" asked Gray.

Nae- "No. As in the King Arthur." Nae said not looking at him as he continued to walk.

Gray- "Well that is...shocking." said Gray as the two sat down.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Draco- "I see you two could make it." said a short haired man who was older than Gray and Nae.

Nae- Nae whispered to Gray. "Oh and your great x3 gramps held a grudge so I might get decapitated while here." Nae said looking around

Gray- "I won't have you killed in my home." said Gray.

Nae- "Okay, it's just I'm kinda hated across time for all the things I've done. If someones a hero or legend in history, I was there and probably did something to him or her. And no not always sexualy, mostly just training or providing motivation."

Draco- "Mr. Rekcut, please listen to me. It is rude to not pay attention to someone who is speaking their mind to you." said Draco. "Now back to what I was saying, would you two like my assistance or not? I can provide extra men and protection to all of your members for just a small fee and some extra prices that aren't exactly money." said Draco.

Nae- Nae stood up. "I think we can come to an agreement." He said being completely serious "What is your fee? Me and my partner will consider."

Gray- "Now Draco. I could care less for the money, but the extra prices is what worries me. Can you please inform us on what these extra prices are?" asked Gray.

Draco- "Just a few trivial things. Sponsorship, small favors when need, nothing much.

Nae- "I would say yes, but what makes you think our people need extra protection? They can handle themselves against pretty much anything."

Draco- "Well news got to me that you had some trouble at the Tower of Sinners against Grimm. I felt bad as Gray here is a childhood friend of mine and I didn't want him to get hurt so I feel as though I should help him. Together we can both succeed we just both need to put a little something into it

Nae- "Then yes, we will take your help, on the condition that you will honor our agreement and come to our aid when we need it.

Gray- Gray stood up and said to Draco "Draco you are a dear friend to me who has helped me many times in the past and I believe I can trust you not only as a friend but as a business partner. I will trust that you will a great help to us." said Gray as he shook Draco's hand. "Let us drink to this new partnership and to a good future for both of us!" said Gray as the butler brought out drinks.

Nae- "Agreed." Nae said taking a glass and clinking it against theirs

Draco- "To a good future and a great friendship for us all." said Draco as the three drank.

Gray- The three walked throughout the house, talking of arrangements and finally agreed on one. "Well i look forward to our next meeting!" said Gray as him and Nae showed Draco to the door.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Nae- Once Draco was gone Nae smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Quite the aristocrat eh?"

Gray- "He has always been like that." said Gray as the two walked.

Nae- "I meant you."

Gray- "Oh...I guess but I got use to dealings like this a while ago. Ex took me on all of his business trips so I eventually was able to separate business and work

Nae- "How are you holding up in regard to Ex?"

Gray- "I got over him about 2 and a half years ago. It took a while but I did get over it." said Gray. "I should get going soon, do you want to go back to the base now?" asked Gray.

Nae- "Sure, just drop me off so you can go on your pre-honeymoon with Rhonda." Nae said smiling.

Gray- Gray laughed. "Didn't you hear? The wedding was put off. I mean me and her are still kids basically!" said Gray. "I might be an aristocrat but I don't marry as young as they do!" said Gray.

Butler- "Mister Shizuku, I need to know when you will be coming back home again so that we can ready the manor for you." said one of the butlers as he came up to the two.

Gray- "I don't really know. I will call you in advance before I return. Thanks for the worry though." said Gray.

Nae- "I don't think Claire and I are getting married anytime soon either...maybe not at all..." Nae said with a sigh.

Gray- "What do you mean?" asked Gray.

Nae- "After all of this training...I don't think she is happy with me..."

Gray- "Don't worry. I thought Rhonda would be pissed after all I did, but she was fine with that...kind of." said Gray. "I guess we should be getting back now." said Gray as he grabbed Nae's shoulder

Nae- "Ya, we should..." Nae said as he waited to be teleported.

Gray- "Alright, let's go." said Gray as he teleported him and Nae back to the loft.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Fyre-" What took you guys so long?" Fyre said

Gray- "Well we were at a business meeting which are famous for taking long so what do you think?" said Gray.

Fyre- "I thought i'd be brought back a present." She said noticing the lack of gifts

Gray- "My house doesn't have a gift shop." said Gray. "Or at least not Shizuku Castle of England..." said Gray

Nae- Nae lifted up a pair of keys "Follow me Fyre." He said walking outside.

Fyre- " Yes! Present time!" She said following.

Gray- "Damnit you spoil her." said Gray.

Nae- Nae led them outside and showed them a 18th century luxury car and a old fashion Rolls Royce next to it. "I have three others so you can have these."

Fyre- "Cool!" She said her eyes glowing.

Nae- "You're welcome." Nae said smiling. "But their from Ane."

Fyre- "See he knows how to give presents." She said looking down at Gray.

Ane- "Thank you." He said as he smiled and blushed a bit.

Gray- "Yeah well gifts are overrated..." said Gray to himself.

Fyre- "No they aren't!" She yelled at him from the 18th century car.

Ane- "No there not." Ane said sliding into shotgun next to Fyre. "Start her up."

Wing- "Oh, so you guys are the Blood Blossoms." said Wing as he hopped down from the trees he was in. "I am one of your new body guards from Draco. Nice to meet you all." said Wing as he walked over to the others.

Fyre- "Who said we needed a bodyguard." She said putting a dagger to his neck.

Gray- Gray cut the dagger in half. "Fyre, you are not to kill this man, we made a political agreement." said Gray now serious.

Ane- "Fyre, we can't kill them, they cost money." Ane explained to Fyre

Fyre- "keh." She said crossing her arms." I made no such agreement."

Wing- "Not you but Gray and Nae did make one." said Wing.

Nae- "And I expect you to honor it."

Fyre- " I suppose I will for now." She said making another dagger.

Wing- "Speaking of which, Gray how are you alive. Last I heard you killed Grimm along with yourself. Don't tell me you already forgot about me?" asked Wing

Gray- "No I didn't but it is kind of ironic that we would meet again this soon." said Gray.

Wing- "Well I am honored to meet you all."

Nae- "Nice to meet you."

Ane- "Nice to meet you."

Wing- "You two brothers?" asked Wing.

Nae- "Identical. Except for the eyes."

Ane- "Yup."

Wing- "Kind of...creepy...but cool. And what are you miss?" asked Wing to Fyre.

Fyre- "It's Fyre. Fire elemental. What are you?"

Wing- "Half vampire. Nice to meet you." said Wing with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Fyre- "Likewise. Now why exactly do we need a bodyguard? Seems a bit weak to me."

Gray- "Because I trust my friend with our protection which honestly we need. We will have some strong guys on our side now so that we won't need outside help in a battle like we did last time. Also me and him went over some political agreements so it isn't all about you." said Gray.

Fyre- "Maybe you guys need it..." She muttered under her breath.

Ane- "Be nice. Even if you don't mean it, it's good manners." Ane whispered to Fyre.

Gray- "Hardly." said Gray back to Fyre. "I would be more worried about yourself than me, that punch earlier hardly hurt." said Gray.

Fyre- " Human culture is so strange. And that punch was just a-a joke."

Ane- "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just telling you for future use." Ane said trying to comfort her and make her happy again.

Fyre- " Alright as long as he doesn't try to 'protect' me I'll be nice."

Ane- "I'm sure Nae made the argument that you don't even need protection."

Nae- "I did."

Ane- "See? We all know you're the strongest out of all of us." Ane said smiling at her.

Fyre- Fyre smiled at him." Thanks but even I know that's not true...yet" She said smiling devilishly.

Ane- "What do you have in mind?" Ane said matching her mischievous smile

Fyre- " I don't know yet maybe train like hell or something."

Ane- "We could go to The Lookout or something."

Gray- "Whatever you say Fyre. You have to surpass me before you can be the strongest." said Gray with a smirk.

Fyre- " Shut up Gray not all of us have a 365 day advantage."

Gray- "365 times three." said Gray. "And to beat me you not only need to be physically strong, but mentally strong. Without mental strength, you are very weak." said Gray.

Fyre- "Don't underestimate me in that regard compared to me you might as well be a child." She said sneering.

Ane- "Hey look, Gray, Fyre is not pushover. She was fighting Grimm while you were scraping the dirt off your tongue after Grimm beat you into the ground."

Gray- "I never said she was a pushover. I wouldn't downgrade anyone who is on my team like that. If I ever did, what kind of leader would I be." said Gray.

Nae- "You know, out of all of them, Fyre would have hit me after maybe one more day of training." Nae offered.

Gray- "Which is why you are not safe either in this argument, Nae. You need to build up your leadership skills for when I am gone for good. I can't have a repeat of what happened." said Gray.

Fyre- "Wait wait wait what do you mean for good?" She said.

Gray- "I'm not invincible and one of these days I am going to die and I won't be allowed to come back. I am just human after all." said Gray.

Nae- "You may be 100% human, but there are ways to become immortal."

Fyre- "Dragonballs." She said decidedly.

Ane- "Chosen by god?"

Gabriel- "Bitten by Edward Cullen?" He said cracking up.

Gray- "Or by blood line.

Nae- "That works too."

Fyre- "IDEA bing!"

Nae- "What idea?"

Gray- "What are you talking about Fyre?" asked Gray.

Fyre- " You'll see I'll give you a clue if you follow me!" She said rHyming on purpose. She instant transmissions away,

Gray- "Sure." said Gray as he followed Fyre.

Ane- "H-Hey wait!" He said following her.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Popo- "Oh, you're here. Took you long enough." Popo said while watering his pots.

Fyre- " Hey Popo!" She said flying over to him. "We've come to train is he in." She smiled

Popo- Popo smiled at Gray. "Listen to me bitch because you're about to learn the pecking order. It goes you, the dirt, the worms in the dirt,Popo's stool, Kame, and me. Got it? Any questions?"

Gray- "No. Not really."

Popo- "Good. Because. This arc...you." He said looking at Nae

Gray- "What does that mean..." said Gray.

Popo- "Pecking order." He said kicking Gray in the crotch without even moving.

Gray- Gray dodged the kick. "That was close."

Popo- "Thats what you think." Popo said cryptically as he walked to the training chamber.

Piccolo- "No I'm not a fucking Yoshi." He said as they walked in and he sized them up. "Any other fucking stupid questions

Fyre- "Piccolo!" She yelled jumping on him.

Piccolo- Piccolo just barely softened his constant scowl when she jumped on him, not that he moved when she did. "Hmn."

Fyre- " I brought some weaklings with me for training." She said looking back at Ane, Nae and Gray.

Piccolo- "Hmn." He said as he looked up and down Gray. "So this one is back again?" He said once seeing Ane.

Nae- "Uh no, I'm here actually." Nae said with a small wave.

Piccolo- "Oh god there's two of them?" He asked Fyre

Gray- "There has always been two of them."

Piccolo- "I suddenly feel very bad for you." He said to Fyre.

Fyre- " I know its a hassle." She said feigning distress.

Gray- "You say that like your the leader." said Gray.

Popo- "Alright maggots, I'll leave you in the hands of this weakling, but don't worry, you won't die if you...dodge."

Gray- "So I've heard." said Gray as he unsheathed his blade.

Piccolo- "A true man fights with his hands." Piccolo said cracking his knuckles

Gray- "Sure. unless you're Trunks." said Gray now serious.

Trunks- "What about me?" He said flying up.

Ane- "Hello Trunks, nice to meet you, and before my brother tarnishes the family name, I'm Ane Rekcut, the respectable one." he said offering a hand.

Trunks- "Hey." He said taking the hand.

Gray- "I was just talking about how you use a sword." said Gray.

Trunks- "Oh you mean this" he said drawing his sword. "Ah yeah." He smiled

Gray- "And that is my point Piccolo." said Gray.

Piccolo- "Trunks has proven himself in fighting hand to hand, you, have not."

Gray- "I can, just watch me." said Gray as he threw down his sword.

Piccolo- " Hmph the kids got guts." He said not moving

Gray- Gray held his hand out as he said "Shinjun: Galaxy Destroyer." as he shot a huge blue slash at high speeds towards Piccolo.

Piccolo- Piccolo seemed to disappear then reappeared behind Gray sending a barrage of punches into his back.

Gray- Gray teleported behind Piccolo and did the same as he punched him with Shinjun powered fists.

Piccolo- Piccolo blocked each of the punches" Weak is this the best you've got?"

Gray- "Barley. Tengen 4." said Gray as his hair turned Gold and his sword glowed blue and gold on the floor.

Trunks- "He can go Super Saiyan too?!" Asked Trunks

Fyre- " No." She said." He's just a fanboy."

Gray- "This is only half my power. Bring it on." said Gray now even more serious than before.

Piccolo- " Gladly." He said unleashing Explosive Breath Cannon straight at Gray.

Gray- "Hm." Said Gray as he made the Shinjun he was charging into a similar blast and shot it at Piccolo.

Piccolo- "Seems this one isn't as much of an idiot as the last one." He said flinging energy balls towards Gray.

Gray- Gray went Tengen 6 to power up his blast to get rid of the energy balls and hit Piccolo with the blast. "How does that feel?" asked Gray.

Piccolo- "Like sunshine." He said.

Gray- "How about this." said Gray as he sent out three Shinjun God Slayer clones which attacked Piccolo. "This will finish you!" said Gray as he ran in and punched Piccolo so that he was stunned so the clones would have time to grab him and blow up.

Piccolo- Piccolo sent energy balls towards the clones while hitting Gray with a barrage of punches sending him into the ground.

Gray- "You're pretty strong." said Gray as he hopped back to get some breathing time. You want to see me at full power? I am warning you that it will hurt a lot." said Gray.

Piccolo- 'HUH?! This power...it's enormous! If he powers up now, I will be finished! I can't let him do this...I will have to attack now! It is now or never!' thought Piccolo as Gray was charging up and was about to go into his final form any second. "Sorry for this kid. Special Beam Cannon!" yelled Piccolo as the attack hit Gray and knocked him to the ground as he just laid there.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Gray- "If I wasn't in Tengen 8...that would have killed me... it hurt like hell too...you win..." said Gray as he gasped for air.

Fyre- "A little too much for you Gray?" Fyre said with fake sympathy.

Piccolo- "Actually it was a little too much for me. This kid has some hidden power in him or something. All I know is that his energy is equal to that of the Super Saiyans when at his max power." said Piccolo as he flew down to Fyre.

Fyre- " Hmph well at least you beat him."

Piccolo- "I went against my morals of battle though, you owe me one Fyre." said Piccolo.

Fyre- "I 'owe you' much more than that for all you've done." She smiled

Gray- "So wait..." said Gray as he got up. "What did this have to do with our immortality talk from before?" asked Gray to Fyre.

Fyre- " Not much." Fyre said shrugging her shoulders." I needed to train so I thought of here. I mean I guess we could look for some dragon balls or something."

Gray- "No, no, it is fine. I don't really want to be immortal anyways." said Gray as he started stretching. "You want to go a round Fyre?" asked Gray. "I kind of just want to show off my power because as of now only Shinji has seen it." said Gray.

Fyre- "Sure but are you sure it not because the object of your fanboyism is here." She said grabbing Trunks.

Gray- "I am sure." said Gray as he went to Tengen 8 and said "Are you ready? **Final Tengen.**" said Gray as his clothes became a long robe that had the Shizuku crest on the back of it and his robe and aura was completely golden. The blue streaks in his hair were gone and his eyes changed from red to gold. His shirt was pure blue like his Shinjun and had the Blood Blossoms symbol on it. His sword turned gold and gray in an upward spiral style and his pants glowed a fervent silver. His voice was now deeper and he was the most mature as he has ever been in his whole life. "This is the true power of the Tengen. Tremble in fear as you are the second person who has seen this form. Zero have yet to make me go serious in it." said Gray.

Fyre- "I tremble at nothing." she said as fire daggers materialized in her hands." Ooh this is gonna be fun!" She said as she glowed even brighter.

Gray- "You think I should care what you think? I don't aim to beat you..." said Gray as there was a boom then he appeared behind Fyre. "I aim to just show you." said Gray as he Fyre got hit by a barrage of punches, kicks, slashes, blasts, even some Shinjuns.

Fyre- We did say we were serious didn't we?" She said as the cline dissipated and she sent a vortex into his back.

Gray- "No. I never said I would go serious on you." said Gray as the vortex went right through him. "It will be a sad day when I have to be serious in this form." said Gray.

Fyre- "Ahh I'm hurt." She said pouting and sent another vortex through him then kicked him two the ground landing with her foot on top of his chest.

Gray- "Is that suppose to hurt?" asked Gray. "By the way when I said it would be a sad day when I go serious on anyone that is because that day is probably the end of the world or close to it." said Gray.

Fyre- "Hmmm that will be a fun day won't it." She said bringing out her daggers to ready for grays next attack.

Gray- "No it will not. That day will be like Grimm times twenty. Imagine that sort of pain and suffering." said Gray as he cut Fyre's daggers as she threw them at him.

Nae- Nae caught Gray's sword mid-air and didn't bleed. "Okay, enough."

Gray- "I wanted to play some more though." said Gray.

Nae- "No. You're telling me that I need to mature, this is me maturing." Nae said letting go of the blade.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Claire-"oh my god." She said rolling her eyes.

Gray- "I see my lessons are working." said Gray as he went back to his base form. "I wasn't even using any real power"

Nae- "Regardless. We shouldn't be killing each other. Even if you're just playing."

Gray- "Says the dictator?" said Gray.

Nae- Nae flipped Gray the bird.

Gray- "That was mean. You should be kinder to people who lead you." said Gray.

Claire- "Nae don't be a dick."

Nae- "Sorry." Nae said leaning against the wall.

Gray- "Whatever you say." said Gray. "When did Claire get here?" asked Gray.

Nae- "I brought her along, there a problem with me bringing my fiance?"

Gray- "Not really. Just didn't notice her there." said Gray. "Isn't it almost monday anyways" said Gray who despite him going back to base form, still had his serious face and voice.

Claire-"...nobody notices me..."she said in audibly before adding,"oh shit yea. What day is it?"

Nae- "I notice you." He said to her with a smile.

Gray- "Today is a Sunday Claire. Why does that matter though? Tell me." said Gray.

Claire-"it doesn't. I uhhhh just don't like Mondays."

Gray- "Stop lying to me. I am not stupid." said Gray.

Claire-"Mondays suck. Don't they nae." She said ignoring gray

Nae- "Course. Not even Solomon Grundy liked mondays."

Gray- "Don't ignore me. I am not to be ignored." said Gray.

Nae- "You hear something Claire?"

Claire-"No I didn't. And anyway Monday is just uhhhhh... The next AA meeting."

Gray- "IF YOU IGNORE YOU WILL REGRET IT! I SWEAR TO YOU CLAIRE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND THAT INNOCENT ACT THAT YOU PUT IT UP!" yelled Gray.

Fyre- " God dammit gray there's no need to go crazy." Fyre said.

Nae- "You go to AA?"

Gray- "I am serious Fyre because I need to fucking know after she has lied and hid stuff from us." said Gray.

Fyre- " So you don't have any secrets you're keeping from us then?" Said fyre sarcastically.

Gray- "None. I grew up as an aristocrat and abandoned my family and moved on to the Blood Blossoms where I met all of my friends including Grimm then he betrayed me and killed me, twice. Then I met you all. That is it." said Gray

Fyre- " Well then the world need more people like you. But as for the rest of us," she said gesturing to the group. "We all have secrets."

Claire-"okay no I don't go to AA but seriously don't worry about me okay?"

Nae- "Ah don't worry about it. I was a druggie 'about 40 years ago." Nae said with a shrug

Gray- "I worry for not only you but the fate of many people. From what I have pieced together, you Claire, are in even shader things than me. That is saying a lot." said Gray.

Nae- "Oh thank god no one heard that."

Fyre- "Heard what?" She said coming down.

Gray- "He was on drugs." said Gray.

Claire-"no big."

Nae- "And a dealer. Ane helped me through withdrawal."

Shawna- Just then shawna appeared out of nowhere

Fyre- "What does it matter now?" She said shrugging.

Gray- "Fuck it. Claire..." said Gray as he went into his final form. "I will read your mind if you don't stop fucking around. Also, Rhonda's sister is here." said Gray pointing behind him.

Nae- "Oh ya. That happened. And it doesn't. None of my old addictions, current addictions, or new addictions matter."

Gray- "Since none of these people are listening, what are you here for Shawna?" said Gray as he walked over to Shawna

Nae- "To see her lovely brother in law Gray. Be nice." Nae said smiling at Shawna

Shawna- Shawna stared blankly forward and held out a folded up piece of paper," for Claire."

Nae- "Oh god not again. Jesus women, there's not post on Sunday!" Nae then let out a small laugh at his blasphemy

Gray- "I already know what it says so take it." said Gray as he tossed the letter to Claire.

Claire-"how do you know?"

Shawna- Shawna turned around and started to leave.

Nae- "Hey," Nae said grabbing her arm good naturedly "Why don't you stay we're having a party."

Gray- "If you ask her that she might start dying again" said Gray.

Shawna- Shawna shook her head and winced.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Gray- "So Claire does that letter say what I think it does?" asked Gray.

Claire- Claire opened it," what do you think it says?"

Gray- "The usual?" asked Gray.

Claire- "If you're sayin it's the same thing as last time you'd be wrong."

Gray- "What if I am not." said Gray as he changed back to his base form as he thought through some things.

Nae- "What does it matter? It's only a letter. Give it a rest." Nae said.

Gray- "And you will be sorry when this backfires at you. I'll drop it for now but remember that I said this letter would mean life or death and I mean it."

Shinji- "What's this about a letter?" asked Shinji as he quietly entered the room so no one would notice.

Wing- "Something about killing and life or death situations." said Wing as he unveiled himself from the spot he was hiding in. "So what exactly are you talking about?" asked Wing. "As now this involves me because I go wherever Gray goes." said Gray.

Nae- "Creepy dude. Creepy." Nae said laughing.

Wing- "It is part of my contract. You made this contract too so you will be getting one bodyguard like me." said Wing.

Nae- "Sweet. Does he get a beaver hat?" Nae said thinking of the royal guard.

Wing- "I'm not even bri- whatever, I dunno." said Wing. "Anyways what is happening here?" asked Wing.

Fyre- "Claire got a letter and Gray's PMSing about it." Said Fyre

Wing- "He has a right to know, you know. He is only looking out for the safety of everyone." said Wing.

Fyre- " Yeah sure but doesn't Claire have a right to her secrets?"

Wing- "Remember this cause I can tell what i say has no real effect here. Gray died for you all, and he came back to life even though he could have rested in peace, for all of you. He wasted his life for you all. He is the only one here who would do it again." said Wing.

Fyre- " That's where you're wrong. Any one of us would lay our lives on the line for our friends." She said defiantly

Wing- "You still don't know your friends well, do you? You should learn more about them before it comes back and kills you, even Gray. None of them has told you the whole truth this entire time." Wing said as he leaned against the wall.

Fyre- " News Flash dummy." She said rapping her knuckles on his head." Neither have I."

Wing- "A room full of liars is the same as a room full of people who regret their actions. I would know." sad Wing.

Fyre- " A little white lie can sometimes save someone from a world of hurt." She said shrugging.

Wing- "A world of hurt makes you stronger, a white lie just is hiding from the truth." said Wing.

Fyre- " Oh? And what would you know about it Mr. Only-been-alive-for-one-human-life-span."

Wing- "You don't even know." said Wing. "How about you ask Gray. He knows the causes and effects of li-" said Wing before Shinji cut him off.

Shinji- "Wing, that is enough. You need to say no more." said Shinji as he covered Wing's mouth.

Wing- "Sorry bout that. Guess you should keep quiet about this Fyre." said Wing.

Fyre- Fyre cupped her hands as if to shout it to the world.

Shinji- Shinji grabbed her arms so fast that he couldn't even be seen. "Stop it or else you are going to experience a world of pain." said Shinji.

Nae- "Touchy, Touchy." Nae turned to Wing "And I don't have to tell you jack shit about my past so you can eat me."

Fyre- Fyre laughed as she shook him off, " Can't believe you actually fell for it. I won't tell anyone alright."

Shinji- "Hey, if you do then you will see how much my training has paid off." said Shinji as his hands changed to pure water.

Fyre- " Fuck you! Touch me again and you'll see how much mine has paid off." she said trying not to cower.

Ane- "Fyre please, calm down." Ane said trying to defuse the situation. "And Shinji can you please drop it?"

Gray- "Fyre, calm down! My friends aren't your target!" yelled Gray.

Fyre- " I'm not the one waving pure evil around!" She said pointing at Shinji.

Gray- "He was just protecting me and all of you. You don't realize how deep this goes, it could fill a world of hate." said Gray now whispering to her.

Fyre- Fyre sighed."Ok then but he didn't need to bring water into this that was just mean."

Ane- "I know, and he's sorry." Ane said then turning to Shinji and giving him a death glare "Aren't you?"

Gray- "He can use every element, he is not just a water user. So suck it up because he is primarily a fire user so are you so just shut up and don't say a single thing." said Gray now mad. "And you..." said Gray as he turned to Ane. "Don't threaten him, he is of equal power to me if not more powerful. If you two fight I won't hold back on either of you and kick your ass so hard it will fall off. Stop fucking fighting." said Gray.

Nae- "Not if you wanna stay alive." Nae said stepping between them "Why don't we all just chill the fuck out?"

Gray- "Shut up Nae, this is lives we are talking about. If things get out of control this could result in another Grimm incident with ten times the casualties." Gray said.

Nae- "If it's lives we're talking about, then lets try not to lose any due to a dumbass mistake." Nae said sternly

Fyre- " Cool guys fighting over me it's just like the movies." She said with a damsel in distress pose.

Gray- "No one is fighting for you except Ane. And Nae, you can't take back the past. I can't prevent anything at this point if something gets out so I can't just blab about it like I did with Grimm. Draco, me, Shinji...others...we have secrets that can't get let out so just be quiet and don't say a word of what I have hidden inside...it is as deadly as the end of the world.

Fyre- " Can't you just shut up and let me have my moment sometimes Gray." she said pouting.

Ane- Ane felt kinda hurt, "No."

Gray- "Just don't get into my aristocrat days, it is not days I like to remember." said Gray as he, Shinji, and Wing started to leave the lookout.

Claire-"I don't get what the big deal is."

Gray- "The big deal is that unless you want to die, just don't get involved. I am not even involved with it anymore and i hope never to be again." said Gray.

Claire-"See Gray these notes are just like that. If you found out what these say you'd be dead."

Gray- "Have you ruined a man's life like me? No so you can't talk." said Gray as his voice got really dark and full of hatred.

Claire-"I've killed someone who meant the world to me. HOW'S THAT FOR RUINING SOMEONE'S LIFE?!"

Gray- Gray laughed a dark and evil laugh as he said "I have done worse."

Claire-"Shut up!" She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks," you don't know half of what I've been through."

Gray- "I don't know. But it is burned into my memory what I did and it won't go away. Ever. Ask Shinji, he has been through the same things." said Gray. "I should be really saying I might not know half of it but you don't even know any of what I have been through." said Gray still in his dark voice.

Claire-"Gray you're acting like you're the only one who's been through bad things! And you're not!"

Gray- "This has gotten off track. If you hate stuff like this so much then why not just stop or runaway. That is what I did and look at me now." said Gray.

Nae- "You better back off Gray. You went too far. You made my fiance cry, and I'll kill you if you do it again." Nae said glaring at him.

Gray- "You will be dead soon anyway so why does it matter? I will be dead soon too. We all are fucked." said Gray.

Fyre- "And how do you suppose that will happen?"

Nae- "You can't kill what has no soul." Nae said bluntly.

Gray- "Keep saying that. Everything can die, everything has a weakness. Achilles heel for example or even Fyre and water." said Gray.

Fyre- " Shut up even though it hurts I probably won't die."

Nae- "It's the truth, I dropped her into the ocean and held her under for...bout 40 seconds? She was fine."

Gray- "She knows what can kill her. No one thing is truly immortal. I would know that as I have had first hand experience" said Gray.

Fyre- "Sure I have an idea but it doesn't mean anyone else knows. Therefore what's the harm?"

Nae- "There are only two things that can kill me, and I don't think I'll give you the courtesy of knowing what those are."

Gray- "Reading minds is possible. Anything is possible in this world. Hell we could being listened to right now." said Gray

Claire-" Gray just shut up. For once just shutthehellup!"

Nae- Nae only laughed "That's cute. I've only met two mind readers. And she is very good at keeping secrets."

Shinji- "The fuck do you all know. Not a single thing." said Shinji as he started to get really mad. "You act as if you know everything and you are superior when really there is a hell of a lot of people who can easily destroy you beyond repair. It sickens me seeing such disgusting displays of character. Nothing has changed, everything is the same as it always was with your friends Gray, they are just like the others." said Shinji

Nae- Nae flicked Shinji hard enough to bruise him purple "I don't think I'm superior in anyway to humans. If anything the only thing I can do better than you, is not die."

Claire-"guys please just stop okay?" Claire said," look I-I- I wanted my last day alive to be a good one okay?"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Gray- "You're not going to die tomorrow. Now Shinji, why the hell did you compare these people to the bastards we met back when we were young? How the hell did you make that fucking messed up comparison?!" yelled Gray.

Nae- "Why are you going to die?! Give me that letter!" Nae said snatches for it.

Claire-"No! I will not give it to you! There is no reason for you to die along with me Nae!"

Gray- "Finally someone is doing something I ask of them." said Gray.

Nae- "I can't die, so you have no reason to hide this from me." Nae said snatching for it again.

Wing- "Let me get that for you Nae." said Wing as he grabbed the letter. "I can give it to you if you would like or I can just read it outloud. Seems like it involves more people than she said." said Wing as he read the letter. "Here." he said as he went to hand it to Nae.

Claire-"NO!" She screamed now full out crying,"DON'T READ THE FUCKING LETTER!"

Wing- "Well I read it so you might as well tell me what this is about." said Wing. "If I am going to die for something I would at least like to know what it is about." said Wing.

Claire-"Damn you."she said glaring at Wing," That one is just a location that I'm meeting someone."

Nae- "Then you're not going alone." Nae said firmly, having no intent of being persuaded otherwise or stopped.

Gray- "No. We can't just go with her. The only one who can go with her and not be seen according to her is Wing. But if she let's us read the letter then maybe we can actually go." said Gray.

Nae- Nae snatched the note and read the location. "Looks like I'm dying too. I'm going with you Claire."

Gray- "Sounds interesting. I don't want to die, but let's just have a bit of fun, plus we might find more out about Claire and her past and maybe even we might find something about ourselves. Here goes nothing." said Gray as he grabbed the letter and read it with Shinji. "There, we both just made a death wish. Grant it." said Gray as he held the letter up and said "Anyone else want to seal their fate?"

Fyre- " No way you're doing this without me." She said grabbing it and reading it." Being about to die makes me all tingly inside."

Ane- "I guess I'll come t-" He said seeing the location before Gabriel shoved him in the face and grabbed the note

Gabriel- "Kick ass! We're all going right?"

Ane- "You little shit I thought I told you to stay out of this!" He said putting Gabriel in a headlock and giving him a noogie with no mercy

Gabriel- "Ow! That hurts you old son of a bitch!" He said as he elbowed Ane in the crotch.

Wing- "You sure do like fooling around." Said Wing as he floated above Gabriel and Ane.

Fyre- "I think the thought of impending death makes us all slap-happy." She said lazing about in the air.

Gabriel- "Ya think?" He said as he got out of Ane's hold and pile driving Ane

Wing- "Whatever. Impending doom isn't fun unless I know what it is so can someone exactly say what is going to kill me?" asked Wing.

Fyre- "Don't know yet, that's what makes it fun." She smiled.

Nae- A shadow passed over Nae's face as he picked up his twin and his brother and banged their heads together and threw them apart. "You're both idiots."

Fyre- "I tried to tell you!" She yelled down at Nae.

Gray- "So who exactly is this that we are fighting?" asked Gray.

Claire-"please don't come. I might not die. There's something screwy going on with the letters and- it'll be okay."

Gray- "Too late for that, now explain." said Gray. "We already found out something about that Shawna girl." said Gray.

Claire-"well...it's complicated. You see the letters I've been getting were from...Darnell, Rhonda's brother. The one I thought I'd killed."


End file.
